Rare Purity
by Ta Paixao
Summary: Every communicable disease, every illness contracted by humans has soiled the blood supply a little further. Vampires seek only the purest sources of untainted blood. And among the highest order of the undead, a rumor persists of a superior race of human - a rare mutation that renders them immune to illness. In Forks, Edward finds the proof in a peculiar girl. B/EPOV.
1. Rare Purity

Title: **Rare Purity**

Category: Books » Twilight

Author: Ta Paixao

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: Drama/Romance

Published: 06-18-13, Updated: 08-24-13

Chapters: 26, Words: 144,578

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AU and characters are OOC._

**NOTE**: This post represents all previously posted chapters of what I am referring to as Rare Purity 2.0. For those who are just joining us, RP was twice taken down because another user had stolen the work to re-post as her own. I had decided to abandon the story. I was over the headaches and hassles. But I couldn't ignore my readers who have loyally followed along, many for more than a year from the first iteration.

So, here we are: Rare Purity 3.0

I've pasted in the download as one long post. From here on out, I'll be posting updates in regular fashion.

**Now, because the formatting went all to hell when I copied this over, you may prefer to visit my Blogspot to download the PDF. You will find the link in my profile. **

* * *

**Prologue**

I am not a hero; I am man of considerable depravity motivated to desperate acts. I will, with no hesitation, watch this empire burn to protect the purpose of my existence. I have but one aspiration now, one all-consuming ambition. I am justified in my objective, and the utter devastation that I shall bring down upon this place will be glorious.

Around me, I sensed the many similar thoughts all focused on the singular action at hand: Death, destruction, and permanent oblivion.

I wanted this, and Aro was all too happy to oblige.

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

The nature of humanity is selfish, ambitious, and utterly obsessed with want. In my two hundred years of this existence, I have witnessed the extremes to which a being will descend to attain his desire for land and power. At the brink of righteous war, they plunge themselves so willingly over the precipice for the promise of fulfillment, of victory. Yet war is a vast and epic concept.

Most aspirations are smaller. Women, money; these are familiar to all men, the senior-most purveyors of gluttony and greed in this world—perversion and violation. Men hoard, covet, and boast. Certainly, women are the catalyst, the motivation, but the want to want, the need to need; that is the true human imperative.

Of course, these things are pedestrian and insignificant to the true ambition of humanity, the one thing worth coveting above all else: Immortality, to be god-like. To be persistent against all opposing forces is an intriguing prospect. Humanity hungers for an existence that is immune to conclusion and that is impenetrable. Yet humanity understands so little of finality; they see so poorly the consequences of permanence. I know of these things.

I know of repetition. I know of persisting sameness and the emptiness it yields. My nature—vampire nature—is unchanging. We are immoveable. We have achieved immortality and still we are the products of our parentage. Human. We covet power; our thirst is ever-present, insisting upon us to perform depraved perversions to sustain ourselves. We have desires of wanton, lusty things. Hierarchy, territory; these are still conventions worth acquiring and protecting.

I understand the natures of humanity and their progeny. Like few of my kind, I have an evolutionary advantage, a gift that preserves my status and permanence. It is in the fine print of immortality that, in fact, there is no such thing—nothing is certain. Immortality is not a guarantee, but a goal. Even a vampire can be destroyed. You know not death until you have met him twice.

I have a particular understanding of the nature of being and want. In my first life, I was uncommonly intuitive with an ability to see people for their true selves. I used that talent for my selfish purposes, whatever unimportant matters they were. Now, reborn to this existence, I am empowered with an evolved sense: the ability to read minds and penetrate the thoughts of others.

Everyone wants something, everyone is hiding something, and everyone comes asking for a favor; it is inevitable. I am a conduit, transferring what one can afford to lose to another in a position to pay. I barter with secrets and am paid in the promise of a favor. In my two hundred and some years, I have collected many favors. Undoubtedly the business of collecting secrets is hazardous, but for my abilities to give one that which they do not have, I can count more friends than enemies. It is a scale that must constantly be quantified and balanced if one wishes to remain.

There is but one debt that I owe, one mark on my books that I must spend the rest of my existence in repayment of: my creation. An irrevocable bond is forged through the making of a vampire. Until the day that I meet death as a friend, I will be at the side of my sire Carlisle.

Carlisle created me in the midst of total destruction. While the first spasms of my change took charge of my muscles and the venom pulsed its way from my carotid artery to my heart, I was fully embedded in the screams of terror, putrid smell of dismembered corpses, and the violent, blinding bursts of color and fire that exploded over the night. I was conceived of fire and among the flames. As I burned in excruciating torment, my brothers passed quietly into the ether—the lucky bastards.

For the love of all that is holy, I cannot endure this lecture for another moment.

More than a dozen times I have heard a stagnant and impressively inaccurate rendition of the major battles of the American Revolutionary War. Mr. Tate's highly suspect version of the events convey little of the complete chaos and bewilderment of that time. Yet I will sit here and endure, as I have repeatedly endured, the repulsively inadequate distraction to my musings that is high school American History. I am damned.

If it were not for Carlisle's necessity to be among humans to conduct his affairs and continue to meet his moral obligations by practicing medicine, I would not be relegated to this wholly monotonous repetition. Every day is the same thing, damned to repeat high school for another year. We are too large a coven to sequester ourselves to our home on the outskirts of town. It is only to keep up appearances that we, my siblings and I, play our parts of the adopted children to the good doctor of Forks, Washington. In a few years time we will depart from this place, take on new identities, and replay this absurd comedy for another run. Until that time, I endure. I succumb to the will of my sire and the human conventions of societal politeness.

"Mr. Cullen, would you like to read for us from chapter seventeen?" The portly man at the front of the class called me back from my thoughts. I glanced at the clock to see his attempt to include me in today's lesson would be in vain.

Three, two, one…

"Okay, we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow. Essays are due Thursday…" I was given a reprieve as the bell rang to call a conclusion to this farce and the children shuffled along, paying little mind to the closing remarks of the teacher.

I moved on. When I stood, Jasper offered me a speculative glance. He could sense my dissatisfaction, my contempt, always accompanied by a sturdy foundation of superiority. I could see it in his mind, reflected back to me. I was utterly tired of myself.

I'm neither modest nor diluted. I know who and what I am, it just happens to be that my station at the apex of species lends me little appreciation for the existence of humans. My family has learned to subsist without them, so what purpose can they fill for me? Carlisle's compassion is admirable and we follow his way of life willingly. That does not, however, mean that I must share his nobility.

_Maybe just a little taste, just to put you in a better mood? _A mischievous smirk pulled Jasper's face slightly askew as he made his offer in vain.

Jasper has a morbid sense of humor. Of every member of my family, he spent the most time living off of the blood of humans. He has accepted our feeding habits, determined to follow his mate Alice to integrate with our coven. Yet if not for her, he would be a deadly and terrifying creature.

"Please, help yourself." I gave Jasper a slight bow and look of mock civility, gesturing to the departing swarm of students as they retreated from our position in the classroom. In return, my brother winked and gave me a knowing smirk.

He would, he wants to. But he can't.

I continued on my way toward my next class, fully removed from my earlier thoughts, and attending to the task. Biology.

**End Notes:** In the next chapter, we meet Bella from her POV. It will be the third chapter when E&B meet and the story's events are quickly set in motion. As you've seen, Edward is older and his change occurred in a very different way. However, there is a secret surrounding that change that he and Carlisle have kept from everyone, even the family.

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AU and characters are OOC._

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

_You've made your decision, now just see it through. The hard part is over. Just do it._

_Bella…_

_Open the door._

My hands were vices around the cold frame of the steering wheel. I'd been holed-up in my truck for thirty-seven minutes, trying to coax myself to just release my death grip and place my frozen, pale fingers on the metal door handle.

_I am a coward._

No, I'm not. I am nearly a legal adult and I have made an adult decision. It is too late to turn back, too late to reconsider every consequence of my arrival or excuse I could give for rescinding my verdict. I am, for better or worse, the newest member of the Forks High School senior class.

_Not if you don't leave this truck._

Right. I inhaled one last desperate gust of warm—if slightly soiled—air from inside the cab. It smelled like decayed pleather, cigarettes, motor oil, and wetness. It was revolting and comforting at once. It was my woman cave; inside I was protected and impenetrable.

_Quit stalling, Swan!_

Fine. We're doing this. I pulled the hood of my dark blue sweater over my hair and drew the strap of my black backpack over my shoulder.

Killing the engine, I let my hand tentatively grip the door handle, and with a motion of artificial confidence, I shoved the door open. Immediately, I was hit with the cold dampness that permeated everything in the Pacific Northwest. The air was thick with the scents of greenery, car exhaust, salt, and more wetness.

The small parking lot was cluttered with cars, a few other stragglers making their way towards the double metal doors to the entrance of the nearest building, The red and brown brick accented in white door frames remind me of New England townhomes and old libraries; this place was very far removed from my former home.

In Phoenix, everything was a shade of tan, orange, or yellow. In the desert, the heat stripped away every ounce of moisture from your body. The heat was a vacuum that made everything new, clean. Here, in this heavy, liquid place, I could feel it soaking into every part of me. The environment was penetrating me, changing me—it was consuming.

I followed the last few students up the steps to the front entrance, bypassing the classroom buildings, and moving on toward the administration office. Inside, a middle-aged woman with red-rimmed glasses and dyed red hair noticed me enter and lifted her brown eyes to meet mine.

"Yes, dear. May I help you?"

"I'm Bella Sawn. I'm new." My voice was quiet, but steady. I was here now, so I was going to take it like a woman.

The woman's face revealed her instant recognition of my name and she waddled off to the end of the desk that separated the waiting area from the offices behind her. Struggling slightly to bend down below the counter, she retrieved a few loose pieces of colored paper and returned to me.

"Here you are," she laid out the three sheets on the counter and pushed the first toward me. "This is a map of the campus," and the next, "and this is your schedule."

I gently took the yellow paper and then the blue, eyeing them quickly before folding them and sliding them into the back pocket of my dark jeans.

"This is a slip that you will need to have signed by each of your teachers. You can bring it back here after your last class." She passed the final sheet toward me and I gave her a kind smile.

_See, that wasn't so hard._

Of course, she had to keep talking.

"We're so happy to have you, Isabella. I'm sure you'll have a great senior year with us." She produced a wide smile and I immediately understood that I'd been the topic of conversation at the diner in recent weeks.

Charlie talked. Traitor.

"Thanks," is all I could manage before I hastily turned and exited the office. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad with the students. Adults talk to adults, but I was sure the other seniors would have no need to take notice of me.

_Keep telling yourself that._

The bell rang as I was still making my way to Building 3. You'd think in a place that snows that they would have had the forethought to enclose the entire school. No, of course not, because then I couldn't get another chilling dose of dampness that filled my shoes and clung to my hair. Wonderful.

By my count, I was three minutes late when I entered my first period English class and was greeted with the sudden stares of twenty-five other students. Steadfastly deciding to ignore them, I apologetically handed the teacher my slip and made the necessary, brief introduction.

"I'm Bella Swan. I'm new."

"Of course, you're expected. Take a seat anywhere." Before he bid me to my desk he handed me another sheet of paper for my collection, this one was a reading list for the winter semester. I was coming in late in the first week after the holiday break. I glanced at the list without reading and nodded.

The only available seat was in the middle of the last row. Stepping cautiously down the aisle, I managed to avoid catching my toe on the stray backpack straps and sat easily in my designated place.

_Simple as that._

Pulling a notebook and pen from my backpack, I took up the position of studious listener. Mr. Stewart's name was written messily across the marker board behind him, under that he scrawled chapter numbers from our first reading assignment: Slaughterhouse Five.

Ok, this wouldnt be so bad. Kurt Vonnegut was a good start.

As the class continued under the enthusiastic tone of Mr. Stewart's voice—he was really enjoying this too much—I did my best to keep my face obscured from sideways glances behind my curtain of long hair. I could feel the constant, uneasy stare from the blonde boy to my right. I angled my body, discretely, to the left. I caught a brief but sympathetic smile from a girl with long black hair and modern black glasses.

For the remainder of class, I simply tried to prepare myself for the next several hours of stares and introductions. Scribbling aimlessly in my notebook, I didn't notice the nonsensical patterns that etched their way across the page.

The bell rang again.

With too much speed, I gathered my belongings and yanked my bag up from the floor, over the armrest of desk. When I was met with a slight resistance, I tugged harder. Backpack, meet Mike Newton's face.

Great.

"I'm so sorry—I didn't—I mean, I wasn't—"

"Hey, it's cool. No blood, no foul." The blonde boy with the baby face and bright blue eyes gave me a cheerful, toothy smile and smoothed back his hair. "I'm Mike Newton, you're Isabella?"

I shrugged slightly and nodded as I got the offending backpack in order and shyly slipped by Mike and into the aisle.

_So, they have been talking about me. And Charlie is calling me Isabella behind my back. Traitor again._

"Yeah, but it's just Bella."

"Okay, Bella. Hi." He looked eager, too eager. Mike was average height for a guy; lean, but slightly muscular in a high school jock sort of way.

_No, boy, I don't have a stick to throw._

"Really, I'm sorry." I tried to slide past him with a small gesture toward his head and made eye contact with the door. Right away, he turned after me and followed step-for-step.

"So, Bella, where to next?" In the hallway, Mike looked around, nodding and waving to his friends passing by in the cramped halls. I was thankful for the noise of conversation and lockers slamming.

I swipe my schedule out of my pocket and give it a look, "Biology. Mr. Varner."

"Great, great. I'm going two doors down, I'll walk you there."

_I've got a tail. Now, how to shake him?_

Mike was perfectly kind and friendly, but eager people made me nervous. I guess I should have been thankful that I made a friend, if only to stave off the awkwardness of being the first-day loner.

"Thanks." I gave him a genuine smile and resigned myself to being his friend.

"Of course. Hey, sit with my group at lunch, okay? I'll introduce you." His boyish eyes were hopeful and it felt like kicking a puppy to say no, so again, I acquiesced.

"Sure, see you then." At my door, Mike gestured to the room number and I nodded.

_One down, five to go. As long as I don't commit battery, my day will have improved._

**Author Notes: **Okay, thanks for reading. Chapter 3 will be the meeting between Edward and Bella in biology. This version of their encounter will be very different from the book/movie.

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AU and characters are OOC.

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

Seated at my vacant lab table, I amused myself in the thoughts of the students around me. Seemed today there was a new girl at school. The inaudible buzz of curiosity was accompanied by the perceptible commotion of conversation among the other students; several were surrounding Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley because the two shared the new girl's class during first period.

In Jessica's mind, I saw her enter the room shyly, taking care to look at her feet as she stepped lightly to the back of the room and past Jessica's desk in front of Mike Newton. Expectedly, Jessica catalogued Isabella's features and determined her to be average. I disagreed.

Isabella's frame was slender, almost dainty. Her shoulders were hunched slightly under the weight of her backpack. In contrast with the hood of her deep blue sweater that concealed her long, thick hair, her face was pale. Against the stark canvass of her skin, two pink lips and a dark rim of lashes were pronounced. She looked like a cherry blossom tree blooming in winter snow.

_Cullen, get a grip. Human, remember?_

In more than two centuries, I had appreciated the beauty of women—in my first life and this one—but never acted on my male instincts. As a human, I was brought up better than to bed a woman to whom I was not wedded. By the time of my change at 18, I had never been with a woman intimately.

As a vampire, I was not immune to my primal instincts, I observed numerous ladies with features that appealed to me. Likewise, I found I was also appealing to the fairer sex. However, as it always was, the moment I caught the unspoken voice in their thoughts, I was put off, turned off, and completely disinterested.

My gift was a great power, but hearing everything others think in your company was not how we were meant to live. Whether it was their incessant self-absorption or deceitfulness, I just could not look past their ugliness inside to see whatever it was I found enticing in their outward appearance. This new girl would be the same, no need to linger over her.

Jessica offered a vision of Isabella fighting feebly against her backpack just before sending it to make impact with Mike's face. At first, Jessica's instinct was to step in and stake her claim on Mike. However, the clumsy introduction between the new girl and her crush left her snickering, and she simply sauntered out of the room to spread the story to anyone who would listen.

Angela's thoughts were kinder. She had been sitting on the other side of Isabella and noticed her attempts at hiding behind her hair. When the two met eyes, Angela tried to offer a polite smile. She was curious about the new girl, but like a frightened pet, didn't want to force her to interact.

Mr. Varner entered the room and called our class to attention by passing out stacks of papers to each row of lab tables. Curiously, he placed two pages at my table. I'd never had a partner in this class, enjoying the seclusion of the only empty table. Obviously, Mr. Varner was aware of this fact.

_You're getting a partner._

Well, best to kill the illusion of this girl quickly, lest I ignore my earlier conviction to pay her no more attention.

The door opened and the frail thing entered the class, quickly meeting the teacher at his desk up front and handing him a slip of paper. He motioned the girl to take a seat next to me and I politely shuffled my few belongings to my side of the table closest to the wall. When the door swept closed, delayed briefly by Mike Newton's hand, a gentle draft pushed through the room and settled around me.

Instantly, my entire body was rigid. My hard, cold form became tense and motionless, less my chest that heaved in—involuntarily betraying my rational mind—a desperate gasp of air. My fingers, of their own accord, clenched the underside of the table and my foot broke through the aluminum bar that separated the front two legs of my stool. The sound caused the class to turn their heads in my direction, but the wailing of the late bell saved me from their attention.

In just fractions of a second, my mind was racing. I could feel my vision sharpen and narrow, the venom pool in my mouth. The burn. Fuck, the burn. The fire was excruciating and sudden. Down the expanse of my throat was an arid, unrelenting heat accompanied by a scratchiness that made me want to claw out my own jugular.

I was shocked, straight to my core. _That scent_.

My prey stepped slowly toward me and quickly took notice of my predatory expression. I glared at her. I was calculating. At once, I found her heartbeat and all my attention was drawn to the lightly pulsing artery of her neck.

The moment she sat, I inhaled again and let out a nearly silent growl. Only she heard it. Her face whipped in my direction and her eyes turned wide. In them, I saw my vicious stare reflected. Her lips parted slightly in awe before her teeth come down to torture her bottom lip.

That was it. My cock was throbbing and fully erect.

_Fucking Christ, what is she?_

She held my eyes in hers. Deep chocolate pools mirrored back to me my terrifying onyx pupils, dilated to push out past my golden irises.

I couldn't help myself, I wish I could have, but my hand moved of its own volition. I reached out, a little too quickly for human motor skills, and touched her cheek with my fingertips.

Electricity. Hot, white, crackling lightning shot through my arm and then through my entire being. Whether due to the temperature and texture of my skin or because she felt the jolt as well, the creature before me quickly recoiled from my touch, but she did not retreat. She stayed just beyond my hand, stationary.

The irking noise of metal scrapping across a tabletop pulled me from my predatory intoxication and my puzzled search in the girl's unwavering eyes. It was only then that I noticed the microscope that had been placed on our table along with a small box of empty glass slides. Wrenching my gaze from the curious being before me, I resolved to regain some appearance of normalcy.

_No! Nothing about this is normal. Fuck! What am I doing?_

In the seconds that it took for me to force my faculties to concentrate to determine the assignment, I proceeded to consider a number of plots to excuse the girl and myself from this room.

_Just take her here._

_Now._

_Do it._

_Taste._

_Taste her._

_Here? I can't. Too many witnesses._

_Kill them first and then take your time with her._

I could. In a matter of seconds I could use my superior and undetectable speed to move through the room, snapping necks. Imagining the room filled with slumped corpses gave me pause.

_Do it. There will be no time to scream. No one will hear you. Drain her!_

_Carlisle._

_Alice._

_Esme._

_No._

_I can't. I will not._

Just then, the girl whose life was very nearly at an end let out a breath that I hadn't noticed she was holding. Right on cue, I felt myself tense, my cock twitch, and my sight narrow. She responded as well with her heart racing, breath panting, and wafting over my face, chest heaving delicately.

_I need it. God, I want it. Sink my teeth into her creamy skin and suck the thick, pulsing, warm liquid down to sate the beast thrashing fiercely in his cage._

All manner of violent thoughts flashed through my mind: Taking her, drinking, thrusting, screaming, growling, and grunting.

_Please._

It suddenly occurred to me that I was having a very sexual response to this prey. True, vampires were prone to arousal after feeding, but not like this. Not at first smell.

_This is more, so much more._

"Mr. Cullen, if you've had time to mingle with our newest addition, will you kindly get on task?" Curtly I snapped my head up to acknowledge Mr. Varner, who had interrupted the trail of my depraved fantasies.

I stared daggers at him before he quickly and clumsily retreated to his desk. Again, I turned my attention to the paper in front of me. As much as I didn't want to relinquish the delicious path that my mind was carving through Isabella's naked flesh, I was somewhat grateful that I had been given a respite.

_Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me._

Each partner was to use a cotton swab to scrape the inside of their mouths and capture skin cells to observe under the microscope. Ordinarily, I would just fake my way through the process, filling out my own worksheet, and never drawing attention to myself. Instead, there was a mysteriously potent female sitting next to me that would certainly notice the complete lack of any biological material on my slides.

"Sorry." Isabella dipped her head and turned from me, quickly straightening herself on her stool and pulling her paper toward her. Giving it a cursory glance, she picked up a slide from the box and grabbed a long cotton swab.

I was compelled to answer her; completely caught in her presence, I couldn't stop myself. "For what?"

_I'm having morbid fantasies of defiling your naked flesh and draining every last ounce of your life from your body…slowly…painfully…violently. And you're making my dick twitch._

"I'm Bella Swan," was all she said, ignoring my question with a shy smile before biting her lip when I didn't respond to her outstretched hand.

_Manners, Cullen. Get a fucking grip._

"Edward Cullen," I replied gently. I tried to arrange my face in some sort of acceptable expression that did not reveal my grotesque intentions. I looked at her tiny, fragile hand and consider refusing.

_Masochist._

I inhaled again, taking the burn, the scratching, and the tension in my muscles…and in my length. I took her hand softly in mine. This time she did not recoil or jerk away, she just eyed me curiously, like she was searching for something. Her lips parted again, her pupils grew infinitesimally wider, and her heartbeat stalled before racing once more.

_She has to feel it…whatever it is._

"So, the lab?" She gestured toward the box of supplies. Seeing my reluctance to move, she brought the thin wooden stick tipped with cotton to her lips. I quickly halted her motion by clasping my hand around her little wrist. She stopped, confounded.

"Here, let me. There is a technique to this." She released the swab to my hold and opened her mouth just enough to give my gesture passage. As gingerly as I could, I inserted the implement into her mouth and rolled it against in inside of her cheek. When I withdrew, she blushed furiously and I was again undone. The most delicious and inviting pink hue flowered over her face and down her long, slender neck.

Shamelessly, I followed its fervent path past her throat and to the slight dip between her supple, pert breasts where the zipper of her hooded sweater gave way to the skin below. I was rewarded with another blush, darkening her skin a more potent shade of red.

_Exquisite._

Returning to my task, I dripped a small amount of colored liquid onto a slide and placed it aside.

"My turn?" Isabella held out another swab, she nodded toward me and the beginnings of a grin pulled at the corners of her plump, pouty lips. "Open up." She tried to sound confident, but it was plain that she was manufacturing this sense of certainty.

Suddenly, terror.

_I can't let her do that. Fuck. Think, damn it!_

"I can't. I have a thing about cotton swabs." It was all I could think of.

"A thing?" She lifted one eyebrow and I swear she was mocking me.

"Yes, " I replied a bit curtly. _Relax._ "You know, I just don't like the way they feel, on my skin or in my mouth." At the word, Isabella's eyes left mine and traveled to my lips.

Without really looking at me, and appearing rather transfixed, she let out a little, breathy "oh" and then set the swab down. I chuckled a bit and felt a small smile tug at my mouth. I could feel some of the tension escaping me.

"Okay, I guess I am the lab rat this time." Glancing at the instructions on the page, Isabella placed the slide under the lens and pushed the microscope in my direction. "I'm not really sure what I am supposed to be looking for, biology isn't my best subject. A little help?"

For some reason, I found her admission endearing. She wasn't afraid to admit her uncertainty. No doubt she had other talents; this just wasn't one of them.

"Of course." I wrapped my hand around the ocular piece and quickly adjusted the focus. Then, I was still. Frozen again. Not with want, thirst, or lusty need, but with utter bewilderment.

I had been Carlisle's apprentice for more than two centuries and earned multiple medical degrees—I knew what I should be looking at; this was all wrong. This was not human, not quite.

It was then that I paused long enough for a glaring realization to slam into me like the force of two colliding planets: _I can't hear her._

This entire time I had been intoxicated and so astounded by her singularly unique scent and its affect on my body that I had failed to register the fact that this creature's mind was silent to me. Around me, I could hear every inane thought in this room—much further, in fact, if I concentrated—but this girl was blank to me; the space she occupied was devoid of a voice that only I should hear.

_She's waiting. Say something. Think about this later, you have to get through this class._

Right. I quickly grabbed my pen and copied down my assessment—my false assessment—of her skin cells before shifting the page in her direction and explaining in methodical detail what I supposedly observed. While my mouth prattled on, mechanically reciting years of medical knowledge, I returned to my curiosity.

The structure of her skin cells was remarkably abnormal. If any other person in this room had been privy to her sample, they would not have noticed the subtle differences. However, my superior vision and vast reference on the subject left me with an irrefutable conclusion.

_She is not fully human._

On instinct, I inhaled when my recitation was complete. Isabella had been concentrating earnestly on my words, clearly trying to absorb as much of the information as possible. She copied my answer from the worksheet and aptly infered the correct answers to the next several questions from the explanation I had provided.

_She is smart, just needed a good teacher._

I gave her a forced smile that didn't quite reach my eyes and she smiled back. "We make a good team, " she offered, "at least, you're very helpful. I'll try not to bug you too much more." A little giggle burst from her lips and I could tell she was having a bit of fun at her own expense. She was completely oblivious to the dawning understanding that had been working its way through my mind.

_She is one of them._

With our work complete and class nearing an end, Mr. Varner made the rounds from one table to the next, collecting our papers, and discarding the slides into a large container.

Now I needed to formulate a plan. It would require assistance. Isabella assembled her class materials back into her backpack and sat fidgeting next to me. Once again, she nibbled on her bottom lip and I had to avert my eyes from her mouth, lest I be impeded in my departure with a humiliatingly teenage response.

"What's your next class, if you don't mind my asking?" I tried to sound polite and not overly interested. She had been comfortable near me for this long; I couldn't risk scaring her off now—not yet.

Pulling a slip of paper from her pocket, she glanced at it. "Trigonometry," she stated simply, sounding a bit more like a question.

_Thank you._

"Me too." I was happy with this coincidence, if for no other reason than I could keep an eye on her and that none of my siblings should encounter her in the same way that I had. Uninvited, images of Jasper's lips pulled back over his teeth and hands like claws assaulted my mind.

_This could have been so much worse. You shouldn't be alive, little thing._

Set in my plan, I pulled out my phone and quickly sent Alice a text:

**Take everyone home. Now. I'll explain later. Tell Carlisle I am coming to meet him at the hospital.**

After pressing send, I notice the several messages Alice had sent during my struggle of murderous indecision:

**I'm coming for you now!**

**I think you're going to be okay.**

**I'm waiting outside if you need me.**

**I'll gather everyone.**

**Carlisle is waiting.**

Alice had seen the rapid decisions and had been prepared to help, but I'd managed to stave off the worst of the outcomes she had undoubtedly seen. I still didn't know if she understood what I had just found, but she was going to assist me.

Sliding the phone back into my pocket, I turned again to Isabella. "If you'd like, I'll walk with you?"

That delicious blush rose to her cheeks again and she just nodded twice, her plump red tongue poking out just slightly from between her rosy lips. Jesus. I swear, every little gesture, every blush was a dare for me to take her. However, talking to her, reminding myself that she was a person, a gentle person, had calmed my initial instinct to unshackle the beast and drink her on the table, amongst a room of her lifeless peers.

The bell rang and I swiftly moved to her side in the aisle, taking her backpack over my shoulder and gesturing for her to proceed ahead of me. She returned my chivalry with a shy smile and shook her head minutely before meeting my request.

Outside the door, I found Alice's scent. As she'd said, she must have been waiting just outside the door until she was certain I would not harm anyone. I was relieved. Perhaps I should have been offended that she thought my massacre was a foregone conclusion, but I knew she was just being cautious. We all slipped at one time or another, with the exception of Carlisle. With Jasper, Alice knew that better than anyone.

Through the bustling halls amidst the other students, Isabella's scent did not dissipate, nor did its affect on me lessen. I managed to maintain my dignity in quelling the bulge in my pants by slipping into the thoughts around me, all focused on assignments, teachers, or disgusting teenage fantasies.

Frequently I caught Isabella stealing glances in my direction. Every time our eyes met, she let out a breath as her heart fluttered. Obviously my appeal—the vampire lure—was not lost on her. I supposed that would make this easier.

_Just to keep her near me. To keep her safe._

Any of my kind would be drawn to her, obsessed with her, if they ever got close enough. Her death would be certain.

I loved my family, but I was not convinced that any of them could resist her—even Carlisle. I would have to be smart in how I introduced him to the facts. It wouldn't be long before one of my siblings picked up her scent on campus. Days later, it would still linger. Every moment her heart was beating, her blood was leaving a trail.

Reaching the door, I checked my phone again. Alice:

**We're home. They want answers. What do I say?**

I sent a reply:

**Nothing. This is important. Wait until I see Carlisle.**

Standing at the door to our class, I noticed Isabella looking up at me expectantly.

"Everything okay? You look concerned."

_I am._

"Family stuff. My siblings had to leave early." The less I had to lie, the better. I don't know why, I just felt guilt for misleading her.

"Why are you here?" My mouth popped open at her question and she stammered another flood of words. "No, that's not what I meant. I just…sorry. I mean do you need to go home? To help your family?" She looked flustered and perhaps irritated with herself, her heart was setting an unsustainable pace.

I had no idea if I was making things worse, but I gently encircled one of her wrists in my hand and gave it a light squeeze. "No, they'll be fine. I'm leaving after this class to see my father at the hospital."

Her pulse had slowed briefly before speeding again; Isabella's deep eyes grew wide. "Your father's in the hospital? Is he okay? No, that's a stupid question. Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm sorry, yes, he's fine. I should have said I am going to meet him at work. He is a doctor. No one is ill."

One of Isabella's hands flew to cover her heart as the other gripped my bicep tightly. Her delicate fingers pressed into my clothed arm were more physical contact than I'd had with another human in a very long time. Today, we'd touched far more than I'd touched a human since my change—with the exception of my victims. Every time, I felt that same electricity. She took two deep breaths and then let out a tiny fit of giggles. I raised an eyebrow at her.

As if suddenly ripped out of her private joke, she realized the contact she'd made with me and dropped her hand quickly. "I'm sorry."

"Edward, are you and your new friend joining us today?" Mr. Miller dragged us out of our conversation and Isabella guiltily stepped inside as he held open the door. I paused while she handed the teacher her slip of paper.

In this class, we were free to sit where we liked, though most took up permanent residence in the same seats every day. The only two vacant seats were at opposite ends of the room: my usual seat and another at the front of the room.

_This won't do._

I looked back at Isabella and caught her worried expression; she didn't want to be forced to sit upfront, not being the new girl.

I took her hand in mine and escorted her to my seat. Expectedly, the entire room took notice of our entrance. Understanding that she would be mortified, I attempted to ease Isabella's worries by leaning down to her ear as I set her backpack next to my usual chair. "I'm here."

I heard a tiny intake of breath from her as I gave a hard look to the boy in the seat to my left. Most humans instinctually understood we were dangerous, even if the thought was not a conscious one.

_Fuck, Cullen. Just ask_, the boy thought before swiping his bag from the floor and moving to take the seat at the front of the class. Isabella sat and gave him an apologetic smile before he passed her.

_Don't feel sorry for him._

I took my new seat feeling rather smug.

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AU and characters are OOC._

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I was at a loss for words to describe the last hour of my day. This was not at all what I had envisioned my introduction to this place would be. This was better. It was strange and a little scary, actually.

_What's so scary about a beautiful man who wants to give you some attention?_

I don't know. I just…got a sense about him. He was intense, dark. Yet there was something very gentle and timid about him.

The moment I set eyes on Edward Cullen, my heart started to pound desperately in my chest. I was sure everyone in the room could hear the way it was beating like a prisoner against the cage of my ribs. He was gorgeous—pretty, even. Easily the most handsome being I had ever seen in real life. Somewhere, a GQ model was gouging out his eyes.

The first thing that caught my attention was his wild bronze hair. It was such an uncommon color that, if he hadn't exuded such strong masculinity, I would have been certain came from a bottle. His jaw was firm and defined against very pale skin accented by muted red lips.

_Uh-uh. The eyes._

I had never seen eyes like that. He looked like he had just stepped out of a black cave and was meeting the sunlight for the first time. His pupils were dilated larger than I knew was possible, but around them a defined ring of bright gold. After a while, the gold took over and pushed back the intimidating blackness. Like the sun pushing back against the night. Perhaps the color was some sort of genetic abnormality. It would be rude to ask.

At first, I was intimidated, even a little frightened. I could see his entire body clench and tense when I took my seat next to him. For a second, I thought I had done something to upset him or repulse him somehow.

Then he touched me.

It was like a white-hot jolt had run through my entire body and I was rendered incapacitated, except every nerve in my body was suddenly humming and alert. It was the most exhilarating and terrifying sensation of my life. I was acutely aware of the crackling energy between us as his presence engulfed my attention fully.

With his black long-sleeved shirt pushed up to this elbows, I took notice of his well-defined forearms and the way his lean muscles flexed under the skin—his very cold skin. And his fingers. Jesus. I didn't know it was possible to find a man's fingers beautiful, but they were. So long. As we fumbled to interact and complete our assignment, I couldn't help but be consumed in leering at his lips and the muscles of his chest that pushed against his shirt. All of him was perfect. Too perfect.

Now I had no idea where I was or what I was doing. All I could do was pretend to listen to the teacher while having flashes of Edward running laps around my mind.

Jerking me from my daydreaming, Edward reached over and opened the textbook on my desk, flipping it to a specific page. I looked at him dumbly before realizing that all around me there were books in a similar position.

_Duh, Bella._

I gave Edward a silly grin and turned my attention down to the book. I would at least look like I was paying attention.

I knew that the entire class had watched our entrance, hand-in-hand, and I was sure that this fact would only add to the conversations happening behind my back. I didn't really care, I just didn't know any better than they did what it meant. Did he like me or was he just being nice, like Mike?

_He's as much like Mike Newton as a mountain lion is like a pug._

My little joke brought forth a strangled fit of giggles that I tried to play off as a cough. It wasn't even that funny—not my wittiest assessment, but I was already a little nervous and a lot anxious. I hated the new-girl attention, and Edward's eyes on me made me feel exposed and self-conscious. Mostly, my muffled outburst just sounded like choking. I could feel the blush running to my face and I couldn't make myself stop. Covering my mouth, I shook my head furiously, insisting to the onlookers that I was fine. Before I was aware of what was happening, Edward pulled me from my seat and had his arms wrapped snuggly around my waist from behind. I let my hands down and gasped for air—partly because I need it, partly because of the shattering shiver than ran through my entire body at feeling him pressed firmly against my back.

"I'm taking you away."

My heart stopped at the whispered words that came from behind me, everywhere his breath touched my neck stung in a very pleasurable way. Then, I felt my vision narrow and the edges start to go black. My knees felt very heavy and I listed as if I were being churned on the water.

Blackness.

**EPOV**

Considering my options, I decided it was best to go straight to Carlisle at work and avoid the house until we had discussed the implications of the threat that Isabella posed to us, or more aptly, the threat we posed to her.

It wasn't their fault, but surely any member of my family would be compelled in the same manner that I had been when her scent first invaded me.

_But you resisted._

I had, that's true. Maybe I was giving my family too little credit. Isabella would obviously be most at risk from Jasper, but perhaps if we were careful not to bring her scent home—if we just had him withdraw from classes and stay at the house, then we all discarded our clothing before returning—we could manage to live with this constant temptation.

I was going to ask my entire family to disrupt their lives and go to such measures to keep one human alive? Why? If I just eliminated the temptation, I could spare all of us this struggle.

_Yes. For them. Take her to save them. You'll be doing them a favor. You'd be making a sacrifice for your family._

I would hardly call it is sacrifice. To kill her, to satiate my bloodlust with her thick, red liquid would be a supremely selfish act. There was no getting around that fact. Nevertheless, it would prevent my family's discomfort. I would be helping them.

I couldn't deny the strong urge I had to drink from her. Her perfect blood was exceedingly rare, a vampire may live for millennia without once tasting something so divinely pure.

I would be powerful.

Animal blood keeps us alive and healthy, human blood unleashes our full strength, but only the purest human blood can call up the full potential we possess.

God, I would be the strongest vampire walking this Earth and all I would have to do to is sink my teeth in and suck.

If only my lust was limited to her blood. No, there was certainly more that I did not fully understand. My body responded to her in a primal way that had little to do with thirst. It was hunger.

As if to remind me that she was still so close, but unattainable, Isabella burst forth with a muffled noise that sounded like tinkling laughter and a throaty eruption. I looked at her curiously and took in her blossoming blush—blood rushing under the surface of her skin. Her hands jerked to her face and her chest heaved in a suffocating manner.

Unless the girl managed to swallow her own tongue, she couldn't possibly have been choking. Yet that was exactly how it looked. In a fraction of a second, I assessed her racing heart and increasingly desperate expression. Whatever was happening to her, she was surely wishing the ground would swallow her whole. I couldn't have that.

As fast as humanly possible, I rose and lifted Isabella to her feet. Determined to put on a convincing display and excuse us from the room, I wrapped my arms around her waist and supported her weight before lifting her slightly from the ground, her toes dangling for a moment before I set her back on her feet—imitating the Heimlich maneuver.

To conceal my charade, I moved my lips to her ear from behind her and whispered, "I'm taking you away." Before I could speak again, I felt Isabella's body sway and go limp, my arms fully supporting her fragile frame. Her eyes fluttered and closed, her head slumped forward.

_She's passed out._

Around us, the entire class was frantic and confused. All at once, I heard their thoughts streaming in under their erratic spoken words.

_Oh my god, she's dead._

_What the hell just happened?_

_Lucky bitch._

_What did he do to her?_

_Why is he just standing there?_

That was a good question.

"Edward, is she breathing?" Mr. Miller's voice snapped me back into focus.

I responded automatically, "Yes."

"Take her to the nurse."

"No, I'll take her to my father. He's at work." My tone left nothing to question and Mr. Miller just nodded. In a small town, my father was well-known. Frankly, my family had never escaped notice in Forks.

Wrapping one arm under her knees and cradling her head to my chest, I picked Isabella up to leave. After a step, I remembered her bag and bent gently to retrieve it. I slung the pack over my shoulder quickly before Isabella was able to slip. With the halls empty, I ran a little quicker than I should to the door that led to the parking lot. Outside I had to slow to a human speed before reaching my silver Volvo and gently placing Isabella in the front seat. She was still out and showing no signs of coming back soon. I hastily threw her backpack into the back seat and took my place in the driver's seat.

In a moment, my tires were squealing out of the parking lot and onto the street. I pulled out my phone anxiously and dialed my father. I needed to think quickly now, decide how best to do this.

I was thoroughly exceeding the posted speed limit as I rushed toward the hospital. For several minutes, Isabella had not stirred or made any indication that she would wake. Her breathing was slow and steady and her heart rate had returned to normal easily. All perceptible physical traits would point to her sleeping soundly, if I hadn't witnessed her fall heavy in my arms.

My phone to my ear, it rang three times before my father answered.

"Edward?"

"Carlisle, I'm bringing a girl to the hospital."

"What's happened?" He masked his tone and spoke calmly, but I knew that his thoughts were considering all manner of tragic incidents that would send my family fleeing this town in the wake of my transgression.

"She was in class and looked like she was choking. I stood her up and she fainted, just fell limp and wouldn't wake."

My father let out a barely audible breath and then composed himself. "How is her breathing? Any blockage to her airway?" The doctor was back.

"No. She's breathing steadily and her heartbeat is normal. I don't know why she hasn't come out of it yet, but I've been hesitant to try to wake her. I carried her to my car and she didn't open her eyes once."

"I'll take care of her. I'm sure she'll come around when she's ready. If necessary, I can give her some IV fluids. She could be anemic or have some other nutritional deficiency."

I knew for certain she was not lacking in iron or any other nutritional source. Frankly, Carlisle accusing her of being deficient in any way irked and I felt irrationally defensive on her behalf. I gripped the steering wheel tighter as I turned down the street toward the hospital.

"Carlisle, I need you to send another one of the attending doctors. I need to speak with you alone before you see her."

"Edward, what is it?"

I startled when I heard the sound of Isabella's breath hitch and her heart quicken. I looked over to see her eyes wide and searching the space between us—a question was clear on her porcelain face.

"You're safe," was all I could think to ease her confusion.

"Carlisle please, she's awake. I'll explain, but I need you to stay in your office until I come to you. Have someone waiting at the front. I also need you to instruct them that they are not to take a sample from her of any kind."

"Son, if there is something I need to know-" I cut off his inquisition, too impatient to placate him further.

"Please, just do it. I will come find you." I hung up the phone and came to a halt just short of the entrance to the hospital under the overhang.

Isabella was searching through the windshield and then back to me when I turned to her.

"Where are we?"

"The hospital. You fainted in class and wouldn't wake. I carried you to my car and drove here."

"Oh, God, " she groaned and buried her face in her small hands. She shivered slightly. I pulled my coat from the backseat and draped it over her hunched shoulders. Isabella breathed in deeply before letting her hands drop to her lap.

"Isabella, there is a doctor waiting to see you. I've called my father."

"Do I have to go in?" Her voice was quiet but pleading. I struggled to stand firm in this, despite her big, sad eyes. Those eyes could destroy empires. As if to further test my resolve, she bit down on her bottom lip and I felt my cock twitch.

_For the love of fuck, she was comatose just seconds ago._

I leaned in and leveled my eyes to hers in earnest. "Yes, Isabella, you do."

Her warm, plump lips parted slightly and she just stared back at me. Taking her lack of argument as her assent, I exited the vehicle and swiftly came to her side. I opened the door and reached down to undo her seat belt, putting my arm under her legs.

"What are you doing?" Her startled glare didn't put me off as I pulled her legs back slightly. "I can walk."

"I know you can, but you won't." Ignoring her little "humph," I gathered her in my arms and carried her through the automatic doors of the emergency room. As instructed, Carlisle had sent an attending doctor to meet us.

"Edward, I'm Dr. Welling. How is she?"

"She fainted and was incoherent for seventeen minutes. Her heart rate has been steady and her breathing doesn't seem impaired. She became lucid just as-"

"I'm right here and I'm fine," Isabella interjected, leveling me a hard glare.

Dr. Welling gestured toward a wheelchair and I moved to put her down.

"Edward, I can walk. Just let me-"

"Isabella," I said sternly. It was a warning not to test my resolve that she accept this.

"What?" She spat at me, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest and meeting my eyes with confidence, daring me to press her.

_Silly kitten thinks she's a lion._

This little tiff had gone on long enough. I kneeled down in front of her and brought my mouth to hear ear, letting my cool breath feather across her neck. "Do as you're told, kitten." My words came as a low, authoritative whisper.

As I pulled away, I heard her breath hitch and saw a slight shudder run through her body.

_Consider yourself tamed._

When we reached an empty bed, I didn't give Isabella a moment to protest before I lifted her and placed her gently on the bed. She stretched out slowly, testing her muscles.

"I need to go speak to my father, will you be all right here for a few minutes?" When I addressed her this time, I spoke softly, trying to comfort her. She nodded and squeezed my hand. The familiar shock ran from our point of contact and traveled to each of my extremities. A smile crossed my face as I released her hand.

"Dr. Welling, I'm going to my father's office for a moment." I gave Isabella one more speculative glance, smirking with a wink. "Don't let her escape."

With that, I left the room through the swinging double doors and proceeded toward my father's office. In a moment of clarity, I realized my near-fatal mistake. Passing a few doors in the hall, I ducked inside an employee dressing room and pilfered a pair of green scrubs. With no one in sight, I quickly disrobed and put on the untainted clothing. Her scent would still linger on my body, but this was better than nothing. My clothes were discarded in a trashcan and I continued on my unenviable mission.

Carlisle's mental voice beckoned me inside as I reached his door. His thoughts were calm—for the most part—but I detected his concern. I braced myself upon opening the door, having some idea of the response that awaited me.

The moment I was inside and the door closed behind me, Carlisle pinned me against the wall. His eyes were black, wild, but his face was contorted in confusion.

_God! What is that? Where did it come from?_

Those were the only coherent thoughts I could discern among the lust and longing, tempered by curiosity. I put my hand to his chest and pushed back with limited force, just enough to get his attention. I knew it wasn't me he was after.

Carlisle regained enough control to release me and took a forced step back. I detected that he was holding his breath, well-trained in self-control after so many centuries.

"This is why I needed to see you, and why I needed to meet you here."

_Where is she?_

"In the examination area with Dr. Welling. He is tending to her." I shouldn't have had to emphasize the situation to my father, but under these circumstances, I felt protective, possessive, and that a warning was due. "There are several others in the room with her."

He nodded and stepped back again, still not breathing, but his eyes fervently searching mine for more information.

"I was in class when she entered the room. The scent caused my instincts to take over immediately, but I resisted. I was stunned, confused, and terrified—I resisted."

Again, he just nodded.

"I told Alice to take the others home. I wanted to avoid exposing her to the rest of us. Alice did as I asked. I was planning to come to you after I saw her safely to her next class, but then she had that episode and I needed to do something, so I brought her here. I threw away my clothes." Carlisle took in my appearance, noticing the scrubs and the dark color of my eyes.

_How did you make it this far?_

"I don't know. Her scent is exponentially more potent in close proximity. I know it isn't comforting to hear, but you're reacting to only a small fraction of what her body produces in person."

A small breath released itself from my father's lungs and he inhaled tentatively. He was attempting to acclimate, to gather control of his faculties, and adjust to the new stimuli.

_I'm all right. It is difficult, but I can handle it._

My father was astounding. It was his mentorship—I was certain—that allowed me to spare that child's life. He simply willed himself to acclimate, and so he did. I only hoped that my show of restraint today would make him proud; show him that he'd had a positive affect on me—and that it would last.

"What are we going to do with her now?" That was the ten-ton elephant in the room.

This unassuming little creature, that had the tragic misfortune to wander into our world, would have an irrevocable impact on all of our lives.

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AU and characters are OOC._

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

A decision had to be made, though I was not looking forward to the consequences.

"I'm not fond of this conclusion, but it is the only one that makes sense—it will pose the least disruption for the family. You need to leave." I was deflated and already deeply regretting this inevitable end.

"It is the safest response. I don't want this girl's death on my conscience should one of us be tempted to—wait. You're not coming with us?" Carlisle appeared dumbstruck.

"It is clear that we pose a risk to her. You should take the family away and I'll stay behind until graduation. At that point-"

"Why will you not come with us, son? I do not wish to see our family scattered."

Exasperated, I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a frustrated breath. "Carlisle, you've seen our reaction to just the faintest trace of her scent. What if a nomad came through and found her alone?"

Carlisle didn't respond, only looked at me expectantly.

"I feel…" What did I feel? I hadn't considered it past my instinctual bloodlust and the less familiar male response to the peculiar creature.

_What is it, son?_

"I feel protective of her—responsible for her. I feel as though I owe it to her to look after her. She didn't ask for this, she has no idea what she has inadvertently stepped into. It isn't fair to leave her dangling like a raw piece of meat out over the lion's cage."

It was the truth. She was bait on a lure and she didn't even know it. However, I did, and I couldn't, in good conscience, leave her there when I had the power to pull her back in.

_And you can keep her to yourself._ Also true. An unavoidable reward for protecting her meant that I could be selfish. If I couldn't have her, no one would. I knew I was a vile monster, but I could do this one good thing. I was capable of protecting this child from certain death.

_Son, I understand that you feel a duty here, but you can't possibly take this human's life in your hands forever. Your resolve could be challenged or you may draw attention to her unknowingly._

He had a point, unfortunately. I knew my resolve to resist her blood was strong, but my proximity to her could draw the curiosity of others of our kind, should they come through our territory.

"I'd rather be in a position to intervene should she need me, rather than be powerless and abandon her."

_Are you steadfast in this decision?_

"I am," I said confidently. Whatever lay ahead of us, this one thing I knew: I could not leave her.

_Then we will all stay._

"No!" The fact that my father would even consider such a rash disregard for Isabella's safety left me astounded; that was not his nature. "You know exactly what her scent will do to them—what it did to you—I won't let you endanger her to keep our family under one roof." I would not be moved on the point. For the first time in many, many years, I growled at my father, my sire.

"Edward…" Carlisle approached me slowly with his hands up defensively. He knew he was tempting a dangerous man. Another growl rumbled deep in my chest and pushed out past my lips. I bared my teeth and crouched defensively between my maker and the door.

I would not let him have her.

I would not let him touch her.

She was mine.

MINE!

"Edward, enough." Carlisle's authoritative tone brought me upright. He rarely asserted his power over me, but now I felt the strength of his presence.

"If you are staying, my son, then we will all stay." His face relaxed and I sensed most of the tension leave my body. "We will prepare the family and make any necessary adjustments to our routines. Clearly you are able to continue to go to school, and so you will do so—for now. We will conduct a few exercises with the others, if you do not feel comfortable with their ability to resist her scent, then we will keep them home."

I was panicking a little. If one of us broke away, we could restrain him. If two or three tore away after the source of the scent, I wasn't certain I could protect Isabella. "What if someone goes after her? What if they just decide they want her and hunt her down?"

"Alice will see it and she will warn us." To him, it was as simple as that.

"But what if Alice-"

_You need to place a little more faith in them._

He was right. In my rational mind, I knew that. My family chose this lifestyle. It was not forced upon us. Each of them had abstained from human blood and could continue to do so—it would just be harder now. However, my irrational mind was growing more possessive and manic every second I considered leaving an entire coven of vampires on the same continent as my Isabella.

Mine.

"Carlisle, I swear to you as my sire and my companion, I will not hesitate to defend Isabella with my life. I will destroy anyone that lays a violent hand on her." It didn't sit well to level a threat at my mentor and maker, but I was deadly serious in my conviction.

_I understand. We will respect your boundaries._

With that out of the way, it was time I took a moment to seek the doctor's wisdom. "Is she-"

"I believe so. Twice before I have personally experienced a scent this potent—different, but still just as intoxicating." Carlisle returned to his desk and sat down. I took my seat across from his chair.

"In Volterra," I stated flatly.

My father's work had begun under the patronage of the Volturi. Aro encouraged Carlisle's research into discovering the cause of the human mutation after he had encountered a woman whose blood had appealed to him so strongly that he risked daylight exposure to take her where she stood. That was six centuries ago. Upon tasting her, Aro instantly detected the uncommon purity of her blood. It was sweeter, more potent and sating than any other he had tasted in three millennia. Aro wanted to know how, why, and where to find more.

Aro sent his guard out to comb the globe in the search for another like her. They all came back empty. Carlisle found the second such human. At first, he was intent on draining and killing the victim who lay dying already, wounded and in agony. However, when the man spoke, Carlisle was brought out of his murderous trance. The man, gasping for air, begged Carlisle to save him, to stop the pain. Medically speaking, there was nothing that could be done for the broken man. Carlisle took mercy on him. It was at that time that my father sent his regards to Italy and left the service of the Volturi.

Nevertheless, the hunt continued to persist for centuries. Aro never ceased in his determination to find—cull—as many of these anomalous humans as possible. On very rare occasions, members of the Volturi found or were brought one of the rare beings. Of course, they were savored and disposed of, but not before a few DNA samples were carefully collected and sent to my father for study. Carlisle detested aiding Aro's mission, but his curiosity always won the war for his attentions.

"They could come for her. If they knew, they would certainly come in force to take her. If they knew I was hiding her, protecting her-"

"We'll keep the secret," Carlisle assured me. "All of us. We'll protect her with our lives. I cannot bare to see an innocent human subjected to the cruelty of the Volturi—especially Aro."

On this fact, we were in agreement. I really shouldn't have been surprised that my father would gladly stand at my side in this effort. He was a better man than I, and I didn't deserve his unwavering patience and compassion.

"Thank you."

_Edward, there is something else…_

I only looked at him curiously. His eyes were steady with mine, willing me to understand his train of thought, though the words were not forming in his mind.

"You need to tell her."

I was at a loss. No words came. My mind simply stopped—crashed. Fatal error. Please restart.

Dumbly, I repeated his words: "I need to tell her."

_Yes, son._ "Edward, if you intend to keep such proximity to her, to protect her and watch over her, she should find out from you now." He paused, considering for a moment, and I heard the wheels spinning.

_If she should encounter a threat, if you must act on her behalf, she will be frightened and confused. Most of all, she will feel betrayed. If you hope to protect her, she must trust you._

Again, he was right. This just went against everything my kind understood. More importantly, it went against the single law that was unquestionable among vampires: Keep the secret.

"What if she is afraid, if I scare her? She'll run from me. I won't be able to get anywhere near her."

"Then that is up to you, but she need not know you are there for you to watch over her."

Of course not, I was adapted to lurking in the shadows and remaining undetected, all of us were. If my hand was forced, I could be her silent guardian.

"It is already our intention that we keep this girl's existence a secret from all those outside our family. We know the grave threat the Volturi pose to her, with or without her knowledge of our true nature. We will have to be vigilant and take great care to conceal her from others, but it is what must be done." _Is this want you want?_

"It is." We both knew what I was saying. No, I didn't want to live under the constant threat of discovery or the fear of interaction with any other of our kind, but what other choice was I left with?

_Drain her._

No. I would sacrifice my normalcy, and that of my family, to protect this helpless creature. I really didn't know why. I should have been able to excuse myself from her life and move on, maybe pausing in a decade or so to wonder what happened to that human in Washington—more than human. I was more comfortable with being apathetic than compassionate and selfless. What was she doing to me?

Isabella was exuding a power over me that I was not entirely comfortable with, but I appeased my ego with the claim that this was all to retain her for myself. I couldn't tolerate the prospect of another taking her in the way I so desperately wished I could. The thought was acid in my mind, burning a sickening path to my very core. I saw her first. She was mine.

I was staking out my territory, now I just had to figure out what I was going to do with it.

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AU and characters are OOC._

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

Carlisle was right, of course; I needed to explain to Isabella what I was, what we all were, but I couldn't fathom how I would broach the subject. What's more, how could I shatter the very construct of the world she thought she knew by revealing that there really were creatures that went bump in the night?

Our existence was never meant to be brought out into the light; we should be condemned to the darkness of secluded shadows. But then, my family had always paraded ourselves in public, flaunting our obvious otherness—we were just lucky that most humans were too oblivious or disinterested to ask questions or consider us for very long. Occasionally, we'd encounter an individual or small group who would become overly curious, so we would make an inconspicuous exit and retreat to a new city, a new country, and start again. It was easier from humans to overlook us rather than accept creatures of our kind truly existed.

I needed to prepare myself for the very likely possibility that this girl would run screaming should I reveal myself to her. And what then? When she knew, could we rely on her to keep the secret, to be burdened with concealing our true nature from everyone close to her? That was too much to ask of one person. She was already so alone here, the new girl with no friends. I would do a terrible thing to her, to save her life. If I were to ask her to trust me with that task, I would have to first place trust in her to keep the promise of anonymity for my family. If she didn't, if she refused me, I supposed Carlisle could have her committed for her wild delusions of mythical creatures. At least confined to a mental institution she would be safe, guarded from the outside world where my kind crept in the dark.

"Son, there is something else we must consider…" My father had an expression of concern covering his face. I didn't need to read his mind to understand that this was more bad news. He unnecessarily shifted in his chair, pulling his hands in a steeple up to his lips. "This is a genetic mutation, we know that much. She must have inherited the mutation from one or both of her parents. If she is like the others, she carries an extra pair of chromosomes, except that where a normal human's non-sex determining pairs carry non-coding RNA and DNA, her twenty-fourth pair has coding material that has somehow affected her ability to resist disease and infection. I have been unable to determine how the pair is developed or what precise genetic process makes her kind immune, but her parents-"

"There is at least one other like her in Forks." I let out a heavy sigh and my face contorted in frustration.

"If you believe your control is strong enough to maintain close proximity to the girl, you will also need to find out where she lives and with whom." In his tone, my father conveyed his pity for me. This wasn't something I asked for, but felt compelled to undertake.

"I've gathered from her classmates that she moved here just this week, she's been the topic of conversation recently—before her arrival. I don't know much else." I was beginning to understand how far this rabbit hole went, and the bottom was nowhere in sight. "I should go check on her, I'm sure she's ready to leave." It had been forty-seven minutes since I left Isabella alone in the examination room. Since a frantic Dr. Welling had not come storming into my father's office rambling about a puzzling blood sample, I assumed my request had been upheld.

Carlisle stood and rounded his desk to put on his white coat and then opened the door, waiting for me to follow. "Of course, I'll come with you."

I froze. "What? No."

"Edward, please trust me."

I was considering this, but I couldn't question him. I heard in his mind his sincere intention to meet her—just meet her—and not to attempt to harm her. "So be it."

We left his office together; all the while, I was paying close attention to my father's thoughts. Right now, he was calm and rational, but his instincts could grab hold of him in an instant. If needed, I would risk a confrontation in public to restrain him.

_Edward! Oh, God. That's it._

He stopped breathing as his entire body became unnaturally still. We'd just passed the dressing room where my Isabella-scented clothing was buried in a trashcan.

_Just give me a moment._

I nodded to my father and tensed to grab him if he should make the smallest move. He didn't. He remained immobile and I crossed to face him. There were others entering the hall and his posture, staring at the door, was disconcerting. I pretended to be having a conversation with him.

_I'm all right. I just…God. Edward, it is…_

Carlisle's black eyes met mine and I understood the torment he was enduring.

"I know," I said gravely. I did know the scorching burn that had consumed his throat, the debilitating ache, and sweet, rich scent filling his nostrils. At that very moment, I was experiencing the same agony…but somehow, it was easier than before. I was prepared for it. I took it as a good sign.

"Alright, let's continue," he whispered, still regaining control of his voice. I looked at him and realized he was in no condition to meet Isabella, or be seen by the staff.

"Your eyes."

"Right, of course." Carlisle took a curious sniff of the air around us, winced only minutely, and moved to his right to pick up a bottle of hydrogen peroxide from a metal cart of medical supplies on the opposite wall. He pulled in a deep inhale of the open container and then dabbed a cotton ball to the opening. I didn't believe that it would really help, but he proceeded to swab his nose and the space above his lip with the liquid solution.

I would have found his behavior humorous if it weren't for the very real danger we hoped to prevent on the other side of the swinging double doors. With a small nod, Carlisle composed himself and we continued to the examination area.

The moment the swinging doors forced a gust of air in our direction, we were assaulted with Isabella's scent in its full potency. Automatically, I swallowed down the flow of venom in my mouth and heard Carlisle do the same. He retained his composure, all the while reassuring me in his mind that he was in control. There was struggle, but he held himself. I should never have doubted my father.

"Edward." Isabella's small, barely audible voice met my ears and my eyes connected with the dark chocolate pools across the room. My name on her lips filled me with unfamiliar warmth. With no further delay, we approached Isabella, who was sitting upright on the bed, looking no worse for the wear.

Isabella offered me a genuine smile and I heard the heavy thudding of her heart, a sound I was sure I could pick out amongst a cacophony of deafening noise from miles away. I returned her smile, offering her a wink.

"You came back." She sounded relieved, but still a little surprised.

_You wound me, my lady._

"Do you doubt me?" I mocked offense, but when she searched my eyes and lowered her lashes to shake her head, my lips turned up in a sly smirk.

"Isabella, this is my father, Carlisle."

He stepped forward and offered her his hand. She readily accepted it, not flinching at the temperature.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen. Sorry I pulled Edward out of class. Oh! But your family, Edward said there was some kind of emergency, is everyone all right?"

"Please, Isabella. You may call me Carlisle. Yes, everyone is well; just some business that needed tending to. It is nothing to worry over. Thank you for your concern." My father glanced in my direction, and then gave Isabella a warm smile before releasing her hand and picking up her chart from the end of the bed.

"Actually, it's just Bella. But Edward seems to ignore that." Her eyes turned to me in smug accusation. I saw the corner of one side of her mouth turn up and surmised that she believed she had put me in my place.

_Silly kitten._

"Isabella," I enunciated for emphasis, "is a very lovely name, I do not wish to waste a single syllable." I knew exactly what I was doing to her. As much as the feisty feline amused me, I would not be emasculated by a little girl.

As expected, her face flushed a vibrant pink and her heart was again attempting to pound a path straight out of her chest.

_Edward, please._

Carlisle's strained mental voice snapped me back and I realized I was taunting and torturing him, forcing Isabella's blood to pulse heavy and hard through her body, rising to meet her face. I looked him in the eye and give him a small nod. To ease his suffering, I pulled away slightly from Isabella's side and she began to calm.

"Well," Carlisle interjected, "you seem to have recovered nicely, just a fluke then? Has this ever happened before? Any history of low iron or diabetes?" Of course not, but he had to make a good show of it, since no one took a blood sample to measure her levels.

"No, I've never just passed out like that. Actually, it's humiliating. I was laughing at a joke in my head—I just couldn't hold it in—and then I was trying to stop and cover it with a cough, but that just made it worse. I was so embarrassed and everyone was looking at me, I just—" She was rambling with her head down, shaking it furiously as her hair swept over her face.

_You touched her? You were holding her?_

I nodded at my father.

_Her physical reaction to you is clear. It isn't us, just you. You might want to take greater care in the future._

That was an interesting conclusion—quite a welcome boost to my ego.

"Well, Bella, I see no reason to keep you here any further-"

I heard his thoughts just a moment before he came barreling into the large, white room.

_Oh, God, no! Please, I promised I'd keep her safe._

His pain was evident and images of Isabella were running through his mind. Curiously, I saw a funeral, Isabella crying in his arms, and then he was quickly searching the room past three others in nearby beds until he came to my father's side.

"What happened, Doctor? Bella, are you-"

"Charlie, I'm fine. I was just about to be released, it's okay." Isabella reached out her hand to tightly clasp Charlie's arm and he pulled her into a hug, the worry quickly leaving his face as he let out a heavy breath.

"Chief, is this your daughter?" Carlisle was perplexed, as was I. Neither my father nor I were aware that Chief Thomas had a family at all, much less a daughter. I shared my father's quick assessment that there was no trace of Isabella's scent in his own blood. Very suspect.

"Dr. Cullen, how is she?" Charlie was dressed in his black police uniform, he was tall, dark haired, but bared no discernable physical similarities to Isabella. His face was tan, weathered, lips hidden behind a thick mustache.

"Bella is just fine. She had a fainting spell in class, undoubtedly due to a brief lack of oxygen and perhaps some anxiety," Carlisle shot me a look and I played innocent, "but I see no reason she can't go home now."

Another puff of air escaped his lips and he looked at Isabella for confirmation, not content until she assured him. "You okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I was sort of choking on my own saliva, I guess. Edward was trying to help me breath, but when I passed out, he brought me here." Isabella's eyes found mine again and she squeezed my hand, her lips offering a smile of gratitude. Apparently, her defiant tantrums were reserved for my benefit.

"Edward, thank you. I owe you, son." I released Isabella and took Charlie's outstretched hand. He shook mine firmly, but pulled away quickly as he noticed my inhumanly cold skin.

_Firm grip, and cold. I guess it is the hospital; these places are always freezing._

"I'm just happy I was able to help, Chief Thomas. Please, think nothing more of it."

"What's with the scrubs? Were you hurt?"

I had completely forgotten about having to dispose of my clothes. "No, sir. I went to find my father after I left Isabella in Dr. Welling's care. I had an unfortunate run-in with an orderly and a tray of food. My shirt and pants got the worst of it." Another lie I would have to atone for when Isabella new what I really was, but a small one.

"I'm sorry Chief, but there is some paperwork to sign. I need a parent…or guardian?" The request was genuine, but Carlisle hadn't forgotten his unanswered question and was trying to determine the relationship between these two.

"Of course. No, Bella's not my biological daughter. I'm her godfather, I adopted her just recently." He gave Isabella a sad glance. _I'm so sorry. I know she doesn't like bringing this up_.

"Certainly. If you'll follow me to the front, I'll get Bella released and you can take her home."

"Charlie? My truck is still at school. Hey, what time is it?"

"Almost two o'clock," I replied automatically. Looking down at her, I observed her silent mind was working behind those captivating eyes.

"Can't I go back to school? It is my first day, and I am supposed to get a slip signed and-" So it wasn't only me that would be the victim of her stubbornness.

"I think it is best if you get some rest for the afternoon, no need to push your luck today," Carlisle interjected, checking me for my approval. I gave him a tight nod, relieved.

"Yeah, Bells, it is probably best to head on home. You can take another stab at it tomorrow." Charlie's face was lighter now, a little hint of humor in his eyes.

"Chief Thomas, dispatch." A voice came over the radio on Charlie's shoulder and he turned away to answer. "Thomas. Go ahead."

"We've got a call, two hikers missed their check-in six hours ago. Deputy Soto is still working the B-and-E at the mill. Are you available to take the report?"

Charlie turned back to Isabella, who looked at me imploringly. God help me, but I couldn't refuse her anything under such needy eyes.

"Chief, I would be happy to escort Isabella back to school. I'll see to it that her teachers are aware of her absence and see to getting her assignments for her." I checked Isabella's face for her assent; I received a discreet smile, and surmised that I had correctly interpreted her request. She wanted to spend more time with me.

"That's another one I owe you, Edward. Thank you." Turning again to his radio, Charlie responded, "Dispatch, I'm 10-76 to the station."

"This way, Chief, it will just take a moment." Carlisle ushered him out to the reception area and I hung back to gather Isabella. Now that the seriousness was behind us for the moment, I took the opportunity to have some fun at her expense. Anything to rile the kitten's cage a little more.

I stretched out my arms in front of me and eyed her seriously. "Hop in."

She cocked one eyebrow at me and then crossed her arms over her chest, sticking her chin out defiantly. "Not a chance. Carlisle said I'm fine. I can walk on my own."

Letting a soft growl rumble in my chest, I starred at her. I'm wasn't really trying to frighten her, but I couldn't help the satisfaction I got out of the quickened pace of her heart and wide expression of her eyes. Leaning in to her ear, I let the vibrations emanating from deep in my chest collide with her neck, "Isabella," I murmured in a low, quiet voice that was laced with intimidation, "you're not leaving this bed unless it is in my arms."

For three seconds, her heart stopped and I clearly perceived the shiver that ran from the spot behind her ear and down her spine. Then, her heart thundered to life, pulsing blood thick and sweet to the artery centimeters from my lips. I inhaled deeply and exhaled my cool breath over her skin, languishing in her scent.

"Okay." It was barely a whisper when Isabella replied. With my eyes firmly locked with hers, I put one arm at the small of her back and the other under her knees. I gently cradled her to me, pulling in one more delicious intake of breath, and then quickly set her down on her feet. She swayed slightly, so I supported her with my hand still at her back.

"I…I thought you were carrying me." Her face was flustered and puzzled, I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped and the smirk that crossed my lips.

"I said I was getting you out of bed."

"Oh." Still a bit dazed, I pressed on the small of her back and urged Isabella to walk. She complied, with me falling in step next to her, maintaining contact.

"All set, Bells." Charlie greeted us at the front doors and smiled at me. "Thanks again, Edward. I appreciate this."

"You're very welcome, sir." I had to relinquish the pleasant feel of Isabella's form for a moment to shake Charlie's hand again. I swear I heard a tiny whimper at the loss of contact.

"I'll see you tonight. Not sure how long this will take, but I'll try to make it home for dinner. We'll just order a pizza or something."

"Sure, Charlie. Thank you." Bella gave him a tight hug and a big smile. "Be careful."

"Always am." Charlie left us and I returned my attention to Isabella. Carlisle's thoughts interrupted me for a moment and I remembered what had started all of this.

_I will call the family for a meeting when I get home. I suggest you stop at the cabin before coming to the house. We can discuss this when you arrive._

I didn't meet my father's attention behind me, only nodded for him and escorted Isabella outside to my waiting car.

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AU and characters are OOC._

**A/N: **Okay, how are you all enjoying the story so far? Also, you can check out my profile to find me on **Twitter** and **Tumblr**. I've started a new thing: answering anonymous (guest) comments on the Tumblr blog. This started because a few people on **The Debt** got annoyed that I did not directly answer their questions. Note: I can't reply via PM if you are not logged in. Some of them are kinda funny. And if you're new here and like what you see, please check out of my other WIPs. **Under the Blood Moon** is complete with a sequel in the works, so maybe start there?

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

My mind was spinning as I pulled away from the hospital. I maintained a reasonable speed, not anxious to release Isabella or meet the five curious vampires at home. Chancing a look at the girl beside me, she was fidgeting with her hands in her lap, my coat pulled tightly around her slender shoulders.

With my right hand, I pulled a few strands of her hair behind her ear to request her attention. "Are you cold?"

"A little." She looked apologetic and a bit like I'd caught her hand in the cookie jar. In response, I turned up the heat; the sudden flow of air from the dashboard sending a warm wave of Isabella's sent that soaked into every surface of the vehicle.

I was entombed in an Isabella-scented coffin traveling forty miles per hour. This was the sweetest prison. She inhaled deeply, nuzzling her nose against the collar of my coat. Did she really smell my jacket?

"Thank you." Her quiet voice met my ears; she appeared so fragile, wrapped up in my charcoal pea coat that dwarfed her frame.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me." She said this like an admission.

"You're very welcome." I smiled softly at her and she returned the gesture. Then I caught the twinkle of something in her eye, something funny.

"And for not taking advantage of a helpless girl." She snickered, but I came up short, confused and feeling like I was suddenly treading on unstable ground.

"Isabella, I-" I didn't know what to say.

"Edward, I'm messing with you." She just kept snickering at me, now looking a bit sorry for me. Obviously, she found my fluster amusing.

"Perhaps I did, perhaps I am." _Oh, kitten. You mustn't taunt the monster._

I heard her sharp intake of breath and her big brown eyes were captive in mine.

"It could be that I only rescued you from your trauma to get you alone, to take you for myself."

She was still, breathing heavily, but made no other sound.

"No doubt you've caught the attention of several young men already. I had to take the opportunity to ensure my advantage. I don't like to share." I looked at her seriously, letting the honesty pour out of me. It was the truth, though now I was just unfairly toying with her. When I spoke again, I let my voice drop lower, seductively lingering in the space around us. "Perhaps I intend to keep you."

"I-" A strangled little noise poked through Isabella's parted lips and I cut her off.

_Time to let the little kitten have her mouse._

"Of course, I'd have to try and make it far enough to escape Charlie's posse of gun-toting town's folk." She didn't know, yet, that an armed mob posed as much threat to me as a gazelle to a lion.

Still captured in my influence, I took mercy on Isabella and gave her a cheerful wink. She let out an amused "humph" and a tiny laugh. "Then I'm screwed. Charlie's the president of your fan club now. I expect he'd send a card and a toaster or something."

Accepting her easiness to take my playful teasing, I felt free to join her in a small laugh. Being with Isabella was less difficult than I anticipated—physically strenuous, but comfortable in a way. I looked at her again as I pulled into an empty spot in the parking lot of the school. Isabella's lip was between her teeth. She needed to stop doing that; a man can only take so much. I felt what had become an automatic response to that gesture protruding in my pants.

"What are you thinking about?" It was undeniably frustrating that I could not hear her mind. Never had I met another whose thoughts were silent to me. It was unnerving, stalling, and intriguing, but that was a consideration for another time.

"You didn't have to do all this. I mean, sitting with me, taking care of me. You don't have to." Shy Isabella was back. She interpreted my behavior as pity or obligation, but she was incorrect.

I could lie to myself and to her, allow her to believe that my obligation to her was purely out of civility—that my ability to protect her meant I had a duty to do so, but in the last few hours that motivation was lost to a stronger compulsion.

I turned fully toward Isabella, releasing my seat belt. I looked firmly into her eyes and tried to convey my honesty. "I know. I want to."

She bobbed her heart-shaped face gently and averted her eyes from mine, playing again with the buttons on the front of my coat. "I just know that-"

Unsatisfied with her refusal to accept the truth in my statement, I put one finger under her fragile chin and lifted it to meet my attention. "Isabella, look at me."

Her full, dark lashes raised just a fraction then uncovered her eyes completely. Just as before, electricity surged from the contact and hummed through every part of me.

"I am not prone to pity or making myself subservient to others. I do as a please. Being with you pleases me."

Her vital heart fluttered like a hummingbird trapped in a cardboard box and for a moment her eyes were glassy. "Do…do you feel that?" The little breathy question exited her lips and I inhaled her sweet, rich scent—strawberries and sugar soaked in the spiciness of the purest blood to ever fill my lungs.

"This?" I withdrew the finger from her chin and cupped one side of her soft, pale face in my palm. Another burning fire consumed me.

She didn't say anything, just looked at me in wonder, searching for confirmation. A quick pant washed over me, my length begging insistently against my jeans. I was certain she had experienced the same fascinating sensation every time we touched. This is unique to us, ours alone.

Mine.

Isabella closed her eyes and the sound of conversation and hurried footsteps in the distance reminded me that there were matters to attend to. I pulled away, and just as I did, another unconscious whimper emanated from the creature beside me.

"As much as I'd like to test your theory about Charlie's affinity for me, it may be best not to tempt fate."

For a moment, Isabella looked dejected. Quickly though, she rearranged her face and put on a mask of normalcy.

Exiting the car to round to Isabella's side, I opened the door for. Not wanting to let her obvious dissatisfaction linger on my account, I offered her my hand to step out. Isabella eyed it skeptically for a second, but accepted my gesture.

"You know," Isabella let her thought linger for a second, "normal guys don't do that kind of thing."

Walking beside her, I angled my face down questioningly as we proceeded toward the front office. "What sort of thing?" I let the "normal" part go for the moment.

"Opening doors, offering a lady his hand…refusing to let a woman walk under her own power. It's just not the sort of thing guys do."

"It used to be," I said with certainty and disapproval. "As you said, you're a lady. I intend to treat you as such." In the time in which I had lived as a human, and for much longer after my change, proper manners in the presence of a woman were expected. A lady was to be treated with reverence and respect.

"I like it. I'm just…"

"You're not used to a man."

"Excuse me?" Isabella came up short, just outside the office doors.

"Again, as you said, chivalry is not something common among 'guys,' I am a man." It was mostly true. Just not in the human sense of the word.

"Apparently."

For the life of me, I could not positively interpret the change in her tone, but I could only assume it was spoken approvingly. Very briefly, an errant thought passed through my mind—not of a chivalrous nature. I opened the door for Isabella with a slight smirk as the result of my inner visualization. She simply chuckled softly and shook her head, amused with me. Her little grins and soft sounds were doing delightfully inappropriate things to me.

**BPOV**

After getting my absence taken care of in the front office and being towed around campus by Edward, I had my assignments for the evening. I was a little relieved to have productive tasks to occupy myself with for the night. It was tempting to sit and obsess over the strange boy—no, man—who had apparently made it his mission to compliment me into a puddle of lustful goo, but I wouldn't want Charlie to have to clean up that mess.

Under my protest, Edward followed me home. When he stood aghast at my ancient red Chevy, I couldn't help but beam a huge grin. Clearly he disapproved, but I loved my hulking beast. Although, I suppose a girl could get used to being carted around in a shiny silver chariot with supple leather seats that smelled like concentrated luxury.

Charlie still wasn't home when I arrived so I offered to Edward to come in for something to eat, but he refused. He had mentioned some kind of family "thing," so I supposed he just needed to get back home. Truth be told, I didn't want to leave him yet. Even during the drive home, with him right behind me, the distance felt uncomfortable. It was like I could sense every foot between us tugging at something deep in my chest. Obviously, I was being absurd.

Walking up to the modest white house with wood siding and dark green shutters, I vaguely recalled the occasional trips I had made with my parents when I was young. For a week or two during the summer, my family would come to visit Charlie. Mostly the vacations were for my father's benefit; he enjoyed mountain fly-fishing. My mother and I would occupy our time in Port Angeles by touring the local shops and picking up a few paperbacks at the used bookstore. Expectedly, I would be cradling a stack of classic children's literature to my mother's copies of housewife romances or how-to books on whatever new hobby she was intent on abandoning the following week. Our excursions weren't that exciting, but it gave the two of us some girl time.

At least one night of our stay in Forks, all of us would go down to the Quileute reservation for a campfire and cookout with Charlie's friends Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. I was shy, even as a child, and mostly kept to my parents and Charlie, but sometimes I'd get pushed into hanging out with the other kids from the reservation. I guess it wasn't really that bad, I just didn't like being the odd one out.

Inside, I flicked on the light switch to the left of the door, hanging Edward's coat on the hook nearby. Only then did I realize I was still wearing it. Why had he let me leave with it? I wasn't complaining, it was warm and smelled like mint and honey, but wouldn't he need it? I would need to remember to bring it the next day.

Glancing around the empty, dimly lit living room, I took a moment to remind myself this was my home now. It still felt strange. I still felt like a visitor here. The modest living room surrounded a couch with a dark green and blue plaid pattern. There was a large flat screen TV against the wall on the right side of the room. Two mismatch wood end tables sat on either side of the couch. Somewhere under the magazines, newspapers, and Charlie's tackle gear, there was a coffee table—I was sure I'd seen one.

I threw my backpack down on the couch, proceeding to the eat-in kitchen with the typical white walls, dark wood cabinets, and cream appliances. This was man territory; no need for decorative flourishes in this house. Maybe I could cheer it up a bit. Charlie didn't seem to mind allowing me to share his space. In fact, he had been making sneaky little adjustments all over the house. In the past couple of days, I'd noticed more space becoming available in the shared bathroom; fewer and fewer of his knickknacks were on the shelves of the entertainment center. I suppose we were both trying to quietly adjust to the new living situation, but he was making every effort to accommodate me without complaint.

In the kitchen, I riffled through the fridge for some juice. I hadn't stopped to think about it until now, but I had skipped lunch and was actually starving. Charlie likely wouldn't be home before six, so I set to making myself a turkey and Swiss sandwich. One of the first excursions Charlie and I took together after my arrival was to the grocery store. Apparently, the chief was not in the habit of stocking much more than fish, beer, milk, and condiments; that was one thing I had put my foot down about—I was going ensure proper meals were enjoyed in this house while it was under my care.

Since there was no time like the present, I took my lunch into the living room and spread out my school things to begin working on my homework and missed in-class assignments. Besides the sound of my own chewing and gulping down the second glass of orange juice, the house was quite. In Phoenix, there were always suburban sounds surrounding our home; constant neighborhood traffic, dogs barking, kids outside, and planes flying overhead. Here, in the middle of nowhere and concealed from the rest of the world by a thick canopy of trees, the quiet was disconcerting. I felt alone. Really alone.

Turning on the television for some background noise, I flipped to an old episode of some sitcom that must have been made before I was born. Sufficiently fed, hydrated, and now encouraged by the show's laugh track, I flipped open my trig text and got to work.

It was well past five when I pulled myself up from the couch to stretch my neck and give my eyes a break. So early in the new semester, the assignment load was thankfully light. Now I just needed to figure out what else to do until Charlie came home. I'd come to Forks with only two suitcases, so the unpacking was well taken care of. Everything from our house—my parents' home—was safely packed away in a storage facility, save for a few trinkets and important mementos that I insisted on keeping near me.

Clearing out the house in Phoenix was a surreal experience. Charlie came up the morning after it happened, looking like I was feeling, and helped me with the funeral arrangements and getting my parents' affairs straightened out with the lawyers. I was grateful to him for that, for being there to walk me through the process and taking the logistical load off of me.

For a solid week I was useless. It was all I could do to just get out of bed and occasionally eat or shower; every moment I wasn't forced to take visitors or sign some document, I was in my self-imposed prison under my grandmother's quilt just letting the misery and pain consume me. I cried so much, so hard, that by the middle of the second week, I couldn't feel anything.

I didn't like thinking about the funeral. I preferred not to relive the parade of friends and neighbors clothed in black. I refused to think back to the closed, empty caskets that sat side by side before a room of grieving people. No one in Forks knew about my parents' deaths. I grieved for my mother and father for two months while I went through the process of emptying the only home I'd ever known.

For a couple of days or weeks at a time, someone—a friend of my parents or a neighbor—took me into their home while I did what had to be done. At 17, I couldn't just stay there alone and I didn't want to be in that house any more than I had to. Charlie alternated weeks in Phoenix and Forks. I guess being the chief of a small town police department had its advantages, at least in terms of generous vacation time.

Finally, I couldn't put off the move any longer. It wasn't that I was reluctant to leave the house, it didn't hold any importance for me without my family there, but I just felt like leaving Phoenix meant leaving them behind. I knew, even then, that it was a ridiculous thought, but I couldn't help but wonder if my parents would still find me, be watching over me, all the way out here under the clouds and towering trees.

Now that I was here, now that I'd made the decision to move on and learn to cope, I thought I was really doing a good job. At first, Charlie had suggested I see a therapist. I explained to him that I would always feel sad for the tragic and sudden loss of my parents, but that I realized that no amount of crying or depression would bring them back. If anything, Renee would be horrified to find that I had wasted a single day of my life looking back on the past.

She lived every second of her life with a smile, and she thoroughly believed in seeking happiness and adventure. No, I was certain she would demand that I take this sadness and use it to motivate myself to accomplish everything I wanted in life with renewed urgency. No time to waste, right? I missed them, I would always miss them, but life is wasted on the living that pines for the dead.

With that thought, I determined to wash this failed day off and prepare for a better tomorrow. However, it wasn't a complete bust; I did make a certain new friend. Padding up the stairs to my room, I gathered up my pajamas and towel, and then went to ease away my tension in a steaming shower. Under the saturating heat of the water, I let my mind drift back over the day and over my interactions with Edward.

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AU and characters are OOC._

**A/N: **I told you i'd be updating this one quickly.

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

"Bells, I'm home." I was in my room when I heard Charlie call out, the distinct sound of his boots on the hardwood floor declaring his arrival. It was almost eight in the evening and I was hoping that Charlie had brought the promised pizza with him. Another few minutes and I was going to down an entire box of cereal.

Dressed in an over-sized blue T-shirt and pair of comfy black pants, I pulled a brush through my damp shoulder-length hair and then hurried downstairs to meet Charlie. Sure enough, he made good on his word, toting a large pizza: half pepperoni and onion, half mushroom and black olive—my favorite. It was little things like that, remembering how I liked my pizza, which got me all fuzzy about my godfather. He'd never had a wife and kids, but he cared for me like I was his own daughter.

At the bottom of the stairs, I caught the warm, delicious sent of baked dough and melted cheese. I was starving. Following my nose and the rumble it caused in my stomach, I found Charlie in the kitchen popping open a beer.

"Hey, kiddo. Hungry?" Charlie looked tired, water still trapped in his hair from the rain. Nevertheless, he was cheerful when he spoke to me, offering a smile as he pointed to the pizza on the round dining table.

"Definitely. I'll get the plates."

"Uh, there is a game on tonight, you want to take it into the living room?" Of course there was. The Seahawks were becoming a regular attendee at dinner in this house. I really wished I could share Charlie's interest, but I'd never developed an interest in pro football. Apparently it was playoff season.

"Sure thing, I'll meet you in there."

Charlie grabbed his beer and the pizza box, walking into the living room and clearing off some space on the coffee table. In the cabinet, I grabbed a couple of dinner plates, setting them aside to get a soda and a few napkins. I'd forgotten to pick up crushed red pepper at the grocery store; I'd have to make the best of it without my usual condiment, for now.

In the living room, Charlie was slumped in his recliner to the left of the couch so I set a plate on his side of the table and then took my spot in the middle of the couch, using a pillow as a lap table for my plate.

"So, how was the rest of your afternoon? You feeling better?" Being an adult male living on his own for most of his life, it shouldn't have surprised me that Charlie had a habit of talking with his mouth full; this conversation was starting out the same way.

"I'm sorry, what?" I faked an innocent look in Charlie's direction.

Charlie swallowed his big bite of pizza and repeated his garbled question, "Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm good. I finished working on homework and assignments I missed in class." This was a little game I'd started playing on Charlie. When I was little, my dad had conditioned me to stop talking with my mouth full by forcing me to constantly repeat myself until I had swallowed. Now, I was using the trick on Charlie. The childish nature of his training was not lost on me, but it seemed better than telling a grown man that he had terrible table manners, even if we were eating out of a box.

"Good, good. I know it didn't end well, but how was school up until-"

"Until I spazzed out and collapsed? Oh, fantastic!" In truth, I was mortified, but I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me as I thought of how I must have looked to the rest of the class. Charlie was polite enough to hold his chuckle back—for the most part.

"Actually, it wasn't that bad. I made a couple friends; Mike Newton, and Edward, who you met." I admit that a little girly smile might have slid over my face at the mention of his name.

"I'm glad Edward was there. The Cullens are good people; I've never had a bit of trouble from those kids. Dr. Cullen is a godsend to this town."

"Do you know them well? Are they from here?" I may have let my curiosity get the better of me because when the words left my lips, my voice was a little high-pitched and too eager. Charlie looked at me with speculation on his face, but he pushed it aside quickly.

"I've been around Dr. Cullen quite a bit for work. I've never met the other kids, but that's mostly a good thing, you know?"

He was suggesting that any kid in town he knew too well was probably not the kind I should be hanging around with. It made sense. Without any kids of his own, it isn't like he was very involved in school activities or anything.

"Anyway, I guess Dr. Cullen had a private practice in a big city for a while, but his wife wanted to move somewhere less busy. They came to Forks two or three years ago and bought up a huge piece of property just outside town."

_Beautiful and loaded, some people have all the luck._

"You know, from what I hear, Dr. Cullen's kids are adopted." A long pause hung in the air; this was a revelation. I wouldn't have guessed that Edward and Carlisle weren't actually father and son, they had very similar features, including the same golden eyes. That thought reminded me of Edward's cold hands, just like Carlisle's.

"There are five of them—the Cullen kids. I don't want to push you or anything. I mean, you're doing great, but maybe you might find a bond with them." Charlie wouldn't meet my eyes, which was fine; I was a little uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was going. Frankly, I was starting to regret bringing it up.

Despite the circumstances that brought me to Forks, I hadn't really taken to considering myself adopted. At nearly eighteen, I wasn't a child anymore. Legally, I needed a guardian, but emotionally I guess this place just felt like a weigh station until college. I liked Charlie, I really did, but I couldn't quite get used to the idea that I was adopted.

When Charlie made no move to continue his train of thought, I took up the opportunity to push us back to neutral territory. "Well, Edward and I have a couple classes together. Actually, he's my lab partner in biology. He helped get my through our first assignment today. "

"I'm glad you have someone helping to get you settled in." With that, I could tell he wasn't going to dig for any more details of my day. I was home, safe, and the Seahawks were kicking off.

Standing with my plate and empty soda can, I strolled into the kitchen to rinse my dish. In the living room, Charlie was now fully engrossed in the game, the heaviness of just a few moments ago completely forgotten. "Hey, I'm going to head up to bed, maybe read a little before I go to sleep."

"Sure kid, have a good night. I'll try to keep the volume down." Charlie looked up just briefly before returning his attention to the game.

Upstairs, I took another moment to absorb my surroundings. All my usual belongings were scattered about the little desk and nightstand; my purple sheets and old quilt were settled on my bed, but this still didn't have the atmosphere of being mine. Just another thing I was going to have to adjust to.

Under the dim orange light of my bedside lamp, I slipped under the covers with a worn copy of a collection of Sherlock Holmes stories and opened to the dog-eared page where I'd left off the night before. My eyes scanned over the words on the yellowed page, but my mind would not comprehend them. Instead, I was again pouring over the strong, masculine features and imposing demeanor of Edward Cullen.

Amongst the thunder building in the distance and the increasing strength of the rain pelting my bedroom window, I drifted off to sleep.

**EPOV**

I had followed Isabella back to her house, ensuring she was locked safely in her home before I would leave her for the night. Granted, nothing as simple as a locked door would deter one of my kind from gaining access to her, but it was a small consolation. We exchanged a few words in her driveway before I left, having rather pressing matters to attend to at home. It pleased me that she made no move to relinquish my coat; I had determined that leaving something with my scent on it—a vampire scent—was at least a small warning to anything that might find her in my absence. Yes, I was being overly cautious, but the circumstances seemed to warrant it.

Before returning to my family's secluded home, I first made a stop at the cabin on the edge of our property. It was more than two miles from the main house and was a sufficient distance to hide evidence of Isabella's scent long enough for me to change clothes. Inside, I found Carlisle had also stopped here. The faintest lingering sample of Isabella still permeated the little cottage.

To attempt to cover my tracks as thoroughly as possible, I burned my clothes in the fireplace before re-dressing from the well-appointed closet that Alice kept stocked. Again, in an abundance of caution, I left my car parked at the cabin and ran the distance to the main house.

I stood outside, taking the temperature of the thoughts inside the house before I faced the family. Carlisle hadn't told anyone what had unfolded today, but everyone knew a meeting was coming and that I was the center of tonight's attention. Alice had kept her mouth shut and her visions to herself, it seemed. I really didn't know what I should say, how to broach the subject, but I couldn't put it off any longer.

The moment I stepped inside, Carlisle greeted in me the entryway. His thoughts betrayed no anxiety for how the family might react, only support for me.

_I can't smell her on you. I think the run took care of the scent._

"Well, that's something." It really was a small victory. Had Isabella still been detectable on my person, I was sure I'd be on the floor, groaning under the weight of Emmett or prying Jasper from my shoulders. For some reason, I guess I was giving the women in the family better odds of maintaining some dignity.

_Shall I call everyone in?_

I just nodded to Carslile. Everyone was scattered about he expansive three-story home, all eagerly awaiting my return and aware of my presence, but none wanting to betray themselves as the most curious person.

"Will everyone gather in the dinning room?" He spoke quietly, no need to shout for vampire ears.

Alice was the first to come bounding down the stairs, a knowing smirk on her face as she towed Jasper by the hand behind her. The tiny pixie was positively beaming with excitement, though I couldn't imagine why that would be her response. In her mind, I found she was concerned for Jasper, but behind that, she was chomping at the bit to meet Isabella. I shot her a disapproving glare, to which she just smiled brighter.

_Not to eat her. We're going to be friends, Edward._

She shared her vision of her and Isabella walking arm in arm around the side yard of our property. Around them, the other members of my family were scattered about. True to her statement, both Alice and Isabella were smiling and talking animatedly.

I was taken aback at this revelation, but if I let myself feel it for a moment, I suppose I was slightly relieved. Perhaps, barring any violent outbursts, there was hope that my family could adjust to Isabella without the threat of harming her.

As Esme arrived from her drawing room, she took up the seat to my father's left, where he was seated at the head of the solid cherry dining table. In turn, I took my seat to my sire's right, followed by Alice and Jasper to my left. Jasper's thoughts caught my attention immediately, as he sensed my unease and nervousness.

_Alice knows, but she isn't telling me anything. How bad is it?_

He'd have to wait with everyone else.

The last to arrive were Emmett and Rosalie, in that order. Emmett shared in Alice's excitement, though his enthusiasm was only for news—any news. My brother, a hulk of a beast at six-foot-seven with the muscles of a professional athlete, was nearly a century old, but still an oversized child. Whether it was a fight or a party, Emmett just wanted something new, something different to do. On the other hand, Rosalie looked disinterested as ever. As the pair took up their places at Esme's side, Emmett was giving me a dumb grin that otherwise would have made me laugh.

_You're in trouble!_ Emmett dragged the word out for emphasis like a child taunting his sibling; that's precisely what he was doing. _What did you do?_

Thankfully, Carlisle called for the family's attention, prepared to proceed with the order of business before us.

"I want to preface this meeting by stating that Edward and I have discussed the situation we face and I support him in his decision. Likewise, he has accepted my advice on this matter, so we are in agreement. Everyone is welcome to express themselves, but I firmly believe that this is the best course of action."

All eyes turned to me. Esme's thoughts were of comfort and encouragement.

_So what he's saying is we don't have a choice. _Rosalie's mind was less enthusiastic, but yes, I suppose she was right.

"Son, go ahead." _Trust them, they will support you._

I paused for a moment, trying to collect my thoughts. How did I prepare my family for the fact that there was a human whose anomalous genetics had the unfortunate consequence of making her the most delicious and rare prey any of us could hope to taste? What's more, I would insist on dangling her scent in front of them, daring them not to succumb to their nature and kill her to get to the warm liquid that pulsed heavy in her veins. I was walking in to an impossible situation. Looking around at my siblings, I was encouraged by the thoughts of Alice, Jasper, and Emmett.

_Bro, whatever it is, I've got your back._ I was grateful for Emmett's unwavering loyalty to me.

_Edward, we'll figure this out; we're strong together._ Jasper was always prepared to face a threat.

_Just tell them, already! I promise, it won't be that bad._ I could always depend on Alice's optimism.

"You may have heard that there is a new student at school—a girl." I scanned the room for confirmation, finding this was an understood fact. "Her name is Isabella and she is the goddaughter of Chief Thomas." Maybe I was stalling a little. "I met her in my second period class this morning; that's when I asked Alice to take everyone home." Again, I paused to search Alice's face. I don't know what I was really looking for, permission? "She's different. She's…" I had no idea what to say.

"Isabella Swan is a genetically mutated human. She shares—from what Edward has told me—the same chromosomal anomalies with those that I've studied." When Carlisle spoke, he did so authoritatively and decisively. Around the room, expressions went blank for a fraction of a second before concern turned toward me.

In the thoughts of my family, save for Alice and Esme, each was certain that I'd fed on her—killed her.

"Fucking great! What'd you do, have Alice get us out of the way so you could drag her into the woods? Where'd you dump the body? Fucking selfish prick." Rosalie had shot from her seat and was now being restrained by Emmett. If it were not for his powerful grasp, I am quite certain I'd be missing limb at the hand of my sister. Rosalie's violent glare was potent and rightly intimidating. _I swear to God I will never forgive you for this! We just got here, I don't want to leave._

"We're not leaving," I stated flatly. I couldn't be smug about my restraint in not having attacked Isabella. The fact that I'd so graphically considered it left nothing for me to be proud of.

"What the hell does that mean?" Rosalie shouted at me. "How can we not leave? Her father is the chief of police. He'll come for us. He'll be digging around and-"

"I didn't kill her. I didn't harm her in any way." I looked Rosalie straight in the eyes, my voice calm and low. The worst of this was just beginning.

"Please, Rose. Sit down," Carlisle implored.

Appeased that I hadn't just uprooted her life and her family, Rose did as he asked. Even with my admission, she was still glaring at me suspiciously. "So what then?"

"I resisted. It was a struggle, the most control I'd ever exerted over my instincts in my entire existence—but I resisted." There was obvious pain in my voice as I recalled the sensation of Isabella's scent colliding with me, taking her divine aroma into my lungs. The accompanying scorching fire still lingered in my throat; it wasn't as bad now, but I really needed to hunt.

"I saw him the second he made the decision to kill her. I was at the door of his class as quickly as I could manage, but then the vision changed. Before I could act to get him away, he made the choice not to hurt her. He did it on his own." I appreciated Alice's defense of me, easing a small amount of the worry that was still thick around the table.

_Dude, just ignore Rose. I'm proud of you._ At least I had Emmett's approval.

"Bella had a fainting spell in her next class, Edward was there. In the interest of her well-being, he brought her to the hospital; that is where I met her." Now, all eyes shot to my father next to me. We all knew better than to question Carlisle's control, but this was no ordinary human girl. "I can tell you that the amount of restraint Edward showed was remarkable. Her scent is among the purest and most intoxicating I've encountered since…" He trailed off there. We all knew the rest of that story; there was no need to repeat it now.

"And that's it. I took her back to school to get her vehicle and then I saw her home safely." That was hardly it, but it was a basic explanation of the series of events.

"You asked us to leave to avoid our coming into contact with her. Somewhere, you stopped to remove any evidence of her." Jasper was distilling the facts, always the rational one.

"Yes."

"So either we're leaving or at some point we're going to have to be exposed to her."

"Yes."

"So which is it?"

Indeed, it was time to move on to the plan of action.

"I don't feel right about abandoning Isabella here, leaving her unprotected against a potential threat." I took a deep and unnecessary breath, running my hand through my hair and looking down at the glossy table. I tried to steady myself with counting the rings in the wood grain. "It was my initial request that the family leave while I stayed behind to watch over Isabella, discourage another of our kind from coming near to her. However, Carlisle suggested that we could try to desensitize you all against Isabella's scent."

_This is going to work, Edward._

_Oh, God. I don't know if I can do this._

_It can't possibly be that good._

_If it will keep my family together, I'll do anything._

_You're example will encourage them, son._

Mixed emotions drifted to me and I knew that Jasper was becoming overwhelmed with the warring concerns.

"Edward, I'm sorry I accused you. I'm really proud of you for keeping her safe, but what if-" Rosalie was trying to make amends, she sincerely felt sorry for her assumption, but the fact that my control could be tempted too far was not out of question.

"I can't hurt her, Rose. Even if the thirst pushed me to my breaking point, I don't think I could go through with it." I felt an undeniable bond to this girl, one I was only just beginning to grasp. I looked at my sister imploringly, willing her to come to the same conclusion.

"I believe you don't want to hurt her, but how can you be so sure? Why would-"

"You know why!" That was my breaking point. I abruptly stood, my hands on the table at either side of my body, leaning into Rose just opposite of me. I was incensed, enraged that my usually observant sister would be so callous as not to surmise my motivation, how imperative it was that I spare this girl a terrible death.

_Whoa. Back off, bro._ Emmett would always have my back, but Rose was his wife; defending her against my wrath was a higher priority.

For a moment, there wasn't a single sound in the crowded room. Around the table, everyone was latched to the confrontation between Rose and me. When understanding dawned on Rose's face, I took a step back, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. I attempted to regain some of my earlier composure.

_Edward, I know that you feel a particular obligation to her, but I don't think you're being completely honest._

Jasper's mental assertion left me confused. Turning to find some indication as to what he thought I was hiding, I only found his mind willing me to understand. He looked serious, but a bit like he was teaching a small child and trying to be patient.

"I don't understand," I replied to him, the rest of the family looking on, completely in the dark.

_I can feel it coming off of you, it is very strong._

That wasn't helpful at all. "Yes, I guess I feel a little possessive of her, but I am sure that is just the predatory instinct. The more I am around her, the less I look at her as prey, I'm sure that feeling will fade. It is not one I intend to act on." Well, maybe just a little. Still, I wouldn't harm her. I thought I'd sufficiently answered to Jasper's concerns, but then he spoke to me again.

_Edward, honestly, you should tell them how you feel about her, what she really is._

I was at a complete loss. Finding no further indication in Jasper's mind, I looked to his wife for help.

_If I can feel it this strongly from you, I am pretty sure that she's already seen it._

"Alice?"

_Edward, you really are hopeless. I was trying to give you the benefit of the doubt; let you figure it out on your own._

"Oh for Christ's sake, Alice! One of you just fucking spit it out!"

"I'm so lost." Emmett and I were in complete agreement on that point. Alice was testing my patience and I was quickly approaching my breaking point with her cryptic little games—her and her husband.

"You love her."

"She's your mate."

Together, the blonde solider and the tiny brunette pixie delivered a shattering blow that wiped my brain clean of coherent thought. For several seconds, all I could do was stare at them, dumbfounded.

"No fucking way!" A loud, belling-jumping laugh burst out of Emmett's mouth and it brought be back from my second system crash of the day.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

_Oh, my son, I'm so happy for you._

_Edward, did you know?_

"No! You're wrong! That's impossible!" I lunged at Jasper. I don't know what possessed me, but fear and anger and a debilitating smattering of other overwhelming emotions engulfed me—I couldn't control myself.

In a second I had Jasper out of his chair and pinned to the wall behind the table, the force I exerted on him left an indentation in the wall; plaster falling off in a powder on his shoulders. In his eyes, I saw my fury reflected back to me. My indiscernible emotions were being projected, absorbed, and sent back to me ten-fold as a result of Jasper's empathic gift.

"Edward! Stop!"

_Son, he didn't do this to you._

_Why aren't you happy about this? You've found your mate; this is wonderful news._

_My money's on you, brother._

_Gah, he's such a head case._

"Enough! Everyone, just stop!" I couldn't take it, it was too much at once; my family's thoughts, my own confusion, it was all too much, and I just wanted that noise to go away.

"Edward-" Jasper calmly spoke my name, seeking my attention, but my only response was a low growl that built low in my chest and erupted from my lips. I bared my teeth at him, daring him to tempt my hand.

"Jasper, calm him down" Carlisle was more concerned for my brother's safety than my emotional state at the moment. He was well aware that I was the fastest of the family. Add that to my ability to see and anticipate Jasper's movements, and I really was the most deadly creature in this house.

"Carlisle, I'm trying, I can't get through to him." Jasper was maintaining calm, keeping his composure, but never taking his eyes from mine.

"Emmett."

Before I could give my attention to my brother's name, Emmett had my arms clapped tightly at my sides. I was faster, but he was stronger.

"Edward, you need to chill the fuck out. You're freaking, dude. Zen man, Zen."

The big one was right, I knew that, but I wasn't rational at the moment. To think of it, I don't know why this assertion left me in such a rage. I couldn't begin to understand my violent reaction. At that, I was ashamed and embarrassed.

"I'm good. I'm all right now."

"Jazz?"

"He's good, let him go."

"I'm sorry," I gave Jasper an apologetic look, which he shrugged off with no more concern.

"I know. I get it. Well, I don't get it, but I felt what you were going through." He offered me a sympathetic smile that I gladly accepted from my brother.

"Jasper, you got owned!" Emmett was never one to waste an inappropriate ribbing.

"Emmett! That's enough." And Esme wouldn't let it stand in a moment such as this.

"Alice?" Now that the mate was out of the bag, Carlisle wanted to know more. We all took our seats, Alice laying a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I've seen her." She looked at me in apology, but there was no point in hiding her vision now. "With us. She's going to be my friend and…"

Before the words could leave her lips, I caught sight of the new vision which occupied Alice's thoughts: My Isabella with red eyes and sparkling skin. I was horrified and excited and fully stunned. She'd be one of us. Immortal.

"She's going to be my sister."

Expectedly, gasps and a flurry of unspoken words skittered through the room.

I had expected a rough confrontation concerning the news of Isabella and the decision to stay in Forks, but it seemed the biggest revelation of the evening was mine. Having completely escaped my notice or consideration, Alice and Jasper had managed to quickly determine the most the astonishing impact Isabella would have on my life: She was my mate.

True enough, there were undeniably strong sensations between the girl and I. They were so unfamiliar, so unlike anything I'd experienced before, that I hadn't yet begun to understand what they meant. Apparently, I was in love. How was it someone could be in love and not recognize the emotion? It seemed preposterous to me. I had been accused of being stubborn and dense—my loving siblings would be happy to offer a plethora of adjectives—but this was beyond average dimness, even for me.

After the initial shock-and-awe campaign my pixie sister and her husband had waged against me, the family took a few moments to thoroughly freak the fuck out before returning to the discussion table to have a serious look at the consequences.

Esme was thrilled at the thought of having another daughter, but most of all she was elated at the idea of my having finally found my companion. Alice was giddy to have a new sister, as was Emmett. Jasper was considering the implications of hiding Isabella from the Volturi and from any others of our kind that might wander through our territory. Above all, Carlisle was concerned for me. Only he knew the level of torment I was enduring over this entire ordeal. He knew I wasn't thrilled, exited, or exuberant. No, I was terrified.

However, most surprising was Rosalie. Expectedly, her initial reaction was anger and disgust—with me. Yet, after witnessing my obvious torture at thinking that my endeavors to keep Isabella alive would only bring her closer to a human death, she managed to display some sympathy for me.

As Carlisle had predicted, the family agreed that we would stay put—for now. The added weight of knowing that Isabella seemed destined to join our coven made the concept of leaving seem impossible. We agreed that, for the time being, my siblings would take some time away from school while I protected Isabella and they became acclimated to the temptation she posed.

Carlisle ultimately suggested the method by which we would prepare the family: Individually, we would introduce each member to a sample of Isabella's scent. My father and I would conduct the experiments far away from the home and any potential human interaction. If the worst were to happen, the two of us would be a sufficient deterrent for one thirsty vampire. In the mean time, we'd all be hunting more frequently in an attempt to keep ourselves well sated.

I was cautiously optimistic about this plan. Certainly, I was wary of how well and how quickly we would be able to tame the others, but Alice assured me she believed it would go well. She insisted the vision he had of a vampire Isabella interacting happily with our family meant that her change would not be a violent one at our hands. However, that left two unsettling possibilities: either I would fail to protect her from an outside threat or she would choose this life. How a decision such as that could possibly be made, or how I could allow it, I wasn't certain.

Yes, if Isabella was to be my mate, it only made sense that she be changed. However, taking the life of this girl, letting her burn in the excruciating fire we'd all experienced, seemed a cruel and unforgivable act—even for one as selfish as myself.

Just as the sun began to wash through the floor-to-ceiling windows of my third-floor bedroom, I leapt from my balcony, intent to gorge myself in preparation for school.

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AU and characters are OOC._

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

Uncertain of how I got here, I scanned my surroundings and didn't recognize this place. I was standing alone in a clearing that was surrounded by a thick wall of trees, barely visible in the darkness of night. Overhead, only a sliver of the moon cast any light around me. It was silent and very cold.

For several uncomfortable seconds, I was shivering in my stationary position; I was too afraid to move, to blink, or to call out into the blackness. Then I heard it: one little twig snap to my right, the sound emanating from beyond the tree line. So quickly that I made myself dizzy, my head snapped in the direction of the telltale sound. Someone or something was with me, watching me. So this is what it felt like to be in the crosshairs.

I starred in the direction of the noise with intensity and cautious curiosity. This was exactly the moment in the horror movie when the audience yelled for the would-be victim to run. Naturally, my instinct was to pursue the undiscovered origin of the sound. Stupid, stupid girl.

Placing one tentative foot in front of the other, I closed a small distance between the wooded barrier and myself. In answer, I heard what sounded like a low growl. it was menacing and clearly a warning in a very instinctual and primal way. Okay, hint taken.

Just before I turned to…I don't know, run? I heard the noise of crunching leaves. I froze. I couldn't make my feet go. I just stopped breathing and braced myself for whatever might walk out of the darkness. Then, so familiar I'd recognize it among a thousand competing sensations, I felt the charge of electricity pulse through my body and alert every nerve. He was here.

"Do you trust me?"

His soft voice enveloped and caressed me when we spoke. It sounded like it was coming from behind me, around me, all at once.

"Yes." The second I spoke the word he was at my side, looking down through his dark lashes; looking like a dark angel in the night.

"Then take my hand."

I wouldn't get to find out where Edward was taking me or what was lurking in the hidden forest; the pelting of rain and incessant rapping of a tree limb against my window alerted me it was morning and dreamland had evaporated. I woke groggily and more than a little unnerved. I couldn't consider the experience a nightmare; Edward was there. Still, it wasn't really a comforting memory with which to wake.

Inhibited by solid cloud cover and thick sheets of rain wrapping around the house, only the faintest grey-tinted light spread out around my room. Welcome to Washington, Bella. As I sat up against my headboard and stretched my arms over my head, I found my sheets, comforter, and quilt in a lumpy pile on the floor. I'd become used to this sight. After my parents' funeral I often woke from fits of nightmares. However, it had been at least a month since I had such a nightmare or was woken to stop the screams that came in my sleep. This was different.

Now that I'd made the mistake of musing over the past, it was time to shake the thought from my mind and prepare for take two of my first day of school. Committed to make this one better than the last, I gathered up my bathroom kit and headed for the shower. Steam, white noise, and hot, soaking ribbons of water quickly relieved my cluttered mind.

After dressing in a pair of slim jeans and a purple long-sleeved shirt over a white camisole, I ran a brush through my dried hair, as pointless as that was considering the weather.

Downstairs I saw Charlie was long gone, off to work early. As per usual, I fetched myself a bowl of cereal, no milk, and a glass of orange juice. I didn't like soggy food, cereal being at the top of that list. I just couldn't stand the mushy texture. It gave me the willies.

After shoveling my breakfast a little too quickly—I gave myself a bit of a stomachache—I nearly sent my dishes crashing to the floor under a startling crash of lightning and thunder. Maybe I was a little frazzled. Just breathe.

Having washed and placed my dishes in the drying rack, I gathered up my backpack and slipped on my Chucks. Granted, this selection of footwear was not the most well-suited for slopping rain and mud, but you could only push a girl so far. My Chucks were like a security blanket.

Shoot! It didn't even occur to me that when I came home with Edward's jacket last night I hadn't had my own coat with me. Where the hell was it? Did I have it at the hospital? No. Did Edward get it from the back of my chair in class? No idea.

Like an idiot contemplating one of those hidden image prints you find at the mall, I stood there just staring at Edward's coat, trying to make a decision. What would be worse, being cold or the look on Edward's face when he saw me wearing his jacket? He did let me take it last night, though I hadn't really meant to, but would he think it was creepy I was still wearing it? Truth was, my missing jacket was the only one I owned that was suitable to Washington weather. At some point I was going to have to come to terms with the need to go shopping.

All right, this was getting absurd. Just be a big girl, Bella and take the jacket. I hoped that my coat was still in Edward's possession and I could make an even swap. Roughly, I pulled the sweet-smelling grey coat down from the hook and threw it on. Immediately, I felt calmer; his scent and the familiar feel of the fabric sent a wave of comfort over my body. Okay, maybe I wouldn't give it back right away.

I took a deep breath to brace myself for the pouring deluge I was about to run through then quickly threw the door open before turning back to lock it behind me. The steps of the front porch were slick and I could hardly see two feet in front of myself as I bolted for the red beast in the driveway. The moment my hand was on the door, the rain soaking my face halted and a telling shiver ran through my entire body.

"Good morning, Isabella." His gentle voice whispered down to me and I looked up to find Edward holding an umbrella over my head, his hand halting my mine. "May I drive you to school? I don't trust your truck on these roads in such heavy rain. I thought you might accept a ride from me."

Dumbly, I stood gaping at him. While I resembled a drowned Pekinese, Edward confidently towered over me looking as perfectly groomed and put together as if he was posing for the paparazzi. How did he do it? I allowed myself a moment to soak in his appearance, all perfectly messy bronze hair, crisp midnight blue button-up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a dark pair of charcoal jeans. I was more than ashamed of my desire to pull his shirt into my fist and sniff him. Or you know, climb him like a jungle gym.

"Isabella?" My silence and investigative eye groping had gone on too long; I was floundering now and getting dangerously close to making a total fool of myself. Not smooth.

"Yes, um…thank you. That'd be great." He smiled and it sent my heart sputtering. He was just too damn pretty when he smiled.

Naturally, Edward took my backpack over his shoulder as he escorted me to the passenger side of his car, opening the door for me and helping me slide against the smooth leather of the front seat. I couldn't help the deep, appreciative inhale of breath; the car smelled like leather, clean rain, and Edward.

After Edward took his seat next to me, he quickly turned up the heat on the center dash. Oddly, he inhaled deeply while keeping both hands on the wheel and closing his eyes. That was a strange. Was he as nervous around me as I was around him?

"It's a good look on you, love." Huh? I quirked an eyebrow at him, his crooked smirk pulled up on one side. Edward steadily pulled onto the street and headed toward the main road toward school. "My coat, it looks good on you. Better, in fact." He gave me a sideways glance, that little crooked smile holding his lips.

He was making fun of me. The smug bastard was mocking me for looking like a child sporting grown-up clothes. I was irked, but more that that, I was sort of embarrassed.

"Well, I guess my jacket didn't make it home with me last night. So it was this or begin my second first day of a new school as an entrant in the wet T-shirt contest. I don't really own another jacket." Hearing that admission out loud just made me feel like Little Orphan Annie. Honestly, there was just no excuse for me not having made an effort to better stock my wardrobe for the move. Thoroughly mortified, I started pulling the coat off. It was cumbersome in the small space of the car under the constraint of my seat belt.

"Don't take it off. While I'm sure you wouldn't hear many complaints from the guys at school, I would be greatly remiss if I let you suffer so needlessly." I could see the humor in his eyes, but his expression was just slightly off, pained a little.

"I was sort of planning to swap. You know, I thought maybe you might have picked up my jacket in class?"

"I'm sorry, love, I don't have it."

"Oh, well…"

"You're more than welcome to keep this one. I'd like it if you did." Edward looked at me sincerely and it was all I could do to just nod at him.

"At least until I can find mine. I must look ridiculous." Out of habit, my fingers found themselves fidgeting, picking, and fiddling with the buttons of the coat.

"Isabella, you're perfect."

I hadn't noticed we'd made the trip so quickly until Edward put the car in park and turned to look at me earnestly. I resisted meeting his eyes, but he took the point of my chin between his thumb and forefinger, pulling my face up to meet his stern gaze.

"First, I insist that you not disparage yourself in my presence. In fact, I'd prefer it if you'd refrain all together, but especially when you are with me. Secondly, It would please me if you took my coat as a gift or whatever you'd like to think of it. Please."

My mouth was agape and my heart was thundering in my chest. In the confines of this vehicle, I was certain my response to Edward's words greatly overpowered any notice of the storm outside. What did a girl say to something like that?

"Why?" The question barely came out as a whisper.

Edward let out an exasperated breath and released my chin to pull his hand through his tussled hair. Obviously, I'd killed the mood. I didn't want to upset him, though I couldn't fathom why I'd earned his attention. Ours what not exactly a typical boy meets girl moment.

In my experience, the males of my generation had skipped right from pulling hair on the playground to grabbing a feel in the hallways or sending crude text messages as a means of getting a girl's attention. Edward was utterly confusing and so very different. Under any other circumstances, I'd say it was all an act and call him on it, but there was just something so earnest and sincere about his chivalry.

I felt defeated and sorry for the disappointed expression on his face. I didn't want to upset him. In that moment, I'd do anything to make him smile again.

Looking past me and out the passenger window, Edward began a reply, "Isabella I-"

"Call me Bella."

"What?"

"Call me Bella and you've got yourself a deal, okay?"

Edward read my expression and quirked a little smirk at my bargain. "You're negotiating with me?"

"I am," I said confidently, sitting up a little straighter in my seat to appear more businesslike.

"Are you certain you know what you're getting yourself into?" Humor was returning to his voice and it filled me with hopefulness.

"No. I have no idea what I'm doing, but that is my condition. I'll keep the coat and be nice to myself and you will call me by my preferred name."

"As you wish, love." A wide smile graced his face and again it sent the heat that was always indicative of the traitorous blush that gave away my nervousness.

"That's the second time you've called me that," I pointed out.

"Is it?" The playful tone in his voice revealed he was well aware of the fact and it caused me to blush a deeper shade of embarrassing red. In response, Edward looked at me with an intense expression I couldn't place. Again, he breathed in deeply, his eyes darkening.

"I love this," he whispered, pushing a soggy lock of hair behind my ear and gently palming one side of my face. "You're lovely when you blush for me."

Holy hell this man was doing unspeakable things to me. His cold touch against my heated skin and the crackling electric sensation that pulsed through me caused my heart to stop and my breath to hitch.

"Come, Bella, we don't want you to be late for your second first day." Edward dropped his hand from my face and quickly pulled the umbrella from the backseat before exiting the car. I immediately craved the lost contact.

At my side, Edward opened the door to let me out, carefully holding the umbrella over my head and then wrapping his arm securely around my waist as we both huddled under its protection. Maybe I could get used to a little chivalry from my curious benefactor.

First period passed in a haze. I couldn't recall much of the class after Edward deposited me at the door and left my knees feeling a little like Jell-O.

Considering our conversation in the car, it was clear that Edward was being affectionate with me, though I couldn't comprehend why I'd managed to attract his amorous attention. Really, he was gorgeous; he could have anyone he wanted. Why me?

I was doing it again. Granted, he wouldn't no I was silently doubting myself, but I was supposed to be keeping up my side of the bargain.

Fine. Edward liked me. And…yeah, I was a pile of quivering girl goo in his presence. However, we really didn't know anything about each other. I mean we both knew we were adopted. I knew he had siblings, but what about the important get-to-know-you stuff?

"Hey, Bella, you there?" A sarcastic voice pulled me from my introspection and I looked up to find the room nearly empty and Mike Newton waving his hand in my face.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I zoned out." I gathered up by bag and stood, offering Mike an apologetic smile.

"You feeling better? You scared the crap out of everyone yesterday."

"Huh?"

"In math? You were like, choking or something?"

I hadn't even noticed Mike was in that class. I guess I hadn't noticed much beyond my tall, impossibly beautiful escort.

"Right, yeah, that was pretty embarrassing." We walked out of class and into the hallway. Around us, I could feel the snickering glances aimed in my direction. Great.

"Cullen looked like he'd killed you trying to give you the Heimlich or something." There was obvious distaste in his voice. Apparently Mike wasn't a fan, but I wouldn't let his false impression stand.

"No, Edward was trying to help. It was just a fluke." I felt defensive of Edward; this kid had no right to be mean to him.

"Yeah, well, he ran out of there so fast, I thought we'd be putting up missing person signs for you." Mike had the audacity to snort at his snide joke and I rounded on him quickly, my fists clenching at my side.

"Newton, I see you've been keeping my Bella company for me, thank you." Behind me, I heard Edward's warm, liquid voice and all of the tension left my body. I felt his arm snake its way to the small of my back.

"Cullen," Mike replied flatly. Mike was several inches shorter than Edward and was doing his best to puff out his chest in a show of manliness. He didn't stand a chance.

I turned my face up to smile at Edward and he returned my gesture with that crooked grin that made everything inside of me go haywire.

"Hi."

"Walk with me?" Edward asked quietly.

"Sure." I turned back to find Mike glaring daggers at Edward. I offered him a little wave, "Bye, Mike."

Together Edward and I proceeded to our next class. I could have handled Mike, but I was relieved to be spared making a scene in the middle of the hall. In that moment, my temper was about to get the best of me. Two freak-outs in as many days were well over the acceptable limit.

"He doesn't like me much." I glanced up at Edward whose expression clearly stated that this fact amused him, though he didn't meet my eyes. "But he does like you." The second part of that statement was laced with irritation. If I didn't know better, I'd think Edward sounded a little jealous of Mike.

"We met yesterday. He introduced himself and seemed nice enough. No sense turning down the first friendly person in a new place."

"Yes, I'm sure he was very friendly." There was no emotion in his voice now, just distance and emptiness.

"Edward, what is it?" Just outside our door I stopped and searched his face, but he wouldn't look at me. "Hey, what?"

The familiar look of frustration crossed his face and he pulled his hand through his hair. Every time he did that, I became a little less aware of my train of thought.

"Really, he's harmless. I mean, he was getting me a little mad just then, but I guess you two don't really get along or something?"

"Or something." Edward held open the door for me and ushered me inside. We took our assigned seats, but I wasn't ready to give up my line of questioning.

"Please tell me what's bothering you. I figure he has a little crush or something, but it isn't like he's going to club me over the head and take me back to his cave or something." I looked at Edward expecting him to smile a little at my attempt at a joke, but my humor was lost on him.

"You'd be surprised." Edward was staring straight ahead and his poor mood coupled with the distance in his demeanor was disconcerting.

"Do you know something that I don't?"

He turned to me, searching my face for something, but didn't speak. I could see worry in his eyes and it only made the sick feeling in my stomach that much more uncomfortable.

"You can trust me, you know?" I don't know why those words were my response or what I meant by it. His cryptic answers and unfamiliar mood was confusing. I guess I was trying to make him feel better.

I didn't get an answer. Mr. Varner called the class to attention and then proceeded with his lecture about cellular mitosis. Edward didn't look at me once during the rest of class, so I just scribbled my sloppy notes and sulked. How had things gotten so messed up in such a short period?

Edward walked with me to our trig class, but didn't touch me and didn't speak. We took our seats among little giggles and appraising eyes, but I was more upset about Edward's apparent retreat from the easiness of our previous interactions. I tried to review the morning in my mind to figure out how I'd upset him, but nothing seemed to click. Again, I only noticed how long I had been wrapped up in my own head when the bell rang.

Edward stood and waited for me to gather my backpack and retrieve his jacket from the back of my chair. That reminded me about my own missing coat. I walked quickly up to the teacher's desk in the hopes that he'd seen it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Miller?"

"Ms. Swan, how are you feeling?" Mr. Miller was a short, skinny man in his forties with salt and pepper hair and black reading glasses that hung from a chain around his neck.

"Oh, I'm better, thank you. I'm really sorry for the disruption."

"Never mind that, I'm just glad you're all right. Charlie is a buddy of mine, I'm sure he must have been worried." Mr. Miller's expression was kind and sincere. At least I hadn't blown my first impression on this teacher.

"Thanks. Um, actually, I was wondering if I left my coat in class yesterday?"

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't find anything left behind after my last period."

Well darn. Apparently the thing didn't want to be seen with me for fear the other jackets would make fun of it. I was the only girl on the planet who could manage to embarrass an inanimate object.

"Okay, maybe I'll check the lost and found."

I turned quickly toward the door, in a bit of a hurry now to get to my next class. Wait, what was my next class? It dawned on me then that I hadn't made it that far in looking over my schedule. I was pretty sure that slip of paper was in my pocket in yesterday's jeans. Now I had no idea where I was going.

"Damn!" I stomped by foot at myself and slammed my palm to my forehead. Well, almost. Before my hand made contact it was interrupted by the gentle, icy grip of the man who had stopped talking to me, but obviously not stopped following me. "Let go!"

Edward dropped my hand immediately and stepped back one pace. Again, worry and pain were etched on his face, accented by a deep crease between his eyebrows.

"I just didn't want you to hit yourself." When Edward spoke, his voice came out quite and in an apologetic tone. He kept his eyes trained on the floor.

"Here." I pushed his coat at his chest, but he refused to take it. He didn't even move. I shoved with a bit more force, but it was like a feather pushing against the moon.

"You said you'd keep it."

I lost most of my will when I heard the sad, defeated tone of his voice.

"Well, that was before you decided to start ignoring me. I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you, but I won't keep it if you…you know…don't want to be my friend anymore." Now I was looking dejectedly at the floor. I hadn't really thought about what I was saying until it was out of my mouth, hanging there is the melancholy air between us.

"I didn't say I didn't want to be your friend, Bella."

"Then what? Why the silent treatment?" I looked up at him to find his eyes studying me.

"You think Mike is nice."

"Yeah? I mean, mostly."

"And he likes you. You said you wouldn't refuse him."

It was like Edward was talking to a five year old. I understood his words, but I couldn't comprehend what any of this had to do with anything else.

I stopped my thought when the obvious hit me. He was jealous. I'd written off the thought so quickly, I was shocked to realize I'd been right. I couldn't help but find the notion laughable. Was the sun jealous of a light bulb?

"You're jealous!" Fits of laughter were escaping my lips and I couldn't hold it in.

"You're laughing at me."

"I'm sorry…but…you're…I can't…Mike!"

"I'd like it if you didn't laugh at me."

"I can't stop…its just…you're…" Between giggles and gasping breaths, I couldn't get a handle on myself. I was in danger of a repeat performance from yesterday. At least I'd made it an hour longer this time around.

"Isabella. Stop laughing." That worked. When he spoke, his voice was low, stern, and terribly intimidating. I shot up straight and saw his penetrating black eyes boring holes into my very being. Under any other circumstances, this Edward would be terrifying.

In a very dark and husky voice, Edward continued, "That's better. I don't appreciate your finding humor in my feelings. I told you, I don't like to share." With each word, Edward was walking toward me, backing me up against the lockers, but not touching me. "I told you that others would have already noticed you in the same way that I have. I don't intend to give you up to them."

Edward now had me pressed against the wall of lockers, centimeters separating his lips from my own as he looked confidently into my eyes. Vague memories from last night's dream flooded back to me. Again, I felt like prey. However, this time, caught in Edward's intensity, my skin was alight with the hum of electricity. His cool breath over my face rendered my mind inoperable.

Edward released my eyes from his captivity and brought his lips to the shell of my ear. I heard him breath in deeply and release a cold exhale over my neck.

"It's time to eat, kitten."

"Wha-what?" The mumbled word barely made it past my lips among the fervent pants of breath. My heart was racing at break-neck speed and I was nearly certain that death would consume me, the victim of a heart attack.

Edward stood up straight and took one step back, offering me his coat again. "It's lunch time. Would you join me?"

"Um, yeah." Smooth, Bella. I couldn't help it. My brain was fried and refried. I had just been thoroughly mind-fucked by Edward Cullen. What's more, he knew it.

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AU and characters are OOC._

**A/N: **As I mentioned last week, I am completely overhauling this story. New plot. Less canon series of events. So some scenes from old RP may still fit and read mostly the same, but overall this one is brand new from here on out. Enjoy.

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

In the cafeteria, I felt the tension in the air as nearly everyone in the room stopped to watch Edward and I make our fashionably late arrival. Little whispers and chuckles poked out from every direction as we made our way to the counter to pick out our food.

In Phoenix I'd usually brought my lunch, but I hadn't really gotten back into my usual school routine. I was pleasantly surprised to find a salad bar and plenty of fresh sandwich options. I guess this place wasn't all bad. My old school served up hot meals that were indistinguishable from dog food.

I picked out a turkey sandwich and a bottle of iced tea for my lunch and Edward tossed an apple and a granola bar on my tray. At the register, I pulled a few bills from my pocket, but Edward pushed my hand away and handed the woman some cash.

"You don't have to, I can buy my own lunch." I felt more than a little uncomfortable letting him pay for things. I mean, that wasn't something friends did, right? Paying for each other's school lunch?

"I know I don't. I want to." He stated the response simply and gestured for me to proceed after he collected his change.

I had no idea where to sit. There were always certain lunchtime customs in a cafeteria and I was culturally ignorant of this place. Taking pity on me, Edward pressed a hand to the small of my back and took the tray from my hands. He was leading us toward an empty table when a familiar voice called out loudly from across the room.

"Bella! Hey, come sit with us." Mike Newton was waving animatedly from his table. Now what? I had promised to sit with him at lunch, but that was yesterday. Did it still count? More than that, did I want to be sent to the slaughter at the hands of the table full of strangers?

I didn't have much time to ponder that question when we came running up to us.

"The invite still stands, come meet the gang." He had a hopeful smile on his face, but his eyes stuck to me, clearly avoiding noticing Edward. I felt him stiffen slightly at my side. Now, avoiding a confrontation was my first priority.

Sensing my hesitation, Mike made a concession. "You can come too, Cullen."

"Thank you, we will." I snapped by head up to read Edward, who was looking at me expectantly. He seemed calm.

"Really?" I was completely confused.

"Of course." With that, Edward and I followed Mike to his table.

Mike quickly pulled over two extra chairs and the others squeezed around to make room for us. Naturally, Mike placed the seats next to his. Deciding not to tempt fate, I opted for the chair furthest from Mike's, letting Edward sit next to him. I figured this was the safest arrangement. It was then that I noticed the girl to my right, she was the one from my first class yesterday.

"Everyone, this is Bella. Bella, this is everyone."

I nodded at the uninformative introduction and took my seat. "Hi."

"I'm Angela," said the girl next to me. "We have first period together?" She had kind eyes behind her trendy glasses and a sincere smile that put me at ease immediately.

"Yeah, I remember. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Jessica." The perky brunette wearing coordinating pinks and a lot of makeup spoke up in a confident voice and stuck her hand out across the space between us. Her assertiveness took me a bit off guard. "I heard you like, went into shock or something yesterday."

There it was. Clearly, her enthusiasm was a front. I saw her smirk at Mike and quickly deduced her intentions. I'd seen that look before, she was staking out her territory at my expense—asserting herself as the alpha female, lest I should be so daft as to conclude otherwise.

"Oh that? No." Feigning disterest, I uncapped my iced tea. "I was in a hang-gliding accident a couple years ago. Minor brain trauma, but sometimes I have seizures."

"Whoa, really? That's badass." The guy across the table leaned forward with a surprised expression.

"Do you have a plate in your head?" The one next to him, who I remembered catching a glance of in my biology class, appeared eager for the gory details.

"Of course," I shrugged casually. "Just don't get in line behind me at airport security."

I glance up at Edward, who had a wry smile and arched eyebrow. Yeah, he'd caught on quickly.

"Wow. Uh, I'm sorry." Jessica's apology sounded more like a question. "That's, umm, terrible."

"Eh," I waved my hand in dismissal. "It hardly remember it. But the shark attack last summer? That was gruesome. Took a big chunk out of my leg."

"No way!" The first guy leaned back in his chair to try and catch a glimpse of my legs, but of course I was wearing jeans. "Let's see it!"

"Tyler," Angela rolled her eyes with a smile. "She's kidding. You guys are so gullable." Yep. I knew I liked her.

"Aww. Really?" I nodded with a small laugh. "Damn, girl. You were my new hero."

"Sorry to disappoint."

After the table got a good laugh at being suckered my the mysterious new girl—maybe I should have played up a creative backstory a little more—I received the proper introductions. For the most part, everyone seemed nice enough.

"This is a first, Edward. Where's the rest of the Cullen clan?" Snarky Mike was back and I turned my attention to the blonde boy that was determined to put Edward back in his foul mood. However, I was curious about his siblings.

Possessively, Edward placed his right arm over the back of my shoulders and rubbed circles across the top of my arm. I couldn't help but lean into his touch, momentarily forgetting that others were watching.

"My brothers and sisters are away with my mother on a family matter. They may be gone for a couple of weeks." Edward showed no sign of irritation at Mike's prodding, though I had to guess he was maintaining composure for my benefit.

"Are they all seniors too?" I looked at Edward, and he returned his attention to me.

"Yes. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper." I didn't even know his siblings names. Man, we really needed to get the basics taken care of soon.

"So…" Mike let it hang in the air. "When did you two…" He was eyeing Edward, but sounded a bit hesitant to spit the question out.

"Are you guys dating?" Jessica cut straight to it with emphatic curiosity.

Now I just wanted the ground to swallow me up. I had no idea how to answer that question, but the entire table was staring at me with eager expressions. I couldn't look at them, or at Edward, so I took a swig of my iced tea to buy myself some time.

"Because Edward has never shown any interest before. No offense, but I think the whole school assumed you were gay." I barely got the drink down my throat before I coughed and shoved my face into the crook of my elbow to cover my mouth.

"What? It isn't like it matters or anything. No cares if you are." Something told me Jessica cared a great deal about Edward's sexuality. It was evident in her tone and patronizing expression that she'd been among the girls he'd ignored. "Did you two know each other before?"

Honestly, what was with the twenty questions? I was sure now that I didn't like this girl. My temper was starting to flare and I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"Jessica, cut it out. It's none of our business." Angela chastised her, but Jessica's stare didn't waver from my face.

"No, Jessica, I'm not gay. And no, Bella and I were not previously acquainted." Edward looked intently down at my face and smiled adoringly. Yes, there was definitely adoration there, which I felt melt all my solid bits. Holding my eyes captive in his bright golden gaze, Edward cocked that perfect grin and spoke only to me, "Bella, would you like to go on a date with me?"

His question was common and simple enough. So why did my head go just a tiny bit fuzzy when he looked at me like that? Edward had the strange ability to make me feel like the room could have burned down around us while his focus remained solely on me. His penetrating stare was and consuming influence left me feeling discombobulated more often then not.

I'd apparently been silent for too long because he leaned in toward my ear and inhaled again. That was becoming a weird habit of his. Of course, I'd been huffing Edward like a can of aerosol since we'd met. With his delicious lips pressed gently to my ear, he whispered and I lost all control over my fluttering heart. "Please, my Isabella?"

"Yes." The word escaped me as a little whisper, as if he'd reached in and pulled the sound from my chest. Edward leaned back with a smug look on his face and I knew immediately that he was getting quite a kick out of what he could do to me. Not fair.

A loud thwack called me out of my trance. Everyone looked to Jessica who was recovering her dignity after apparently dropping her face from her hand, hitting her forehead on the table at the sight of Edward's very intimate display.

"Yes, Jessica, we're dating," Edward announced to her with his voice soaked in self-satisfaction. He'd engineered that little stunt. I didn't have it in me to be upset with him. In truth, I was a feeling a little smug myself.

The rest of lunch passed too quickly as the table slipped into comfortable conversation. I quietly ate my sandwich and Edward's granola bar after he shoved it in my direction. Curiously, Edward hadn't touched a bit of food. Through the course of the meal, Edward kept constant contact with my shoulder, absently rubbing patterns in to my arm with his thumb. I relished his touch, reluctant to ever let it go. The more he touched me, the more I felt the emptiness when the sensation was taken away.

When the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, everyone quickly shuffled off. I made a move to get my bag and follow the crowd, but Edward's grip impeded me.

"Bella, will you wait a moment?"

"Sure, what's up?" I sat back down, turning to look at him fully.

Edward's features were serious but sweet, I didn't know if I should be concerned because he had a face that indicated bad news was coming.

"I meant what I said. I would like to take you out on a date, if you're agreeable." I'd never seen Edward appear so uncertain and self-conscious. How could be think I would refuse him now?

"Like I'd let you back out now after that stunt. Not a chance."

To my pleasure, Edward let a wide smile absorb his face. His golden eyes truly sparkled when he was happy. That smile could cure cancer.

"Thank you, love." It was an odd expression, but I really enjoyed it when called me that.

Just then, reality struck me again. "Hey, I should go to the front office. I don't have my schedule with me and I don't remember what my next classes are." I stood up again, grabbing my backpack. Edward quickly unburdened me of the load before placing his coat over my shoulders.

"No need. We share classes for the rest of the afternoon." Edward picked up the empty tray, placing the lonely apple in my backpack. He gently nudged me forward and I started to move, but totally lost.

"How do you know?"

"You showed me your schedule in biology yesterday, remember?"

"You memorized it? I don't remember anything after trig."

"Photographic memory." He said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I wasn't sure, but it felt like there was more that he wasn't telling me. I wasn't usually one to buy in to a coincidence. But then, why lie about something so silly?

"What about my free period?" I had a study hall for sixth period because I was ahead in credits when they transferred from my old school. We were on a block schedule in Phoenix, which meant I'd taken two half-credit courses that put me over the graduation requirement.

"Yep, I've got a free period too. I usually just read in the library, but I was thinking about leaving early today, if you'd like to join me."

Wasn't that convenient? Now I was certain that Edward was up to something. Was it possible that he'd changed his entire schedule around mine? Would they let someone do that? No, not someone. Edward. He probably dazzled poor Mrs. Cope into giving him what he wanted. That man needed to come with a warning label.

When we reached the door to our Spanish class, I stopped and refused to enter. Confounded, Edward simply looked at me expectantly.

"Nope," I said simply, popping the 'p' for emphasis. Folding my arms steadfastly over my chest, I held my ground.

"Is something wrong?" Edward's eyes searched mine and then scanned the space around us.

"What gives?" I lifted my chin and glared at him, making it clear that I was not budging.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, Edward, ignorance doesn't suite you. Stop playing innocent with me."

"Isabella, I have no idea what you want from me. Please, we need to go inside."

"We will, just as so as you admit that you changed your whole schedule around to follow me." I knew I had him.

"Why does it matter?" Suddenly his tone was a little harsh and a lot impatient.

"Why, indeed." On this matter, I would not be deterred by what appeared to be Edward's version of a hissy fit.

In exasperation, Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and then let out a heavy sigh. "Yes, Bella, I requested that my schedule be changed. Now may we go inside?"

"Yes," I stated triumphantly as I turned on my heel and waltzed into the classroom with a confident bit of swagger. See, Edward wasn't so scary.

Luckily, no intimidation or bribery was necessary to accommodate Edward's ideal seating arrangement; there were several open seats scattered around the room, so I picked one in the middle of the class while Edward took the desk to my left. Without giving the pouting man to my side a moment to distract me, I readied my class materials and gave my attention to the front of the room.

"Hola, clase." A young and very attractive Hispanic woman with curly black hair, olive skin, and a floral print dress sauntered cheerfully into the room, calling the attention the of class.

"Hola, señora Marqués," the class responded. Apparently this was the standard greeting and I would just have to learn their way.

"¿Cómo estás hoy?"

"Bueno," the room responded again.

"Bien, bien. Continúa en el capítulo doce del libro de texto y leer las conjugaciones en voz alta."

"Chapter twelve," Edward whispered in my direction.

Oh, silly, silly man.

Leaning toward Edward, I spoke softly and confidently, "Eduardo, estoy perfectamente fluido en español. Mi madre insistió en que yo tome clases de lenguas extranjeras como un niño."

I paused to let my words settle in and to gauge his understanding before I continued. "En fait, je suis à l'aise en français."

Edward sat thoroughly put in his place, but I was having too much fun now. With a bright smile on my face, I spoke once more. "Oder wenn Sie bevorzugen, ich spreche Deutsch und Italienisch."

"Ah, Isabel. ¿Te gusta leer para nosotros en el párrafo en la página noventa y seis?"

Busted. I'd gained the notice of Mrs. Marques. I flipped the page and read from the paragraph at the top of the lesson. "Sí, señora Marqués. Roberto es un estudiante de la universidad estudiando ingeniería. Durante su primer semestre, va a estudiar matemáticas, Inglés, historia y ciencias físicas. Fuera de clase, Roberto le gusta jugar al fútbol con sus amigos, nadar y ir al cine."

Satisfied with my delivery, Mrs. Marques continued to call other students to read the rest of the lesson. I'd nearly forgotten the self-righteous Edward that I'd left just a moment before.

"Bella," he murmured softly across the aisle, "vous êtes une créature délicieusement surprenant et intéressant. J'attends avec hâte de découvrir beaucoup plus de vos talents cachés."

It came as no surprise to hear him respond in French. Somehow, I expected it from Edward. I was just pleased to be able to show off a little. Very pleased. Truthfully, his delivery of the language was impeccable. It was so much more delicate and enticing from his lips.

I did my best to pay attention in this class; my record so far today was not good. Before coming here—before my parents' deaths—I had maintained a 3.86 average. I was determined to pick up where I had left off before pulling myself out of school.

A few minutes later, a single sheet of paper was slid discretely across the corner of my desk. Glancing at Edward, I took the note. I hadn't had a note passed to me in class since middle school.

**Please don't be upset with me. I don't wish to make you uncomfortable.**

Poor Edward. I could let him of the hook. I scribbled down a response; quickly noting my sloppy script wasn't nearly as elegant as his. While it irritated me a little that he'd try to hide that fact, I couldn't help but be flattered and more than a little happy he wanted to be near to me as much as I did to him.

**I don't mind. Just don't lie to me.**

I quickly tossed the paper on his desk and resumed my reading along with the class. I did manage to catch Edward's satisfied smile.

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AU and characters are OOC._

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

If I were being optimistic, I'd say that I'd made progress with Isabella. I hadn't planned on being so forward with her, but the moment I set eyes on her huddled in my coat and dripping under the pouring rain outside her house, I couldn't help the intense swell of emotion that overcame me. Alice's assertion that Isabella was to be my mate frightened me at first. No, more than that. The thought shook the very foundation of my being.

I'd certainly spent enough time around the mated pairs of my family to observe the connection; I'd even been privy to the thoughts each held for their lovers, but when the realization of my own fate fully enveloped me, I was not prepared for the drastic alteration it caused in me. I was changed. I'd never be the same person again.

Wrapped in the knowledge of who Isabella was meant to be, I now looked at her with new appreciation and complete devotion. I was in love. But this love, this all-consuming need and desire, was far more than I could expect to be reciprocated from the fragile and unaware being that captivated my dead heart. What's more, Isabella may never return the depth of my emotions for her. I was committed to sharing all of myself with her, and I would reveal my nature to her soon, but I was burdened under the inescapable possibility that I may never hold her again if she chose to deny me. I'd give her that choice; I'd hide in the shadows and protect her in secret, if she sent me away.

After I had deposited Isabella in her first period English class—the last she would have without me—I set to my mission of rearranging my schedule. As anticipated, Mrs. Cope was more than accommodating. That was one obstacle out of my way. However, it seemed I had underestimated the swiftness with which Isabella's admirers would pounce on her.

Mike Newton inspired a deep hatred in me that I was not familiar with. Finding my Isabella as the subject of Newton's depraved fantasies caused an instinctual possessiveness to rise quickly within me. All manner of enticing scenarios that involved beheading the child sprinted through my mind. I sincerely hoped he'd give me an opportunity to justify such an act. Isabella was a beautiful, intelligent, and gentle woman; to have her so callously degraded for a pervert's amusement sickened me to my very core. I spent not one second considering that my own fantasies were no more noble or chaste.

Nevertheless, I was more than pleased when Isabella accepted my invitation to escort her on a proper date. While the societal convention seemed irrelevant to the true gravity of our fated bond, I didn't pretend to entertain the thought that a proposal was appropriate at this point. I took solace in the subtle reminders of Isabella's affection for me: her hurried breath, her racing heart, and the lovely flush of blood that heightened her intoxicating scent when she blushed. These things she did only for me. Mine.

Accepting my invitation to spend some time alone, Isabella and I left campus during our final period of the day to visit the small café in what passed for the business district of Forks. She'd made clear her preference that I not continue to hold back information from her, so I acquiesced to her questions while she sipped her tea. In truth, I wanted so desperately to tell her everything that very moment, but I'd have to be wise about the proper time and setting.

Instead, our easy conversation consisted mostly of concerns like favorite movies, books, and other neutral topics. I found, not surprisingly, that Isabella was quite well read in the classics and modern literary theory, as well as having an interest in astronomy and physics. Actually, the wealth of knowledge she held on the subject of astrophysics was impressive and a bit emasculating. My medical and biological credentials were impeccable, but I'd clearly needed to do some studying in my off hours.

Only once, during our cheerful banter, did Isabella mention food. Though she wouldn't say it, I was certain she'd noticed I hadn't actually been drinking my coffee when I pulled the mug to my lips. She eyed me like she'd caught me unprepared, but I simply told her I didn't actually drink coffee or tea, but that I just wanted an excuse to be with her. That was the truth, as was my statement that I enjoyed venison. Certainly, I was not speaking about the meat, but it was one less lie I would have to atone for later.

Before dark, I took Isabella home and escorted her to her door. I wanted nothing more than to grasp her tightly to my chest and kiss her with all the passion and devotion I so earnestly felt for her, but I simply placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand and wished her a good night. To this very moment, the sensation of my love's heated skin pressed delicately to my lips was the most satisfying experience of my existence.

Now, sprawled out on the black leather sofa along the glass wall of my bedroom, I could still feel her skin against mine. I ardently hoped this feeling would satisfy me until I could touch my Isabella again.

"Are you done yanking it in there? It's my turn!" Emmett's crude inquiry quickly pulled me from my pleasant thought. The immortal man-child was entirely too excited to take his crack at the sniffing game.

Last night, following our family meeting, Carlisle and I escorted each member of the family out to a secluded area of the forest near the mountain range in order to experiment with exposing them to Isabella's scent. I'd retrieved Isabella's coat from my car, but that garment didn't survive past Esme. As the first to be tested, my mother was completely overwhelmed and frantic as the first whiff of my love's scent hit her from a distance. I knew she'd run to it, I was more than fast enough to keep pace with her, but I hadn't expected her to rip the helpless fabric entirely to its tiny threads.

When there was nothing more to attack and Carlisle had Esme immobile in his hold, she just sulked in defeat. I couldn't blame her or be upset, she understood how important this was and felt terribly that she'd not been able to exert more control. I knew this would take time, I just hoped the adjustment would come sooner than later.

Following the initial disaster, Carlisle and I thought it best to use smaller pieces of bait for the subsequent trials. Before leaving the hospital on the first day that I encountered Isabella, my sire retrieved my discarded clothes from the trashcan and buried them in a bag beside the cabin. With each new trial, we'd simply rip a small piece from my shirt or jeans.

Alice and Rosalie were the most promising out the family in their ability to maintain their rational minds and physical control. Both shot out running after the source of the scent, but neither was compelled to destroy the sample. Instead, Alice just held it reverently in her tiny hand, staring at it with ardent focus. In her mind, I heard her repeating an emphatic chant: "She's my sister, she's my sister, she's my sister."

By no means was Alice immune; her bloodlust was fierce, as was the predatory desire to hunt. With great effort, Alice bridled her primal instincts. But it was still only a scrap of fabric, not a warm body.

I truly loved and admired Alice. She was as devoted to protecting and caring for Isabella as I was, but more than that, she sincerely wanted Isabella to become a part of our family. When Alice looked up at me after several moments of still composure in the face of the tempting cloth, I smiled widely at her. The nimble pixie launched at me, embracing me in a tight hug before placing a small kiss on my cheek and running off triumphantly toward the house.

Rosalie struggled internally, a vicious war raging inside of her, but she didn't approach the cloth lying on the grass below her. From several paces away, Rosalie turned her back on the lure and clenched every muscle in her body. Her mind was a torrent of disjointed thoughts, but one thing rang out clear among the turmoil: An image of Rose as a child, wearing a bright yellow dress and matching bows in her hair. She was playing excitedly in the park with her mother and father under the bright, warm rays of the sun. Whatever significance that particular image held for her, she used it as a calming distraction.

After my sisters' very successful attempts, I was wary for my brothers' reactions. Jasper was by far the most violent. In pursuit of the origin of the delicious scent, Jasper growled and hissed at Carlisle and I as we pursued him. When we arrived in the designated spot, he rounded on us, crouching around the cloth and snapping his teeth at us. Instinctually, he was protecting his prey from those who might try to take it from him. Finally, after Carlisle and I gave him a bit of space, he roughly took up the sample. Immediately, the sliver of cloth disintegrated in his forceful grasp. That was the end of that. When we had our Jasper back, he slunk to the forest floor and gave me an apologetic sigh. We both knew everyone expected him to have the most trouble, and we were right.

"Edward, I can do this. I will. It just might take me a little longer. I swear to you, as my brother, I will not hurt her." He met my eyes and I saw the complete sincerity there. I knew he wanted to overcome this. It was entirely too much for me to ask of him, but I was doing it anyway.

"I brought this on you," I conceded "It is unfair that you suffer for me." I couldn't stand seeing him endure such agony, not when he did so much to bring happiness to my favorite sister and the rest of our family. Nevertheless, I couldn't regret it.

"No, you deserve to have your mate. If I were in your position, I'd ask any sacrifice to protect Alice. I'd give up anything."

I stood and offered Jasper my hand to pull him up. It was a needless gesture, but a show of camaraderie more than anything else. He accepted my hand willingly, dusting himself off as he stood.

"Thank you."

"Jasper, we both have complete confidence in you. I have no doubt that you will acclimate to this, we just need to find a method that works for you." Of course, Carlisle was always the problem solver.

Since last night, Carlisle and Alice had taken over the trials with the rest of the family while I was at school with Bella. Now that I was home, Emmett was eager for his first try. Until now, we'd insisted that he stay behind incase another of the family made the sudden decision to take off in search of Isabella. I knew it was unlikely; Alice had assured me she had seen no such vision, but I insisted on the added measure of safety. Alice could watch over Jasper, and I was certain that Esme, who had made great progress during the day, would be all right alone with Rose.

"Come on, Eddie! I want to try, too!" His voice came from just outside my door, sounding like a child demanding attention. For such a large creature, he had an incessant whine like a toddler.

"Yes, Emmett, okay. We're going." I sat up begrudgingly and opened the door to find my brother beating his chest in an effort to psych him up. To him, this was just another challenge like any other—be it wrestling, racing, or who could chase down the most deer in an hour.

"All right, let's do this. Which way to the sniffing ground?" He had such a crass way with words under the circumstances.

"Emmett, please try to remember that it is my mate you will be hunting down." I glared at him seriously, but my sternness was lost on him. Emmett rarely took anything too seriously.

"Chill, bro. I got this!"

Downstairs, we met Carlisle and quickly proceeded to run the path we'd now worn into the ground toward our intended location. We were nearing the point where our senses would pick up Isabella's scent when a new odor assaulted me. This was not Isabella, nor human, nor special human.

"Carlisle!" I called for my father's attention and both he and my brother veered in my direction, falling in step on my new course west of our previous position.

"I recognize it too." _I had not expected to encounter these creatures again._

Nor had I. I slowed my pace to allow Carlisle and Emmett to keep up, but we ran quickly in pursuit of the familiar scent. Wolves. More precisely, shapeshifters.

"I thought they died out decades ago." Emmett was with our family when we last encountered the men of the Quileute tribe with the ability to shift into the form of massive wolves. Indeed, it had been at least two generations since the last of the shifters had been seen. We expected that whatever supernatural quality gave the tribe this power was long extinct.

"They did, as far as we knew, but it would appear that is no longer the case." Carlisle's mind was consumed with curiosity and caution. While we had made a treaty with the former chief of the tribe many years ago, we had no assurances that the reappearance of the shapeshifters would ensure a continued peace.

We followed the scent trail up to the river that ran along the border of our land and theirs. Not surprisingly, we found the trail continued over the river and onto the tribe's territory. Someone had shifted, and that someone had been trespassing on our side of the treaty line.

"Carlisle, we need to make contact with Ephraim's heir. One of their kind has been on our land, we need to know if they intend to uphold the treaty."

"I'm curious why we would encounter the wolves again, now, after no many years."

"Hey, they came on our land! Shouldn't we be teaching them a lesson about trespassing?" Emmett was pumped up and looking to pick a fight. While I appreciated his sense of loyalty to defend his family, his eagerness was misplaced.

"No, we'll talk to them and find out what is happening before we make any rash decisions. If these are new wolves, it is possible they were curious about us and unaware of the treaty." True to form, Carlisle would play the diplomat and give the dogs the benefit of the doubt. I didn't like the idea of these creatures skulking around near my home, but more than that, I was growing more concerned what threat the mutts posed to Isabella.

Theirs had always been the intention to protect the human population of the tribe from our kind. However, what I knew of the wolves, they were unpredictable and volatile at best—easily prone to aggression.

"Carlisle, I'd like to go check on Isabella. I'd feel better if I knew she was safe. I'll follow any more trails of the wolf's scent I might find on our side of the line, see how far into town he has ventured recently."

While I was fairly certain that my love was locked securely in her home where I'd left her, now under the protection of a gun-carrying parental figure, I couldn't put the uneasy feeling away until I could hear her steady heartbeat for myself.

"Of course, son. We'll return home and discuss what we've found with the rest of the family."

It was well past sunset now, as the darkness enveloped the forest and the moonlight streaked down in shards of silver.

"This sucks! I'm never going to get to smell the Bella bait." In response to his remark, Emmett found himself pinned facedown in the dirt with both of his arms wrenched tightly behind his back.

With my knee firmly planted between his shoulder blades, I growled violently over his prone form. "Emmett, you will never refer to my mate that way again. So help me, I will accept Rose's wrath after I've sent you back to her in a wheelbarrow."

"Fuck, Edward, ease up. I was just kidding." I released the ape and glared in his direction as he jumped to his feet and swiped the dirt from his clothes. "I'm serious man, you gotta relieve some of that sexual tension. Just rub a good one out and you'll feel much better!"

I paid no attention to my brother's sophomoric statement as I hastily ran toward my Isabella. Quickly, my irritation eased and my tension relaxed the closer I got to her home. It was less than three minutes before I found myself shrouded in the darkness provided by the thick tree line that surrounded the house. I noted with relief that I had not encountered the foul stench of dog on my way in.

From my hidden position, I let myself revel for a moment in the strengthened concentration of Isabella's scent that surrounded her home, evidence of her movements around the property. I now enjoyed and thoroughly relished in the searing fire that engulfed me when I took in her delicious aroma. The burn was just as painful as always, but since realizing my need for this creature, every scorching breath was deliverance. I would gladly burn for an eternity if I could deserve to keep her at my side. Of course, if it were to be an eternity for us, her unique essence would cease to cause the flames that licked their familiar path down my throat.

I swallowed back a thick volume of venom and concentrated on locating Isabella's heartbeat. Easily, I found her distinct pattern coming from upstairs, toward the front of the house. Her heart was steady, calm, and beating vibrantly. Downstairs, I heard a sportscast coming from the living room and the heavy heartbeat that must belong to Charlie.

Content for the moment that my love was safely resting in her home, I returned to the forest to trace a pattern around the neighborhood in search of any indication the wolf had been near her. To my satisfaction, I found no such evidence. Another two hours had passed since I'd left Isabella's house and I was beginning to feel that persistent tug that called me back to her.

Under the vivid moon of the clear winter night, Isabella's little white house stood out from the forest barrier like a shining temple to my love's very being. For a time, I was content to worship from the darkness in appreciation. However, a desire to be nearer to her was growing inside me. I felt as though the need that urged me forward would wrench my body apart if I resisted it a moment further.

With no clear plan in mind, I scaled to the canopy of trees surrounding the house and then perched myself on a shadowed limb outside Isabella's window. In the dark room, I could clearly see my sweet angle curled tightly in her bed. Her long, steady breaths caused her fragile chest to heave in the most enticing way. Over her pillow, her wavy, silken hair fanned out around her face, perfectly framing the reason for my existence.

I wanted so desperately to touch her, to remind myself that she was real and not just a beautiful delusion. Instead, I held firm to my position and just observed my sleeping love.

An hour and Forty-seven minutes later, I was startled out of my reverie when Isabella began to stir under her covers. In a fit, Isabella's legs thrashed under the sheets until the fabric fell from her writhing body, exposing her long, lean legs. I was briefly distracted from her obvious distress at the sight of so much of Isabella's creamy skin. It was more of her body than I had the pleasure of seeing until that moment. However, when I heard her fitful cries piercing through my burnt heart, I lost all control over rational thought.

Propelled by an instinctual compulsion to protect her, I leapt to the sill of the window and pushed the barrier up to gain access. I was assaulted with the thick concentration of Isabella's scent. In an instant, by vision narrowed and my mouth again filled with venom. Every muscle coiled tightly to spring, pounce of my easy prey. My ears tuned to her heartbeat and the rhythmic pumping of her siren blood. Fuck, I was hard. Aching under the fabric of my jeans as my cock throbbed against the barrier.

I held myself rigidly still, acclimating to the scent. While I struggled to remind myself of her fragility, her vulnerability, I couldn't stop the numerous depraved fantasies that overtook my imagination. My delicious little kitten under me, at my mercy, as I penetrated her, pleasured her, and took my taste of her salvation. I reasoned a dozen ways I might attempt to only taste and not kill, but the notion was absurd. Even if I did not bite her, and thereby expose her to the venom that would change or kill her, it was entirely too likely that I could not be stopped from draining her life after an innocent sample.

Still asleep, Isabella whimpered. The sound of her distress collapsed the fantasy. I listened intently. I felt impotent in my helplessness. As I stared down at Isabella's shivering, quaking form, the only thing I could think was to somehow quell her suffering. Silently, I moved closer to the bed until I hovered over her. Her movements diminished incrementally until she was mostly still. Perhaps whatever fitful nightmare had temporarily plagued her had ceased.

"Edward?"

My entire body became rigid at Isabella's whispered word. Her eyes were closed, but I feared she sensed my presence and I was about to be assaulted by screaming followed by an irate police chief wielding a weapon at an impenetrable vampire. Oh yes, that would end well.

"Edward? Please."

The soft plea landed against my chest and I was undone. I couldn't deny her anything she requested of me. I knelt down to place my lips just inches from her face. Her were eyes still closed and her brows furrowed in concern.

I don't know what compelled me to answer aloud, but the words emerged unbidden. "I'm here, Isabella." I whispered gently, letting my breath waft over he face and pulling a few wayward strands of hair from her eyes.

"I'm scared."

There were so many dangers the lurked in the hidden world around my sleeping girl; I couldn't begin to guess what terrors were manifesting themselves in her dreams. What I did know, in that very moment, was that I would give all that I was to protect her from anything that threatened to take her from me.

"You're safe, love. I'm here. Don't be scared." I placed my hand gently over her forehead, feeling the heat that burned such an exhilarating path through my body.

"There's something out there. Please, we have to run." Her little voice was quivering and I heard the sincere desperation in her tone. It dragged like a razor across my flesh, if a razor could still cause me concern.

"I'm here. I'll protect you." Isabella nuzzled into my touch and let out a heavy breath. With that, I felt her body relax and her heart slow to a more steady rhythm.

For more than an hour I stayed perfectly still at her side, my hand pinned against her pillow where I gently cupped her cheek. With my free hand, I carefully retrieved the blanket that was crumpled on the floor by my side and placed it delicately over Isabella's still body. To my pleasure, her discomfort seemed to have passed.

All too soon, I heard Charlie stir in the next room and I knew that the sun would make its appearance soon. While I wanted nothing more than to stay at my Isabella's side, I knew that this was not the way to make myself known to her.

Reluctantly, I pulled my hand from her supple skin and rose to my feet. Gathering up the last of her discarded blankets, I wrapped her snuggly before exiting my girl's room. A hunt was in order.

I ran well into Canada, draining two mountain lions and three deer in my attempt to sate the thirst that always erupted with renewed ferocity after spending time in the pure presence of Isabella's blood. Her blood no longer ignited a predatory instinct in me; at least, I was not compelled to sate my thirst with her life, and that was an important distinction. Yes, I wanted it. Yes, I craved it. But I knew better than to act on that lust. It just made me thirsty in general. The thought of harming that most precious creature was abhorrent to me.

Before returning home, I made the routine stop at the cabin to destroy my clothes and pull on a new outfit. Hopefully, this task wouldn't be necessary much longer.

Scaling the steps to my family's home, I was quickly met with exuberant thoughts of relief and joy. Curious, I hadn't been expecting a welcome home party.

"Edward!" Alice pounced on me quickly, sending me flying back through the open door. The little pixie was positively glowing with delight under the dim light of the burgeoning sunrise.

"Alice, I wasn't gone that long." I knew it wasn't my arrival that had her so overwhelmed with glee. Instead, I saw a vision from her that I wouldn't have believed had it come from any other source.

In the designated spot where Carlisle and I had begun to introduce our family to Isabella's scent, I recognized Jasper as he stood motionless, breathing deeply. Next, I witnessed him bring a torn piece of my shirt to his nose and inhale. For the briefest of moments, so quickly that no living being would have recognized the occurrence, his eyes dilated black. However, calmly pulling the fabric from his face, he nonchalantly dropped the sample of Isabella's scent and walked away.

"Alice, are you sure?" I was astounded but leery. Alice's visions were subjective; the future could always change. This fortunate outcome would be well ahead of where I'd expected our family to be after only two days.

"It's already happened. While you were out last night, he and Emmett stayed at it with Carlisle until just a couple of hours ago. He did it, Edward. They both did!" The spirited sprite quickly rose to her feet, looking down at me with expectation written on her face. "Well, can I meet her now? Please?"

Dusting myself off and regaining my composure, I leveled a stern look at my excited sister. "Alice, I still think it would be best if you all took some time to adjust before returning to school. I'd rather we exercise an abundance of caution."

Her pointy little face fell slightly at my assertion, but just as quickly her expression brightened. "You're going to let us go back to school next Wednesday!"

I knew better than to question the all-knowing, all-powerful bottle of mischievous energy. I simply shrugged at her and proceeded inside. I'd insist on one more week at least. We could reevaluate then. In the television room, I found Emmett and Jasper eagerly engaged in a video game.

"Edward! Good news, I'm not going to try and eat your girlfriend." True to form, Emmett's encouragement was watered down with impropriety.

"Emmett, I'm coming down there to rip off something important!" The beast-child noticeably flinched and then crossed his legs at Rosalie's threat from upstairs.

I took up a spot on the love seat to the right of the couch, glaring seriously at Emmett. "Thank you, Emmett. I'm very pleased that you've decided to refrain from killing the reason for my existence. However, if you'd like to remain attached to yours, I suggest you try to use a bit more tact in regard to my Isabella."

In response, Emmett only smiled brightly and let out a belly-rolling laugh. It was impossible for anyone in this family to put Emmett in a foul mood; likewise we couldn't stay irritated with him for long.

"Jasper, may I ask?" I approached my other brother with great care. It was in Jasper's nature to be reserved and somewhat private—as private as anyone could be around me. He knew I'd find it in his mind eventually, but I was asking if he'd give me the benefit of telling me himself.

_It was like I said the first time we tried; I just trained myself to imagine it was Alice—human Alice—that I was tempted to hunt. Once I successfully associated the scent with hurting my mate, I couldn't make myself crave it._

"Thank you." It was all I needed to say, he could feel the relief and gratitude that I felt toward him and returned it with a smile and tight nod.

"So, when do I get to meet my new little sister?" Emmett was nearly as excited as Alice to bring Isabella into the fold of our family. That heartened me to the possibility of a positive outcome for all of us.

"He's letting us go back next week!" Alice trilled in her singsong voice as she pranced through the living room and into the TV room to sit on Jasper's lap.

"Maybe," I cautioned her sternly. It was too late, Alice was certain and nothing I did would bring her down from her high.

"Carlisle told us about the wolf trail you followed to the border. He was waiting for you to get back." Jasper addressed me seriously. I knew his foremost thoughts now were on assessing a potential threat. In his mind, he was already considering strategies and potential outcomes.

"Try to keep the little one under control." I sent a wink at Alice, who beamed confidently at me.

Upstairs, I found Carlisle in his study, diligently pouring over papers and texts arranged precisely on his desk. Carlisle's study looked much the same from one home to the next, no matter where our family took up residence over the past several decades. On the dark wood walls were mounted several of my sire's favorite paintings—all reminiscent of his past years in London, the English countryside, and of course, Italy. Standing several inches larger than any other in the room, one painting depicting a scene of my father with the brothers of the Volturi was an odd memento.

The entire expanse of one wall was dedicated to the built-in bookshelf, which held hundreds of volumes of medical, literary, and historical texts. As a result of the several worn and aged books, the room always held a musty paper scent mixed with ink and glue. To the side of his desk, a small sitting area was created out of four high-back leather armchairs with a two small, ornately decorated wooden tables with inset gold filigree.

"You've heard our exercises were successful last night. I hope this puts you somewhat at ease." I stepped forward from the doorway at my father's words. Yes, I was relieved to find that my family had made significant progress, though I would not be ready to tempt their instincts until I had seen a thorough demonstration for myself.

"I'm trying to be optimistic." That was the best I could offer. Carlisle correctly interpreted my hesitant tone, but understanding the motive for my caution, he did not press me further.

"Take a seat." Carlisle gestured to the chair across from his solid oak. "Emmett and I recounted our experience to the rest of the family and we are agreed that you and Jasper should accompany me to meet with a representative of the Quileute tribe." Carlisle sat back in his chair with his elbows resting on the arms, his hands clasped together.

The three of us were the natural choice for our introduction. Carlisle was not only the head of our family, he was undoubtedly the most diplomatic. By nature, my sire was a pacifist that sought a peaceful solution to any altercation. Jasper served a clear purpose in his ability to affect a situation through mood control, bending the will of a hostile enemy should the need arise. He would also be valuable in a fight, given his vast experience in the southern vampire wars.

As for myself, my ability to read the thoughts of others would provide an obvious advantage, but also facilitate communication with the wolf. None of us were under the misconception that we'd meet human figure today.

"How do we make contact?" It wasn't as simple as calling and asking if the "werewolf" would mind meeting us for a chat. At least one of the men had recently phased, but there was no way to know for certain how many there might be, who they were, or who else in the tribe would know. Like us, the wolves lived in secrecy—even from their own people.

"I had considered calling the Black residence. Billy is still the eldest living descendant of Ephraim and thus—to the best of my knowledge—the leader of the tribe's council. However, with no precedence for such intentional contact, it may be best if we waited for them to come to us."

"What do you suggest?" I wasn't keen on the idea of sitting around until the dogs decided to ring the doorbell and introduce themselves.

"We'll go to the treaty line and wait. On the way back to the house, after you left, Emmett and I found a few distinct scent paths indicating the wolf—the same wolf—had made several treks in and out of our territory recently."

"You think he'll be back out again, checking on us."

"I can't be certain what its motivation might be. If the pattern of behavior holds, it will come through again."

"What about Alice? Can she see anything to indicate if the meeting will happen, the outcome?" Surely my sister's insight on this matter would alleviate the need to spend the day kicking rocks in the middle of the forest, waiting to be stood-up by a slobbering mutt.

Carlisle sat forward with a furrow growing between his brows. He took an unnecessary breath and leveled his face seriously at mine. "Alice's vision would seem to indicate that we will be successful in meeting someone today—presumably the wolf—and that we will return home before dark."

"What does that mean?" It was unlike my father to speak so cryptically. It was equally out of sorts for Alice's visions concerning such a simple decision to be so uninformative.

"She believes she cannot see the wolf. Her vision of us vanishes for a period while we are in the forest. She clearly sees us returning, but the meeting—if it is to happen—is blank to her."

Alice couldn't be expected to be omniscient nor was she able to predict all possible outcomes of all varied decisions. But to see nothing at all? "Well, that's an interesting development." And it was—frustrating and not at all helpful, but curious.

"Indeed. I can not begin to hypothesize why that might be, but it would seem a challenge we must accept."

Standing, I nodded to my father. Though this meeting should end without a violent altercation, there was a nagging feeling deep in my gut that sent an uncomfortable sensation of doubt and worry.

"I suppose we should leave soon." Better to get this out of the way, I did have plans this evening. At the doorway, Carlisle's goading thought stopped me briefly before I continued my exit toward my bedroom.

_Alice tells us you have a date._

Ah, Alice. Where she was less than helpful, she would make up for it with interference.

After a rejuvenating shower, I went to my walk-in closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a forest green long-sleeved shirt from my closet. When I could trust my family to be around Isabella, at least I could stop burning all of my clothes. I didn't know if that would be good or bad news for Alice—she enjoyed having any excuse to shop for us, but I was sure she would find torching a designer garment sacrilege.

From my dresser drawer, I collected a fresh pair of boxer briefs and socks, and then dressed for my long morning of sitting around. Unbidden, Alice came prancing through my bedroom just as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"Alice, polite little sisters knock." I didn't turn to welcome her, only resumed pulling on my socks and a pair of dark hiking boots.

"Whatever. You need me, so here I am!" The melodic trill of her voice only served to further rile my irritation with the pixie punk.

"Unless you can give me an accurate ETA on the dog, I don't see what help you can provide." I took a harsh tone with her that I immediately regretted when I saw Alice deflate and plop down on the bed—sulking.

"I'm sorry I can't see it. I tried, I really did. It is just…black." Her previous bright smile was gone, only a sad frown held her face. "You have no idea how frustrating it is—to feel like you're on the fritz or something. I—"

"Like being a mind reader who falls in love with the only being whose thoughts he cannot read?" I knew exactly how she felt and I suppose I wanted to lift her spirit just a bit. "You're not on the frit. You can't see a labrador's future, can you?" I gave her a stiff nudge to her forearm and she lifted her eyes to mine, beaming at my attempt to ease her self-loathing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Just like that, she was up and flitting about through my closet. "So, my favorite brother, what are you going to wear tonight?"

Before I could respond, an assortment of clothing was tossed to the bed in fashion frenzy. I made the only decision I could; I got out of the way.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Admittedly, I was playing dumb. I needed to have my mind set on the wolf. It wasn't the time for playing Ken Doll Edward.

"Oh please. Your date, dummy. You need to look especially handsome tonight, trust me." Alice emerged looking expectant and quite pleased with herself. However, behind those gold doe eyes, there was mischief and plotting and secrets. Always secrets with that one.

"I'm a big boy, I am sure I can figure out how to dress myself." I gathered up the clothes Alice had strewn about the room and returned them to the closet. She was just making a mess, really.

"Where are you taking her? What time? What is she going to wear?" Alice's excitement was bubbling over and I had to put a stop to her boil, lest she overflow and burst into flames in the middle of my room. I clasped my hand over her mouth, using the other to grip her shoulder.

"I don't know. I don't know. And I really don't know." I held Alice at arms length as I glared at her pleading eyes. "I asked her out, but I haven't actually asked her to go out tonight. I planned to wait until she woke up and then I was going to call to arrange with her for this evening. In case you've forgotten, I have another date this morning."

"Whatever. Tell her you'll pick her up at six for dinner and a movie in Port Angeles. You'll take her to that Italian place." See, with Alice around, no one ever had to worry about thinking for himself. She was more than happy to order everyone around. "Oh, and she'll be awake in an hour," Alice stated confidently. Just as exuberantly as she had entered the room, my tiny sister flitted out the door after placing a little kiss to my check. If it would do any good, I'd have Jasper put a leash on that thing.

Looking at the clock on my nightstand, I noticed it was just after six in the morning. I had assumed Isabella would sleep at least a couple of hours longer; didn't humans typically sleep in on weekends?

_She's going out for the day._

Out?

_She made plans with some friends. I see Angela Webber leaving with her around eight._

Really? For some reason this bothered me more than was polite to admit. Certainly, Isabella was free to associate with anyone she chose—Angela seemed like a very nice girl—but the fact that I hadn't known about this left me feeling isolated from her. When had she made these plans? More than that, Alice said "some friends." Who were the others? Mike?

That thought was enough to send a piercing shot of anger and jealously through my body. I slammed my fist down on the nightstand, effectively shattering the clock and leaving the indentation of my fist on the wood of the table.

Without a doubt, I knew Isabella's preference for me over Mike Newton—she hadn't indicated any particular notice of the other boys she'd met thus far, but I wouldn't trust Newton's teenage hormones or wandering eyes. My Isabella was a gentle and precious creature. Someone like Mike only intended to defile that perfect beauty. He had no concept of how to properly treat a woman as clever and unique as my love.

I was stuck. I had an obligation to attend to concerning this dog, but I would rather see that my mate was not subjected to the ill intentions of the teenage male populace of Forks. Fuck.

"Edward?" Jasper's stood the doorway of my bedroom and I looked up quickly at the interruption.

Jasper took a few tentative steps toward me. I tried to swallow back the venom in my throat and compose my features to erase the murderous glare that was frozen on my face.

"What is it?" He could feel the immense tension, hate, rage, and jealously warring inside of me. While his brotherly concern brought him here, he was more concerned about how my demeanor would affect our mission of the day.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine. I just need to speak with Bella." It wasn't "nothing" to me, but rationally I knew I was having a meltdown brought on by irrational fear.

_Frustrating isn't it?_ Jasper gave me a knowing smirk that wasn't helping me regain my calmness. In fact, he wasn't even trying to rein me in with his empathic ability.

"What is?" I spat at him in exasperation.

_Not knowing where she is, whom she's with, what she's doing._

Was a point anywhere in my near future?

_Do you remember what it was like when Alice and I first found your coven?_

Of course I did. One moment our house was filled with only the quiet activities of five vampires, and the next a little spit of a thing came bounding into the house with a red-eyed blonde covered in scars. Carlisle pushed Esme behind him, Emmett crouched before Rosalie, and I flew to stand aggressively in Jasper's path.

Again, Jasper gave me a cocky grin, feeling the emotions associated with my recalled memory. He was a smug sonofabitch when he wanted to be.

_When you all first accepted us here, I was wary of you. Alice was so sure this was where she belonged, and even though I knew she was my mate, I was filled with a constant anger and jealousy. I couldn't understand why she wanted a family—anyone in her life but me—and why she seemed to grow closer to you._

While Alice had seen our family in her vision—it was why she sought us out—Jasper was unconvinced. He regarded me cautiously and with great contempt for several years before he was appeased that my emotions toward his mate where purely that of a brother and a friend.

"So, what then?" I took a seat on my sofa and looked up at Jasper who stood confidently in the center of my room. Not for the last time I thought, if Jasper were not my brother, I'd find him to be a very intimidating creature. The scars he wore as a result of so many battles among the southern vampires were a primal warning to others of our kind—don't fuck with me.

Placating me, Jasper took a seat beside me and placed his firm hand on my shoulder. The expression on his face was one of understanding and sympathy, though it really didn't help my mood. I felt like a child getting a pep talk.

"First, you need to tell her how you really feel. Secondly, you just have to trust her. She'll do what is best for her—if you love her, you'll support her."

"That's it? Just let her run around with fuck knows who and hope none of them lay their grimy little paws on my mate?"

"Yep. That's it." Jasper's confident grin made me want to knock it right off his face, maybe along with his nose—Alice could put it back on later.

"Wonderful. You've been so helpful." I ran a rough hand through my hair and tugged at the roots. I truly wished my siblings would quickly reach a level of satisfaction with irritating me and move on to another victim.

"Anytime." Jasper slapped the back of my shoulder before standing and throwing a serious look my way. "Now, get up and get your head straight. We have dogs to hunt." With that, Jasper departed, his less than encouraging words leaving me no better off than before.

Whatever the consequences on my mood, I needed to speak to Isabella. The time and distance were certainly having a poor affect on my demeanor. I poignantly felt the absence of her in every fiber of my being. In her presence, Isabella filled me with heat, love, energy, and contentment. Without her, I was agitated, empty, and cold.

I grabbed my phone from the top of my dresser and searched for her name in my contacts list. I was pleasantly surprised she'd listed herself as Isabella Swan and not Bella when I'd allowed her to input her number for me. After two rings, I heard the sweet, delicate voice that filled my dead heart with joy and purpose.

"Edward, hi." It greatly pleased me to hear happiness in her voice at my call. That little jolt of confidence greatly improved my mood.

"Good morning, Bella," I replied softly.

"You're up early." In the background, I could hear the clinking of glass and pouring of liquid.

"As are you, love."

"Yeah, I've got plans. Angela called me last night to invite me to the beach with the rest of her friends." She spoke animatedly, but I caught the slight trepidation in her tone. She knew exactly why this fact might irk me.

"And Mike." I tried to state the name with as little contempt as I could manage, but my fist clenched involuntarily at my side.

"Yeah, he'll be there too, but so will Jessica, Tyler, Ben, and I think a couple other people. It's a group thing." She was doing her best to put me at ease. I'd made the decision to just accept this fact, but I didn't have to like it.

"I'm happy you're making friends, Bella. You don't have to justify yourself to me." I paused for a moment, hearing her relieved exhale at my response. "Just do one favor for me?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Be careful." I wanted to tell her to give Mike a swift kick in the nuts if he laid a hand on her. I wondered if she knew how to throw a proper punch. More than that, I wanted her to call me immediately so that I might get to instruct Newton on the consequences of poor manners toward another man's love. Instead, I just made the only request that mattered.

"I will, I promise. I'm not going anywhere near the water, but Angela said there's some good sightseeing and trails and stuff." No, I wouldn't expect Isabella to see Mike as a danger. "Hey, why don't you come with us?"

Her offer tugged at my instincts. I desperately wanted to give her anything she requested, but there was business to tend to this morning.

"I have a few things I need to take care of, I'm not sure when I will be done." I heard a dejected little breath escape her lips; that small gesture tore at me, bending my will. "Maybe I could meet you there later. Which beach?"

"Uh, La Push? It's on the Quileute reservation."

Naturally. I knew better than to think that the wolf would dare approach a group of humans, but I couldn't set foot near that beach. It would only make sense that the only life I had sworn to protect would be unknowingly traipsing directly into enemy territory. The wolves had always been sworn to protect humans—from us. But my Isabella crossing to the wrong side of the line left an unpleasant taste in my mouth.

"Actually, Bella, I called because I was hoping to take you out tonight—make good on my offer." I couldn't tell her why I wouldn't be meeting her this afternoon, but I could hope to secure her company this evening.

"Oh, yeah, I'd love to. Umm…what time?" My adorable little kitten was suddenly shy; I could hear her quickening breaths coming with greater urgency. It would seem even through the barrier of a cell phone, she still had a certain response to me. Admittedly, my pride swelled.

"Wonderful," my voice clearly registered the wide smile emblazoned across my face, "I'll pick you up at six. Do you like Italian?"

"As in food?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I like Italian." I heard a soft chuckle and I understood instantly that she was toying with me.

"Isabella, you should know better than to patronize me." My low tone and softly spoken words leveled seriousness at Isabella, whose breath caught in her throat and I heard her shift against the phone.

"That's better," maintaining an authoritative tone, I continued in my pursuit to have my kitten thoroughly riled up. "I will be at your house promptly at six. I look forward to having you all to myself this evening."

"Okay." The acceptance barely came out of a choked whisper.

"Goodbye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

Feeling sufficiently triumphant, I pocketed my phone and proceeded downstairs in search of my father and brother. No sense in delaying our task any longer.

"I look forward to having you all to myself…" Emmett's affected impression of me caught my attention just before he came up behind me to wrap his heavy arm around my shoulder. "What are you going to do with her 'all to your self,' my dear brother?"

Just five minutes to enjoy my victory—was that too much to ask?

"Emmett, if you don't know what to do with a woman, I suggest you ask Rose to draw you a picture." Jasper's jab earned him a hard palm to his chest that sent him skidding over the back of the couch and against the wall.

"Em, stow it. It's just a first date. Give Edward a break." I was more than a little surprised to hear Rose come to my defense from her position in the love seat in the living room. From behind her magazine she didn't meet my eyes, just a head of blonde waves concealed by the glossy pages.

_I hope you have a good time._

She wouldn't look at me, so I made the effort. I crossed to my usually indifferent sister and placed a short kiss to the top of her head, whispering a "thank you" only to her.

I gathered her sudden supportive nature was all due to her guilt for so callously accusing me of having killed Isabella. Behind her usual self-absorption, I caught little glimpses of sympathy for me. Now that the knowledge of Isabella being my mate was out, she couldn't deny me this.

"Are we ready?" Carlisle's appearance returned my attention to our present activity. Like Jasper and I, my father had discarded his usual fine attire for jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. We were all preparing for it to be a long day in the damp forest.

"Let's get this over with."

xXx

My own impatience was echoed in the thoughts of my father and brother. For more than five hours we'd been laying down our scent along the border between our territory and the tribe's land. Jasper suggested that making a show of our presence would be more likely to draw out our target. However, thus far our actions had been to no avail.

"If there is only one, it may feel threatened to approach us outnumbered." Jasper was always strategizing and again he had a point.

"I agree, but I still think it best that we hold our course. Alice said she believed the dark spot in her vision was confirmation that we'd be by a member of the tribe. Let's give it a little longer." There were a number of other things I would rather be doing, but this was a task that must be met.

While Jasper methodically searched the area for any sign or scent of the wolf from a few feet above us in a tree, Carlisle sat motionless atop a boulder. As for myself, I leaned against a broken tree, letting my mind wander over the evening I had planned for my girl.

Under the cover of the thick canopy, the sun's rays struck through in orange shards, illuminating thin trails of debris in the air around me. It wasn't a particularly clear day, clouds loomed as always, but the brief glimpses of the unfettered sun warmed my mood. I watched the swirling particles in the air whip fly as I exhaled.

All around this space, amongst the moss-covered limbs and forest floor coated thickly in wet, dead leaves, the environment was alive. Though small creatures fled from us, in the distance I could distinguish dozens of species skittering about. Our kind was descendent from human society, but out here I felt more creature than man. I felt predatory, primal, and deadly.

"When do you intend to tell her?" Carlisle's pointed question gained my attention.

"I don't know. Sooner than later, I suppose." I still hadn't made a decision on this front, but I couldn't avoid the topic for very long, If I truly wanted to have any sort of life with Isabella—it was the all-consuming desire of my existence—I would have to be honest with her, and I would need to do it soon.

"With the amount of contact you've already had with her, she'll need to know before we return to school. I have to assume she'll pick up on our peculiarities more precisely once she sees us together." My clever kitten? No doubt.

Most humans didn't bother to recognize our similar traits because we made a point to distance ourselves socially. That, and they had an instinct to avoid us. I found humans were remarkably capable of avoiding eye contact when they felt intimidated.

"I guess I haven't decided if it is better to determine her feelings for me—if there are any at all—before I tell her, or if she should know what I am before I allow her to return my affection." Either way, it was a cruel thing I would do to her.

I had no concept for what torment would be brought on me if Isabella refused me—supposedly human or vampire, but the thought brought with it such acute agony that I was sure I would likely lose any will to continue to exist. My life had never held much purpose, but now that I knew Isabella was meant for me, I couldn't imagine ever feeling emptier than I would without her.

No, I would have a purpose. I could still protect her. I could still silently guard her life and ensure she lived in oblivious safety. If she refused me, I would honor my promise to her. And when her light no longer shown on this world, I would follow her into darkness.

"Edward, she's your mate. It is destiny, biology, or a divine hand—I don't know which. What I do know is that this girl was made for you, and you for her. You must trust that the inexplicable bond you share will be strong enough to withstand the revelation."

Carlisle's thoughts revealed his complete devotion to that theory, but I still couldn't seem to find comfort in his words. I'd never felt so uncertain and self-conscious in my two hundred years. The power to read the minds of others usually offered me an advantage that negated the need for guessing or wishing. I'd also never needed someone before. With my every chance at happiness linked to this one girl, she had a power over me that was absolute.

"But there are so many factors that could drive her away from me. I am a vampire; I am a damned creature that has no natural right to exist in this world. I've murdered, I've stolen, and I've lied. What's more, if I had to, I'd do it again. Even more importantly, I feel no guilt for the sins I've committed against humanity. It is what I am. That does not mean, however, that I should expect Isabella to share my perspective. How could she?"

There it was. The awful truth: Even if Isabella accepted me—all of me—I may never accept myself in her life.

"Edward, listen to me. You are not a monster. You did not choose this life for yourself. Any mistakes you have made, I take responsibility on myself." Carlisle stood and placed both hands on my shoulders, willing me to accept his statement.

"No, I didn't choose this life, but I did choose my actions. As I said, I'd do any of it again if I had to."

"Yes, if you had to. But you chose to deny your nature and subsist on animals to protect human life. You chose to return to your family. And when faced with the intensity of the call of Bella's blood, you chose to exert control and spare her life. You have chosen to protect her. That is why you deserve her love if she chooses to give it to you."

I was sinking into a hole of self-deprecation when two simultaneous sensations alerted me back from my internal admonishment. At once, as the wind shifted and the beast closed range to our position, I smelled its foul, wet stench and heard a distinct mental voice.

"It's coming," I said quietly to Jasper and Carlisle.

"Where, son?" My father took a few steps back and searched my face eagerly.

"From the west. I can hear his thoughts. Nothing specific, it picked up our scent about ten miles down the treaty line. It is following the freshest path back to us." I listened intently as I tried to force my ability to its maximum distance. "He's alone. He's determined there are three of us. He is uncertain if he should expose himself." I instinctively scanned the area around us in the direction of the wolf's mind. I knew he was too far to be seen, but I was searching for some clue as to his identity or intentions.

As the stench grew stronger and we began to hear the heavy footfalls of the wolf, Jasper jumped down silently from his perch and took up rank at Carlisle's left, me at my sire's right. We readied ourselves, whatever we would encounter.

As I listened, I was taken aback at the thoughts that hit me unbidden: Isabella, my scent on her, my scent in the forest, Isabella's scent near our home, and bloodthirsty vampires tracking her scent deep in the forest. Then, I saw her. My love walking along the beach with a tall, muscular, dark-skinned boy who had grown too big for his age.

"Isabella." My feet launched forward of their own volition, toward the beast who had seen my love. I didn't know what I intended to do when I found it, but our meeting would not be a pleasant one. It was one thing for a new pup to come investigating the vampires next door, it was another matter entirely sniff around my mate.

Faster than my brother and father, I was several dozen yards ahead of them before they called out after and me gave chase. I heard their frantic pleas for information, but I ignored them—consumed by my protective instinct.

_Edward, stop. What is it?_

_You've got to calm down. We don't want a confrontation._

Actually, a confrontation was exactly what I wanted.

At the point of the cliff that jutted out over the river, I came to a halt. There, standing opposite me, was a russet colored wolf the size of a horse. On instinct, I growled and hissed at the disgusting creature, baring my teeth. To my satisfaction, the mutt returned my gesture with snarls of his own.

_Bring it on, fucker._

The others would be with me in a few seconds, so I took my last opportunity to penetrate the beat's mind while I still had his attention on me. In his thoughts, I found rage and hatred to match my own. In addition, I recognized a possessive instinct toward Isabella. I was prepared to launch myself at the drooling dog—treaty be damned, but Jasper's firm grasp stopped my intent.

"Edward, don't," Carlisle insisted sternly, coming to stand at my side. I let Jasper pull be backward a couple of paces while I kept my eyes locked on the wolf. Nothing would make me happier in this moment than to watch the furry thing writhe and gasp for breath as I slowly applied pressure to its jugular until it snapped shut in my hand.

"Please, forgive my son. I assure you that we have only come to talk." Always the diplomat, Carlisle approached the edge of the cliff, his hands raised in a placating gesture. The wolf took another step forward, snarling at my sire.

"Carlisle, he knows Bella. He was with her today. He picked up my scent on her and recognized it. He also found Bella's scent near our home and in the woods." I was trying to communicate the implication of these facts to my father, uncertain if he would make the connection.

_He thinks we're hunting her. _Carlisle kept his gaze steady on the wolf, maintaining the appearance of calm. I nodded._ Do you hear any intention to attack us?_

"No, he's alone." I smugly met the wolf's eyes and offered him a cocky grin. Whatever his wish, he was thoroughly outmatched here.

"Are you the only member of your tribe to phase recently?" Carlisle called calmly and directly to the wolf across the thirty-yard expanse of the river's banks.

I attuned myself to the mutt's mind and quickly found access to his conscious thoughts, but also to the deeper thoughts that tended to linger just under the surface.

"Yes," I replied to my father.

"Are you the heir of Ephraim Black?"

Again, I replied on the wolf's behalf, though he wasn't intending to offer the information willingly. "Yes."

"Are you aware of the treaty we signed with your ancestor and that he pledged would be upheld by all future generations?"

_Fuck the treaty, they're skulking around Bella._

"Yes, he's aware. Though at the moment he has little intention of upholding it."

_How the fuck is the bloodsucker doing that?_

I winked at the wolf and tapped one forefinger to my temple.

_You can read my mind?_

"I can," I replied smugly.

_Fine, what do you want with Bella?_

"That's none of your concern, dog." He needed to stop thinking about her; her name in his mind sent a nauseating roll through my core.

"Edward?" Carlisle peered at me curiously, waiting to be caught up on the conversation.

"He wants to know what association we have with Bella." I stated the matter flatly, not intending to give the dog any information.

"I assure you, we have no intention of harming the girl." With Jasper holding fast to Carlisle's left, my father glanced in my direction to ask permission. _Should we tell him?_

"No." Letting the wolf in on Bella's unique identity posed little risk to her, but it would only serve to further concern the hairy thing before us.

"I'm acquainted with her godfather and I recently treated her at the hospital. She is a friend of my son, Edward."

_He knows Charlie? A vampire doctor is so fucking morbid._

"We've come here to reaffirm the terms of the treaty and request that you not venture on our territory, as we have not trespassed on yours." To his credit, Carlisle was unflappable, despite the occasional growls and huffs coming from our enemy.

_Fine, stay away from Bella and I'll keep the treaty._

"Not going to happen, mutt." He was testing my patience and crossing into dangerous territory. He could stomp his paws and snarl at me all he wanted, but if he put himself between Isabella and myself, I would find true satisfaction in pulling his beating heart from his chest.

_Then you can go fuck yourself._

"Come on over here and say that." I wanted him to—so badly. "Come on, just you and me. I'll give you a fair chance." Even one-on-one, the fight would be entirely one-sided. Against a lone wolf, I was faster and more than physically capable. Against a pup—he'd live as long as it amused me to taunt him.

_What the hell do you want with her? No way I'm letting Bella near a fucking bloodsucker, I don't care if they feed on humans or not. Fuck, that's disgusting. I've been waiting for Bella for years._

His memories entered my mind unhindered. Again there were fresh images of the two together on the beach today. She'd embraced him. Further still, I saw incrementally younger versions of this boy with my Isabella—from young adolescents to small children. They had a shared history that held significant meaning for the dog.

"Stay the fuck away from Isabella or so help me I will strip the flesh from every length of muscle—" I barely got the last word out before a thundering roar escaped me. Everything in my vision turned to red. I wanted blood, his blood. I wanted death and destruction and begging cries. Venom coursed hot and burning through my body, blazing a scorching trail that begged to be quenched with hot, red joy.

_You don't scare me, leech._

I growled at the mutt and then Jasper and Carlisle were both clutching me tightly, pulling me back from the precipice. "I've sworn to protect her. I'm not going to fucking kill her."

"Edward, enough." I snapped my head to Carlisle to find his imploring expression coupled with worry. "Edward, please." I pulled myself together and masked my features with an expression of indifference.

_That's disgusting. What would Bella want with you. You're dead, remember?_

Better dead than a dog. And if given the chance, I'd show him just how very alive I was.

_I'm not going to back off, leech._

"Neither am I." My tone and steady glare reflected the quiet determination to meet the dog's challenge.

"Jasper?" Seeing as how I was impeding Carlisle's purpose, he called upon my brother to make the wolf behave in a more agreeable manner. Jasper gazed intently at the wolf, manufacturing a heavy wave of calm directed at his target.

"As I've said, we mean you and your people no harm. As you can see, we intend no violence against the girl. Whatever differences you may have with Edward, please consider the consequences of a violent outcome. There would be great pain on both sides." In his subtle and sympathetic way, Carlisle was issuing a warning.

It wasn't that we feared the wolves; my family was large and capable of addressing the threat. It was simply more convenient to secure peace and the promise of anonymity from the wolves. A significant altercation brought the possibility of the Volturi's attention. In fact, should the Italians learn of the tribe, it would mean their total extinction. Besides, for the time being, one lone wolf would be easily disposed of against an entire coven of vampires.

In the wolf's mind, I found his anger receding to complacency. Jasper had successfully plied him to our will—at least enough to accomplish our mission.

_Whatever, I'll take your request back to the council, but Bella is fair game. You don't have a claim on her._

I most certainly fucking did. In light of this new development, I'd have to work more quickly than I'd intended.

"He'll take our request to the elders," I informed Carlisle.

"Thank you. Shall we convene here again tomorrow at midnight?"

"He'll be here." Remembering where I would be tonight, I couldn't help but smile a cocky grin at the pup. He didn't stand a chance, but to be sure, I'd do everything in my vast power to gain Isabella's affections.

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AU and characters are OOC._

**Chapter 12: Natural Laws**

**BPOV**

Angela was due to come over in a few minutes, so I hurriedly put down some breakfast and then rinsed out my dishes before swinging back through the living room where Charlie was firmly implanted in his recliner reading the paper.

"Uh, Charlie?" I walked around to face him, resting to lean against the back of the couch.

"Yeah, Bells?" He glanced up, not fully meeting my eyes.

"I have a date. Tonight. With Edward."

"That's great, have fun." Charlie nodded but otherwise continued to scan the sports section.

"He's coming over at six to pick me up. I should be home from La Push after lunch."

With my dad, leaving the house was always a long production. I'd be thoroughly grilled on where I was going, who I'd be with, how I was getting there, and what time I'd be home. So far, Charlie was a lot less overbearing and parental. I wasn't sure how to interpret that. Then again, he and the police department had eyes everywhere in a small town like this. How much trouble could I find at the beach?

"Right, you're going down to the reservation. Who are these kids?" Charlie's expression morphed into one of parental concern, his dark brows pulling together.

Of course, I'd forgotten. Charlie was smitten with Edward for having valiantly saved me from myself. It was the other kids that Charlie was leery of.

A heavy sigh escaped me before I righted myself and spoke confidently. "Angela Webber is coming by to meet me. We're supposed to catch up with Mike Newton, Jessica something, and a few of others. Ben, and Tyler…I don't know what. I'm a little fuzzy on the last names, I only just met them."

"Uh-huh. All right."

I came around the couch to sit for a while until Angela arrived, only half listening to the ESPN recap from last night's games.

"Hey, do you remember the Blacks from the reservation?"

"Billy, right?" I was generally bad with names. It had been three or four years since I'd seen them on one of our trips to Washington. "What's his son's name?

"Jacob. He's a couple years older than you, but you two used to play together when you were little."

"Yeah, I remember. I don't think I could pick them out of a lineup." I giggled a little at my cop humor, which earned me another smile from Charlie. It really was easy being around him.

"If you happen to run into them down there, tell them I said hello."

I hadn't thought much about whom I might still know around here, but it was a long time ago and I doubted that they'd remember me.

"Billy doesn't get around much anymore, now that he's in the wheelchair, but I know Jake spends a lot of time down by the water with the other boys from the tribe."

All right, got it. I'd introduce myself to every native I found and ask expectantly if he is Jacob Black. You know, so I could thoroughly offend everyone on the reservation.

"Jake even fixed up that truck of yours when I bought it off of Billy." He wasn't even looking at me anymore, just reading his paper and talking out loud with no clear point.

"Got it. If I happen to see Jake, I'll say hi and see if I'm due for an oil change." That was a bit much. I peered at Charlie who just gave me an admonishing scowl. One of these days, I'd learn to make better use of my mouth—like keeping it shut. Thankfully, the doorbell rang and sprung me from the prison of my own loquacious making.

"That's Angela, bye Charlie." I bolted for the door, swiping Edward's coat from the hook. I was well past the weirdness of wearing his jacket. It made me feel warm and protected in a way that had nothing to do with the fabric over my shoulders. It was him.

"Hey, Bella. Ready?" Angela greeted me kindly when I opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. She was bundled up in a turtleneck sweater and rain slicker, her hair covered with a knitted cap.

"Yep, good morning. Thanks again for inviting me. I was sort of worried about cabin fever." I smiled cheerfully at Angela, happy that I'd made at least one girl friend. "Hey, do you mind if we take my truck? I should start learning my way around and I remember better when I drive myself." In truth, I just missed driving, but it was still a valid reason.

"Sure, it' ll save me the gas."

Inside, I adjusted the mirrors once more and slid the key in the ignition. The beast roared to life, shaking a shimming as it found its idle.

"This is an awesome truck, Bella. Totally classic." Ordinarily I might have found such a hulking, old thing embarrassing, but this truck just felt right for me.

"Thanks, I dig it."

Angela took over the radio while giving me directions toward the coast. The weather was mostly sunny, but the clouds the loomed in the distance suggested that our beach trip was on a deadline.

"So…" Angela glanced at my with a secret smile on her lips. "Where is Edward taking you on your date?"

I smiled in return, keeping my eyes on the road. "Port Angeles, I think. Some Italian place for dinner."

"I've been there," she nodded while glancing out the window. "Good food and a cozy kind of vibe. It's a good choice."

I figured while I had her alone, it couldn't hurt to glean some information on a question that had been nagging me. "What did Jessica mean that Edward had never shown interest before? You know…in dating or whatever."

"Just that," Angela shrugged. "So far as anyone knows, he's never had a girlfriend. When the Cullens moved here a few years ago, Jessica and Lauren—you'll meet her today—were falling all over themselves with the rest of the school to get his attention. He either ignored them or flat turned them down. All of them," she emphasized with a pointed look at me. "You've broken the streak."

Ordinarily I'd suggest that maybe Edward was just the shy type, but that excuse was laughable. There was nothing shy about the man I'd interacted with to this point. If anything, he could be too direct sometimes. That kind of assertiveness was both attractive and off-putting, depending on the situation.

"What about his brothers and sisters? Are you guys friends with them?" Edward hanging out with Mike's "gang" was apparently a novelty.

"Not really." Angela's voice dropped in what I thought was a regretful way. "They mostly keep to themselves. They're umm…"

"What?" Like being adopted was akin to leprosy? Who the fuck cared?

"I don't like to gossip," she warned. "And I don't really think it's that big a deal. I mean, they aren't actually related."

"But?"

"They're like, together. Dating," she clarified.

Okay, not what I was expecting. "All of them?"

Angela laughed, shaking her head. "No. It's not that weird. Alice and Jasper and then Emmett and Rosalie. Like I said, it doesn't bother me or anything, but others in school sort of make fun of them. Either way, they've never made the effort to really make any other friends."

We made it to La Push and I pulled the truck into the gravel parking lot that overlooked the beach. For a few minutes Angela and I leaned against the front of my truck to watch the waves fall heavy against the shore. The weather was not what I would call beach weather—the clouds were heavy and grey, the air stung cold with the force of the wind. However, I could appreciate the beauty of this place. Salt air permeated around us and I lost myself for a while in the dark, silver throws of the ocean.

"They're here."

I turned my attention to the arriving dark brown Chevy Suburban.

"Hey, ladies." Tyler was the first to hop out of the driver's side of the truck, followed by Mike racing him from the around the other side.

"Bella!" Great. It had begun. I wondered if it was too late to call Edward.

Mike and Tyler jogged their way over to us, followed by Jessica, Ben, and two others I didn't recognize. Everyone was bundled up under thick waterproof layers and I suddenly felt inappropriate in my single long-sleeved green shirt, jeans, and Edward's wool coat.

"You made it, welcome." Mike greeted me eagerly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder in an awkward hug, which I quickly slipped out of to cross to Angela's other side.

"Hi, Mike." I gave him a polite smile, but nothing more. "Tyler, how's it going?"

"Great, you going in with us?" Tyler wore an enthusiastic expression, which I returned with confusion.

"You don't really go swimming in that, do you?" I couldn't imagine a wager hefty enough to convince me to wade into the frigid tempest.

"Ignore him, Bella. He's just trying to mess with the new girl." Jessica came to stand next to Mike. The girl had it bad for that one.

"All right, the guys will drag everything down to the water, you girls go pick a spot," Mike ordered to the group. I wasn't sure what "everything" entailed, so I followed Angela down the path toward the water.

We found a gathering of driftwood logs that were arranged in a semi circle on the rough shore. Following the others, I took at seat on one end of the makeshift bench next to Angela.

"So this is New Girl Bella?"

I gave the girl with long blonde hair a small smile and nodded Lauren, I guessed. "Nope. Just Bella."

She narrowed her eyes at my reply, but gave up a forced smile. What? I didn't much care for the nickname and had no intention of letting it stick. "Have you been here before?" The girl had a nasally voice that grated me, and something in the way she carried herself put me off instantly.

"Not specifically, I don't think. I used to vacation in Forks when I was a kid and I'd come down to the reservation for bonfires with some of my parents' friends."

"That's so interesting." Lauren's patronizing tone told me she found nothing about what I said even slightly interesting. "Where did you move from?"

"Phoenix."

"But you're not Chief Thomas' daughter, right?" She was pushing my limits of civility now.

"No, he's not my father." I held my ground with her, daring her to keep this up. The more I stared at her, the more a harpy smile tugged at her features.

"You're adopted." It wasn't a question. Damn genius, that girl.

"Yes, Charlie's my godfather. My favorite color is purple and I don't like milk in my cereal. Anything else?" Limit reached, apparently. My temper was coming out and it would be hard to pack it away.

"Lauren, leave it alone." Angela scolded the blonde wench, but much like Jessica the day before, Lauren wasn't deterred.

"I'm just getting to know the newest member of our group. Bella knows I don't mean anything by it." That condescending tone was worse than nails on a chalkboard. Slapping that smile right off her face was starting to look pretty good.

"No, Lauren, I think you do mean something by it. So why don't you just ask the question you want to know?"

No one spoke. All eyes were shifting franticly between the two of us on opposite sides of the circle. I held my firm glare and she just smiled wider. Bitch.

"Bella?" It was Angela's voice that broke the staring contest. I snapped my face to her direction, but came up short when I saw the sorrow in her eyes. She had correctly come to the obvious conclusion. In the realization, I saw her sympathy.

"Whatever, it's fine." It wasn't fine, but what else was I supposed to say now?

"Lauren, why don't you go make yourself useful and help the guys carry something." Protective and assertive Angela was a surprise. She spat the order at Lauren, startling the snarky girl to her feet.

"She was totally out of line," Angela said in a softer voice. "Ignore her."

"I'm sorry, Bella, about your parents. Really." Jessica's face held the first honest expression I'd seen from her and I accepted the gesture.

"Make room!" Tyler came stomping through the center of the circle just then, carrying a huge blue cooler.

As the others put out blankets and started prepping a pit for the bonfire, I stood to get some breathing room from the girl who now wore a very satisfied grin on her face. She'd gotten to me and she knew it. I spent so much of my time trying not to think about my parents' deaths that when the memories were forced on me, I could rarely hold back the rage and overwhelming sadness. Tears would come soon. I didn't want to be the center of attention when they did. Slipping away quietly from the group, I stomped a frustrated path back up the hill toward my truck. Abruptly, I was met with a warm, solid wall.

"Hey, little girl. Where you running off to?" The big bad wall said in an amused, deep voice.

Little girl? Oh, he was messing with the wrong person today. I took a step back to size up the obstacle in my path. I was met with the dark skin and impressive bare chest of a man. Scanning his figure further, I took in his thick arms, broad shoulders, and the fact that we about as tall as a redwood.

"Who the hell are you?" My numb fingers curled into two fists at either side of my body. "You know what, I don't care. Move." I glanced up to see him smile, which only irriated me more. Muttering under my breath, I edge around him.

"Hey, you're on my land." He stepped into my path again. The words sounded like a threat, but a smug grin played on his face and I knew I was amusing him.

"Yeah? Well…sorry." This guy, whoever he was, didn't deserve my wrath. I ran into him.

"No worries." He shrugged and stepped to the side to allow me to pass.

Without looking up I nodded and continued walking. "Thanks. Uh, bye." I took a few steps toward the parking lot before I noticed he was following me. Now he was pushing his luck. I rounded on him, planting my foot. "What?"

"Easy, take it down a notch." He was unflappable. He put his hands up in a placating gesture and approached me slowly. "Is that your truck?" He looked passed me, over my shoulder, and jerked his head with a nod at my truck.

"Yeah, and?"

"You're Bella." A happy little spark touched his features and it disarmed me fully.

"I am. Jacob?" You've got to be kidding me. Now I was wondering if Charlie sent him out here. I wouldn't put it past him. I studied his face a little closer. The last I remembered of Jake he was a lot shorter, thinner, and had hair longer than mine. Now he was built like a hockey player with a short crop.

"Yeah, hey!" Jacob bent down and scooped me up eagerly, wrapping me in a warm, strong hug that knocked the breath right out of my frozen lungs.

"Can't breath!" I choked out. Admittedly, I was being a bit theatrical, but I wasn't such a fan of the touching.

"Oh, sorry." As Jake put me down and stepped back, I saw him wince slightly. In that brief second, I saw an expression that I couldn't place cross his face. Disgust? I put the thought aside.

"I heard you were coming back to live here with Charlie. How've you been?" He couldn't wipe that broad, toothy smile from his features.

"Good, I guess, all things considered." I knew Jacob would have all the information concerning my arrival and the catalyst for the move. He'd known me with parents, now I had none.

"Sounded like you were having some trouble with the locals down there." Oh, so he'd heard that. Great.

I shifted on my feet then stepped a few more paces to lean against my truck. Jacob followed me over, titling his head down to try and meet my eyes. "It was nothing really. Girl stuff. Just some chick taking it out on the new girl, trying to make me look bad or something. I don't really think I'm welcome in the crowd."

"What crowd? We'll run them off the rez!" I snapped my head up to find two more guys jogging over to us. They had long, black hair and smooth, brown skin. This tribe sure bred pretty males. When the first guy reached us, he slapped a hand to Jake's back and took a long look at me. I felt a little exposed under his gaze. The second stood to Jacob's left and smiled kindly at me. Neither was as tall or muscular as Jacob, but clearly they'd their growth spurts soon, if Jacob were any indication.

"Some kids down there were giving Bella a hard time," Jake replied. "Bella, this is Quil and Embry. Guys, this is Bella Swan, Charlie's goddaughter, remember?"

"No way! What's up, girl?" Embry wrapped me up in another hug, not nearly as harshly as Jake, and set me down only to be passed over to Quil.

"Okay, okay. A little room."

Both chuckled, beaming at me like I was a shiny new toy. I couldn't help but catch their infectious laughter.

"Wow, you're like a grown up now. You didn't seem that old when we were kids." Quil's assertion would have irked me coming from anyone else, but I understood what he meant.

"Look at you guys, did you hit thirty while I was gone?" Even though they weren't as big as Jake—he had to be at least six-five—they were bigger than most of the other guys in the senior class at my school.

Embry puffed out his chest a little and smirked at me confidently. "Good genes, I guess."

Jake ribbed him with his elbow and Embry quickly deflated. That was enough to send another round of laughter through all of us as the guys regressed to wrestling each other around the lot.

"Okay, okay, I give!" Jake had Quil pined to the ground in a chokehold, Quil's back to Jake's front. With a satisfied smirk, Jake let him up, pushing him off and into the dirt.

I leaned closer to whisper to Embry who had been eagerly cheering the undersized Quil on in the match, "Are they always like this?"

Embry composed his laughter long enough to nod at me then returned to pointing a wagging finger at his friend. "Quil, you know better, but you just keep at it."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll take him eventually. I'm just testing him for weaknesses." Still in good humor, Quil strode confidently to lean next to Embry and I against the truck. "So, Bella, you coming with us down to the beach?" Quil's eager expression tempted me, I was sure these guys would be a benefit to my prior bad mood, but I wasn't thrilled about being anywhere near Laruen and her gaggle.

"I would, but—"

"C'mon, anyone down there messes with you, they can take it up with us." This time, it was Jake who was pushing out his chest. I had no doubt that he'd scare the hell out of anyone who tried to get snappy with me.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay."

Before I knew what was happening, Quil and Embry had me scooped up by both legs, propping me up on one of each of their shoulders like Rudy. Apparently, I'd just been made their queen.

"Guys, put me down! This is stupid!" I couldn't help my laughter despite being mortified at the sight of myself carried triumphantly down to the shore atop two very pretty, half-naked boys.

"Wow, Bella. Bring me next time you go for a walk." Jessica was positively drooling when we reached the camp circle. Unabashedly, she raked her eyes over the guys as then knelt to let me down. Right away, Jake stepped to my side and placed a heavy arm around my shoulder.

"So, who are these kids?" Jacob was doing his best to look menacing, wearing a stern face. He was putting on a good show for the townsfolk.

"Jacob Black, Quil, Embry, this is Angela, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Ben," I pointed each one out in turn as they waved politely back. Only Mike gave my new friends a skeptical eye. "And I don't know these two." I felt bad about lumping the new boy in with Lauren, but he was collateral damage now.

"Lauren," she nearly growled at me.

"Eric," the other guy introduced himself.

Jacob and the guys took a seat on sand next to me where I took up my previous spot next to Angela on our log.

"So, Bella, is Edward going to be joining us?" I had given Jessica too much credit that we were going to play nice now.

"No, he's busy."

"Who's Edward?" Quil wiggled his eyebrows, looking entirely too eager to hear about this.

"You invited Cullen?" Mike's face fell like I'd kicked his dog. "I'm sorry, Bella, but that guy's a freak." Jealous jerk.

"It doesn't matter anyway, he's not coming. All right?" Why were we still talking about this? I swear they were determined to set me off.

"Something better to do?" Of course Lauren wouldn't stay silent for long.

"The Cullens don't come here." I barely noticed the muffled words Jake murmured under his breath. I looked to find him glaring at the sand as if it had somehow offended him. I searched for confirmation or indication from Quil or Embry, but neither would meet my eyes. Weird.

"Enough sitting around! Who wants to play ball?" Tyler sprang up at Eric's offer, followed by Mike, Quil, Embry, and Lauren.

"Cool. Angela, you're the ref," Eric ordered.

"Why not me?" Jessica's question came out as whine.

"Because you cheat."

"Bella, you want in?" Tyler tossed me the football, which I dodged, unprepared to catch it. Thankfully, Jacob palmed it with little effort, preventing it from hitting Jessica in the face.

"Mmm," I shook my head and grabbed my shoulder. Can't. I've got this bum shoulder from a skydiving accident last fall." Tyler laughed, giving me a nod in understanding.

Throwing the ball back to him, Jacob stood and dusted the sand off his jeans. "You want to take a walk?" It was better than the alternative, so I accepted.

For a few minutes we walked in comfortable silence as I admired my surroundings. Once I took the time to consider this place, I realized how breathtaking it actually was. The way the strong salt winds blew the taste and coolness of the silver tide up to the black shore, all enclosed by the jade wall of the forest—it was amazing. This strange, isolated place felt like it existed outside of the normal world. Equally as strange, I was starting to feel more and more at home here.

"How well do you know the Cullens?" Jacob spoke abruptly, so much so that I wasn't sure he had really said anything at all. When the words left him, they were quiet but full of contempt.

"Not that well, I guess. I've only met Edward and his father."

We continued a few more paces, kicking through the sand, before Jacob spoke again. "How do you know the Doctor?"

"Uh, it's actually a really embarrassing story." I didn't want to tell this again. It was bad enough everyone in school knew. My face fell to watch my feet, the slightest feeling of blush creeping to my face.

"I promise I won't laugh." I had a hard time believing Jake's sincerity when I glanced up to see an eager grin absorb his lips.

"The short version is that I passed out in my trig class. The next thing I knew, I was in Edward's car and he was taking me to the hospital. That's where I met Carlisle."

"Wait," Jacob came to an abrupt stop, pulling on my arm to halt me a little too hard. "You were unconscious and Edward just carried you off? Alone?" The near anger I saw on his face that also registered in his voice surprised me. Now I was sure this was not the kind of person anyone would want to piss off.

"Yeah, but like I said, he was taking me to his father at the hospital."

"He could have been taking you anywhere, for all you knew. Jesus, Bella. He could have done anything to you while you were passed out and helpless."

"Stop it!" I'd had just about enough of this. When I rounded on him, coming face to chest and craning my neck to meet his eyes with my furious stare, he returned my anger with insistent superiority. "He didn't hurt me. He wouldn't hurt me. And it is none of your damn business." After I'd spit the words at him with all the steady frustration I could muster, his face fell.

Jake took a step back. This time, when he spoke, his eyes looked pained and worried. "Bella, I'm sorry. I don't want you to be upset. It's just that—" There was more he wanted to say, but he snapped his jaw shut, clenching and grinding his teeth.

"Jake, what did you mean when you said that the Cullens don't come here?" My voice was small and delicate as I submitted the question. He was noticeably agitated.

A heavy breath escaped Jacob's lips before his chest fell and he retreated a little further from me. A silent war was playing on his face. "Nothing."

"Then why don't you like them?"

"I don't know what you mean." Jacob's fake look of indifference wasn't fooling me.

"I think you do. Why don't you just tell me?" He considered me for a few moments, then slumped to the sand and sat, bringing his long, muscular legs up to lean on by his elbows.

"It's a tribe thing," he answered tightly.

"How so?"

"We're not supposed to talk about it. You know, ancient tribal secrecy and all that." Jake nudged my shoulder a little, giving me a genuine smile.

"Right, of course. How silly of me." I rolled by eyes in mock chastisement of myself. "But what do the Cullens have to do with the tribe?"

"Bella, is that his jacket?"

"Umm, whose?" Okay, I was playing stupid. But that was a weird question. And strangely dead-on.

"Bella, you know who. Edward."

"Yeah, why?"

Jacob took a deep inhale and winced just slightly, his face morphing like I was coated in dead fish.

"Why does everyone keep doing that around me? I swear I shower regularly." The constant sniffing was starting to make a girl feel self-conscious.

"I'm sorry, but you reek." What the hell? Jacob really knew how to charm a lady. "It's not you, it's the jacket. Doesn't it smell rancid to you?"

I took a long sniff of my hair: shampoo and salt air. I took a very appreciative whiff of Edward's coat to find that it still smelled strongly of Edward—It was wonderful.

"Sorry, but I don't get it." It was all I could say.

"Bella, you shouldn't hang around with the Cullens. They're not…" Jake's thought drifted off with his voice as he stared out at the ocean, lost somewhere I couldn't follow.

"They're not what?" I prodded him.

"They're not safe," is all he gave me. That wasn't helpful nor did I think it was a very sound observation.

"I appreciate the advice, but you'll have to forgive me if I'd rather decide for myself. Charlie seems to like them." Yeah, maybe I should have left that last part off.

"Charlie doesn't know them that well."

"Neither do you." I didn't want to start another argument, but Jake was testing my patience. Feeling defensive about Edward was becoming a habit of mine.

"Look," Jacob turned fully to face me and took my hand in his giant palms. Immediately, the heat he radiated penetrated my frozen skin. How was he not freezing out here without so much as a shirt on? "I know we haven't seen each other in a few years, and it wasn't like we were best friends or anything, but I do remember you. I looked forward to when you would come and visit Charlie. We had fun, right? Now that you're back…I want us to be friends. Charlie is family around here; that makes you family, too. I care about you."

I was fully and totally taken aback at this sudden outpouring on honesty.

"I know that you've been through a lot recently. I lost my mom, and I know it isn't the same—I still have Billy. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I won't make you talk about it or try to cheer you up when you just want to feel sad for a while, but I'll listen. If you want a distraction, I'll distract you. And when you do need some cheering up, I'll try my best at that, too."

When Jacob held his silence long enough that I knew he was done speaking, I couldn't say anything in reply. I just sat there, dumbstruck and not breathing. I couldn't imagine what I'd done to deserve his friendship, but my heart felt a little fuller, a little less broken, now that he was here. His words were everything I needed to hear but so adamantly thought I didn't want.

I didn't want sympathy or pity, but he offered me comfort and understanding. In that moment, Jake felt like the sun warming my cold, numb being. A part of me had died along with my parents: my childhood. My innocence. I didn't mourn that part of me, and I thought I'd put it away. But hearing this, from him, made me acutely aware of how much I'd shut off since leaving Pheonix.

The torment and relief must have been evident on my face, because Jake quickly wrapped both of his massive arms around my shivering form and embraced me tightly. I locked my arms around his neck, grateful. Jake whispered reassurances and rubbed little patterns into my back. I felt safe here. Loved. I'd never had a brother, but I supposed this was what it felt like.

I don't know how long we held ourselves in a quiet embrace, but it was Jacob that eventually broke our private silence.

"We should probably head back," he whispered softly, pulling away and taking a long, evaluating look at my face. I don't know what he saw there, but in his eyes I found a gleam that made my heart swell with affection and trust.

xXx

I just made it to the door when the first drops of rain began to fall. Quickly, I hurried inside and hung Edward's coat and then dumped the sand out of my shoes over the edge of the porch. Now that I was alone, the tugging pull and strange feeling of emptiness caught me off guard. Normally I would associate that emptiness with my mother and father. Not now. This was new. Over the past few days, a tether as strong as it was invisible had wrapped itself around me.

Upstairs, I retreated to my room. I'd never had this moment before, but I was officially meeting a right of passage for all teenage girls: staring at my phone and waiting for a sign to be cast down from above that would tell me how to stop this nagging need to feel nearer to him. Should I call him? Text him? Wait for him to call me? It was still five hours before I would see Edward again. That math made my nerves jitter. Yeah, I had it bad for Edward Cullen.

After seven minutes of watching the clock on my phone tick by, I threw the thing down in exasperation with and grabbed my towel. A shower would distract me for a little while. Besides, I felt like I had sand stuck in all sorts of uncomfortable places. If I hadn't calmed by the time I got out, I would consider cleaning the house, maybe re-shingling the roof.

Once the bathroom was filled with the rolling swirls of steam, I stepped into the shower and melted under the hot spray. Mercifully, I sensed my earlier anger and sadness drip off of my body with the streaming water.

For the briefest of moments, I evacuated my mind and just let myself feel. With my eyes closed, I slumped a little further against the wall. Coming not all at once, but like wisps of thoughts that were nearly transparent, I found myself picturing Edward's body that supported my weight from behind me. Like the tile, his touch was firm and cold, but always enticing. I let myself concentrate on that fantasy, giving in to the desires that were playing in the fringes of my mind.

His deft fingertips running a trail across my cheek. His golden eyes boring a hole through my defenses. His delicious mouth that turned up in a deadly beautiful grin. His messy hair that begged to be tugged and twisted between my fingers. Even better: his voice. God, the way he took at that seductive and commanding tone with me. Edward exerted an understanding of and power over my body that seemed unnatural. But it was so tempting.

As the water began to run cold and my body quivered with my fantasy, I had to acknowledge a certain undeniable truth. I wanted Edward. I craved him. If that need wasn't sated, I would be left hollow and incomplete.

I made hurried work of washing and conditioning my hair, shaving, and thoroughly lathering myself in body wash. After drying myself off and wrapping a towel snuggly to my body, I wrapped another around my head to manage my heavy, wet hair. I noticed as I quietly padded to my room that Charlie still wasn't home. He had the day off today, so I was surprised not to find him here when I got home.

I pulled some comfy house clothes out of my dresser drawer, slipping on the Adidas pants and camisole top. I was bent over rubbing the towel through my hair when my phone rang. I whipped my head up too quickly, stumbling dizzily in my embarrassing attempt to lunge for the phone on my bed. I was disappointed when it was not Edward's number that flashed across the screen.

"Hi, Charlie." I tried not to let my dissatisfaction linger in my voice.

"Hey, Bells. How was the beach?"

"Good. I ran in to Jacob Black."

"Oh yeah? You two get a chance to catch up?" Oh, he sounded so hopeful.

"We did. Actually, I'm glad I saw him. We had a really good talk."

"Glad to hear it." The truth of that was plain in his tone, but he quickly abandoned the topic. "Hey, I'm calling because I had to go into the station today and I need to ask you a favor."

Well that explains that. "Sure, what do you need?"

"I'm real sorry about this, but I need you to drive to Port Angeles and pick up the new tires for your truck. I was going to do it myself, after you got back, but I had to cover for—"

"Charlie, hey, don't worry about it. I understand. Besides, this was something you were doing for my benefit."

"The thing is, they ordered the tires, but if we don't get them on today they're going to charge us some bullshit storage fee." Charlie's frustration made me crack a smile.

"It's no problem. Edward and I were going to Port Angeles tonight anyway. I'll just call him and tell him to meet me there." See, no worries. And now I had a reason to call him a little sooner.

"Thanks, Bells. The invoice is on the fridge and it has the address on it. Can you get the directions on your phone?"

"Sure thing."

After I hung up with Charlie, I was jolted a bit when my phone buzzed in my hand. I had a text from Edward:

**I should have come with you today. You've been on my mind.**

Right on cue, my heart started to race. He missed me. He was thinking about me. My entire body was humming. Rapidly, I typed out a response:

**A little change in plans, can you talk?**

Seconds later, my phone rang. "Hi."

"Hello, Bella." His soft, sultry voice lazily wrapped me in want all over again. I'd be content for the rest of my life to just listen to him talk until my heart stopped beating.

"I—" I wanted to tell him that I'd missed him, that I'd thought almost nothing but him all day, but I choked on my words.

"I missed you, too." From his perfect lips, the words came effortlessly. There was no tremble or insecurity, only confidence and determination. He knew exactly what he wanted, so he just went after it. He wanted me. A heavy breath pushed out from my lungs.

"You said there was a change in plans?"

Oh, right, I was supposed to be talking now.

"Uh, yeah. Charlie needs me to drive to Port Angeles to get some tires put on my truck. I'm going to be leaving here soon. If you don't mind, could we meet at the restaurant?"

"Of course, Bella. But are you sure you wouldn't rather I accompany you?" There was stress in Edward's voice, though I couldn't imagine why.

"No, it's fine. You'd just be bored waiting around with me. I might see if I can find a bookstore or something to kill some time." There was no sense in dragging him along for such an uninteresting errand.

"All right, if you're certain. I'll text you the address of the restaurant. Please call me if you have any trouble finding it. Do you mind if we meet a bit earlier, at six?"

"That'd be great." I couldn't help the happiness that wove its way into my tone. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?" His voice sounded reverent and velvety smooth when he called me that. It did impossibly delightful things to my insides.

"I'm really looking forward to tonight."

"As am I. I'll see you then. And please, call me if you need anything at all."

"I will. Thank you. Bye."

"Goodbye, Bella."

My plans for the night salvaged, I was admittedly a little giddy to be on my way. There was only one problem: what to wear? I couldn't exactly prance around the auto shop in date clothes, but I also didn't want to insult Edward by showing up for a proper dinner in jeans and my Chucks. A compromise needed to be made.

After drying and brushing out my hair, I turned to my closet to make a decision. I settled on a black silk turtleneck, a grey pleated skirt that brushed to mid thigh, and a pair of black tights. I finished off the look with a black pair of Mary Janes. Not too shabby, I thought. Every now and then, I actually cleaned up nicely. It may have been more than a little present in my mind that this skirt perfectly matched Edward's coat. In a black shoulder purse, I threw in my phone, wallet, and a few other necessities. Time to get this show on the road.

The drive into Port Angeles was easy enough and I found the auto shop without any trouble. At the shop, I was less than pleased with the very appraising look I got from two of the mechanics as I waited at the counter to pay. They looked to be in their mid twenties, covered in grease. One was short and sort of boxy, he had little strands of dark hair under a baseball cap and dark eyes. The other was tall, lanky, with a very gaunt face. Immediately, they put me off.

At the counter, an older man tried to up charge me on some nonsense thing, but I had my invoice and insisted I wasn't paying a cent more than the written quote. I think he was expecting an easy few bucks, but I left him wanting. Being raised by cops, I wasn't about to fall for such a lame ploy. Instead, I held my ground confidently. Admittedly, I was rather proud of for asserting myself as a strong young woman. A satisfied smile grabbed my lips as I thought of how proud my father would be of me for sticking to my guns. Renee wouldn't have stood a chance.

Now that my truck was more than street worthy, I went in search of something to occupy the next couple of hours until I would meet Edward. A few blocks down from the auto shop, I found a large enough berth to park the beast outside a small café where I ordered a large hot tea to take with me on my walk to the bookstore a few blocks further down.

As was typical, I found myself completely distracted while wandering the shelves. Eventually I picked an anthology of short stories and sat in one of the comfy chairs by the window to read.

"Excuse, but we're closing up soon." The older woman running the shop called to me from the counter.

Completely consumed, I hadn't noticed that more than two hours had passed. It had gotten considerably darker outside, nearing sunset. I gathered up my empty cut of tea and went to pay for the book at the counter. Outside, the temperature had dropped a little, which made me walk faster back to the truck outside the café, which was now also closed.

I found myself the victim of a natural law of the universe: Within hours after leaving an auto shop, my truck wouldn't start. Fucking awesome. After trying several times and begging the gods of vehicular mercy, I accepted my fate. Growling and muttering to myself, I slammed the door, locked the truck, and started to walk back to the mechanic for a rescue. Thank goodness for emergency credit cards.

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AU and characters are OOC._

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

The older man who'd tried to rip me off on the price of the tire installation was just closing the front door to the auto shop when I ran up to plead my case. It took some haggling and a bit of damsel in distress pleading that I wasn't proud of, but he eventually agreed to make the three-block trip to my truck and give it a look. I had to promise to pay extra for the overtime, but he guessed I probably just needed a jumpstart. He said they'd replace the battery tonight, if that's all it was, but I'd have to come back tomorrow for anything more time-intensive. I considered it a decent compromise.

While the older man took the shorter of the creepy mechanics with him, I sat in the lobby. There were only four chairs in a circle around a short table covered in car and men's magazines, a small television against the wall. Next to that, a coffee pot that was probably older than me and hadn't been cleaned since Clinton was president. The place was dusty, a seemingly permanent layer of grime along the baseboards of the Formica floor. The tiny lobby smelled of motor oil, which was an improvement over the subtle stench of the bathroom that I was too terrified to use.

I had only been waiting about five minutes when the taller mechanic walked inside the lobby from the service bay. Out of the corner of my eye I watched him rub his hands on a red shop rag that was stained black. He walked out of sight, presumably into the attached office. A minute or so later, the phone rang at the counter.

"Yeah?" The mechanic answered. "Uh-huh. Okay." I peeked over, curious if the call was word on my truck. The mechanic eyed me with an unsettling expression that I couldn't read. "Your battery contact points are corroded," he stated flatly. "They're gonna clean 'em off and give her a jump. That oughta fix it. Twenty minutes tops."

"Great," I nodded. "Thanks."

"Come on over and fill this stuff out." He placed a few forms on the counter like the ones I'd sighed earlier. I walked over, tried not to show my surprise at the cost, and signed my name quickly.

"Here you go." I handed him the credit card Charlie had put in my name and added to his account for just this sort of unexpected occurrence.

"Cash," he mechanic answered curtly as he refused to take the card.

"I paid with a debit card earlier," I reminded him. "What's the problem?"

"System's already off for the night. Cash only." He leaned against the counter toward me, and I didn't miss the way his eyes slid from my face in an uncomfortable, leering manner.

I sucked up my not-taking-your-shit courage and straightened my spine. "Then turn it back on," I replied flatly. "I don't have that much cash."

"Then we have a problem, don't we?"

With a little spot of grease on his cheek and straggly hair hanging out from under his baseball cap, the mechanic scowled. He had yellowish teeth and the strong smell of coffee and cigarettes. So close, the smell made me want to gag.

"Fine," I grumbled. "Where's the closest ATM?"

"At the bank."

I sighed, exasperated. Now I knew he was just messing with me and it pissed me off. "And where's that?"

"About a half a mile."

Without my truck, there was no way I was hoofing it that far at night when I didn't have a great idea where I was going in the first place. Besides, I didn't think he planned to wait around that long for me to come back—if I came back at all.

I wasn't getting anywhere with this guy and decided not to waste my breath. "I'll just wait until the manager comes back." I hoped I'd have a better shot at reasoning with the older man. He was grumpy, but he'd been the one to help me in the first place. This jackass was probably just trying to skim a little off the top or something.

As I turned around, the mechanic caught my wrist. I spun on my heel, glaring at the hand that held me. "Let go," I demanded forcefully.

"Or what?" He yanked on my arm, tightening his grip. "You owe me. I'm gonna collect one way or another."

"I don't owe you shit," I spat. I tugged my hand loose and took several quick steps back. "Stay away from me. Better yet, get a head start. I'm going to tell your boss what you did, asshole."

"What? After you shoved your tits in my face and begged to suck me off if I let you get out of here without paying?"

"What?" I shouted the word, my eyes wide in disgust. "You're a lunatic. Fuck you." I bolted for the door, now much less concerned about getting the truck back tonight. I'd send Charlie over with a gun and a pair of cuffs.

Before I was all the way out, I was grabbed from behind. I screamed, kicking against the door as the mechanic hauled me off my feet. "Let go of me!" I tried to wigging out, attempting to reach behind me to maybe scratch his face or gouge his eyes, but I couldn't get to him. Instead, I threw my heel back, connecting with his nuts.

"You stupid bitch," he man hissed and groaned, loosening his hold on me just enough for me to break free.

Again I ran toward the front door, but the lights suddenly went out. It was complete blackness inside. I collided with something in my path, presumably the plastic advertisement display, and I fell to the floor. He caught my heel, dragging me backward as I continued to scream and kick. This time, he caught me by my hair and pulled me to my feet.

"Just for that," he growled at me, "I'm going to make sure this hurts, you fucking whore."

His other arm came around my neck, squeezing so tightly that I could only take shallow, panicked breaths. I clawed at his arm and was shoved through the door between the lobby and the service bay. As I struggled and dragged my feet on the cement floor, I heard the noise echo off the cinderblock walls and metal garage doors that were closed, concealing us in the dark bay.

I knew what was about to happen. Even as I jerked and writhed, trying to free myself, I fumbled with one hand in my purse slung over my shoulder and across my chest. I heard my various possessions fall on the floor while I looked for one item in particular. When I found the knife, sliding the blade open and firmly grasping the hilt in my right hand, I was slammed face first against the hood of a car. I heard the sound of metal on metal and hoped that maybe the other two men had returned, that they'd help me. I tried to scream, but the arm around my neck made it impossible.

With all the strength I could still muster, I swung my hand back to jab the knife in the man's gut.

But I met only empty air. In complete silence, I felt his body ripped from mine. Gasping for air, I spun around. The lights came on a second later. On the floor, the mechanic was spread out on his stomach in an unnatural position.

"Isabella." My eyes snapped up. Edward stood before me with violently black eyes. All my attention locked on those eyes. "Go wait in my car," he ordered quietly. The inflection wasn't comforting, but rather an authoritative command that carried with it note of utter rage. My eyes fell to his hand. He held my knife by the blade, and I hadn't even noticed it had been taken. "Now," he demanded.

Something about the dark bite in his voice motivated me. I ran back through the service bay, through the lobby, and out the front door. I immediately darted to Edward's Volvo sitting in the middle of the lot with the lights on and engine running. Once inside the warm car, I locked the doors and turned back to stare out the rear windshield. I wasn't even breathing.

A few seconds later, I was startled out of my mediation when Edward forcefully entered the vehicle from the front, throwing the contents of my purse down in the back seat and sending the knife violently into the black leather behind him. Without a word, Edward pulled away from the scene on screeching tires.

"Edward, what did you do?" I jerked my head in his direction to study his face. What I found was pure, murderous rage. His hands were stretched tight on the steering wheel, his brows narrow. Those lovely gold eyes were eclipsed in pure black. From here, Edward looked every bit as dangerous as Jacob would seem to think.

"I called the police." When he spoke, the words came curtly and with undiluted anger dripping from every syllable.

"We have to go back, we can't leave the scene." My voice came out high and panicked. I'd been keeping myself under control in the face of a threat, but now I was feeling the stress overtake me.

"No, I need to get you safe. That is all I care about. Each of those men has a wrap sheet and warrants. The police won't need any other reason take them in." He wouldn't look at me. His face was impenetrable, his voice cold.

"How can you possibly know that?" As we passed my vacant truck on the street, I put the pieces together. Whether or not my truck had been sabotaged, there was never any intention to fix it. I wondered if the other two men had simply left me to my fate or if they had every intention of returning once I was suitably handled.

Without warning, Edward pulled to a stop on the side of the street. We were now back on the main road, illuminated under a streetlight. The restaurant.

"Bella…" Edward's expression fell the moment he met my eyes. On his lovely, pained face, I saw torment and fear. He tentatively lifted his hand, but I caught it before he could reach my cheek.

"You're hand! Edward, you grabbed the knife, let me see." I yanked his palm down to inspect it, but found nothing, just perfectly flawless skin. I desperately grabbed for the other, only to find a matching perfect palm. My eyes fervently searched Edward's for an answer. "But I saw you. You caught the knife by the blade. It should have sliced straight through you.

"Shh. Bella."

Edward studied my eyes and then brought both of his palms to my face, hovering centimeters from my skin. I was dejected that he didn't touch me until I noticed the question lingering on his face. He didn't know if he should. He didn't know if I wanted him to. In answer, I pressed each of my palms to the backs of his hands, urging him to meet my skin. As he did, my entire body burst into flames. Sharp, shooting exhilaration licked at every part of me. Unbidden, a soft, relieved sigh escaped my lips as I leaned into his touch.

"Isabella, please. Are you hurt?" This time, Edward's velvety voice was soothing, impassioned, and full of worry.

"No, I'm all right." That wasn't precicely true. I was sure I had bruises on my arms and maybe my neck under the collar of the turtleneck sweater. However, considering what I'd avoided, I counted the minor injuries as lucky.

A desperate and relieved breath pushed out from Edward's lungs and he wrapped his firm arms around me, easily extracting me from my seat and situating me in his lap. He held me so tight and not tight enough. I nuzzled shamelessly into the crook of his neck as he buried his face in my hair. I didn't cry, I didn't shake, I just absorbed as much of him as we would let me. Every tiny cell in my body calmed at his body enveloping mine. I wanted to crawl inside him and feel fully protected. Instead, I let him hold me close, rocking me gently, and rubbing soothing circles into my back.

"Isabella, I swear, if anything had happened to you. If I'd been too late-" There was so much distress and agony in his voice that it barely registered as a sound at all.

"Don't say it. You saved me. You're here. Don't say it." I couldn't bear to think about that way. I couldn't tolerate considering the alternative.

"I nearly failed you." I didn't answer him, only wrapped my arms around his neck a little tighter. Under the circumstances, I couldn't argue. I was just too happy to be safe and in his arms.

"Isabella?" Edward pulled his face from my neck, dragging me back slightly to meet my eyes. He spoke softly, delicately, in the kindest tone I'd ever heard a man express. Then a strange twinkle struck his eyes. "Were you really going to stab him?"

"You bet your ass I was. I was going to shove that blade straight in his gut." Edward's face betrayed his composure for a moment, revealing his repulsion and violent anger.

"My ferocious little kitten thinks she's a lion. I'm proud of you." Edward pulled me tight again and ran his nose through my hair, barely brushing the skin of my neck below my ear. No doubt, Edward heard the sudden gasp at the sensation, because he repeated the movement three more times before settling his forehead at my shoulder.

"Though there will never be a next time, I would suggest you aim for the heart. Or the neck." He stated his assertion so casually, but it was laced with aggression. I could only imagine that Edward was fantasizing about the violence he'd like to have inflicted. "Love, I want you to eat. I'm worried you'll go into shock. Your skin is very cold."

There was no sense in arguing that point either. While I adamantly preferred sitting in Edward's lap and greedily clinging to his solid body, I was utterly starving. The idea of settling into some place public, lit, and populated actually sounded good. I wanted some inane background noise and warm food to help get me down from the adrenaline high and sick feeling in my stomach.

This wasn't the first time I'd been forced to fight for my life. In Phoenix last year Katherine and I were approached by a group of college guys as we were leaving a movie. They followed us for three blocks, calling out and trying to get our attention. In the parking garage, they cornered us. We screamed bloody murder, but in a big city, most people ignore the sound. Bystanders, my father told me after that, are far more likely to respond to "Fire!" than that of a woman in distress. Fucking bastards.

Katherine dropped her can of pepper spray as we tried to get away from the men. I kicked one in the nuts, dodged the second, and dove for the pepper spray, spewing out a stream of eye-burning agony at the three of them. Tonight, I'd learned a lesson about underestimating small towns.

"Actually, I am hungry. Are you sure you don't mind? This isn't exactly turning out to be such a pleasant date." I met his face, but my eyes lingered on the collar of his shirt. I was grateful that he'd been there to save me, but I was embarrassed that it was necessary.

I kept running through my head how I might have realized the inevitable sooner. Or how I might have fought harder to get away. I shut that down when I recalled the voice of the counselor giving us a lecture about self-defense and female victimization two years ago.

"Isabella." Edward placed one gentle finger under my chin, lifting it to coax my eyes to him. His eyes were still black and pained, but his face displayed a seriousness that grasped me. "You're here, with me. My only concern is for your safety. Please do not spend a single moment longer worrying about my preference."

"Thank you." I didn't know what else to say. I was trapped in his fierce intensity. My body yearned for the sense of security I felt in his presence. My heart thundered restlessly in my chest.

Begrudgingly, I released him when he pulled me away and placed me back in my own seat. Hastily, Edward rounded the vehicle and opened my door, offering me his arm. As I stood with his assistance, my legs wobbled beneath me. Instantly, Edward's firm arm wound to my waist, clutching me possessively to his side.

I scanned the small restaurant. My stomach growled expectantly at the warm scent of pasta, marinara sauce, and melted cheese. That didn't go unnoticed by Edward, who looked down at me with that lovely crooked grin.

At the hostess station, a young woman with slick black hair and sharp features appraised Edward's obvious beauty with hungry eyes. When she licked her lips, I dug my fingers into their hold on Edward's hip. In response, Edward pulled me closer, wrapping his long, strong fingers past my wait to the edge of my stomach.

"Two?" Her sickly sweet voice questioned.

"Yes, we'd like something quiet and private, if you please." Edward's confidence in the way he spoke never ceased to impress me. He carried himself like someone so much older than a teenager.

"Right this way." The hostess swiped two menus from her podium and proceeded to lead us into the dining area. The place was busy, but not full. As she paused at a table in the center of the room, Edward stiffened at my side.

"This won't do. My Bella and I would prefer something private, as I said." Gone was the polite kindness in his voice. Instead, his tone was thick with authority and dominance. The hostess was visibly taken aback at his command, falling all over herself to usher us to a round booth tucked away in a secluded corner under only a dim light.

Edward took his arm from my side only to thread his fingers through my own as he led me to sit. I moved to the middle of the semi-circle booth and Edward gracefully slid in next to me, never breaking his hold of my hand. The hostess wouldn't make eye contact with Edward. She just placed the menus on the table and quickly scurried off.

"I think you frightened her," I whispered, amused at Edward's show of dominance.

In return, Edward glared after her. "She was displaying a complete lack of respect for you. I won't have that." The amusement was gone. Edward's stern tone warned me he was still agitated, still poised on the edge of a violent outburst.

Edward didn't make a move to look at his menu, but I studied mine enthusiastically. I was still reeling from the fear of my confrontation, yet my concentration was disjointed and muddled from the heady experience of Edward's uncharacteristically emotional reaction. Most of the time—in the short time we'd spent together—Edward was very collected and in control of himself. Though I would see emotions bubbling under the surface of his cool confidence, I'd never seen him fall apart with so much fear and worry. For me.

"Hi. I'm Karen; I'll be serving you this evening. Can I get you something to drink?" The short blonde with bright eyes was positively beaming at Edward. Her eagerness and complete lack of attention to the girl sitting next to him didn't engender a great deal of appreciation from me.

Edward gingerly placed his hand over mine and placed them on the table in an obvious show. "What would you like to drink, love?"

My heart fluttered and my eyes went a bit fuzzy every time he called me that. Dumbly, I just lost myself in his eyes and replied automatically. "Iced tea. Sweet."

With a content smile, Edward replied, "two sweet teas," to the waitress. He didn't acknowledge her beyond that, only training his pleased eyes on my own.

"You're still wearing my coat." A very satisfied smirk graced Edward's strong, masculine features. Where once had been contentment now a sultry longing seemed to capture his eyes. So close to him, I felt exposed in a very carnal way. His posture and entire demeanor altered. Edward now appeared very powerful before me. "That makes me very happy."

Unable to hide my natural reaction to him, I blushed furiously, tilting my head down to sink into the jacket a little further.

"Ah, there it is. I've desperately wanted to see you blush for me again, Isabella." God, he had total command over my body.

"I think I'm keeping it," I said shyly, taking in a deep breath that was thick with Edward's luxurious scent that melted all my concerns. "Although, not everyone is a fan of it."

"Oh?"

"I wore it to beach today, someone made a comment."

The waitress arrived with our drinks and took our orders. I selected the mushroom ravioli, but Edward declined anything to eat. That was becoming a peculiar habit.

"Right, how was your morning?" Edward pulled a few strands of my hair back from my face, tucking them behind my ear. He let his finger brush slightly down the shell of my ear before pulling away.

"Well, in total, it wasn't bad. It started out rough. This Lauren chick pissed me off; I had to make a brief escape to avoid laying her out. My temper tends to get the better of me."

Again, Edward cocked that perfect grin at me. "Oh, I'm quite aware."

"But I ran into an old friend, Jacob Black?" I had to bring this up to him at some point. The obvious animosity Jake expressed had been niggling in the back of my mind. Edward didn't respond, but his face went cold, impassive.

"Do you know him?"

"I do," he said flatly.

"He doesn't like you much."

"No."

"Edward, why? You're family isn't allowed on the reservation."

"What exactly did he tell you?" Now his face was hard, forceful. I didn't like the way he turned on me.

"Just that," I said defensively.

Edward ran an exasperated hand through his fair and turned away from me. I suddenly felt cold, dejected, and utterly alone.

"Bella, I saw him today. After you left the beach. He came looking for me."

I perked up at that admission. "Really? What did he say?

"He doesn't want me around you. How do you know him?"

"My family used to come visit Charlie in Forks. Charlie and Jake's dad are friends, so we would hang out together. It's been a few years since I've seen him." Edward's eyes met mine again, and that heartbreaking agony what present. "Why did he warn me to stay away from you?" I stared earnestly into his eyes, willing him to answer me.

"Because I'm dangerous, Bella." I didn't fully comprehend his admission. I studied his face for an explanation, but found only conviction there. He honestly believed that. "And because he wants you."

"What?"

"Jacob has romantic intentions." He stated this fact so plainly that I thought for a moment I was misunderstanding the massive implication there.

"He barely knows me." I wasn't really speaking to Edward, I was convincing myself. "We had a long talk this morning, about my parents, and he expressed concern for me, but—"

"Bella, please. I know what I'm talking about. He intends to pursue you, whether you think it is rational or not. It is how he feels."

"Edward, what do you mean you're dangerous?" I was actually frightened to ask the question. Not that I believed his assertion, but that whatever it was, I was already in too deep to care.

But Edward didn't speak. He fervently searched my eyes, though I don't know what he hoped to find there.

"Edward," I paused for a moment, "how did you find me?"

The confident and self-assured man next to me vanished. In his place, a much younger man stiffened as his eyes showed terror.

"Were you following me?"

"Isabella, I—" He halted himself. One agitated hand pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. "I feel very protective of you."

"So, you followed me." It wasn't a question this time.

"Not exactly. I did come to Port Angeles early. I saw your truck parked outside the café and I was hoping to find you there. When I didn't, I walked around a bit to see where you might have gone. Bella, I was so terrified for you. I couldn't think straight, I only thought of finding you. When I heard what that bastard was thinking, I—"

"Wait. You heard what he was thinking?" Taking a moment to collect my thoughts swirling frantically in my head, I sputtered out a panicked string of questions. "Edward, how did you know where I was? How did you get him off me so fast? How did you—" I was shaking. Confused and desperate. Yet I wasn't afraid, only anxious to know the missing piece of the puzzle forming around me.

Edward quickly halted me by wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to his chest. I struggled at first, but when he wrapped his hand around the nape of my neck, I stilled instinctively.

"Isabella, this isn't how I planned on having this conversation. I swear to you that I was preparing to tell you, but now I'm out of time. I've exposed myself to you, and I can't put it off any longer." He pulled me from his chest, placing both hands to my checks, desperately willing me to hear him.

"Bella, I can read every mind in this room—apart from yours." His words came forth so tenderly, so timidly, it was as if he thought I'd break from the sheer force of his admission.

"You can read minds." It wasn't a question. Not anymore. I just repeated the words to myself, allowing them to sink in and burrow into my mind. "But not mine."

Edward took a deep breath and leveled his eyes with mine. There was such intensity in his stare, I was unable to move or even breath while trapped in his gaze.

"Is—is there something wrong with me?"

Edward shook his head at my question. "I tell you that I can read minds, and you think there is something wrong with you?" Okay, it sounded dumb they way he put it.

"I will not lie to you, and I swear on everything I am that I will not harm you. If you should feel afraid of me, I will not follow you. You have the power to refuse, to run from me, and I will not stop you."

Why would he say something like that? Why would I run from him? His admission was impossibly dumfounding, but I couldn't possibly rip myself from him. I didn't want to.

"I'm not afraid of you." Of that fact, I was completely certain. His disbelieving sigh hurt me.

"You should be." My heart broke all over again at the shame so evident in his voice, which was barely a rasp.

"Here you are." Karen was back to deliver our food, suddenly reminding me where we were. Once the plate was down, Edward waved her away.

"Eat." That impassive face was back. I speared a piece of ravioli with my fork and quickly drew it into my mouth.

"I don't know how to start this, how to tell you what I must say."

"You have a secret. Something more." I said between bites.

"Yes."

"And you think that it will frighten me. Scare me and make me run from you." My eyes stayed trained on Edward.

"Actually, I'm afraid there will be running and screaming."

"Oh." I took a long pull of ice tea through my straw.

"Bella, surely you've noticed certain things about me. Certain differences." His eyes moved to my plate and I knew I'd not been incorrect in my suspicions.

"You never eat or drink anything." I accentuated the point by offering him a bite of my food on the end of my fork. With a delightful smirk that pulled at my heart, she refused.

"Yes."

"Your eyes change color. Right now, they're a dark golden color. Yesterday, they were brighter. But in the car, after…they were black."

"Yes." I paused for several seconds, unsure where this was going and not certain what to say next. "When I touch you…" Edward began, running the tips of his fingers lightly down my cheek.

"You're skin is like ice. Hard. And cold."

"Yes. And I do feel it, Isabella. I feel the searing electricity that burns through us. Every time."

It wasn't just me. Inexplicably, there was an unnatural force generated between the two of us. With his hand so close to me, it brought forth another realization. "You did grab the knife by the blade. But it didn't cut you."

"Yes." Slowly, Edward pulled the knife from my place setting, keeping his eyes locked with mine, and squeezed the edge in his palm. I wasn't expecting much; even I could do that with a butter knife. But when he released his grasp, the handle fell heavy to the table. The blade was gone. In its place, a fine powder fell in a small pile to the white tablecloth.

I was immobile. I didn't breathe and I didn't blink. I was riveted to the little clump on the table. With a gasp, I snapped my eyes to Edward. "How—"

"Ask the question, Isabella. Ask me the question that matters."

"What are you?" The little loaded words were a whisper from my lips. I watched a war play out on his face. He wanted to tell me, but it was as if the truth wouldn't work its way out of his mouth. He was silent for several moments until I couldn't stand the silence any longer. "You're afraid to tell me."

"Yes." Relief and terror were exuded in the heavy air that wafted from inside him. As difficult as it was for me to rationalize what I'd just witnessed, what he'd already admitted, this was exponentially more difficult for him. My heart was heavy with sympathy for this delicate man that was so ashamed of himself.

"I'll guess," I said encouragingly, trying to pry some kind of calm out of him.

"What?" His eyebrows shot up at me.

"I'll guess. You just tell me when I'm getting warmer."

"All right." He drew the words out, cautiously and curious.

"Are you an alien?" I couldn't hide the very amused smile.

"No." Ah, there it was, a little curve to his lips.

"Was some sort of radiation or insect bite involved?" I'd work this angle if only to keep those lips working upward.

"No." A little more tension released from his face.

"Are you running from scientists that want to dissect you and study your genetic mutations?" I expected a little humor to show itself, but instead his brow knotted in frustration again. I was heading the wrong way. "Umm, I'm kinda running out of comic book references."

He moved closer to me, effectively pinning me against the backrest of the booth. Suddenly, everything in his timid composure altered. His demeanor shifted to one that felt far more intimidating, more predatory. A low and vibrating sound was barely audible, but it was clearly coming from him. Edward pressed his face to my hair and inhaled deeply. Something that sounded like part of a moan and part of a growl reverberated against my neck.

"I can smell your fear Isabella. I can also smell your arousal. I sense every physical reaction you have to me. Your aggressively pounding heart only heightens my awareness."

Holy hell. I was at once terrified and desperately needy for him. He was right, of course. My pulse was running wild. A continual shiver coursed through me.

"You're trying to scare me off, but it won't work." I was desensitized or just cynical, but I'd faced real evil. Edward wasn't it.

There was probably something seriously wrong with me because I wasn't curled up in a ball begging for my blanket after what I'd endured, but I had always been more of a fighter than the curl-up-and-die type. I was still breathing and in reasonably good health. A lot of people weren't so lucky. Despite what he was trying to convince me of with the menacing way he caged me, I couldn't believe that someone who put forth so much effort to protect me was capable of hurting me.

"Isabella, I am a damned creature. Even now, even as you sit here completely at my mercy, I have cravings that I want desperately to sate." Edward's nose dragged languidly up and down my neck. When his tongue snaked out to cover the same path, I moaned shamelessly. There was no understanding in me now, only carnal want. No, need.

When he withdrew from and presented me with his violent black eyes that reflected my own lust, something clicked inside me. I don't know where the connection was made, but my synapses fired in unison with one realization. "You're hungry."

A dangerous, crooked grin turned up one side of his mouth. "No, Isabella. I'm thirsty." There it was. All the confirmation I needed. He wasn't scared anymore. He wasn't hiding from me. He was displaying his true nature to me fully, blatantly. He was flaunting himself.

"I know what you are." I stared at him, my eyes wide with understanding. I wasn't caught in confusion or disbelief any longer. This moment wasn't surreal. It was ultra real. I couldn't pull away when Edward brought his face to my neck again, pulling my turtleneck down to better reach more of my skin. Again, he inhaled and released an appreciative purr.

"Say it." It was a command. I didn't speak. My eyelids fell closed and I let my head sway to the side, allowing Edward greater access. I couldn't retreat from him. Not because he wouldn't let me, but because I didn't want to escape him. Whatever danger he posed, I needed this taut, burning, compelling excitement that he spurred in me. "Say it," he demanded more forcefully with a deep rasp.

My breath hitched in my throat before the whispered revelation was expelled from my lips. "Vampire."

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AU and characters are OOC._

**BPOV**

**PREVIOUSLY**:

_"I know what you are." I stared at him, my eyes wide with understanding. I wasn't caught in confusion or disbelief any longer. This moment wasn't surreal. It was ultra real. I couldn't pull away when Edward brought his face to my neck again, pulling my turtleneck down to better reach more of my skin. Again, he inhaled and released an appreciative purr._

_"Say it." It was a command. I didn't speak. My eyelids fell closed and I let my head sway to the side, allowing Edward greater access. I couldn't retreat from him. Not because he wouldn't let me, but because I didn't want to escape him. Whatever danger he posed to me, I needed this taut, burning, compelling excitement that he spurred in me. "Say it," he demanded more forcefully with a deep rasp._

_My breath hitched in my throat before the whispered revelation was expelled from my lips. "Vampire."_

The word strayed from my lips and hung in the electrified air between us. I wasn't surviving on oxygen now, I was surviving only on Edward's touch and his will to keep me living. It was glaringly obvious that my number had been up several days ago, but this mysterious and intoxicating being was pleased to allow my blood to remain my own—for the moment.

"Isabella..." the velvet sound of my name on his lips called deliciously to me. I was hyper aware of every slight touch he placed against my skin. His nose at my neck, his lips at my ear, his hand gently running long lines down my ribs. He was in total command of my body.

"Why?" It was the only question I didn't understand. The only word I could speak short of begging him to keep touching me.

"Why what?" He didn't halt his movements, only nuzzled me further.

"Why am I still alive?"

Abruptly, Edward stiffened at my side and then pulled away. Everywhere his contact was stripped from me, I ached. His eyes flashed with anger as if I'd slapped him. "Why would you say that to me?"

I'd offended him, though I couldn't imagine how. "You're a vampire, I'm an easy target. Especially now. Why am I still alive when you've had so many opportunities?"

Edward grabbed my chin forcefully, his hard gaze tearing into me. "Isabella, I want you to understand something. I will never harm you. I will never hurt you. You shall only have to tell me to leave, and I will be gone. Tell me not to touch you and I shall never do so again. You have absolute power over my every action. You are not prey to me."

There was such ardent conviction in his words that I was momentarily in awe of him. I couldn't think of anything I held such commitment to. It was as if he'd sooner fall on his sword than betray his word. Yeah, sword. A lot of good that would do.

"Please touch me." With inhuman speed that stunned me silent, Edward was again at my neck, his hand returned to the path it had been running down the side of my torso. I sighed into this touch, completely submissive to the burn it provided.

"My family," Edward began in a whisper, "we're not like others of our kind." Of course, his entire family was vampire. What's more, they weren't the only ones. "We don't drink from humans. We've learned to survive on animals…" I was so relieved at his admission that I slunk further into his touch. It wasn't because I was relieved he wouldn't hurt me, or even that he wasn't a murderer, it was because I wasn't going to care either way.

"But it's you. You're different Isabella. Your blood calls to us far more insistently that any other. You're special. Yet, it isn't only your blood I crave. I desire every part of you. You intoxicate me. I am enraptured and eternally at your mercy. I'm addicted."

"I need you," I replied in a longing plea of heady desire. Edward lifted his face from his ministrations at my neck. When our eyes met, I found my want reflected in his black eyes.

"You can't understand how much I've needed you." Edward's reverent fingertips traced a gentle path from my jaw to my cheek, finally resting at my bottom lip. Reflexively, I pulled my lip between my teeth. In answer, Edward released a low and primal growl that spread heat to my core. There was something very animal and still entirely male about him that brought out deep and wild desires in me.

"That's mine," he said as I bit down harder, trying to control my own urge to attack him. Instead, Edward sealed his lips to mine, snaking his tongue out to lick sensually along my bottom lip. A panted breath escaped through my parted lips, and I eagerly accepted Edward's tongue into my mouth.

His taste was magnificent; cool, sweet, and it sent a tingle through my tongue. Slowly we slid in and out of each other, massaging and encouraging. When another vibration tore quietly through Edward's body and then my own, I responded by twisting my hands in his silken, tousled hair. Every strand was soft between my fingers. Without thinking, I tugged at the roots, pulling his mouth closer to my own. Ferociously, Edward deepened the kiss. His mouth muffled my hungry moan as he wound his hands into my hair, as well.

Abruptly, Edward pulled away from me. I was panting and empty. I whimpered at the loss, but Edward slid a hand to my knee and bent his lips to my ear. "The waitress."

Just a few seconds later, Karen was back with our check and clearing my plate. I tried to compose myself, but I was sure that I looked every bit as ravaged as I felt.

From his pocket, Edward threw several bills into the black folder and then took my hand to escort me out. I wrapped myself possessively around him, pleased that he did the same as we exited the restaurant and walked to his car. As always, Edward held open my door for me, watching intently as I bent to sit. When Edward was inside, he hurriedly started the car.

"Bella—"

"I don't want to go home yet." I couldn't be torn from him now, not yet. I knew it was inevitable, but it was early. Charlie wouldn't expect me home before midnight.

Edward reached a hand out and gently took mine, entwining our fingers. Just that much contact surged joy through me. "I'm very pleased to hear you say that. Would you mind if we went to the theater and didn't watch a movie?"

Holy hell, that was forward. It was exactly what I wanted, of course, but that wasn't the Edward I'd come to expect. Edward peered at me from the corner of his eye and a cocky smirk caught the edge of his lips. "Easy, kitten. We have much more to talk about." Busted. That was more like Edward.

At the theater, Edward purchased two tickets for a chick flick, insisting the theater would be empty enough to afford us some privacy. Aside from a bar, which we couldn't get into, the movie theater was the only place still open in Port Angeles. Though it wasn't an ideal location for our conversation, it was the best we could do now.

Inside, we took our seats at the back of the theater, finding only two other couples spread out several rows in front of us. Despite the urgency with which we'd pounced on each other just a few minutes earlier, I was suddenly nervous and very timid. It seemed that my previous bravery was spent.

Mercifully, Edward spoke first. "Isabella, I need to know from you—I need to hear it from your lips—do you want me? Knowing what I am, can you accept me?" What a silly, stupid, beautiful vampire. He knew everything my lips had to say. They'd already given him his answer.

"Yes," I stated simply, gazing earnestly into his eyes. He looked so worried, so uncertain. "Edward, I've been terrified to admit to myself how much I want you. I'm not afraid of what you are or how I feel. I need you, I can't be without you." The lights began to dim around us as the previews illuminated the screen. Neither of us turned to look, we only held each other's eager attention.

One tender finger traced the line of my jaw as Edward gazed deep into my eyes. Pleasure and adoration reflected back to me. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that, love."

"This whole time, you've been trying to work up the nerve to tell me?"

"I have. I find you quite terrifying." I wanted to lick that perfect crooked grin and kiss every little line created by the smile creases around his eyes.

"You've felt this way about me from the beginning?"

"To be honest, Bella, at the very beginning I was considering all manner of ways to get you alone and ravage you." As before, his voice took on a lower, rougher tone that I'd come to recognize. It was thick with lust. "Not just drink from you, but sate every other carnal instinct and craving. However, when I realized what you were…I couldn't. I swore that first day I would protect you. Even if you denied me, I would watch over you and keep you safe."

Oh. Maybe that was a little too honest. Then again, I still couldn't find it in me to fear for my life. Actually, though it was absurd to admit, I found Edward even more attractive when he let me catch glimpses of his darker nature.

"You've said that before. What is it that you think I am?"

"Bella, have you ever been sick? The flu or a cold? Have you ever had an allergy?"

"Uh, no. Not that I recall." My brow scrunched together as I tried to pick the point out of Edward's eyes, but I was at a loss.

"That's unusual, isn't it?"

What's wrong with being healthy?

"Were you born in a hospital? Did you ever receive a vaccination as a child?" He was leading me somewhere, but I wasn't quite following him fast enough.

"No, I was born at home. Renee always said hospitals gave her the creeps." I felt the same way. "And no, I can't remember ever getting a shot."

"I know this is a delicate subject, and I don't wish to upset you, but can you ever remember your parents being ill or having a history of chronic disease?"

"No, I can't. Edward, you're starting to frighten me. Whatever it is just spit it out."

"Bella, I don't know what to call it, but you're more than human. You have a genetic mutation—likely inherited from one or both of your parents—that makes you impervious to human disease and illness. To us, to vampires, that manifests in a very unique scent of your blood." Edward paused to make sure I was with him, that I wasn't going to freak, and then he continued. "All humans carry some impurity in their blood as a result of every illness they've ever had. Your blood is different. It is pure. The purest I've ever encountered.

"Most vampires are exactly what you might assume from myth: they are vicious killers that have an insatiable thirst for blood. Above all, we crave the purest of human blood."

"So I'm vampire caviar. Got it." I could only find humor in it. Really, what else was there to do?

"You're wonderfully accepting of all this," Edward mused, smiling fondly at me.

"I guess I'm just good with weird."

"You are that, love."

All at once, a realization slammed into me. "Jacob knows." I stared wide-eyed at Edward.

"Yes."

"He was trying to warn me away from you because he knows what you are."

"Yes. And because he wants you." Any semblance of peace was erased from Edward's expression, replaced by agitation once more. I could see the tension pulling at the firm lines of his jaw and straining his neck.

"Edward—" He didn't let me finish, wrapping a cold hand in the hair at the base of my neck.

"Isabella, I'll confess to you now that I am a jealous and selfish creature. If I weren't, I'd have ordered my family away from Forks in order to protect our identities and preserve our lifestyle. However, I can't be anywhere that you are not. I want you for myself, and anything that threatens you away from me displeases me greatly."

My body was thrumming at the forceful tone he took, the aggressive manner in which he latched himself to me. I understood very well what "displeases" meant in this context.

"Jake is my friend, but that's all. You're the one I want." I tried to sooth him down from the peak, but he wouldn't succumb to my insistence.

"He wants you, he wants to take you from me. He told me as much."

"I have a mind of my own, he can't force my feelings." Edward's grip loosened and he inhaled deeply, letting the strain in his feature dissipate.

"You have a wonderfully brilliant mind, love. And I am so very thrilled that you've opened it to me." To accentuate the statement, Edward brushed his lips just below my ear. "I don't ever want to see you wearing this sweater when you're with me."

What did the sweater ever do to him? I thought it was nice. I pulled away, a little irritated at his demand. "Why?"

"I prefer to have unrestricted access to your neck, love. If not for propriety, I'd have removed this offensive collar." As if I wouldn't believe him, Edward gently yanked at the lip of my collar with his teeth, taking a small patch of fabric with him. He let the material hang from his lips in a show of his sincerity.

"Well, I guess you've just condemned this one to the trash bin." There was no sense getting upset about this, I wasn't ever going to look at this sweater again if Edward was so adamant about his distaste for it. In fact, I thought V-necks were about to overtake my wardrobe.

"Furthermore, I'm not sure I approve of this skirt." Now he was pushing it. I loved this skirt. I didn't wear it often, but it was my favorite semi-dressy piece of clothing.

"Uh-huh. The skirt stays. You're just going to have to deal." I lifted my chin at him in a petulant display of will.

"Oh, kitten, don't misunderstand me. I was thoroughly enjoying the view, but so were too many others. I would humbly ask that you limit your wearing of this particular garment, if only to save me from defending your honor in very violent ways."

"Well, since you put it like that. I really don't wear it a lot. Jeans are more my style, but you know…"

"What?" Edward cocked one eyebrow at me.

"I wanted to look nice for our date."

"Mmm, the effort is greatly appreciated," Edward said as he lazily dragged his fingertips across one of my knees, "but completely unnecessary. You already had me. I wouldn't find you any less delectable if you were wearing a sack."

"Of course, the easier to carry me off."

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**_A/N: _**_I'm happy to announce that __**The Debt**__ has been nominated for an __**Engergize W.I.P Award**__ in the "__**Most Promising Twilight Fanfiction ~ Canon**__" category. Voting begins on July 13: www*energizewipawards*blogspot*com/2011/09/nominee s*html_

**Chapter 15 BPOV**

Edward was adamantly against the idea of me driving home alone. I didn't argue the point after he insisted that the truck would be in working order when it was delivered to Charlie's house. Frankly, I was relieved not to worry about it.

Patiently, Edward allowed me to drill him with questions as he drove us home. I was morbidly curious to decipher myth from reality, finding that there wasn't much that books and movies actually got right. I supposed that wasn't so surprising. During the drive, Edward held fast to my hand, soothingly rubbing little circles into my skin with the pad of his thumb. Whether from his admissions or the incident he'd saved me from, I got the impression that Edward was still waiting for me to freak out, go into shock, or just choke on my own tongue again. I'd never live that down.

I listened intently as he described his family's first encounter with the tribe, the treaty, and the reason his family was forbidden to step foot on tribal land.

"They're werewolves?"

"Not exactly. True werewolves did exist at one time, though they've been eradicated so far as any of our kind is aware. That was many centuries ago. The tribe's people, the ones that eventually gain the power, are shapeshifters who take the form of unnaturally large wolves."

"Can they hurt you?"

"They are physically able, yes. They are, essentially, our only natural enemy. In wolf form, they are a great deal stronger than any natural creature. However, I'd be willing to wager that we are faster and still stronger."

"How fast?" I asked, curious and fascinated.

"Very fast," he smirked. "Soon, I'll show you." An excited smile crossed his face; he was clearly looking forward to a demonstration.

"So, Cullen, how far did you have to go to rob this cradle?" We'd avoided the obvious long enough at this point.

A sly expression played on Edward's shadowed face. Whatever was running through his mind, it amused him. "Quite a ways, love. I hope you won't find me less attractive, but you're dating a very old man."

"Dating, is that what we're doing?" It was my turn to play sly. Edward, I don't think, appreciated the jab. "I thought maybe we were past the formality of it, what with being eternally betrothed and all."

"You should know better than to taunt a Vampire, kitten." He relaxed slightly then, physically releasing his bunched shoulders. Every time he spoke in that menacing tone, sparks ignited my flesh and heat shot to my core. "I was born in 1757. At the start of the Revolutionary War, I'd just turned 18 and was enlisted in the Army. It was that same year that Carlisle turned me." For a moment, Edward looked very lost and far away, his attention on some long-ago place. I was seeing him in an entirely new light.

For several hours now, I'd known that he wasn't the teenager he appeared to be, but a soldier? I tried, but I found it difficult to picture Edward in a blue coat, carrying a rifle. Then again, I could imagine him in battle. Even then, I saw my impenetrable and worldly vampire, not a young man so susceptible to death.

"I don't know what to say." I watched him intently. There was no emotion, no movement. That impassive mask was back. "Why did Carlisle change you?"

"I think it is best that he tell it," was all he would give me. For as much as I'd learned about Edward this evening there was so much more he was clearly afraid to say.

All too quickly, we were back at my house. We sat in the car for several minutes, neither of us overly eager to break away from the other. However, when a traitorous yawn overpowered me, Edward cupped my cheek and urged me to bed. Disgruntled, I agreed. He walked me to my door, gazing fiercely into my sleepy eyes. In the darkness, I was beginning to fear this was all going to be revealed as a very peculiar dream.

"I don't want to leave you, Isabella." His voice was tender and heartbreaking.

"I don't want you to." I wrapped both arms around his neck, pulling myself to my tiptoes.

Edward met my body, winding his arms around my back to pull me closer. The sensation of his firm frame, every muscle evident, spurred me on. Greedily, I brought my lips to his. Edward growled into my mouth, hungrily pushing his tongue out to meet mine, then delicately messaging.

Between us was passion and fire ignited by lust and love. I loved Edward, irrevocably, and with every part of me. I knew he felt the same, though neither of us had admitted as much. It was clear, and so much more than words.

"Go inside, love," she said, pulling his mouth from mine. I groaned at the loss of him, but he planted a gentle kiss to my temple and let me fall back to my feet. "If you don't go now, I won't be responsible for my actions." I was tempted to dare him, but I couldn't very well let Edward be hunted by Charlie for kidnapping.

"Fine," I replied with indignation.

I turned on my heel toward the front door, but Edward caught me and held me with his flingers splayed over my stomach, my back pressed to his chest. "The sooner you fall asleep, the sooner you'll see me again." Edward placed one last kiss on my neck and vanished to his car. I felt needy, riled, and slightly bereft. With a whimper, I went inside.

**EPOV**

Next to avoiding the initial temptation of Isabella's blood the first day we met, wrenching myself from her warm, supple body was the most difficult task I'd undertaken in my entire existence. Since the moment she had accepted me, I wanted nothing more than to show her the depth and honesty of my love for her by granting her perfect pleasure.

I wanted to take her in a very masculine way, to hear my name brought forth from her lips in response to my touch. I wanted to make her scream for me and call out noises that only I could demand. Instead, I was pulled from my love to see about a dog. Wonderful.

However, I felt a very satisfied smugness in the knowledge that when we met Jacob again, he would know I'd been with Isabella. He'd immediately recognize her scent that coated every thread of my clothing. She'd accepted me, despite what I am, and I would soon make her mine in every sense of the word.

Pulling into the driveway of our secluded home, I had a moment of trepidation. I would test my family's will by allowing them access to a fresh sample of Bella's scent. Though I trusted my family, I was very much hoping I'd remain in one piece after our encounter. Expectedly, my phone buzzed in my pocket. Alice.

_Don't worry. We can always put you back together again._

How reassuring. Reassembling vampire parts was nasty business. Best to get this over with. Gingerly, I stepped out of the car. Much to my surprise, I was still standing upright. No one rushed me. No one exited the house. I could hear their thoughts swirling around inside, but all were emphatically concentrating on recitations: "The Odyssey" in Russian, "Grey's Anatomy" text in Hebrew, the name of every Heisman trophy winner in alphabetical order in German, and so forth. They were certainly trying. I could give them that.

Alice's thoughts reached out to me from inside, encouraging me in: _We'll be okay. Jasper is keeping everyone calm._

That wouldn't do. They couldn't use him as a crutch. If I were to let my family meet Isabella, I needed to have a true understanding of their control. I had to be certain.

"Let them go, Jasper." I spoke softly, but any of them would have no trouble hearing me. "I'm coming in."

Without hesitation, I turned the brass handle of the front door and entered. In the foyer, I noticed at once that the mental voices had all ceased. No one uttered a sound—mental or otherwise. In fact, I found that not a single creature was breathing inside our home. All right, enough of this.

I proceed to the living room where I discovered six stoic vampires tensed and rigid. It was the perfect replication of a Rockwellian scene. Except this impeccable family, trying their best to appear casually gathered in the living room, were bloodthirsty vampires. "You need to breathe. If you're going to be around Isabella, you're going to have to talk at some point."

Carlisle was the first to let out a breath and inhale. I saw his muscles twitch infinitesimally and eyes darken, but he held his composure. _It doesn't get old, does it?_

"No," I informed him. He'd more than proven his control at the hospital, but I saw in his mind the concern he had for affecting the reactions of the others if he were overwhelmed.

Together, the remaining members of my family let out the untainted air they'd been holding. Rose and Esme clenched their mates as the first pull of Isabella's intoxicating scent was taken into their bodies, but they remained calm. Emmett moaned appreciatively, to which I launched myself in his path. However, I came up short when Rose slapped him on the back of the head. My brother looked offended for the moment, but let out an uproarious laughter when he caught his wife's deadly glare. He'd pay for that one.

Alice's beaming smile and steady composure didn't startle me as much as Jasper's cool confidence. He didn't even flinch, but nodded his head to my questioning stare._ I told you, I don't want it anymore, he thought to me. I should have given him more credit from the beginning._

Then it came. The deluge I'd feared. In an instant, I was on my back, pinned to the hardwood floor. Alice was bouncing on top of me, clapping her hands and squealing like a toddler. "I told you! Everything is going to be perfect." I caught the overexcited pixie by the shoulders and extricated her from me.

"Jasper, please cage your annoying little animal," I pleaded. That earned me a pouty face from Alice, but a wry smile from her mate.

"With pleasure." To be expected, the room was thirsty and more than a bit riled in the presence of Isabella's scent; that, I couldn't fault them for.

Standing again with my dignity, I was swept up by Emmett and pulled into a crushing hug. "All right, bro. See, no biggie." He was proud of himself, as was I. They had overcome a great obstacle for the sake of my happiness. I'd asked more of them than I had any right to, but each of them took this challenge willingly.

"You deserve this, Edward. Any of us would have done the same." Jasper knew exactly the pride and gratitude that were swelling up inside me. True, faced with their mate's survival, any of them would have expected the same cooperation from me. Not because they demanded it, but because were family. I was never so thankful for them as I was in that moment.

"Thank you, all of you. I can't properly express what this means to me. I'm forever grateful you've given me this."

I was satisfied, for now. They would continue to acclimate in small doses, but I was confident they would eventually adjust so that I could allow them near Isabella.

At ten minutes to midnight, Carlisle, Jasper, and I were again waiting for Jacob to arrive. Despite the consequences of this interaction—Jacob would come with news that our treaty would be upheld or that a war was imminent—I couldn't find it in me to be concerned. I'd won Bella's heart; that fact eclipsed any feeling of dread or anxiety.

_You're in a good mood_, Jasper thought. Bella has done wonderful things for your disposition.

Nothing could be truer. I was well aware of my family's perception of me to this point. The words brooding, difficult, sullen, and apathetic were frequently thought to describe me. Now, my mate within my reach, I hadn't a care in the world—none that didn't revolve around her. A blissful peace settled over my entire world.

_Just try to keep your head when he gets here._

Right, I accepted that a warning was in order. I'd nearly incited a violent incident at our last meeting. While Jasper wouldn't hold my motives against me, he'd prefer it if I kept a better hold of myself. Emotional and jealous, I was a liability to him.

In the bright moonlight that shone down through the pitch-black canopy, the three of us stood in quiet, allowing our minds to wonder and pleasant thoughts occupy us. Carlisle thought of how much he could hope to learn from Isabella. Jasper was pleased at Alice's joy over her soon-to-be sister. Like them, I was consumed with musings over my love.

A familiar mental voice broke my reverie. Hearing Jacob's mind, I tilted my head toward the direction from which he was approaching. Carlisle and Jasper followed my eyes, waiting until his scent and footfalls were in range.

"We have a deal." I assured them. Though Jacob wasn't fond of our presence, he wasn't overly eager to incite violence. Despite his arrogance and hatred, I found in his mind that it was not his nature to be unjustly confrontational or hungry for a fight. That, and he was severely outnumbered.

"You're certain?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes. The elders have agreed that they are bound to uphold the treaty. Jacob lodged his concerns over Bella, but he didn't challenge the agreement. He is content to keep us on our side of the line."

A few moments later, we were met with the massive russet wolf. The scene was much the same as before: us on one side of the river, he on the other. Except now there was unmanufactured calm on both sides. We'd accomplished our task and Jacob was not spurred to aggression by my threats.

"Jacob," Carlisle began politely, "has your tribe agreed to reaffirm the treaty between us?" It was an unnecessary question, but Carlisle gave the dog the dignity of delivering the news himself—still through me.

_Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and tell him._

I could give Jacob this much, he wasn't a fool. "Yes," I repeated to Carlisle.

With a nod, Carlisle stepped closer to the edge of the cliff. "Thank you, Jacob. We are very happy to maintain the peace that has existed between us. You have my word, we will be faithful to the agreement." As was his way, Carlisle placated the mutt, being overly gracious.

_Whatever_.

"Thank you," I replied to Carlisle. I decided, for my sire's sake, to edit. Carlisle's face held an accomplished smile as he backed away, Jasper following him toward home.

They'd just entered the tree line when Jacob's surly thought caught my attention.

_I can smell her on you from here._

"I suspect you can," I retorted, quite pleased with myself. Carlisle and Jasper halted, turning to question me with curious expressions. The wolf snorted from across the border, a slight snarl rumbling from its snout.

"Edward, what is it?" Carlisle stepped to my side, imploring me.

"He should know," was my only response. I was calm, composed, and so looking forward to enlightening the dog.

_You've told her?_ Carlisle asked, his thoughts betraying his indifferent expression. He was pleased I'd given Bella the truth, ensuring she'd accepted me only after understanding what I was.

"Yes."

Easily, Jasper understood the implication and winked at me. Though my brother was typically quite reserved, he was more than happy to let me gloat for Jacob's benefit. He was, after all, a sadistic creature.

_If you think it best, I have no objections_. I wasn't really asking for my sire's permission, but I accepted it nonetheless.

_Are we done here or what? The dog was getting impatient._

"Jacob, I've told Bella what I am. I've explained the nature of my family to her and she has accepted me. There will be no further need for your pursuit of her. She is very much mine, as I am hers." I tried for diplomatic, but naturally, pride soaked my voice as I declared the connection that had been solidified between Isabella and I.

She did not yet know the extent of our bond, but I would let her discover this for herself. Informing her of our the depth of vampire mating seemed too presumptuous. I feared such a heavy burden would make Isabella feel trapped, stripped of her free will. Her love for me must always be her choice.

The wolf snorted again, kicking and clawing at the brush beneath its paws. _Yeah, sure. Okay. Like I believe that._

"Its true, Jacob. Isabella knows my feelings for her and she has chosen to return them. You will not interfere where she is concerned." He'd do well to accept my warning now.

_I'll do whatever the hell I want. Don't push your luck, leech. I'm not letting Bella get mixed up with bloodsuckers._

The insolent pup had stepped on my last nerve. Reflexively, I met his challenge with a growl. "You shouldn't tempt my resolve, dog. Isabella does not return your feelings. You will respect that."

"Enough," Carlisle scolded. Again, we were right back where we started. Jasper washed me in artificial calm.

I allowed myself to be pulled back by Carlisle's hand on my arm, issuing a last warning to my enemy. "You've been warned. If I hear you've forced yourself on her, if you defy her will, you will answer to me."

I didn't wait for a response, shooting out into the wooded darkness at full speed. The dog was dangerously close to provoking my baser instincts. Within seconds, I heard Carlisle and Jasper on my heels. I needed to hunt. Moreover, I needed to see my angel.

"Jasper, care to join me?" I slowed to equal his pace. My brother met my eyes and followed as I veered away from the direction of our home.

xXx

"You're sure about this?"

Jasper and I stood in the shadows behind the mechanic's shop where I'd left the man who had attacked Bella chained to a support beam inside. I could hear the man's frantic, terrified thoughts. He had been unconscious while I restrained him, but had now been awake for a few hours.

"Alice will undoubtedly see this," he needlessly reminded me.

"And yet she hasn't coming running to stop us. Our phones aren't ringing," I responded flippantly. I loved my sister, but I gave not one fuck if she approved or not. Nevertheless, she hadn't spoken a word to warn anyone, though I'd made this decision before taking Bella home. "You're free to turn back."

I looked to Jasper, his golden eye set firmly on mine. He loved his wife. He had accepted this life because he'd endure anything to remain with her, to appease her, but he hadn't chosen it for himself. Subsisting on animals was a sacrifice he willingly and happily made for the woman he worshiped. But faced with a meal—a deserving one at that—the opportunity to cheat was too good to pass up. That, and Jasper admittedly got off on the fear and pain he inflicted on his victims. He was a tamed creature only so many layers deep. At his core, he was perhaps the darkest among us. Alice knew this, but I saw it unfiltered in his mind.

"You're my brother," he answered confidently. "I can't let you sin alone."

I hadn't experienced this feeling in quite some time. Not since I'd left my sire in rebellion. I was high on bloodlust, venom pooling on my tongue, and eagerly anticipating the torture we would effect on our prey. A sly smirk curved my lips as Jasper interpreted my demeanor and smiled a most frightening grin of pure murderous intent.

The man suffered as we first meticulously broke everyone bone in his hands, arms, legs, feet, and then each rib individually. He passed out somewhere in the middle, though plucking each eye from its socket momentarily woke him before he again lost consciousness. An unfortunate reality for humans-the body could only withstand so much. Eventually, we opened his veins, drinking him empty.

My brother and I had never been so bonded as we were when disposing of the body. Alice did not once attempt to contact us.

To complete the mission, Jasper ran back out to gorge himself on deer in an attempt to wash out the color of his eyes. Frankly, he wasn't overly concerned if the others caught on or not. He'd never much cared for the opinions of others. As for myself, I collected Bella's truck and headed home without any pretense of hiding what I'd done. Even if Carlisle dared to disapprove, I wouldn't feel an ounce of guilt.

Slipping inside the cab of Bella's truck, I was again reminded why I'd broken yet another promise to my sire. This girl, whose scent both maddened and soothed me, was my reason for being. I slaughter entire villages to protect her without a second thought. She need only point and the creature at the other end of her finger would cease to be—slowly or quickly, according to her preference.

She'd offered me her affection, acceptance, and body. I would neither take that for granted nor lightly. Despite the sating effect of human blood warm on my tongue, her scent scorched my throat and alighted my body with thirst and carnal lust. I was hard during the entire drive home.

xXx

After depositing Bella's truck, I ran home to shower and clean away my indiscretion. Once dressed, I heard Alice approach my door.

_Edward, can we talk for a minute?_

It wasn't like Alice to bother asking, but I bid her enter. Sheepishly, my sister took up a huddled position on my bed. Where I was used to seeing brightness and energy, Alice looked void, even depressed. She wouldn't look at me, staring instead at her crossed legs.

_Please forgive me, Edward. I don't know why I didn't see. I'm so, so sorry. I promise I would have warned you if I knew._

I'd been so consumed with rescuing Isabella that it hadn't occurred to me that I'd not received a warning from Alice. I understood the great depth of self-loathing she was experiencing. I felt much the same for having let the altercation find my love. Happily, I'd prevented the worst of it. And had inflicted just retribution.

Reassuring my favorite sister, I went to her side and wrapped my arms lovingly around her. I held her tightly as dry sobs heaved from her chest. "Alice, I cannot expect you to see everything. I know you would have tried to warn me if you'd seen it. Please do not blame yourself." She didn't respond, only continued to shake in my arms.

"Shh. Alice, she's all right. I'm not angry with you. There is nothing to forgive." I gently placed my finger under her chin, bringing her pained face to meet my eyes so that she might see the conviction of my words. She didn't flinch at the deep crimson that had taken over the usually amber hue.

"We often ask too much from you. We've become reliant on you to know too much. Bella is human; there are all manner of dangers that could threaten to take her away from me. I cannot hold you responsible for them. I can protect her, and I will."

"We all will," Alice replied earnestly.

"You're still my favorite sister." I offered her a hopeful smile, which he returned with an appreciative grin. "That's better." I kissed her forehead and then ushered her off the bed. "Jasper?"

_He went to the cabin. We'll seclude ourselves there for a few days until it wears off. Carlisle and Esme don't need to know. And with that, she gave me a parting kiss on the cheek and left to join her husband._

I was at the threshold of the glass door that led to my balcony when I sensed Rosalie come up behind me. I turned to find a strange look on her face that I couldn't quite place. Then I saw it quite clearly: In Rose's mind, I saw the horrific scene of her own attack played out in terrifying detail. I hadn't considered how the revelation of Bella's ordeal might resonate with Rose.

At the hands of three men in a dark alley, Rose had been assaulted, raped, and left for dead. That was her last human memory before the searing fire of her change engulfed her.

I couldn't move or speak. I stood dumbstruck and at a loss. Further stupefying me, Rosalie yanked me to her, holding me desperately as thoughts of gratitude and pride erupted in her mind. In some small way, Rose identified my rescue of Bella as vindication. Carlisle had been too late to save her from violation, but I'd made it in time to save Bella. For creating me, Carlisle had prevented Isabella's suffering.

"I'm so proud of you," my sister whispered.

I pulled her back to meet my eyes. This was the most affection the two of us had ever shared. We were both slightly uncomfortable with the interaction, but Rose was overwhelmed with the feelings that had overtaken her.

Again, I saw a scene play out in Rose's mind: After Alice had seen me arrive in time, she was struck with such fear that she'd cried out from her bedroom. Jasper was at her side in an instant, trying to determine the threat. When Alice recounted her vision, Rose had quickly disappeared—off to hunt and be alone with her thoughts.

"Thank you, Rose." Her appreciative gaze heartened me. Gathering her usual impassiveness, she nodded and left. I knew how much it took for her to express her raw emotions to me, even if so few words were spoken.

With no further delay, I stepped out onto my balcony and leapt silently to the ground below. In a sprint, I ran to my love. Running was one of the few joys I'd ever taken in my immortal life. It was a freeing, exhilarating experience to allow my body to exude its true and full force. My speed was a great source of pride. In all my years, I'd never met another that could rival me.

Darting through the forest, I easily wound through trees and over brush. With perfect precision, my muscles clenched and released in fluid movement. I needed only to think of the motion, and my body responded flawlessly. Pushing myself faster, I knew I would never tire. My step would never falter. Where human and even most animals were at a disadvantage in the darkness, my vision was exemplary.

A human could be disorientated in the lack of light, seeing only shadowed figures and blurs at this speed. In contrast, I could decipher each pitted spot on the leaves; follow every trench in the bark; the slinking and scurrying creatures of the night could not escape my notice. At this speed, I was a god of unmatched power.

Too soon but not soon enough, I reached the wooded barrier surrounding Bella's home. Just as before, the white house stood out brightly illuminated in the darkness. Without difficulty, I found my love's steady rhythm of breath and heartbeat coming from her room upstairs. Charlie's sound snoring assured me he was fast asleep.

Before I took up my perch outside Isabella's window, I scanned the night for any indications of snooping neighbors. As it should be, all was quiet. I jumped easily to the branch, finding my sleeping girl sprawled peacefully across her bed. Her arms were near her face, splayed out on her pillows. A lovely cascade of her wavy brown hair framed her perfect face. For several minutes, I appreciated the view unhindered. However, I was rattled out of my silent vigil as—much like the last time I'd climbed this tree—Isabella began to stir, kicking the sheets from her body.

I watched her intently, warring with myself over whether or not I should attempt to sooth her sleeping fit. I'd nearly concluded to do so when one name fell nearly silent from her lips. It wasn't the one I'd hoped to hear.

"Jacob…"

Those two devastating syllables pierced my impenetrable exterior with painful precision. Unconscious, the woman I'd declared myself to, exerted her power of me by reaching in and ripping out my dead heart. The unnecessary air trapped in my lungs was expelled in a gust as if the full force of colliding planets had slammed me. Just as powerfully as I'd been affected by the realization of my love for Bella, this glorious creature had destroyed me.

My hand clenched at the tree's truck, cracking and crumbling the splinters. I should have known better than to believe something so pure as this sweet girl could return the affections of a vile, dead thing. She'd been overwhelmed by me, or perhaps only appeasing me. Now, alone, and out of my influence, she'd revealed her true feelings. Immediately, I felt the emptiness of her love being wrenched from me. Where color and vibrancy had occupied my world for too short a time, there was only blackness. For the first time since my change, I truly felt dead.

Resigned to accept my desolation—if Isabella didn't want me, I would grant her my absence—I crouched to leave her.

"Jake, I love him."

I paused, morbid curiosity or my masochistic nature refusing to let me preserve my dignity.

"I love Edward."

I didn't consider the consequences or even pretend to pause for the sake of prudence. As fast as my vast ability allowed, I was in Bella's room and reveling in her delicious essence. What she hadn't put into words for my benefit, she'd just confessed through her dreams. Her wonderful, frustratingly quiet mind was a mystery. But in her dreams, she was open to me.

I stood just inside the window, desperately willing her to speak again. If only she'd give me confirmation that I hadn't manufactured such a marvelous delusion, I could allow myself to absorb the wonder and delight of her confession. Please, my love, tell me again.

Little incoherent noises and mummers escaped her lips, but none that formed whole words or discernible phrases. I was desperate with need and strung tight as piano wire. The harder I stared at her, the quieter she got until all of her movement stilled and the only sounds were steady breaths. For the love of all that is holy, please let her speak again.

"Mmm…" The little sound gripped me. There was a subtle but encouraging note to that simple noise. "Uhhh…" Her tiny voice raked up to a higher pitch, sending a warm sensation licking at my flesh. As always, the burning flames of venom scratched at my throat, but this was entirely other. It was desire for much more than blood. "Please-uh—Edward."

Jesus fuck, she's aroused. An unmistakable scent struck me: Isabella's arousal mixed with her perfect blood. The new stimuli pierced me and shot hot need to my cock. In response, I hardened fully, twitching with want. My mind raced with curiosity at what fantasies were playing out in my love's dream. If I could know her desires, I would find it my all-consuming mission to deliver on each one.

I watched with rapt fascination as Bella's hand slid slowly between her legs to slip beneath her panties. I'd been so focused on her lips, her words; I hadn't noticed she wasn't wearing anything else below the waist. As she made contact at the apex of her thighs, Bella's chest heaved a deep sigh. With every brush on her fingers, the scent of her arousal intensified, mocking me.

"Please," she begged her secret want. I'd give anything to know what my sweet girl needed. I'd deliver it at once. "Uhh, I want…" The demand drifted off.

Of their own volition, my feet brought me to Bella's side. I leaned down to her desperate face, placing my lips centimeters from her ear. "What do you want, love?" I prodded her, hoping my words would garner a sleeping reply. She didn't respond, only furthering her ministrations and breathing heavily.

Fuck, he's pleasuring herself. I longed to replace her hand with mine, to touch that moist heat and claim my Bella's pleasure for myself. Only I should bring her flesh such bliss. In a new attempt, I forced a low, primal growl upward from my abdomen.

Bella's breath hitched, her heart stuttered, and her body went still. I should have run. That should have been my warning. But when Bella's eyelids fluttered and tried to focus, I was riveted to her. Seven agonizing seconds passed as I sat cemented at her side, watching her appraise me in the darkness. Then, she attacked me with all the insubstantial force she could apply to my unyielding strength. Bella firmly wrapped her slender arms around my neck, her hands capturing a full grip of my hair. I allowed my body to bend to her curious will, and she sealed her mouth to mine with a lustful moan.

I wasn't sure if she had truly been ripped from her dream. Perhaps she was confused, disorientated. My brain hesitated even as my body complied. I was incapable of restraining myself when Bella parted her lips and invited me to taste her from within. Her mouth, her delicious flavor, was overwhelming in its lusciousness. I wanted to drown in her, be fully encompassed in her. My cock pressed uncomfortably against the edge of her bed, aching to be sheathed inside of her.

"Edward…" Her breathy moan was barely audible as she pulled away to quickly pull in a gasp of air. It was then that our eyes locked. Her lovely, soulful eyes were wide and searching me.

"Bella, I—" I cut myself off. What could I say? I was waiting for screaming and a murderous police chief to storm in, brandishing an ineffectual firearm. Oh yes, that would end well.

"How did you get in here?" There was no terror in her voice, only quiet curiosity. I was moved to answer her, at a loss for anything else to say to make sense of my actions.

"The window."

"How did you know?" Her inquiry puzzled me. If she only knew how little I understood of the last several minutes.

"Know what, love?" I watched her intently, desperately looking for clues into her bewildering mind.

"I was dreaming about you. I wanted you, needed you so badly." A tiny tear began to fall from the corner of her eye and I caught it with the pad of my thumb. Gently, I wiped the salty drop away from her cheek and pulled it to my lips. She watched me, fixedly.

"I needed to see you, Bella. It was painful to be away from you for so long." I cupped her face with both of my hands, pleased and relieved when she nuzzled into my touch. "Please don't be upset with me, but I was watching you sleep—just to know that you were safe."

"Stay." The tiny word commanded me; I was helpless to resist. Her brows knitted together as a pained expression overtook her face. "Please, stay with me. I need you." Another tear threatened to fall. I couldn't bare my love's grief a moment longer. To put her at ease, I pressed my lips reverently to hers.

"Anything you wish of me Isabella, it is yours."

Gently, I placed my hands under her knees and at the small of her back, lifting her to lay her on the bed. Tentatively, I slid in next to her, lying on my back. In response, Bella curled her warm, fragile body around me. Her head came to rest on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her waist. With the other, I cupped her fingers over my heart. I was suddenly reminded of my aching need when Bella hooked her leg over my hip. The little gasp of breath alerted me that she was well aware, but she nuzzled into me with a content exhale.

"You're eyes are different," she stated in a whisper. I was surprised she could discern the difference in the darkness. "Like rubies."

I didn't even contemplate lying to her. "I went back for him."

"I knew you would."

"Human blood. It alters the color of our eyes."

"I understand." She tightened her body around mine, slipping her leg between mine so that she warm thigh covered my throbbing cock.

I groaned, burrowing my fingers in her hair. I breathed her in, so enticing. "You're always safe with me, Isabella. No one can't hurt you so long as I exist."

"I know."

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **First off, thank you to everyone who has recently joined this party, and a special thanks to those who have rec'd this story on FB, Twitter, etc. You guys are awesome!

Second, reminding you that **The Debt** has been nominated for an **Engergize W.I.P Award** in the "**Most Promising Twilight Fanfiction ~ Canon**" category. Voting begins on **July 13**.

www . energizewipawards . blogspot 2011/09/nominees. html

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

I woke with a start on Sunday morning. It was like that sudden sensation of falling, the feeling of unbalanced equilibrium. The interruption of my sleep was jarring. It was 9:00 a.m. by the clock on my nightstand, a reasonable hour to get up.

What was I supposed to do with myself now? A list of menial and pedestrian chores flipped through my mind like a stack of playing cards between my fingers. How utterly underwhelming. By what ordinary means could I possible concentrate on homework or find fulfillment in cleaning the kitchen? Last night I had tripped over the threshold to the world of myth and magic. Under what conceivable means could I return to my ordinary existence when I had glimpsed the other side?

I sat with my back against the headboard for several minutes, staring at the ceiling. In something that wasn't quite a tantrum, I yanked on the covers and pulled them over my head. It was then that I heard a distinct but unexpected sound: crinkling paper. Peering out from my little cave of disappointment, I found a sheet of notebook paper folded in half. Inside, the words on the simple page slapped a giddy smile on my face that significantly eased my poor mood.

**As I write this, I already miss you. Please call me when you wake up.**

**-Edward**

With as much grace as a toddler on a sugar high, I fumbled around for my phone. For my promptness, I was rewarded. Edward picked up on the first ring.

"Bella." As I had come to appreciate, Edward's voice recited my name with such reverence that I really didn't feel worthy of it. Nevertheless, it was satisfying and heartwarming.

"Hi," was the only dumb response I could muster. He chuckled softly at my reply, further releasing me from tension. "I got your note."

"How did you sleep?" I could practically see that crooked grin pull at his lips.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"From my vantage point, I'd say you appeared content."

"Then I suppose I was."

"I want to see you again. How soon can I come get you?"

"I want to see you, too. But, um... I should probably take care of some laundry and stuff first. I don't want to test the limits of Charlie's patience." Even as the words left me, I felt regret. There was nothing I wanted more than to tell him to be at my door as quickly has he could. Telling him otherwise felt like a rejection.

"Of course, I'm sorry for not considering that." I noticed the hit of defeat in his voice.

"How about you come pick me up at noon? Three hours should be enough time for me to get things done around here, and then we can get lunch." There was an odd pause after my statement. It took several seconds for me to realize what I'd said and then several more seconds of silent mortification to understand that Edward was waiting for reality to sink in. "Right. I'll eat before you pick me up…"

"I don't know Isabella, your invitation sounds far more tempting." I knew that voice and the subtle growl that accompanied it. I could nearly feel his icy breath on my neck as it had been at the restaurant. This predatory part of Edward should rightly frighten me—maybe it did, a little. "Nevertheless, I'll pick you up at noon." The menace from his voice was gone, replaced with what sounded like measured excitement. "Wear something for the outdoors. We're going running."

"Running?" Not what I had in mind.

"My way." Of course. Apparently, my brain was operating at half speed today. This whole vampire thing would take a bit more getting used to than I thought.

"Okay, dress for speed. Got it."

After doing my best to tidy up my room and make my bed, I gathered up my laundry and proceeded downstairs. Charlie was in the living room, sipping his coffee and reading the paper to the background noise from the television. At least some things were reliably unchanged.

"Hey, kiddo." Charlie peeked up from behind his paper, his eyes following me across the toward the laundry room.

"Good morning," I called over the heaping pile in my arms. After depositing the clothes and starting the first load of my wash, I grabbed a glass of juice from the kitchen and returned to the living room.

"How'd it go last night?" He had no idea what a loaded question that was.

Purposefully, I took my time coming around the couch and setting my drink on a coaster. As I got ready for bed last night, I had made the decision not to tell Charlie about the attack. After learning Edward's true nature, it had been a foregone conclusion in my mind that the man wouldn't survive the night. I had oddly accepted that fact rather easily. I was certain, beyond a doubt, that I was not the first person that man had preyed on. Even if I had pressed charges and proceeded through the lengthy process of a trial, there was no guarantee he'd serve even half his sentence before he was released into the public to victimize another girl who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Maybe it was the unresolved nature of my parents' deaths, but I had lost faith in the legal system to hold accountable those who terrorized the innocent. It is easy to sit back and claim righteousness, conclude that justice was only justified when carried out by committee. But when you are the wronged party—when a man has sought to violate you so brutally—there is only one form of justice than ever closes that wound. I had been spared the worst of it and was grateful beyond words that Edward had intervened in time. And for all the previous women he had tortured, Edward had carried out the sentence that was fitting.

Maybe a better person would have felt guilt. I was, apparently, not a better person.

"Good," I answered in a convincingly bright voice.

"Everything go okay with the truck? They didn't give you any trouble, did they?" Charlie eyed me curiously with one arched eyebrow. I got the sense that anyone unfortunate enough to land across the table from him in an interrogation wouldn't fare well.

"They tried to hike the price on me, but I knew better." I took a sip of my juice to measure his reaction. Giving me a nod of approval, I continued. "Actually, I wouldn't want to go back there. Some of those guys were creepy."

"Did you and Edward have a good time?" A slight smirk perked up Charlie's face. I suppose he'd done a pretty good job of not grilling me so far. I could give him a little assurance.

"Yeah, we had fun. Went to dinner and saw a movie."

"I got in just after midnight last night. I appreciate you getting home on time." Charlie returned to his paper, satisfied.

"Sure thing. Actually, Edward is coming over a little later to pick me up. I think he wants to take me hiking or something. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Just be careful and stick to the trails."

"Thanks, Charlie." I stood with my glass and gave Charlie a warm smile as I went back to the kitchen to clean up a little.

After about two hours, I'd given the kitchen a good going over and finished my laundry. I'd also cleaned the bathroom and vacuumed upstairs. Charlie had put up a bit of a fit about not needing to clean "his side" of the house—generally that meant his room and the dirtier parts of the bathroom we shared—though I insisted that I might as well help while I was already working on it.

Really, I was just trying to keep myself busy until it was a reasonable time to start getting ready for Edward to arrive. At quarter to noon, I was sitting at the kitchen table picking at a turkey sandwich. Not that there was anything wrong with it, but I was too nervous and excited to eat. Thankfully, my pathetic display was concealed in secret; Charlie went out to the reservation to watch some game with Billy.

Exactly at noon, the doorbell rang. I was only two feet from the door when I realized that Edward had probably heard my too-quick footsteps. I would have to learn to better control myself around superpower hearing.

When I opened the door to greet him, Edward appeared to me like a mirage; I couldn't believe he was real. Despite the past several days of watching him intently, my breath still caught in my throat at his perfect features and soft, bright eyes. It just wasn't fair how beautiful he was.

"Hey," I said with a stupid grin. I barely got the word out before Edward's lips were at the spot below my ear, gently placing a kiss as he inhaled deeply with a purr.

"Eight hours is too long to be away from you." I was incoherent at his admission. I wholeheartedly agreed, but the closeness of his body pressed to mine, his arms wrapped securely around my waist and the back of my head, left me unable to form a complete thought. I inhaled his sweet scent greedily. "Did you miss me, love?" His voice was so quiet, I wasn't sure I'd heard anything at all.

When he slowly traced his nose up the length of my neck, I exhaled. "Yes." I felt Edward's smile form against my skin as he then placed another kiss to my flesh.

After another appreciative inhale that was accompanied by a nearly inaudible growl, Edward released me, catching my hands with his. I took a moment to appreciate his appearance, all normal attire of jeans, and a long-sleeved gray shirt. He was anything but normal or average, but the costume would be convincing on someone less stunningly attractive.

"Come on," Edward escorted my by the hand to his car, opening the door and guiding me in. Once seated in the driver's seat, Edward looked at me with boyish excitement; that was a rare and welcomed expression from him. He suddenly appeared so human and young. "Ready?" His eyes were a darker shade of amber, almost a normal brown. I surmised the effects of human blood were wearing off.

"As I'll ever be." I'd dressed as best I could, according to Edward's warning. I'd picked out my old, worn out pair of jeans that I usually reserved for outdoor activities and a green T-shirt over a white thermal sweater. Thinking better than to wear Edward's lovely jacket out in the woods, I pulled on a hoodie.

As Edward pulled out of the driveway, a smile still plastered to his face, I glanced at him curiously. "Where are we going?"

"There's a spot I know, a meadow in the forest a few miles from the trailhead. I figured it would suit us well for a demonstration." Edward eyed me with anticipation, winking at my lack of understanding.

"I get the running part, but what else is there?" Looking out the window at the passing green dotted by the occasional houses, mailboxes, and other cars, it dawned on me. "It's sunny out!" I nearly hopped right out of my seat. Ordinarily I conducted myself with more composure than a toddler going to Disney World, but this was far more fantastical. "You're going to show me what you look like?"

"I am. Among other things." Always so cagy.

"Is it…?" I trailed off. I hadn't really considered my theories on the subject. I didn't want to offend Edward, but I was nervous that the surprise could cause a gut reaction that might hurt him. Fidgeting with the zipper of my sweater, Edward's hand stalled my movements.

"Are you afraid of me?" The question cut me sharply. That was it, wasn't it? If I had to ask, it must mean that I was afraid. Edward's quiet tone didn't give anything away, but his face was marred with concern.

"No," I lied, "I just don't really like surprises. In theory they're fun, but I like to know what to expect." I clasped his hand over mine, squeezing it to reassure both of us. "I guess I prefer situations that I am familiar with. The more familiar I am, the more control I feel I have. I'm more comfortable being in control. I suppose I get that from my dad."

And just like that, the temporarily buried images of my parents flooded me again. It was never long before the sadness caught up with me. However, with Edward, the depression and regret stayed away a little longer than usual.

"I know exactly how you feel. I prefer control as well." Yeah, I guess I'd gotten that impression. Edward didn't look at me, only staring out the windshield at the empty road ahead of us. "You don't like to talk about your parents."

"No, I don't. Just easier when I don't think about it." Though he wasn't trying to pry my eyes, I couldn't look at Edward.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" No.

"At some point." I felt the distinct sensation of my withdrawal from my surroundings and even Edward's company. I felt my mood alter into that stiff mask of detachment that I'd constructed after the funeral.

We rode in silence for several minutes. I tried to force my mind away from thoughts of my parents, but I couldn't seem to hold onto anything that proved a more satisfying distraction. Even Edward appeared more comfortable to wait out the episode.

At no particular landmark that I could discern, Edward pulled over on the side of the road. On either side of us were the thick edges of the forest that seemed to have closed in on us the farther we crept away from town.

"If you'd rather we not do this, I'll take you home. Or somewhere else? Anything you want." Edward's imploring eyes as he stared steadily at me brought on a realization. He was just as afraid of me as I was of him. Where I should fear his nature, he feared my rejection. He feared his inability to understand why I'd pulled away from him.

"No, I want to be here with you." Edward tentatively reached a hand to my cheek and I eagerly lulled my faced into his cool touch. My concerns were not doused completely, but the contact heartened me greatly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say any such thing." Edward placed a quick kiss to my forehead and was instantly at my door, offering me his hand. "You have nothing to apologize for. Especially not to me."

He didn't give me the chance to argue with him. Instead, Edward pulled me out of the car and deftly slung be over his back so that I was sitting piggyback with my legs and arms clasped around him. A gasp escaped me at the quickness of his movements. With so much of my body in contact with his, everything around us seemed to hum with electricity. It was a dizzying and thrilling sensation.

"Ready?"

I had no idea what to expect of his little demonstration, but I was thoroughly looking forward to it now. I gripped Edward's firm, muscular body everywhere I could gain purchase. Burring my head in his shoulder, I nodded.

The initial jolt of speed as Edward shot out running through the forest was jarring. I felt as though I might fall right off of him at the force, but Edward kept his firm grip around my knees, holding me to him. But after a moment, it felt like we weren't moving at all. Instead of the bouncing I'd anticipated from running over the uneven floor of the forest, the quiet stillness was surprising.

"Open your eyes, Bella." At his gentle command, I did.

Reflexively, I held Edward tighter. All around me, colors sped by in streaks of green, yellow, white, gray, and brown. It was only then that I noticed the swerving path Edward was carving through the tress. As he ran, I saw the streaks of light and color bend and swirl around us. I was fixated on the show, completely in awe.

Before I could properly digest the experience, it was over. The entire trip couldn't have lasted more than a minute. The abrupt halt left me dizzy, but Edward gently stood me on my feet and supported my weight until I could stand on my own.

"That was…" I stared up at him and then glanced around us. "Amazing. And quick."

He placed a very stealthy kiss to my temple before gathering up my hand and leading me toward a break in the tree line. Where the sun shown down in a curtain of light beyond the barrier, I spotted a clearing. With a sideways glance at Edward, I proceeded through the trees. He released my hand just at the edge of the light. "Go ahead."

As I crossed into the light, I observed a nearly perfect circle carved out from the forest. The meadow was mostly dead; brown grass with small pockets of green made up the majority of the space.

"This place is much more impressive in the spring. If you'd like, we could come back when the flowers have bloomed." Still wading in the shadows, Edward watched me.

"Aren't you coming?" I was still nervous, but more than anything, I was anxious to understand what Edward wanted me to see.

"Close your eyes." I met his request.

In an instant, I felt Edward's presence in front of me. I sensed his nearness as the crackle of electricity surrounded us. I inhaled his sweet scent and yearned to reach out to him.

"Open." I did, but was compelled to blink and squint at the overwhelming brightness, it was like staring into the sun through a kaleidoscope. When my eyes adjusted, I was stupefied and again in awe of the image before me.

Edward's skin reflected the light in millions of tiny prismatic streaks of colored light. "Diamonds," I whispered. He stood there, his shirt removed, like a glistening statue. Without thinking, I ran my fingertips down the finely sculpted muscles of his lean chest and abdomen. As my fingers trailed over every curve and indentation of his stomach, Edward watched me, riveted to my movements. "You're beautiful."

I was suddenly reminded he was real and not a very pleasant delusion when he let out a provocative sigh. As my fingers reached the flat expanse that cut a V to the top of his jeans, Edward's stomach muscles clenched and flexed under my touch.

"I'm sorry," I said as I made to pull my hand away, concerned that I'd severely overstepped a boundary. However, Edward's hand stilled mine before I could retrieve it. He held my palm flat to his chest, over his heart.

"Please, don't stop. You have no idea how good that feels." I looked up to find Edward gazing at me under his lashes. His eyes were dilated black and narrow under his heavy lids.

At his intense expression and magnificent beauty in the sunlight, I lost any sense of trepidation. He mesmerized me. "What does it feel like?" I continued to trace little patterns down the contours of his chest, arms, and neck.

"It's like the most pleasurable electricity shooting through my entire body. Everywhere you touch me," he said in a sigh that carried with it another contraction of his muscles and a quiet moan, "my skin burns so wonderfully."

I let my fingers meander up to his neck and around to the back of his head, sliding through the silky hair at his nape. I'd been teasing both of us in my fascination. My exploration had done just as much to entice my own desires as it had his.

"Kiss me."

Not a second after the words left my lips, Edward sealed his mouth to mine. Hungrily, Edward captured my bottom lip and pulled it gently into his mouth. I fisted my hands firmly in his hair, pulling myself up on my toes to gain better access. In response, Edward's hands snaked to my hips as he pressed himself against me fully. I moaned into his mouth, feeling a reply vibrate in his chest.

I accepted Edward's tongue into my mouth, savoring the soft caress of the deepened kiss. I relished in his delicious flavor. The longer we stayed enveloped in each other, the more forceful and passionate our exchange became. I felt the growing evidence of Edward's lust against my stomach and it ignited a swell of confidence in me. For some inexplicable reason, this improbable creature wanted me, desired me.

"Isabella," the word fell against my lips like a prayer as Edward released my mouth to kiss, nip, and suck at my neck.

Not for the last time, I thought about how frightened any sane human being should feel in a moment such as this. But I didn't. I drifted my head to one side, offering Edward better access to what appeared to be his favorite place on my body. In answer, Edward gripped me tighter. One hand pressed firmly to the small of my back while the other tangled in my hair.

I couldn't suppress the deep, appreciative moan that burst forth as Edward ran his tongue up the full length of my neck, retracing the path several times with his nose. I melted into him, letting him support my weight as I lost myself in his touch. I don't know what I intended, but I was overcome with need. "Please," I begged and demanded all at once.

"What do you want, love?" The words were suddenly familiar, like a feeling of déjà vu. Edward continued to place passionate, hungry kisses along my neck and jaw. "Tell me," he repeated, his tone more forceful and full of that predatory menace.

"You, I want you." It was all I could think, all I could articulate. I really had no idea what I was asking for, but I needed it immediately. I needed so much more of him.

That instant, I found myself pinned between Edward and something else nearly as hard. I glanced around me to notice he'd sped us a few yards and against a tree. I didn't feel the rough bark or gentle curve of the trunk, only Edward's arm wrapped securely around my waist.

We looked at each other, riveted to one another, for several seconds. Each one felt like minutes and milliseconds all at once. In this hidden place, there was no sense of time or normal. Out here, we existed independent from the rest of the world.

As I stared into Edward's violently black eyes, my entire body tingled with want. My breath came in heavy pants that were echoed by Edward. I got the impression we were both searching for something in the other's face, each looking for a confirmation.

Feeling brave and drunk on lust, I put an end to the waiting. "I love you, Edward."

He didn't speak. Instead, he hoisted me up, bringing my legs around his hips and pressing his hard length between my legs. A hot shiver ran through me at the sensation. My body, of its own volition, instinctively ground against his shaft to gain the friction I so desperately wanted. Edward growled and possessively captured my lips once more, invading my mouth with his tongue and stroking my own. I reveled in every sweet demand of his lips.

Suddenly, Edward broke away from my mouth, returning to burry his face at my neck. "Say it again, Isabella." My breath hitched at the lusty, deep tone of his voice that soaked his authoritative order. For a moment, I could speak. I couldn't even breathe. Once again, Edward licked at space where my pulse pounded under the skin of my neck. "Say it." Edward accentuated his demand by thrusting against me, eliciting a gasp from my lips.

"I love you, Edward." I panted the confirmation before urging Edward's mouth back to mine. It didn't escaped me that he hadn't returned my statement, but now, my body was more in control than my mind. Yet Edward wouldn't meet my kiss. He paused, hovering just centimeters from where I could taste him.

"Isabella?" Edward became very still as he looked seriously at my bewildered expression. What had I done? "I need to tell you something." I tried to calm myself and regain some semblance of composure, but that was not so easy to do as I was wrapped securely around an undead god. I nodded for him to continue, anxious and concerned to understand what had halted our interaction.

"My kind, we are different from you in so many ways that I can't possibly begin to explain to you now. I will, of course, but you need to understand something." Edward released me, letting me slide down his body to stand on my feet. He walked me a couple paces backward, letting my back rest against the tree. Hovering over me, I felt uneasy that I might not like the admission he was preparing to make. Would this be it, was there something that would keep him from returning my irrevocable love for him?

"After we are changed, vampires become instinctual creatures. We have a vast capacity for thought and emotion, but it is our primal urges that drive us. What's more, we are rarely altered in our perspective. Humans are remarkably fickle beings; they evolve their personalities, their behavior so frequently. We do not. Yet when a vampire finds his mate, the one other person that he will devote an eternity to, that bond is unbreakable."

Edward searched my face for some kind of understanding or confirmation, but I just stared at him blankly. I couldn't fathom what awful, destructive truth would crush the last bits of my heart that still remained, but I felt the heat climb to my face as tears started to prick at my eyes.

"Isabella, you are my world now. For as long as I exist, I am irreversibly yours." The words swam through my brain in a soupy mess that didn't lend itself to comprehension. "It is impossible for me to ask you to return such a commitment, but I need you to understand that there will never be another for me. If you sent me away, if you rejected me, I'd never find happiness with another, but appreciate the time you allowed me to be at your side."

Expectedly, tears welled over the edges and streamed down my face. Quickly, Edward kissed each one away before it fell from my cheek. "I love you, Isabella. Forever and completely, if you'll still have me."

"You stupid vampire!" I shouted through sobs as I pushed feebly at Edward's chest. He stood stunned for a moment and then retreated several paces away.

"I'm sorry." Edward hung his head, turning his face away from me. "I…I shouldn't have brought this on you."

In a huff, I marched to his position. "You scared the hell out of me! I thought you were going to tell me you had some kind of harem of pet humans all over the country. I thought you were going to say you'd been married a hundred times over and were bored with the idea of relationships."

Quizzically, Edward studied my irritated expression. As he took me in, that cocky grin turned up his lips to one side. God, he was sexy when he did that. It was breaking down my resolve to punish him for worrying me.

"A harem of pet humans?" He eyed me with mischief evident on his face and humor in his voice. Taking advantage of the situation, Edward returned us to the tree. Again, I was pinned between two solid bodies. "Do you have any idea how adorable you are when you're angry?" He punctuated the question by burying his face in my hair, hovering over me with each of his arms resting on the tree to either side of my face. "And you smell even better. Almost as good as…"

I pulled away, glaring at him. "As good as what?" He didn't answer, his smirk only growing. As I watched him, his eyes darkened once more, revealing that hauntingly gorgeous blackness. "Tell me, or else—"

I lost my nerve to speak when an ominous growl rumbled in Edward's chest. His expression shifted at once. Gone was the playful smirk, replaced by a deadly glare. "Are you sure you want to threaten a vampire, kitten?"

Shit. I was confident in the knowledge that Edward wouldn't hurt me, but the intimidation of that tone he took to admonish me never ceased to send a thrill of nervous excitement through my body. I suddenly understood the concept of jumping out of a plane for fun.

"Please tell me?" When I repeated the question, my voice barely emerged as a whisper. I could feel the power and strength radiating off of Edward as he kept me pinned in my position against him.

Edward inhaled deeply as he placed his lips at my ear. His breath raised bumps along my skin as I waited in panting anticipation. "You were sleeping when I came into your room last night." Edward paused, kissing the shell of my ear. "I had been watching you from outside the window. I needed to see you, just to know you were safe. I couldn't bare to be away from you for so long." I took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heartbeat and growing anxiety. "Then I heard you talking in your sleep."

"Ugh," I groaned out. I knew I talked in my sleep, but I was terrified to know what Edward might have heard.

"You have every right to be concerned, Isabella. I heard you call out another man's name. Simultaneously, I wanted to hunt down the dog and rip his flesh from his bones and tear my own dead heart from my chest."

"Dog? You mean Jacob? No, no. Edward, please…I have no idea what I was saying, but please—" I didn't get a chance to finish my panicked denial. I had no recollection of my dream, but I knew whatever it was, I couldn't let Edward believe a lie. However, he gripped me tightly at the back of my neck and waist, silencing me.

"For one blindingly painful moment, I felt truly dead." The intensity of emotion was evident in his voice. His tone carried with it the quiet furry that hinted at the torment just under the surface. I was motionless, save for my heavy breathing, against his bare chest. "But then you spoke three lovely words that brought me back to life. It was as if I'd been holding my breath for centuries, only to now have my lungs filled again. You said you loved me. I didn't contemplate my actions; I just reacted to my need to be closer to you. I entered your room and silently begged you to speak again, to confirm the wonderful admission."

Edward stared into my eyes with concentrated intensity that made me uneasy. I felt exposed and vulnerable, but also protected. "You were dreaming about me, speaking only broken pleas for some desire that you wouldn't share. It was quite frustrating." A little smirk graced his lips. "Whatever scene was playing out in that fascinating mind of yours, it was obviously quite pleasant." The smirk transformed into a smug smile that captured his features fully.

"What aren't you telling me?" I was starting to regret the direction of this conversation, but I couldn't leave a mystery unsolved.

In response to my question, Edward brushed a few strands of hair away from my face and trailed his fingers lazily down in the shell of my ear, tracing a path to my collarbone. With is lips pressed to my neck, he finally answered me. "You were aroused, kitten. You were touching yourself and begging me for something. In your room, thick with your blood's delicious scent, your arousal heightened the temptation immeasurably. You have no idea the control I exerted over my baser instincts.

"Son of a—" My hands flew to cover my face as my skin burned red with embarrassment. I was thoroughly mortified. At that moment, I would have offered my right arm to have the ground swallow me whole.

"Mmm. I love it when you blush for me, kitten." Edward proved his point with a deep inhale of breath before licking a line up the side of my neck. "Don't hide from me," he urged as he grasped my wrists to press my hands above my head. I was helpless against his strength and completely at the mercy of this deadly creature that loved me. He kissed me, deeply and urgently. Unabashedly, I reciprocated his affection. "You're body is so responsive to me."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He hummed as he placed gentle kisses along my jaw.

"Is it…I mean, can you and I…physically…?" I was sputtering like an idiot. My inability to complete a sentence was due in part to Edward's distraction, but also to the awkwardness of the question.

"What is it you want from me, kitten?" He knew exactly what I was asking him, but he was clearly enjoying my struggle. No doubt, he was trying to coax me to blush again. For a moment, I didn't speak. I waited for him to notice my hesitation and meet my eyes. This should be a serious conversation.

"Is it possible for a human and a vampire to be together…intimately?" There, that wasn't so hard. Sensing my genuine desire to actually talk about this, Edward released me. He took one of my hands and urged me to sit with him beneath the tree. On the ground, he sat me between his legs with my back to his chest. Comfortingly, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm not human, but I am a man. Anatomically, humans and vampires are compatible. That part doesn't really change."

"Have you ever…?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer to this question, yet I felt it was an important bit of information.

"No."

"Not ever?" I stretched my neck to look at Edward, confounded by his answer.

"You have to remember, I was born into a very different time."

"So, even after…"

"Isabella, you're the only person I've ever loved. I've never had the desire to be with another." Edward kissed me at my temple and I relaxed into his embrace.

For several minutes, neither of us spoke. I closed my eyes and listened to the silence of the forest, feeling comforted in Edward's arms and the knowledge that perhaps we'd been destined to find each other all along. It wasn't a concept I'd put much faith in before, but Edward seemed too improbable to discount some kind of cosmic fate at work.

xXx

In the center of the meadow, nestled into Edward's arms, I listened as he told me more about his human life and his family. Edward's father died in the war for independence. Stricken with grief and suffering from an illness, Edward's mother killed herself just after he'd joined the fighting in Pennsylvania. I suspected he told me this to illustrate a sort of kinship. In fact, I did feel closer to him for the knowledge that he'd been orphaned as well.

There was detachment in Edward's voice as he spoke about his parents and his former life. Removed from that existence for two hundred years, he explained it was barely a memory anymore. I got the impression that he had little emotion left over that time. I found that concept appealing.

We both waded in quiet reserve for a while before I insisted on steering the conversation to happier subjects of the present. Edward told me more about his family and assured me that he'd allow me to meet them soon. He explained that he thought it necessary to keep them away from me until he could be sure they wouldn't…eat me, I guess. Really, I was excited to finally know them.

"Alice is psychic?" That revelation opened up a broad range of frightening possibilities.

"Essentially, yes. However, the future is never certain. One decision can significantly alter her visions. She sees a likely outcome based on what someone decides."

He continued to describe Jasper's empathic abilities and paint a lovely picture of his mother Esme. As he recounted stories of their past, the love and admiration he had for each of his family members was evident in his voice. He spoke of them fondly, especially Carlisle. Though I sensed a certain tension there, Edward's respect for his sire was evident.

"My parents were murdered." I mumbled the admission out before I'd really considered whether I wanted to finish the story.

I trusted Edward completely, but he would be the first person I recounted the events for since the funeral. Yet keeping the secret from him after he'd shared so much of himself with me made the relationship feel lopsided. Holding Edward at arms length by not telling him was like cheating our connection to one another.

Edward didn't speak. With a soft expression of adoration, he gently clasped both of my hands in his. I wanted to do this. Inhaling a deep breath, I began to open the fresh wound.

"One night, I was at a friend's house studying. It was a weekly thing. My parents had a standing Thursday night date at this Mexican restaurant, so I always went to Katherine's house for a few hours after school. On their way home, my mom and dad would pick me up. It was my father's one day off a week.

"Usually, they'd be by to get me around nine. That night, I didn't even notice it was past ten and I hadn't heard from either of them. When Kate's mom came up to her room to ask if my parents had gotten caught in traffic or something, I knew immediately that something had happened. My father was never late without calling first. That awful, queasy, heart-stopping feeling took over. I just knew.

"I called both of my parents' cell phones. Neither would answer. I called the police station where my father worked and an officer—a good friend of my dad's—put out a bulletin. That night, for three hours, there couldn't have been a single cop working any other case. Every squad car in the city was out looking for my dad's Jeep. Three hours from the time I called, the phone rang. They didn't call me. They called her mom.

"I knew. They didn't have to tell me. An officer found the Jeep off the side of the road. My parents were gone. I was told it looked as though they'd been killed at the scene and then the bodies had been transported somewhere to dump. According to the report, there was blood spatter throughout the two front seats and on the windshield.

"The cops never found a weapon. There were no bullet holes. For three weeks, the police department and volunteers searched for the bodies, but nothing was ever found—they just disappeared." By the time I croaked out the last sentence, tears were streaming down my face in a steady current. My breath was choked in my throat as I heaved with sobs. Edward pulled me into his lap, securing my body to his chest and curling in around me.

I panted heavy breaths and rocked with the force of my cries. All the while, Edward held me tightly, whispering words of love. "Bella, Christ, I'm so sorry. I'm so very, very sorry."

I barely comprehended the statement. For several minutes, I cried out all of the torment and anger that had built in me. Despite the pain, I felt a great sense of relief that Edward now knew the truth.

A thought of Jacob skittered through my mind. I was grateful for his friendship, but I couldn't imagine opening up so much to him as to tell him the tragic details. I didn't want him to feel sorry for me. He'd lost his mother; that was enough of a burden to carry for a teenager. Of course, that relationship was out of balance, too. Not only did I know what he was, but I also knew that he had feelings for me that I could not return. Maybe in another life, I could have developed something with him, but my heart belonged to Edward.

After a while, the tears ceased to fall and my breathing steadied. Edward didn't move to release me, so I nuzzled further into his bare chest. The soothing, familiar sweetness of his scent comforted me. I was content to sit in my cocoon, but when my stomach rumbled, Edward insisted that he get me something to eat.

"What about you?" I questioned him as he helped me to stand. "Do you need to…drink?" I wasn't quite certain of my vampire vocabulary.

"I can normally go a few days without hunting. Although, I've been feeding more often since I met you." A small smile ghosted over his features before being hidden from me.

"What happens if you don't?"

"We can't exactly starve," he explained, "but the deprivation does affect us adversely. We weaken physically, become erratic to the point of insanity after a matter of months. Frankly, it isn't something that has had occasion to happen often, so I suppose no one really knows for certain the depth of the decay."

"What do you hunt?" It was a slightly morbid topic, but the distraction was helpful for the moment. We walked hand-in-hand toward the tree line.

"My family generally subsists on whatever game is in the area. We try to vary our territory to ensure we don't take too much from one region. With there being so many of us in one place, it would be easy to decimate the suitable prey population. From here, we may venture as far as Canada in single night."

"You can run all the way to Canada and back?" I looked up at Edward with a shocked expression. I couldn't fathom such a thing was possible.

"We never tire. If a vampire were so inclined, he could run the earth over. Distance isn't really a vast concept for us."

"So, what do you hunt around here?"

"Deer and elk mostly. Herbivores take some getting used to. Carnivores are better. Personally, I prefer mountain lions." I stopped dead in my tracks. My body tensed at the thought of Edward facing down such a vicious creature. "You really don't have to be concerned. The lion is about as deadly to me as you are."

"Does it…taste good?" It was Edward's turn to pause a moment. He barely broke his step, but the hesitation was evident.

"It's tolerable. Like I said, better than herbivores."

"But humans taste better."

"Yes. We're engineered to crave human blood. A few decades after Carlisle changed me, I rebelled against him. I couldn't tolerate the restrictions he placed on me, so I left him. For a time, I lived on my own. I tried to exist as others of our kind did, but each time I tried to take a victim, I would hear his panicked, frightened thoughts. I would see images of their families and friends—I couldn't do it. Instead, I used my ability to hunt down the rapists and murderers that haunted the streets at night where I was at an advantage. I've killed thousands, but none I regret ridding from this world." He met my eyes with conviction, but also trepidation. True to his word, there was no regret on his face.

"I don't care. It doesn't change how I feel about you. You probably saved more lives than you took." I stepped to Edward and placed my hands on his covered chest, his shirt in place once more. "You didn't choose to become this, but I do choose to love you. All of you." Lifting myself to my toes, I kissed him to prove my point.

"You're an amazing woman, Isabella." Edward placed a kiss on my forehead before taking my hand again to proceed on our path.

"And my blood is…?"

"Better."

"Have you—I mean, since that first day—have you thought about it?" Edward pulled me to a stop and grasped my face between both of his hands, staring at me intently with wide eyes.

"Isabella, I would never, ever hurt you. You believe me, don't you?" The adamant plea in his voice was heartbreaking in its sincerity.

"Of course," I placed my hands over his, offering him a soft smile of reassurance. The tension in his muscles relaxed slightly. "I guess I'm just curious." In truth, I liked the idea that he craved me, that I was a unique draw for him. I wanted him to want me, in every way.

"Isabella, yours would be the sweetest, most deliciously sating nectar to ever hit my lips."

xXx

Edward stood casually against the kitchen counter as I pulled a French bread pizza out of the toaster oven. For my benefit, he tried his best not to wince at the scent. Apparently, most human food had a foul smell to vampires. He watched me too intently as I ate at the kitchen table, but I hurried to get the task over with. Even being in the same room, the distance of not touching him was making me anxious.

Once I was finished, I ordered Edward to pick out a movie from the shelf of DVDs. Granted, the options were slim. Most of Charlie's collection consisted of sports films, but it was a start. My movies were packed away in a box in the closet. As the DVD began to play something I did not intend to watch, Edward took up a place lying on the couch.

"You look quite at home," I quipped, quirking one eyebrow at his prone position and huge, charming grin.

"Come here, kitten."

Shit, he knew what that did to me. Edward's eyes narrowed, challenging me to refuse him. Not like I had any hope of escape—as if I'd want to. Trying to retain some dignity at being summoned, I slowly crossed the room to sit on the edge of the couch, not meeting his obvious intention.

Taking full advantage of my inability to deny his strength, Edward grabbed me. I found myself lying on my side, my back to his chest. "You know, you're going to give me whiplash if you keep doing that."

Satisfied with himself, Edward chuckled into my hair. "I can't help it. It feels good to be myself around you. I enjoy that I don't have to pretend to be human." Encouraged, Edward began his mission of thoroughly distracting me for the rest of the afternoon. At my ear, he kissed and sucked, causing bumps to erupt across the full expanse of my body.

"What were you dreaming about, love?" Edward's question took my by surprise. I was too consumed by his lips caressing my neck, his tongue laving at my flesh, to register the query. "Isabella…" My name rolled off his tongue delicately as he coaxed me to answer.

"I don't remember," I said in a sigh. However, if Edward's description was any indication, I wished I had.

"Are you certain?" As if to pry the information from me with torturous pleasure, Edward's hand slid down my ribcage. His fingers gently swept across my shirt, sending a quiver through my body. Reflexively, I pressed against him, trying to gain greater contact.

"Really," I mumbled, "I don't remember." At my stomach, Edward's fingers traced the hem of my shirt three times, back and forth, before he slid one lean finger under the fabric. My breath hitched at the sensation of his cold touch to my bare flesh. It was exhilarating, setting my body alight with energy.

"You're so soft." Edward murmured into my ear as he traced his finger back and forth across my stomach in a straight line. "So warm…" Simultaneously, he continued to place open-mouthed kisses at my neck, jaw, and cheek. Under me, his other hand gripped my hip firmly and pulled me closer.

His affection, his constant teasing, was drawing me closer to the precipice of my own sanity. I needed him, desperately. My body called out for him in a carnal way that I was unfamiliar with. Nevertheless, I was losing any sense of hesitation. "Please," I moaned out to him as he sucked the skin at my pulse between his lips, careful to cover his teeth.

"Tell me what you want." His tone was steady, commanding, and full of want. He spoke quietly, but his voice was thickly coated in lust and adoration. "Tell me, kitten."

"Touch me." My order came out in a breathy cry, my skin begging for his caress.

With a predatory growl at my ear that I felt vibrate through both our bodies, he complied at once. His hand slid under my shirt to glide gently across the skin of my abdomen. Everywhere he touched, his icy palm blazed a hot trail that ignited my flesh. After a moment of teasing, Edward retrieved his hand from my stomach and ran his fingertips up and down the length of my ribs. I whimpered in pleasure and disappointment. He was still touching me, but the direct contact was lost.

"What is it, kitten?" In a seductive tone, I thought I caught a hint of amusement. Was he purposefully toying with me?

"Don't stop."

"I'm at your command. Just tell me what you need." I found it hard to verbalize what I really wanted from him. My mind was overcome with fantasies and overwhelming desires. Yet I was inexperienced and clumsy in my attempts to coax Edward's body to respond to mine.

Edward must have caught on to my deliberation, because his hand started to wander at my silence. Gently, his palm slid up my side to rest just under my right breast. I half-moaned a whisper at the movement. To my reaction, Edward bucked his hips slightly to meet my backside.

"Here?" He questioned, punctuating his query by raising his hand a little further to feel the weight of my heaving chest.

"Yes." My nerves were strung taut, waiting for him to advance. Deftly, Edward's fingers ran over my clothed nipple.

The peak contracted to a tight pebble at his movement, eliciting an appreciative purr from Edward. "Does that feel good, love?"

"Mmm…" He repeated the pass several times before gripping my breast fully and firmly squeezing my flesh. In response, I couldn't stop the writhing motion of my body against his. My back arched into his touch.

"You must tell me if I hurt you, love. You must tell me if I cause you pain." His demand was stated seriously, but with compassion. I'd forgotten the attention it must take to be delicate with me, considering his immense strength.

"More, please…" I begged, trying to assure him that I was very much enjoying his affection. Edward's hand slid across my chest to tease and knead my left breast as I reflexively rubbed my thighs together in search of the friction my body craved.

"Has another man ever touched to you this way?" The whispered question tickled my ear as Edward licked at my neck. He followed the motion with several sweet kisses at my jaw.

"No."

"And no one else ever shall," he insisted with such conviction that I felt a thrill of excitement at his possessiveness. It should have concerned a normal person that our connection was so intense so soon. But we weren't normal.

"Ahh," I cried when Edward pinched one peak between his fingers, tugging slightly at the tip. Fuck, that was hot. I felt the heat building inside me, my need growing exponentially with his teasing. He mimicked the act at my other nipple, which had me grinding myself against his hard, protruding erection. I loved the feel of his hard length at my behind. I was possessed with the sense of pride that filled me at his obvious arousal.

"Fuck, Bella." Edward hissed my name as he thrust toward me. Hearing him speak that way nearly undid my hold on my own tongue. Dirty-talking Edward could be enough to give me an orgasm, even without being touched.

"Harder," I commanded him. I really didn't know what action I was asking for, but his hand left my breasts to tightly grip my hips. He began to thrust and grind his bulge against my backside with determined force. I needed to taste him, to have his lips against mine. I turned in his arms, pulling my leg over his hip. Feeling the evidence of his erection between my legs, I moaned loudly as I greedily captured his mouth. He reciprocated eagerly, pushing his tongue past my lips. I was lost in a daze of lust at his sweet flavor.

"You smell so delicious, kitten. You're wet for me, aren't you?" His lips moved over mine as he spoke. I hummed my confirmation, refusing to relinquish him for the moment it would take to speak. He gripped my backside roughly, squeezing and pulling me firmly against him. "When you dream of me, will you imagine me inside you?"

Holy hell. I whimpered to his teasing question.

"Will you imagine how it feels to be filled by me?" He pushed up, causing a sensation of friction against my clit. I cried out, which earned a deep growl in response. He knew what he'd done and repeated the thrust again. "Will you touch yourself, kitten? Imagining that it is me that is making you come?

"Fuck, Edward. Yes." My hands flew to grasp at his hair. My hips rocked against his, seeking greater friction. "Please, I need you. Now." I panted the words against his mouth, crying out for his body.

"Tell me, love." His voice was dripping with lust in that low and devilish tone.

"Please. I want you…"

"What?"

"I want you inside me."

"Soon." He whispered the promise at my ear and then licked a path up my neck. I stayed there breathing against his shoulder in a state of stunned dejection.

"What?" I asked exasperated. Edward had the audacity to chuckle against my neck before meeting my eyes with a very cocky grin on his face. That look suddenly wasn't so sexy; it was infuriating.

"Patience, love." He kissed the tip of my nose, continuing to gaze at me with humor in his black eyes. That bastard. I pushed away, sitting up to stare down at him with rage building in my chest.

"What the hell was that all about?" I could feel the heat radiating off my face, the redness that was surely consuming me.

"You really are adorable when you're angry." He was taunting me. Not a smart move.

"That wasn't an answer." Seeing my steadfast frustration wasn't waning, Edward sat up.

"Bella, what's wrong?" His brow furrowed together as he searched my face for an answer. "Please tell me what you're thinking."

"Why did you manipulate me like that if you were just going to throw on the brakes?"

"Is that how you feel? That I was manipulating you?" Genuine concern was evident in his voice, which went a ways to calming my ire.

"Yes," I stated flatly. I glared at him, not letting his eyes peel from mine. He cupped my cheek, though I wouldn't let my body succumb to him. I held my ground, still waiting on an explanation.

"Love, I'm sorry that I've upset you. That was not my intention. I'm afraid I allowed myself to get carried away at your expense; that was wrong of me." At Edward's kind admission, a greater portion of my frustration subsided. The problem was, I wanted him to get more carried away, not less. Out of habit, my teeth pulled at my bottom lip as I studied his expression. He was too pretty to stay mad at.

"This is mine," he asserted as the pad of his thumb pulled my lip from between my teeth. Pausing to ask for permission from my eyes, he brought his lips to mine and pulled my lip between his. Lightly, he licked along the full expanse. I couldn't help but exhale in satisfaction at his kiss.

"Why?" Though he was doing his best to distract me from my mission, I still needed to understand why he had stopped our progress just as he had me on the edge.

"Why what?" He pulled away, taking my hands from my lap to rest in his.

"Why did you stop?"

Edward exhaled a deep sigh as he ran a hand through his tousled hair. For a few seconds, he didn't say anything. He trailed his fingers softly over the backs of my hands several times, as though he was trying to pull an answer from the action. "You're still a child, Isabella."

I tensed at his accusation and attempted to pull my hands away from his, but Edward stilled me, not releasing his hold. "I most certainly am not," I bit back at him.

"Please, try to understand." His imploring eyes pleaded with me to hear him out, so for the moment, I relented with a nod. "I've lived long enough to see generations born and die off. For our kind, decades pass like months. While you certainly are a woman of maturity, you've barely lived as long as I had before my change."

I guess in that sense, he did have a point. I sometimes forgot that Edward's appearance was misleading. He wasn't the brash and bold teenager he seemed.

"Bella, I've lived long enough to know what the world has to offer. I've a greater perspective on the nature of existence than I could expect you to comprehend." I knew he wasn't intending to insult me, but I couldn't help the pang of offense. I didn't really like feeling talked down to. "I—"

"Just tell me," I said with a bit too much annoyance present in my voice. That alerted his attention.

"I cannot ask you to return the level of commitment I feel for you. I can't expect you to make such a choice so soon, not at your age. More than that, I can't take advantage of your inexperience and innocence."

"Seriously?" I shot up from the couch, standing over a dumbfounded Edward. My patience with trying to understand his perspective was pretty much all used up. It was one thing to say that he wanted to wait, that maybe we were moving too fast. It was another thing entirely to say that I wasn't mature enough.

"Bella?" He reached for me, but I pulled away.

"Maybe I'm just a baby by your measure, but I'm old enough to know what I want. How can you doubt how much I love you? How can you question my devotion to you is any less than you claim yours to be?"

"Claim?" A hint of anger pulled at his features.

"Doesn't feel so good, does it?" I knew I had him on that one. I'd called his feelings for me into question. "You've said yourself that you've never been in love before. How do you know that this isn't a fleeting crush? How do you know it isn't the craving to eat me? Is there really any emotion there at all, or is it just lust for a meal?" Even as I said the words, I knew I didn't mean them. I knew they weren't true. But he didn't believe that I loved him unconditionally. How could I let him proceed thinking we were so off balance?

"You don't believe I love you?" He stood. Circling away from the couch, I instinctively took several steps away from him. His eyes were a furious black and narrow in their glare. He spoke softly, with that quiet anguish that I recognized. "You question my sincerity, my integrity?" He stalked toward me. It was then that I truly began to appreciate how imposing a figure he was. While Edward's body appeared relaxed, it was clear in his tone and his predatory advance that he was anything but.

"You doubt that at your command I'd sacrifice anything for your happiness." This time, it wasn't a question. "I'd destroy myself to protect you, Isabella. I'd die before I let anything harm you, I've killed for you, and you so flippantly ignore my professed devotion." Edward had walked me step for step into the front door. Backed into the corner, I seriously regretted letting myself start this match.

"No, I don't doubt you, Edward." His fierce glare didn't ebb at my admission. "But why would you doubt me? I love you, completely. I don't want anyone else, and I certainly don't want to be given an easy out. I want you to make me yours."

Suddenly, I was off my feet and wrapped tightly around Edward's hard, powerful body. He hoisted me around his hips so quickly that the air was expelled from my lungs. However, finding myself, it was instinct that pulled my hands into his hair and my lips to his. In another sprint of movement, I found myself on the couch, pinned under Edward.

"Tell me again, love. Please." I knew what he was asking. Suddenly I understood. It wasn't me he questioned. It was himself. He didn't doubt my words, but didn't believe that he could be loved. I supposed two hundred years of loneliness could have a very negative impact on someone's self-esteem. Even an immortal.

Holding his eyes confidently with mine, I repeated my deepest wish. "I want you to make me yours." My whispered words fell over us like a calming blanket. Without hesitation, he kissed me passionately. In our embrace, we poured out our love and adoration for one another. However, he still wasn't making any move to further the intimacy. I had hoped that I'd gotten through to him.

"I have to pace myself," he warned. "If I got carried away, if I were distracted from my concentration for even a second, I could kill you. We have to be very careful if we're too…"

"Okay," I agreed. "I can work with that. Let's start practicing now."

"One step at a time, kitten."

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: **I'm happy to announce that **The Debt** has been nominated for an **Engergize W.I.P Award** in the "**Most Promising Twilight Fanfiction ~ Canon**" category. Voting is now open:

www*energizewipawards*blogspot*com/2011/09/nominee s*html

Also, **Rare Purity** is up on **The Lemonade Stand's weekly poll**.

Thank you to everyone who has been pimping the hell out of this story. I'm sort of in awe of you ladies. I'm also so humbled by the fantastic response so far. I get all stupid and giddy when I see your reviews roll in and I love reading them. Thanks again.

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

My insatiable little kitten was quite determined to test of the limits of my restraint as well as the certainty of her own safety. Since surviving our earlier spat, Isabella had apparently made it her mission to wear me down with increasingly devious tactics.

I had left her in the early evening, but returned after Charlie was comfortably asleep. Once again climbing through her window, I found my girl unconvincingly pretending to sleep. In truth, she had been waiting up for me. And for good reason. As I greeted her and moved to slip beside her in bed, she drew back the covers to reveal bare legs of creamy flesh. She wore only a tiny pair of blue panties and a tight camisole that nicely accentuated her pert breasts. As she quite happily intended, as evidenced by her coy smile, my cock hardened in desire for her, my throat a parched chasm thirsty for her blood.

I could not deny her when she wrapped her warm body around mine and begged for my lips. I did not dissuade her when she tugged at the roots of my hair to command my mouth or wandered her little fingers down my chest. I indulged my own vulgar fantasies when she hitched her leg over my hip and rubbed her barely covered cunt against my straining erection. I did, however, admonish the sneaky girl when she tried to distract me with her teeth at my neck while fumbling to unzip my pants.

Bella couldn't hide the rejection that expressed itself over her lovely face, and that look of hurt was nearly my undoing. Intellectually, I knew she understood my motivations, that I wanted her and fully intended to make love to her, but that the process must be a slow one. I sincerely desired to protect her, even against myself, and for that reason I could not so brashly risk injuring her should I get carried away. Like my family still acclimating to her scent, I needed time to train myself to please and not kill the single most important life in my universe.

With no little coaxing and perhaps a good-natured threat or two, Isabella finally relented, closing her eyes and shortly drifting off to sleep. For a time, I closed my eyes and tuned my attention to the sound of her heartbeat, the gentle rhythm of her breathing, and the occasional little noises she'd mumble incoherently. Too soon, I was pulled from my meditation when my phone vibrated in my pocket. Careful not to disturb Isabella, I pulled my phone out to see a text from Alice:

**Come home now.**

I silently pried myself from my love and arrived at my home soon thereafter, wasting no time in heeding my sister's demand. When Alice sent urgent messages to act, we followed them without delay. It was happenstance that I entered the foyer just as Carlisle descended the stairs. He paused, regarding me closely, but uttered not a word or perceptible thought concerning the evidence he saw in my eyes. I detected Jasper's presence in the living room with the others, confirmation that Carlisle was now aware of our escapade from the previous evening.

"I'm not sorry," I stated bluntly, "and I won't apologize."

"I expected nothing of the sort."

My sire preceded me into the living room, and though he spoke without derision in his tone, I understood his implied meaning. Indeed, he could concede that I was motivated to protect my mate by dispatching of her attacker. However, I didn't have to actually take his life once Isabella's safety had been assured. Carlisle also knew me well enough to understand that I would feel no remorse for my actions. I never had.

Nodding to Jasper, who was similarly unconcerned with the opinions of our family, I sought my sister's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Tanya's on her way here. It was a sudden decision, but she'll be here in less than an hour." Her voice was calm and matter-of-fact, not alarmed. She offered me a vision of Tanya running through the mountains among our typical hunting grounds. The vision was brief, offering little context.

"But nothing else," I sought for confirmation. "She won't be alerted to Bella?"

"Well, you might want to go scrub her off and burn the clothes," Emmett suggested. He was right, of course.

"That's it," Alice agreed. "It's not a three-alarm emergency, but I figured—"

"Thank you, Alice." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple.

While inconvenient and more than enough to alert my protective instincts, an unannounced visit from our cousin—as she liked to call herself—was not cause for a complete lockdown. Nevertheless, certain precautions were in order.

"Rose, will you and Emmett rendezvous with Tanya and escort her here? We can operate under the pretense of reminding her to steer clear of the wolves' territory now that one of them has phased, but I want to ensure she does not encounter Bella's scent near her home or the school."

Rose stood immediately, perhaps the first time in our history she had acquiesced to my request without a snide remark or exaggerated sigh. "We'll give you as much time as we can," she agreed. Without delay, they were gone.

"I'll go ditch your car at the cabin," Jasper offered.

"We can open up the doors and windows," Esme suggested. "Let the house air out. Go take a shower and I'll toss the clothes in the fireplace."

"See?" Alice popped up on her toes, kissing my cheek. "Totally under control."

Indeed, our family was expectedly willing to make this visit as painless as possible. Tanya would be another matter entirely.

xXx

"It was gracious of you to send the welcoming committee," Tanya commented in her subtle Russian accent. "But hardly necessary."

"We have a tentative truce with the tribe as it is." We sat overlooking the mountain range from atop one of the lower peaks. At this elevation, ice still dotted the landscape. The wind brushed my face, tossing Tanya's blonde hair around her petite shoulders. "Carlisle thought it best to take the precaution."

Tanya hummed in answer, gazing out over the black night illuminated by a breathtaking array of gently flickering stars. I traced constellations, admiring the vastness that was impressive even by my standards. Not even one of my kind could hope to catalogue every heavenly body visible in the night sky. My mind wandered to Bella, remembering her fondness for astronomy. I would have to bring Bella to this place, allow her to see the sky as I viewed it and far above the light pollution that muddied the sky from below.

"Now why don't I believe that it is my company that has put that content smile on your face?"

"I haven't looked at the sky in many years," I answered, ignoring her prodding question. "Not truly looked. It's changed." I was reminded, however, that I intended to make this visit a brief one. "You requested an audience," I gestured over myself, "and here I am. What drags you south so suddenly."

"I suppose one does not sneak up on a Cullen with Alice around." She smiled that flirtatious and admittedly charming way, quite well informed that the expression worked more often than not on the male and so-inclined female populations. Her dark blue eyes turned coy, "don't think me impolite, Edward. While I should be very cross that you haven't been to visit in some time, I did come with word you might find intriguing."

And I remembered why I rarely accepted invitations to visit the Denali clan. For the past sixty-seven years, Tanya had set her sights on seducing me. She was an attractive woman to be sure. At one time, I had considered taking her up on the offer. But like all the others, I found I couldn't follow through on the act while having unfettered access to her thoughts.

She considered me physically appealing, but it was a mark of some fucked up notion of honor or pride that she hoped to tame me. I was, to some extent, famously unattached and unreachable. Not a reputation I cultivated on purpose, but an unavoidable consequence of my ability. Tanya and her sisters were the impetus for the succubus myth—or legend, more accurately. They were notorious among our kind due to their taste for human men. Before my time, the sisters seduced hapless men for sexual pleasure, inevitably draining them and leaving very well sated corpses in their beds.

Upon their first encounter with Carlisle—each of the Denali sisters had attempted to capture his interest prior to Esme's arrival—they were intrigued by his abstinence from human blood in favor of animals. Naturally, there was a period of trial and error, but the coven eventually grew to adopt the lifestyle. Oddly, Tanya and her sisters were perhaps the very vampires I needed to consult with concerning my relationship with Isabella, but her identity as a human had to be protected. As such, I remained quiet on her existence as my mate.

"You have my undivided attention," I answered while staring out over the horizon.

Perhaps she had three-fifths of my attention, but that number was tilting out of her favor rapidly. I felt the tug that beckoned me back to Isabella. I imagined her warm and fragrant in her bed. Worse, I worried she was kicking at her sheets, agitated and distressed from another nightmare. I wanted this business to be dispatched with quickly.

"I met a young man recently," she began. And as she spoke, I ignored her overly loquacious description and instead sought out the abridged version of the details from her mind.

When she wasn't contemplating my mouth, my naked chest, or sucking my cock, Tanya managed to speak and think of useful information at the same time. Every second she made me play out this farce, the more impatient I became. I recognized a familiar feeling: contempt for anything that delayed my will to be at my mate's side. Interesting.

As she had teased, however, one name from her lips caught my interest. Volturi.

"I know how you do so enjoy an opportunity to disrupt the status quo," she simpered. "Naturally, I thought you'd be happy to help. He encountered a nomad while searching for you. The nomad apparently hadn't seen you since your coven relocated from South Wales. However, the man was informed that we could find you, and so here I am." Tanya pulled her hair over her shoulder, gathering the fluttering strands from the pull of the increasing wind. True enough, I was familiar to many vampires for the services I could provide and did so for the right price. "He wouldn't say how he learned of their existence, but he knows enough to understand that he cannot let the Volturi's guard learn that he is hunting singers."

I composed myself, not allowing Tanya to see the violent response coursing through my body. My eyes did not stray from hers nor did I permit a muscle to twitch. Singers. A name given to humans such as Bella among the very small circle of vampires who could claim to have encountered one in the flesh or had the privileged knowledge of their existence.

"He was very clear to say that he was looking for one specific human. A girl. I agreed I would bring you the request on his behalf. To speak frankly, Edward, I'm not sure what he can offer in exchange—"

I stood abruptly, no longer content to entertain this discussion. I'd reached the edge of my patience and restraint on the matter. "I'm not interested," I stated sharply. "I will not compromise Carlisle to help this nomad track down one particular meal. The Volturi would surely catch wind before long. If you wish to kick the hornet's nest, by all means, you have my blessing. I can't help him."

Tanya had a particular stake in anything that served to piss off the Italian clan that had seized power from her Russian comrades, but that was a feud much older than I and in no way supportive of my current ambitions. Notably, staying as far below the Volturi's radar as possible.

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: **I'm happy to announce that **The Debt** has been nominated for an **Engergize W.I.P Award** in the "**Most Promising Twilight Fanfiction ~ Canon**" category. Voting is now open: www*energizewipawards*blogspot*com

Also, **Rare Purity** is up on **The Lemonade Stand's weekly poll**.

If you're reading **The Debt**, I've started posting reader questions and my responses on Tumblr. The link is in my profile.

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

Not for a brief moment, I considered killing Tanya. But it wouldn't end there. I would have to make the trip to the Denali territory in Alaska, dispatching of her sisters as well. Eleazar and Carmen would be unfortunate collateral damage, but necessary. From there, it was a matter of tracking down the vampire who'd sent Tanya to seek my assistance. Finally, kill the last link in the chain that would lead to Isabella and our family: the nomad who had sent the hunter in my direction.

That was quite a bit of work to accomplish alone. I pondered for a moment, considering whether I could call upon assistance from my family. Jasper certainly would offer his help. Emmett, perhaps, could be convinced. However, I was reasonably sure that the other members of my family—Carlisle at the top of that list—would protest loudly.

I would have to leave them; take Isabella somewhere they could not and would not follow. But what of her life? What of her dreams and aspirations for a future? I knew none of these things. I understood very little about the life she imagined for herself. That train of thought led me to the ultimate question: Did she want to be changed? We hadn't discussed the possibility. It was preposterous to broach the subject at this juncture. Even the mention of such a profound decision should be enough to finally send her running from me.

I sent Tanya off with word that I was not interested in assisting this hunter. On the meandering run back to the house, I let the fantasy of mass destruction subside. Rationally, creating such a blatant disturbance would only gain the wrong sort of attention. At the moment, Isabella was still anonymous outside of my family. Our connection to her was unknown, for the moment. Decimating an entire coven would only draw suspicion and surely the interest of the Volturi. Aro would only have to summon Carlisle, touch his skin, to know the depth of my deception and betrayal.

The Volturi believed they had a right to these singers. As the highest sitting order of vampire institutional power, the three brothers who ruled from ancient Italian village saw the blood of singers as an assurance of their continued dominance. With an army of talented vampires at their disposal, Aro, Marcus, and Caius commanded a guard that was more than capable of searching out the unique humans. Even normal humans were utilized to kidnap and transport the irresistible meals when necessary. And when the job was done, none survived.

For now, the only action was inaction.

"I'm glad you've come to your senses," Alice called. I had noticed her approach some time ago, but mostly ignored her pursuit of me. "It was getting pretty messy there for a while."

She and Jasper headed off my path, intercepting me before I reached the house. We stood in the valley of the mountain range, a spot we often visited to stretch our legs where we would be assured no human interaction. The moon was full and bright overhead, illuminating the pale figures before me like heavenly sentries sent to interrupt my sinful intentions. Looks were quite deceiving among our kind.

"You'll watch her closely," I instructed Alice. "Follow Tanya's decisions carefully."

"She won't make trouble," Alice asserted. "Tanya's family. If you say you're not interested, she won't push it."

In my experience, that logic had never been true where Tanya was concerned. "But if she does…"

"If she does," Jasper interjected, "you protect Bella and we fall in line beside you." The conviction in his voice was unmistakable.

I accepted his loyalty gratefully. My relationship with Jasper had not come quickly or easily, but his wife had helped foster camaraderie over our many years together. Now, I trusted him with my life. Circumstances as they were, I was also trusting Jasper and the rest of my family with Isabella's life.

"There's something else," I admitted regretfully. "It is entirely possible this hunter is the same that killed Isabella's parents. I have to assume she is the girl he seeks and therefore knows of her because he encountered her mother and father."

"Don't tell her," Alice was quick to insist. "We don't know for sure. If you drop something like that on Bella, out of the blue and without proof, it could do more harm than good."

"I won't lie to her. I can't let her place her life in my hands knowing that one of us took her family."

"One of them," Alice corrected emphatically. "Not us. And not you. As it is, you don't have to lie to her. Unless we learn something certain, you shouldn't burden her with theories and conjecture."

Jasper nodded his agreement, though he understood my conflict. My sister was right, of course. She didn't need a vision to make that prediction. Bella's loss was still fresh, still raw. Her life had been turned upside down, and then she walked into town crawling with vampires. No, until I was certain and had the ability to avenge her heartache, it was best not to worry my girl.

"Come on," Alice urged me. "It will be daylight soon. We have to get ready for school."

I glared at my sister, admonishing her for attempting to push the subject. "I have to get ready for school. You are still benched."

Alice pouted, but I was not having it this morning. "Make up your mind, already. I'm telling you, we're ready."

"Just give my peace of mind a little longer."

xXx

"Why do you do this?"

"Because I'm greedy and I want to take advantage of every second with you that I can squeeze out of a single day." I slid my hand into Isabella's hair, wrapping my fingers behind her neck and urging her forward. Yielding to me, she offered her lips.

Isabella's delicious scent permeated tight confines of my car. Her fragrance was imbedded in the leather, following me even when she was present. With her warm body stretched over the center console as we sat in the parking lot, the air around me was thick and heated. Though my throat burned with thirst and venom, I eagerly welcomed the discomfort.

"I meant," she mumbled against my lips, "why do you go to school? You have to be bored out your mind."

"Not for several days now," I reminded her. "In fact, I'm enthralled." I moved my attention to her neck, kissing and lightly nipping at her flesh. Again, so responsive and submissive, my girl tilted her head to expose herself to my intentions.

"I couldn't do. I'm not sure I want to do it now. Let's skip." Her large eyes, so dark and expressive, smiled with hope. "Yesterday I felt like I walked through the wardrobe. Being here," she looked through the tinted windshield at the lot bustling with students, "is a lot less interesting. It sort of feels pointless."

"The younger we start out in a new place, the longer we can stay there. There are six billion people on Earth; trying to maintain a permanent anywhere remotely comfortable requires interaction with humans. As you might have read, living behind tall gates in the dark castle at the top of the hill tends to attract attention from the curious townsfolk." Bella smiled, rolling her eyes at the literary reference. "We could live in the middle of an equatorial rainforest or an uninhabited island, but vampires are still essentially human. We are still fascinated by modernity and prefer creature comforts."

"Right," she nodded. "High-speed Internet and cable television are hard to come by in the Congo. But think of the bountiful supply of endangered gorillas."

"Essentially," I smirked, quite amused with her easy acceptance. "As for you…" I let her sit back in her seat, still holding her hand in mine. "What were your ambitions before stumbling through the wardrobe, as you say?"

Her brow furrowed, apparently contemplating me. "I guess I don't really know. Graduate high school, go to college, get a job…" Her eyes drifted from mine, glancing down at our joined fingers. "The usual stuff. I didn't have it all figured out to begin with, but after my parents…" I squeezed her hand, bringing my left to her cheek. "Everything sort of went off the rails after that, you know? I haven't started applying to colleges or anything. You sort of caught me at the start of what was supposed to be my recovery phase—getting my act together and making decisions. I've been putting it off for months since the funeral."

"I have considerable resources at my disposal, love. If you want to study at a particular university, you need only to tell me. Whatever—"

Isabella pressed her fingers to my lips, silencing me with a warm expression. "You've already got me, Edward. I don't need a list of your assets. Just…give me some time to figure a few things out. Okay?"

"Time is one of my many assets," I informed her proudly. "I have it in copious amounts and it all belongs to you."

She laughed, shaking her head. "You really lay it on thick."

And for the rest of the day, I made no show that what small part of my attention was not consumed with enjoying Bella's company, was otherwise contemplating the severity of our predicament as it was yet to be revealed.

At home, there was another matter begging my attention. The vampires were getting restless. I had held firm in my insistence that they needed more time to acclimate to Bella's scent before I felt comfortable exposing her to them, but as the days wore on, my family began to turn on me. Finally, I relented. Alice assured me that the path was clear, I had seen the demonstrations for myself, and Carlisle was confident that Bella would be in no danger.

xXx

"You look nervous," Bella's voice pulled my attention back as we walked toward the cafeteria. I could hear my brothers and sisters talking together at our usual table. I'd purposefully delayed our departure from our classroom in the interest of being the last of my family to arrive.

I squeezed Bella's hand, trying to reassure her. In fact, she was correct; I was nervous, but not for the reason she must have assumed. "I don't expect any problems, love." Though Carlisle thought perhaps it was better to invite Bella to the house for the first introduction, I had insisted that a public space would be more likely to keep my family's behavior in check.

"Are you worried I won't like them?"

"I hope that you will. It is important to me that you feel comfortable with us." I stopped her just outside the doors of the cafeteria. By now, my siblings had gotten brief tastes of her scent through the halls during the morning. I had been carefully monitoring their thoughts and Alice's visions, but had seen no cause for concern. My true consideration was Bella's happiness. "You can tell me if you want to leave. You can tell me if you're made uncomfortable." I felt it crucial that she knew I'd put her above all else. I didn't want Bella to think this was being forced upon her.

"Edward, I want to meet them. It'll be fine, you'll see." She placed a sweet kiss to my cheek that went a great length to easing my anxiety. Bella had a power over me that was absolute.

"You sound like Alice." I smirked at her, to which she smiled brightly.

"Well, confirmation from the psychic is a good sign." The little vixen winked at me before worrying her lip between her teeth. I really needed to get her to stop doing that in public.

Spurred with desire, I wrapped my arms securely around her waist and brought my lips to hers. A tiny moan escaped her as she wove her fingers into my hair and pulled me closer. "Maybe we won't go to lunch. I want to keep you for myself," I insisted.

_Get in here or we're coming after you._ Emmett's threat didn't especially concern me, but I could only imagine what spectacle he'd create to coax us along. My head titled toward his mental voice reflexively, a movement Bella noticed as I pulled away from her lips.

"They can hear us?" I nodded to her. "They're calling you?"

"Emmett is getting antsy," I replied with a smile.

"Impatient for an immortal, isn't he?"

Bella actually smirked at me with a sly expression. She knew he'd hear that. She was having a bit of fun at his expense. Indeed, these two would get along fine. Before we entered, I heard Emmett's laughter, along with the muted chuckles of my other siblings.

Alice's eyes met mine as I escorted Bella inside and toward our table. The rest of them were doing their best to appear unfazed, but as the air in the room moved around us, I detected the moment that Bella's scent hit each of them in full force. Slaves to their instincts, I saw the minute movements as my siblings tensed for a moment before regaining composure. They were prepared, trained, but not immune.

_They're calm, Edward. It's all right._ Jasper's reassurance greeted me and I gave him a slight nod. I was more at ease until I heard the hurried footsteps and internal monologue of my newfound nemesis.

"Bella, hey!" From behind us, Mike Newton grabbed Bella's arm to get her attention. When she spun to face him and his offending hand, he paused to drag his eyes over her body. _Nice tits._ The reaction his brazen move inspired in me was instantaneous and instinctual.

"Release her," I growled in a quiet tone. Surprised by the threat clear in my voice, Mike let go at once, but didn't back away. He rearranged his face to mask the fear that had taken root in his chest.

_What the fuck, Cullen?_ I glared at his unspoken words and wound my arm possessively around Bella's waist to pull her closer.

"Mike." Bella hardly made eye contact with him. Instead, she glanced at me and then to my siblings seated a few feet away, watching our exchange.

"Are you going to sit with us?" Mike's obnoxious eagerness turned my stomach. Worse, though, was his blatant disregard for my claim on Bella.

"We're sitting with my family." I escorted Bella along, leaving Mike standing alone in the middle of the room.

_What a prick._

"What was he really thinking?" Her arm secured around my hip, Bella looked up at me with curiosity and the hint of a smile.

"I'd rather not repeat it." I tried to allow the tension to release me, but Mike's incessant, vulgar appraisal of my love was invading my mind despite our departure.

For a moment, I allowed the vey pleasurable fantasy of ripping his spinal column from his body play out in my mind. Finally, at our table, both Alice and Jasper looked at me quizzically. He sensed my rage. She saw the decision run its course through her vision. I shrugged at them.

I pulled out Bella's chair and invited her to sit next to Alice. "Everyone, this is Bella." I smiled down at the girl who was scanning the faces around the table. "This is Alice," I gestured, but my sister didn't wait for a proper introduction. She threw her arms around my beloved and embraced her warmly. Encouragingly, Bella didn't startle or resist. She returned the pixie's embrace with a small laugh.

Alice had barely released Bella before a towering Emmett was out of his seat and pulling her out of her chair and off her feet. "Finally!" Emmett exclaimed as he assaulted my mate with his bear-like hug.

"This must be the impatient one," Bella quipped. To that, Emmett erupted with another round of laughter as he set her down.

"Remember, Em, breakable." My scolding was lost on him. He winked at me and took his seat next to Rose. Though she tried to hide her amusement, Rose was clearly enjoying the scene.

_She's a babe, bro._ Now, that comment I would not let stand. I growled a warning at Emmett, who did not look ashamed in the slightest. In response, Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head. Actually, the sound was louder than prudent, but he had it coming. "What the hell was that for?"

"I'm sure you deserved it," Rose asserted with a stern glare.

"Bella, I'm Rosalie. I apologize for the ape." My sister offered Bella a kind smile, which she returned.

"This is my brother, Jasper."

Tentatively, Jasper held out his hand for Bella's. Unfazed, she placed her hand in his as they shook. "Very nice to meet you," Bella replied.

"Yeah, yeah. That's all out of the way. Now tell us what's up with the Netwon kid." Always the instigator, Emmett appeared determined to get on my last nerve today.

"Nothing," I spat at him.

"He's got a little crush and Edward doesn't like competition." To Bella's remark, I was taken aback. "What?" She questioned me with an unapologetic smile. "It's true, right?"

"More or less," I said hesitantly.

"If he's bothering you, we'd be happy to take care of him." Already Emmett was plotting with my mate. This would not end well for me.

"He's harmless. But I get the sense that he has a vivid imagination." Again, she smirked at me. Indeed, she correctly determined the source of my irritation.

"As long as he keeps his filthy paws off of you, I'll tolerate him living a little longer." Bella chuckled at my reply, but I didn't see anything funny in the remark.

Abruptly, Bella stood. "Anyone hungry?" Her cavalier question stunned her audience, including myself. I'd never seen a human so brashly taunt a collection of vampires. She smiled coyly at the table. "I'm going to get something to eat." She turned and placed a kiss to my frozen lips before sauntering off.

"She is trouble, brother." Emmett's sinister smirk elicited another growl from me.

"You have no idea," I answered him, running my hand through my hair.

_I like her._ Rosalie's approval wasn't expected, but I welcomed it. A lot. Apparently, she'd found a kindred spirit.

While my siblings and I sat in comfortable conversation, I allowed my mind to wander in Bella's direction. Keeping one eye on her, I found her talking to Angela in line to buy her lunch. I listened in as Bella gave away some innocuous details of our date to Port Angeles. They talked further until both had retrieved their food. Finally, Bella made her way back to our table.

Bella sat her tray on the table and took her seat next to me. I placed my arm over the back of her chair to brush my fingers through her long hair. I kissed her gently against her temple, reflexively inhaling a deep taste of her scent. The welcomed burn and flood of venom were a tactile assurance. I was rewarded by Bella's accelerated heart rate, which swelled my pride considerably.

"Oh for fuck sake, Edward." Rosalie's admonishing did nothing to deplete my good mood. I merely grinned smugly at her.

"You have no idea," Bella replied. "He keeps doing that and I'm liable to stroke out before my next birthday."

Amused, I nuzzled my nose in her hair, speaking quietly at her ear. "Well, we can't have that. It would be such a shame, kitten." To my satisfaction, her heart sputtered frantically as her breathing quickened.

Jasper cleared his throat unnecessarily at my teasing. _Could you try to tone it down?_ He was overwhelmed with the lust being exuded from the two of us. More than that, riling Bella was torturing the vampires who were kind enough to abstain from killing her.

_Gag_, Rosalie teased.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Birthday?" Unbeknownst to her, Bella had just awoken a monster. Poor girl. "No one told me about a birthday. Edward?" Alice whined out my name at the thought that I'd concealed this fact from her.

"Yeah, my birthday's coming up next week." Bella had the good sense to look tentative at revealing this fact. She searched my face, but Alice was on a roll.

"Oh, you have to let me throw you a party!" Alice's exuberance was at a high as she prattled off ideas. "We'll invite everyone. We'll have a DJ and can clear out a room for a dance floor—"

"Alice, I'm not sure that Bella would feel comfortable with that." I studied Bella's face for confirmation as she shyly looked up at me.

"Parties aren't really my thing, you know?"

"Please?" Alice drew out her plea. The big, sad eyes and pouty lip were her secret weapons.

Bella exhaled a heavy sigh as her resolve began to waver. "Alice," I said with an implied warning.

"Hey, don't sweat it." Emmett interjected himself into the conversation. Actually, his alternative was a more welcome option. "Come over to our place and it will just be us." As Bella contemplated the lifeline Emmett offered her, he winked at her. True to form, my brother's playful charm won my girl over easily. Those two were going to be trouble.

"Yeah, okay. Nothing big, promise?" Not to be outdone, Bella glared sternly at my deadly sister. I was both amazed and impressed that Bella was not intimidated in slightest.

Right then, I knew she'd easily adjust to our peculiar family unit. For a moment, I allowed myself to dare to hope that she'd accept a more permanent commitment between us—eventually.

"Don't worry, darlin'. I'll keep this one in line." Alice shot Jasper a disapproving sneer, but her frustration was shallow at best.

xXx

Over the course of the week, Bella easily fell in step among my family. After taking a few hours to hunt with my brothers Friday evening, I was happy to be on my way to collect my love for an evening at my home. Esme had been politely patient, but finally insisted that I bring Bella by for a proper introduction. Though it was unnecessary, my mother had called Charlie to make the polite request, assuring him that Bella would be well looked after in our home.

Beaming from ear to ear, I sped to Bella's house. Curiously, I noted an unfamiliar pickup truck in the driveway as I approached. Before I stepped out of my car, I reached behind me to grab the cream-colored jacket that Alice had purchased for Isabella. After noting my girl had been relying solely on my Jacket, she insisted that Bella needed a proper coat of her own. I was appeased in knowing that this garment would still carry my scent.

The moment the seal of the car door was broken, I was assaulted by a foul odor that I recognized immediately. My body tensed for a fraction of a second before rage and fury engulfed my mind. Too fast for public—luckily, there weren't any spectators nearby—I was at Isabella's front door. I composed myself just enough to knock on the door without dislodging it from the frame. Each millisecond that my arrival went unanswered, I considered barging in and removing the mutt. His stench was thick around the home and I could hear his juvenile thoughts inside the house.

_He reeks. Can't she smell that?_

"Edward—" Bella greeted me at the door with a pleased smile, but I cut her off quickly.

"What's it doing here?" I whispered my question in a harsh tone, perhaps too forcefully. I didn't meet Bella's eyes as I passed her into the house. Glaring at Jacob, who was sprawled casually on the couch, I was assaulted with images of him hugging my love, pressing his body against hers.

"Edward, this is Jacob Black and his father Billy. This is Edward Cullen, the doctor's son." Charlie made his polite introductions as I continued to stare at the offending dog.

"We've met," I stated flatly. Bella came to my side and tugged on my hand, finally pulling my attention away from Jacob.

"They came by to watch the game with Charlie." Bella's voice was gentle and reassuring, but it did little to alleviate my anger. How she could be so careless as to allow that boy near her was astounding to me. Furthermore, he was encroaching on my territory.

"Let's go." I placed Bella's new jacket over her shoulders and wrapped my arm securely around her waist. "I'll have her home on time, Chief Thomas." Speculatively, he nodded. I heard his appraisal of the tension between the dog and myself, but he shook it off to a bit of male rivalry. In essence, he was right.

We'd turned to leave when Billy interjected. "Charlie, are you sure—"

"Don't start, Billy." This was the first time I heard Charlie take a stern tone. I didn't want to linger a moment longer, so I escorted Bella out. However, from outside, I could hear the conversation continue.

"I'm just speaking out of concern for Bella. The Cullens aren't to be trusted."

"Edward is good to her and his father is a decent person. I don't want to hear anymore of it. Whatever your problem with them, keep it to yourself." So, it would seem that we'd been a topic of conversation lately.

"Hey." At my car, Jacob arrived to further exacerbate my irritation. "Where are you taking her?"

"That's none of your concern," I dismissed him flatly, holding the door open for Bella.

"I'm just going to hang out with his family, Jake. It's fine." Bella smiled casually at him, forcing another wash of venom to coat my throat.

"Alone? At his house? Bella, I don't think that's a good idea." He came closer, holding his hand out for her. I stepped between the two, growling a warning at the dog that was testing the limits of my restraint.

"Why not, Jake? She raised an eyebrow at him and her tone indicated a challenge. "What's wrong with being alone with the Cullens?" To my surprise and delight, she was goading him. Silly kitten. Jacob was aware that Bella knew what I was, but I hadn't informed him that Bella knew his secret as well. She was testing him, luring him to tell her the truth that he'd hidden from her. For all he knew, Bella was ignorant of his connection to my world.

"Damn it, Bella."

Once more, a low, quiet growl grew in my chest. He was sorely mistaken if he believed I'd allow him to speak that way to Bella. She didn't flinch. "We're done here." I pressed my hand to Jacob's chest, forcing him away from Bella and urging her to sit.

"Get your fucking hand off me," the boy's tone was more than I was willing to tolerate.

"Stay the fuck away from her." I glared at him, meeting his eyes confidently. I wanted him to give me a reason.

_She doesn't belong to you. You don't deserve her. You're kidding yourself if you think I'll just let you keep her._

I leaned into him, speaking only loudly enough for him to hear me. "From where I'm standing, you don't have a choice in the matter." I couldn't help the cocky grin that crossed my lips. Jacob's eyes left mine, looking over my shoulder to seek out my girl.

"Both of you, enough." Bella's frustrated order stopped both of us in our tracks. She tugged on my hand, pulling be back a step.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Apologetically, he smiled at Bella.

"Don't worry about it, just try to be nice." Why was she bargaining with him? For that matter, why placate him at all?

"We're still on for tomorrow, right?" Tomorrow? This was news. I turned, seeking out an answer from the suddenly sheepish-looking creature behind me.

"Of course. I'll call you when I'm on my way." She had the good sense to appear contrite. When Bella stepped around me to offer Jacob a hug, I was frozen in disgust. Somewhere inside, my emotions detached from the rest of me. I felt empty, cold. The rage was gone. Nothing remained.

_Get used to this, leech. It's where she belongs._

Something akin to nausea rolled through me. I couldn't bare the sight of that mutt with his arms around the girl I'd professed my eternal devotion to. I couldn't vary well yank him off of her without fear of injuring Bella. The fact was that she didn't appear at all unhappy in his embrace. Disgusted, I got in the car and slammed the door with too much force.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bella released Jacob and entered the vehicle. His revolting scent followed her inside; thoroughly soaked into the coat I'd provided her. When she was belted in, I sped away from the house toward my home. I couldn't look at her. Despite sitting only inches from me, I felt a great distance between us.

"Whose coat is this?" Bella's sudden question sat unanswered for several seconds before I made the choice to speak. What was the point?

"Alice bought it for you." I didn't meet her eyes, but kept my attention on the road ahead of us. Belying my internal irritation, my tone was flat, detached.

"I like it, thank you." I glanced in her direction to find a sweet smile on her porcelain face. Oddly, that expression did little to placate me.

"As I said, it was a gift from Alice, not me." It did occur to me that I was being unusually harsh with Bella, but all I felt was apathy. Where once I'd have been brought to my knees at Bella's charming smile, I felt nothing.

Bella reached for my hand between us, but I recoiled from her touch. I couldn't tolerate to allow that familiar heat to penetrate me. A being such as myself was not meant to feel warmth. We were cold, dead creatures.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I allowed my eyes to meet hers for only a moment, finding concern and confusion pulling her eyebrows together

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Why was I the one who owed her an explanation? For that matter, it wasn't in my nature to offer anyone justification for my actions. Certainly, this fickle human was in no position to make demands of me. She existed only out of my kindness. That should be more than enough. Yet, that callous thought pained me.

"I don't understand," she replied, her voice coated in worry. She was right to feel shame.

"I expected this. I warned you. You lied to me." I spat the words at her, no longer content to mask my righteousness in indifference.

"What the hell? How can you say that to me?" The pitch of her voice raised and her heart rate accelerated. I could taste her anger mixed with her potent scent in the air.

"I knew you were too young to understand what I was offering you. I knew you'd prove yourself to be as easily distracted as every other human. I shouldn't have expected any more than that."

We arrived at my home. From the house, I heard the others make their way downstairs to greet us. However, Alice's voice cut through as she questioned my curt comment. Likewise, Esme was astounded at the tone I was taking with the girl.

I exited the car. Out of polite obligation, I opened Bella's door, but didn't bother to take her hand as we stepped toward the house. In the entryway, my family was gathered. Alice took note of Bella's pained expression, though she was trying to make a good show of not appearing upset. Jasper was searching my emotions to understand what he was sensing from me. Where he had become used to love, lust, happiness, and a myriad of other pleasant emotions, now he only felt coldness, betrayal. I didn't acknowledge him.

Esme greeted Bella warmly, kissing her on the cheek as she welcomed her into our home. This night was not playing out as I'd planned, but I couldn't find it in me to care that the formality had been without great fanfare. In all, it was rather anti-climactic for all the worry that had preceded this day.

None the wiser, Emmett poked through the crowd to urge Bella toward the entertainment room where he and Jasper had been engaged in a game of Chess. I followed them in, sitting silently in the corner as Emmett taunted Bella's every move across the board. They talked animatedly, my family enjoying Bella's company immensely.

After an hour of observing the cheerful interaction, I silently excused myself to my room. I felt restless, anxious. My skin was crawling with an uneasy feeling. I just wanted to claw the flesh from my body to alleviate the symptoms.

"What's with him?" Rosalie questioned from downstairs. _You're being an ass, leaving her like that._ That was for my benefit. Didn't matter.

"Bella, what's that smell?" Alice's disgusted tone matched my mood. I knew exactly the impact the foul stench was having on all of them, but Alice was the first to question it out loud. Until now, she hadn't personally encountered the evidence of the wolf smell.

"I don't know what you mean." How could she be so unaware? It wasn't like Bella to be last to pick up on the obvious. Exasperated, I slumped to my coach, running my hands through my hair. I couldn't just make myself leave, so I sat eavesdropping on the conversation downstairs.

"I'm sorry to tell you this," Alice spoke, "but you smell awful."

"The wolf," Emmett informed her.

"Bella, wolves are not good company to keep." Alice's admonishing tone was well deserved. Though, I guessed she'd have as much luck of persuading Isabella's mind as I had.

"You know what, I'm really tired of everyone always telling me how terrible I smell." Bella's temper flared with the sound of her exclamation. "Seriously, I don't smell anything."

"Don't worry about it," Emmett rebuffed. "It makes it easier not to look at you like a snack." His humor was lost on me. I'd warned him against referring to her like that. The reflexive growl that burst through me was heard downstairs.

"Oh, so he does care." I was pained at Bella's curt remark. Of course I cared. Why the fuck else would I be up here, alone, if I didn't care that she'd dismissed me so quickly for that filthy dog?

"All right, I'm lost. Someone fill me in?" Rosalie's irritated voice matched my own frustration.

"Jacob," Alice stated meaningfully.

"What did he want with you?" _Edward, why are you letting that wolf around her?_ I hissed at the Rose's accusation. As if I were so careless as to have allowed that infraction purposefully.

"He's a friend. His father is a friend of Charlie's. We've known each other since we were kids." I detected the frustration in Bella's tone. I pictured that face she made when she was on the verge of a petulant tantrum. An argument was brewing.

"But you know what he is. They're dangerous, Bella." Alice's attempt to reason with her was pointless.

"Enough. He's no more a threat to me than you are. In fact, he's warned me against all of you twice now. Why should I push him away and not you? I don't care what you are; I care who you are. That goes for little green men, fairies, vampires, and werewolves." After her tirade had concluded, I heard Bella's tiny footsteps storm out of the room. Eventually, I heard her exit the front door and stop on the porch.

"Come in," I beckoned my father before he spoke.

"Son, what's wrong?" He paused at the doorway before stepping inside. I sat up, allowing him space on the couch.

"She told me she loved me; that I was the only one she wanted. This evening, before we came over, it was clear that she had affection for the dog. She let him touch her—hug her." Again, venom coated my throat and burned a path down to my stomach. Reliving the memory sickened me.

_And so you think she's rejected you?_

"Yes," I replied, tugging at my hair.

_Has she said as much?_

"No, but you heard her; she's refused to consider her safety or respect for me."

_I think you are being too hard on her. She's here, isn't she? She's making an effort to spend time with your family. Doesn't that count for anything?_

I didn't know what to say to that. I hadn't stopped to question if I should bring her here after the altercation with Jacob. Everyone had been looking forward to meeting Bella; I didn't want to let them down after they'd put in all the effort to protect her.

_The girl down there is very clearly in love with you, Edward. Furthermore, she seemed quite upset that you'd abandoned her. How do you think she feels that you would turn your back on her so quickly?_

"I've done no such thing." I hauled myself to my feet at his remark, angry. "I didn't abandon her, she has made her preference clear. I'm not going to push myself on her."

_I've never known you to give up so easily, son. Were you previously not determined to fight for her affection? Or have you decided to allow your mate to be courted by another?_

I growled at my sire, glaring murderously at him. "You're overstepping your boundaries, Carlisle." My words were uttered slowly, quietly. This was his only warning.

_No, I don't think I've stepped quite far enough. You're sitting up here, ignoring the poor girl, and another man is downstairs consoling her. I'd never stand for offending Esme so deeply and allow another man to clean up my mess. You're a fool if you're so prideful that you cannot see that you're hurting her. She deserves better than a boy who'd give her up so willingly._

That snapped it. I lunged at my maker, pressing him against the far wall and baring my teeth with a hiss.

"If you're so content to leave her, why not allow Jasper to taste her? He's been remarkably controlled thus far, but only out of his respect for you. If you've dismissed this girl, why not reward him for his devotion to you?"

"She's mine!" I roared at my sire. With my hand around his neck, I squeezed and slammed his head against the wall. A satisfying crack started to emerge across his cheek as the concrete shattered around his skull to fall at our feet. If he tested me further, I'd bring the whole wall down.

"Fuck, Edward!" I snapped and hissed, struggling against Emmett's grip as he ripped me from Carlisle's throat. "Shit, Carlisle, what the hell are you trying to do?" Emmett was holding me, my arms pinned at my sides.

"Teaching my son a very valuable lesson about relationships," was Carlisle's smug response. He wasn't fazed in the slightest. At his arrogance, I growled again.

"I want Jasper the fuck away from my mate." I glared at Alice, who'd stepped into the doorway, followed by the other two women. Immediately, Esme went to Carlisle's side. He eased her concern with a small kiss.

_You want her? Be a man and come get her yourself._ Jasper's challenge struck a nerve. What the fuck was with everyone? Not so long ago, I had the support of my family. Now, my mate was being wrenched from my side and my family had turned on me.

"Edward, love cannot be stolen, it can only be given. I suggest that if you want to keep Bella's affections, that you trust her, keep her close, and stop pushing her away."

Shamed and humiliated, I met my father's sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry. God, Carlisle, I'm so sorry for how I behaved." He released Esme and stepped toward me. Emmett let go of me and crossed the room to his wife.

"I'm sorry that I had to be so cruel, but I needed to instigate an emotional response from you. Withdrawing from her, from your feelings, will not serve either of you well going forward."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Carlisle nodded, squeezing my shoulder, and then ushered the rest of the family out of the room. Before he exited, he paused. _I suggest that you make your concerns known to her, and that you remember she's a woman, not a child._ I caught the implication of Carlisle's thoughts.

Taking a moment to gather myself, I proceeded downstairs. Thankfully, the family had made themselves scarce. Alice was waiting for Jasper in their room, while the others had left to hunt and give us some privacy. I stepped through the front door and onto the porch to find Bella and Jasper sitting on the top step. He had his arm over her shoulders, cradling her against him.

_Unless you're going to apologize to her, you can fuck right off_. I deserved that, but I was more than a little surprised at Jasper's protectiveness. I hadn't anticipated him developing such closeness with Bella. Though she obviously heard me come out, Bella didn't turn to acknowledge me.

"Bella, may I speak with you?" I approached her gently, my voice calm and low.

Bella looked up at me through sad, pained eyes and my heart ached. I'd done that to her. I should be burned alive for my indiscretion, but if she'd let me, I'd make it right. I had to.

"Now you're talking to me?" She stood, coming to stand aggressively in my path. I couldn't help but smirk at her show of force.

Ah, my little kitten, always so feisty.

"No, I think I'm good here. Matter of fact, your brother and I are getting along famously. So you can go back to your room and keep pretending I don't exist."

All right, that stung. A bit of jealously rose in me, catching Jasper's attention. He cocked an eyebrow, not in humor, but as a dare. He didn't appreciate the way I'd shouted at Alice. He was more than willing to teach me some manners on her behalf. Completely unnecessary.

I leaned in toward Bella's ear, inhaling deeply the scent that set my body on fire. Jasper silently spoke a warning, but I ignored him. Letting my breath waft against Bella's neck, I heard her pulse spike. Still so responsive. "Come inside, kitten. Do as you're bid."

A little breathy gasp escaped her lips and I knew that I'd won the battle of wills.

_Dirty pool, old boy._ I smirked at Jasper's parting thought. He left us, returning to Alice. Thankfully, they retreated from the house to join the others in a hunt. No doubt, there would be a long conversation about me this evening.

"Fine," Bella said in a curt tone. Apparently she'd regained her composure. "Let's talk." I pulled from her ear to assess her face. As I'd seen it before, her chin was raised defiantly, her arms crossed over her chest. Where most humans wouldn't meet our eyes for long, Bella glared at me, daring me to speak.

"I'd like to show you my room, Bella."

I offered her my hand, which she eyed suspiciously. Finally, she placed her delicate hand in my grasp. I realized then that it had been too long since I'd allowed myself the thrilling electricity and scorching heat that her touch provided. Right then, I made the decision that I'd never be so foolish as to deny myself that feeling again.

We walked silently up to the third floor of the house. I'd give Bella the tour some other time. Tonight, there was business to attend to. We paused at my doorway for a moment before Bella step inside, scanning the space to take in the iron bed, the black leather sofa, the floor-to-ceiling windows, and my extensive collection of music.

"Nice," she stated simply. "But what's with the bed?"

I entered, standing just behind her, but not making contact. "True, I don't sleep. But Vampires can still enjoy comfort. Sometimes," I said, allowing my voice to dip lower, "I lie here and listen to music, read, or..." I let my voice trail off.

"Or?" Bella questioned timidly.

I left her side for a moment, turning off the switch for the overhead light, leaving only the soft, orange glow of the bedside lamp. Suddenly, the room was coated in shadows and richness.

"As I've told you before, Bella, I am a man." From behind her, I trailed one finger down her spine. At the hem of her jeans, I flattened by palm and allowed my hand to slide down the outside of her hip. "You've been frustrated with me, haven't you? The nights I spend in your bed leave you needy, unsatisfied, don't they?"

I knew she desired to further our intimacy beyond kissing, the dry petting, and the clothed entanglements, but I'd been insistent that we delay. I didn't want her to regret me. I didn't want her to feel as though I was taking advantage of her. Most of all, I had to be certain that I could control myself without hurting her. Nevertheless, I knew I'd been torturing her. I was torturing myself.

I bent my head down to her ear, deeply inhaling and then exhaling over her heated skin. She was so warm, so supple. "Answer me, Isabella." I commanded in her in a low and authoritative tone. Her breathing sped with her heart and I observed the shiver that ran through her body. Around us, the hum of electricity was nearly tangible.

"Yes," she whispered. To her admission, I hummed against her neck. With the hand at her side, I clasped her hipbone firmly. With the other, I repeated my previous motion; trailing a finger down her spine and down to hold her left hip.

"Do you understand how deeply I desire you? Have you any idea the control I must exert to maintain propriety?" Together, my hands moved to her stomach, splaying flat against her lean abdomen. "Isabella…?"

"No." As I intended, my girl was quickly loosing herself to my touch. I could sense her increased arousal thick in the air. The scent was delicious, intoxicating, coating both of us. Her voice was so quiet, so shy, and full of want.

"Every night, and even in the daylight hours, I hear the lustful activities of my family. In their minds, I witness their sexual fantasies, their intimate exchanges. I've lived in the constant torment of loneliness while all around me others sated the needs of their flesh."

Slowly, and very gently, I let my hands glide up Bella's torso. Just under her wonderfully pert breasts, I held still, grasping her ribs. My girl whimpered a barely audible sound. Just that little noise was enough to have my cock fully hardened and pressing insistently against the soft fabric of my charcoal dress pants. I knew what I wanted. I wanted to bend her over and prove my ownership of her body. To remind her that only I could bring her pleasure. But that would have to wait.

"I've laid on that bed, Isabella, and imagined the noises you'll make when I lick those perfect, round nipples. I've let myself revel in the fantasy of how it will taste when I burry my face between your legs and lave at your dripping little cunt." To my satisfaction, a new wave of Bella's arousal permeated the air. I inhaled greedily with a growl at her ear. My kitten was panting. Any moment, she'd surely make herself dizzy.

"I've stroked myself, visualizing your delicious mouth wrapped around my throbbing cock." To accentuate my point, I pulled Bella against me, pressing my hard length to her back. "This is what you do to me, Isabella. Just the thought of sheathing myself inside you, penetrating you, taking you until your clenching around me and screaming through your release…" My riled kitten moaned unabashedly at my taunting, rubbing her thighs together and arching her back to press more fully against my erection. "I've come for you over and over again, Isabella. Alone. You already possess my heart, my body, my very existence belongs to you."

"I love you. I want you, please." At my love's plea, my lips were on her neck, sucking the skin into my mouth while covering my teeth. I licked hungrily at her flesh, groaning with every moan and whimper that escaped Bella's mouth.

"Then why must you torture me? Why must you taunt my jealousy?" I spoke the words quietly against her skin as I slowly let my fingers drift up and down her stomach.

"Jacob?" She questioned me breathlessly, sounding both flustered and disbelieving. I growled at his name. I pulled at her, pressing my fingers more forcefully against her body, but careful to be mindful of her fragile form.

"Am I not enough for you, love? Do I not please you?" I sucked on the lobe of her ear and dragged my nose along the expanse of her neck, reveling in the bumps that sprang to the surface. Her skin was flushed, red, and beautiful.

"I only want you."

"Hmm," I purred. Teasingly, I dipped my fingers under the hem of her shirt to make contact with her hot, delectably soft skin. The contact burned me so enticingly. She gasped, arching and then slumping against me. A brief moment of friction against my throbbing cock was made as she dragged against me. I supported her, allowing her to brace her body with mine.

"He can't have you, Isabella. I won't allow it." I ran my hands up the length of her torso, relishing every curve of her body. At her heaving breasts, I disregarded a former barrier and allowed myself the pleasure of cupping her heavy mounds with only her thin bra to separate our flesh. She moaned shamelessly, pressing her chest into my hands as I kneaded her. Her young, supple breasts were a perfect handful that felt as if they'd been made with the express purpose of fitting to my hold.

"He intends to take you from me. He's determined to defy my claim on you. And though you've professed your love for me, you permit him to touch you. You willingly cross the boundary where I cannot follow." Bella opened her mouth to speak, but I silenced her by pinching each of her hard nipples between my thumb and forefinger. She cried. "Do you want that boy?"

"No," she exclaimed adamantly.

"But you're going to see him again." She didn't answer. A choked noise escaped her lips, but not an answer. "Tell me, Isabella." I commanded her, grinding out the order in a husky tone that I allowed to carry with it my torment and displeasure.

"Yes." The sound was a groan, though I couldn't be sure if her frustration was with me.

"Why?" I removed my hand from her body, but kept my form pressed to hers. She whimpered at the loss, slumping a little further against me.

"I do care about him. He…he's my friend. He makes me feel good."

Though I appreciated her honesty, it didn't help quell the pain that flared within me. This delicate creature had a lethal power to destroy me with her quiet words. Suddenly, she turned to face me. In her wide, searching eyes, I saw the tortured expression on my face reflected back to me. It was the image of a frightened man begging not to be broken.

"But he's not you," she insisted. Her eyes locked with mine with such sincerity. "I've only just begun to know both of you, but what I feel when I'm with him, it is only friendship. He has an energy about him that is easy to be drawn to. I spent so much time drowning in my hurt, my depression, after… But he reminds me what it was like before I knew that pain."

Tentatively, Bella placed her hands against my chest. She paused, closed her eyes as though she was calling up strength from somewhere deep inside herself, and then she let out a deliciously fragrant breath. "But he still isn't you, Edward. He'll never make me feel the way that you can. He'll never have the power over me that you do."

"Tell me, love. What am I?" I begged of her. My chest swelled as she ran her hands delicately down my muscles. I watched her fixedly, completely riveted to her actions and anxious for her words. My body burned with her touch and longed for her skin.

"I love you so fiercely, so completely, that it terrifies me. I feel…like I can't breath when you aren't near me. The further the distance between us, the more painful the pull is that calls me back to you. I feel it, Edward, so strongly. This," she indicated by pressing her warm little fingers to my neck above the collar of my shirt, "is undeniable proof of our connection."

As she intended, lightning burst forth from our connected skin. My body physically shuttered at the electric sensation. As always, my aching cock twitched with need.

"Edward, you're dazzlingly brilliant, caring, kind, and thoughtful. You have greater will, courage, and integrity that anyone I've ever known that hasn't been somehow related to me." I wanted desperately to believe her, to allow myself the moment of seeing myself the way she did.

"You induce passion in me, Edward. You, only you, produce needs in me that I've never felt before. You make me feel beautiful, strong, desired, and protected. You give me confidence in myself that I didn't know existed. Because of you, I look forward to each new day. You've brought me into a world that is magnificent and full of wonder and possibility. Without you, I wouldn't want to exist. Without you, I would be empty, void, dead."

I couldn't let her say such things. I grabbed her, pinning her to my chest and burring my face in her neck. I needed to feel her pulse against my cheek, hear her blood running strong through her arteries. My chest ached at the mention of Bella's life coming to and end.

"I love you, Edward. Please believe me. With everything I am, I love you. Why can't you believe that?"

I hurried to kiss every inch of perfect skin on her neck, jaw, cheeks, and forehead. "Because I don't deserve you. I'm not worthy of such affection."

Bella stilled me, placing each of her gentle hands on my cheeks. "I'll decide who is deserving of me, Edward. I have decided. I only want you. Will you deny me that?"

I couldn't hold myself up a moment longer, the force of her words bent me, literally brought me to me knees. Before her, I held her waist and pressed my face to her stomach. "I can't deny you anything you ask of me. If you'll have me, Isabella, I am eternally yours. Please, forgive me."

I looked up at my love, her eyes sparkling with some emotion that I didn't quite understand. Quickly, she knelt with me. Bella's hands wove into my hair to firmly grasp and tug. Meeting my desperate want, she captured my mouth with hers. I groaned in appreciation of her flavor; that perfect essence that was uniquely my Isabella. Our mouths worked furiously against each other. Our tongues met to massage and caress, slipping in and out of our mouths to taste and savor.

Spurred on my Bella's hungry moans in my mouth, I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, hauling her onto my lap to straddle me. When she bit down on my bottom lip, dragging her teeth against the sensitive flesh, I thrust up to meet her hot center.

"Fuck, Edward." Christ, I couldn't get enough of eliciting such language from my love's lips. Greedy for more, I thrust again, angling my hips upward to provide friction against her clit. Even through her jeans, I could feel the moisture between her legs.

"Oh God. Fuck."

_Mmm. There's no god here, kitten. Only me._

Bella pulled away from my mouth and gasped for air. Right. I needed to let her breath, occasionally. To allow her to catch her breath, I moved my lips to lick and taste down her jaw, her neck, and along her collarbone exposed by her shirt.

"I approve of this shirt." I smiled against her skin as a small giggle hit my ears. That was a remarkable sound.

"I like yours, but I'm tired of looking at it."

I pulled away from her skin to meet Bella's eyes. I wasn't quite certain that I'd heard her correctly. Of course I had, but she'd thoroughly surprised me. "What's that, love?"

Bella smiled playfully and my dick throbbed with the mischief I saw on her face. "The shirt. Lose it." Without embarrassment, Bella ordered me. Commanded. Fuck, that was erotic.

I was dumbstruck for a moment, but when she cocked an impatient eyebrow at me, I tore the garment from my flesh with inhuman force. As I said, I could deny her nothing. Amazed for a moment at my speed, Bella's eyes went wide. Soon enough, her hands were starting fires across the hard surface of my pectorals and down my torso. Over each indentation of muscle, she lazily dragged her hands, watching as my stomach flexed and clenched at the wonderfully teasing sensation. I was burning, electrified, and blazing with hungry need.

"You're so beautiful, Edward. Perfect."

To my amazement, Bella bent her head down to lick and suck at my ear. I growled at the taunting touch. Her little tongue sent sparks straight to my hard length. Reflexively, I thrust up again. We moaned together at the friction. And still, she continued. She kissed and licked at my neck, mimicking the attention I so frequently paid to her flesh. At my shoulder, she bit down forcefully. I suspect she was exerting as much force as possible without shattering a tooth against my unyielding skin. She lifted off of my hips slightly before grinding her core back down the length of my rigged cock.

"Fuck, Bella. That's it, kitten. Ride me." Feeling her teeth against my skin, the animalistic desire behind the act, conjured up fantasies of burring my teeth in her flesh. Yes, drinking from her as I came hard and vigorously inside of her was a constant image I reveled in while pleasuring myself. I had no intention of harming her or of killing her. Never. But I couldn't deny the predatory want. I wished I could feel her biting into my flesh. If she were like me, vampire, she could.

Not nearly finished with her exploration, Bella dragged her teeth along my collarbone. From one side to the other, she kissed and nipped at me. Each little bite, each sultry, hot lick was igniting my instincts to take her, claim her, penetrate her and elicit piercing screams of bliss.

"Yes, Bella." She bit down again on my left pectoral, responding flawlessly to my body's needs. I was equally responsive to her. I was totally at her mercy. "That feels so amazing," I groaned as she repeated the action on my right side. I was stroking her back soothingly, embracing her with care as she delightfully played across my body.

"Christ," I hissed and my muscles clenched as my girl licked one nipple. She scraped her teeth against the sensitive area and bit down again.

Suddenly, I became glaringly aware that my kitten had an oral fixation. Fucking holy god. My mind was overcome with the possibilities of what her hot, wet mouth could be capable of once I allowed her the freedom to play, as she liked, without boundaries. Of their own volition, my hips bucked into her heat, pounding against her hot core. Bella moaned against my skin and met my thrusts eagerly.

"You taste…God, Edward…you taste amazing." I captured her mouth, growling into her. Indeed, I was as addicted to her flavor. I needed it. I couldn't survive without it, now that I'd had my fix.

"You're mouth is absolutely tantalizing, kitten. Deadly." I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth. Our kiss was deep, passionate, and full of lust that could not be properly sated.

"Show me," she whispered against my mouth. She dragged her lips to my jaw to nip at me again. "Show me how it feels." She lifted her face to mine, looking me directly in the eyes with her face full of adoration and pleading need.

Seeing all the confirmation I needed in her beautiful, angelic face, I caught the hem of her shirt and began to gently lift it above her stomach. Startling me, she captured my wrists and stilled my movement. I stared at her, puzzled. Had I incorrectly interpreted her request?

"Bella—"

"Isabella," she corrected me seriously. Her face revealed no humor, only determination. "And I like it when you call me kitten. But I don't want you to be gentle with me now. I want you to show me how much you crave me. I want to see the real you."

I froze momentarily. This amazing, sexual vixen wanted me. She was coaxing the monster out of his cage. The predator. _You wonderful, delicious creature._

"I'm at your command, Isabella." My reply was soaked in the low, violent tone that I knew made her heart pump harder and her breath sputter. I knew she didn't fear for her life in my presence, but there was a certain kind of excited fear that erupted in her when I allowed my vampiric nature to show. I could taste it on her skin. I could smell it. Mmm, the beast was licking his lips.

With satisfying force and speed, I ripped Bella's shirt down the center. It fell open limply to reveal her heaving chest. I grinned in gratification when Bella's eyes went wide, the air forced from her lungs in surprise. I took a moment to thoroughly catalogue the image before me and memorize the sight of my girl's pert breasts bared to me, save for the thin, barely-there fabric of her pale blue bra.

Under the fabric, her nipples were hard little peaks. I hummed appreciatively as her skin flushed the loveliest shade of pink. Yes, she'd asserted herself, but her innocence and virginity still displayed itself under my hungry stare. My grin drew up one side my lips. I followed the trail of her blush to track the indentations around her collarbone and up the long, pale expanse of her neck. I was riveted to the pounding pulse where her blood pumped vigorously.

"So gorgeous," I purred at the vision before me. Not for the last time, I was struck at my uncommonly good fortune to have this creature offer herself to me.

"Edward…" My name fell from her perfect, pouty lips like a prayer. I would never tire of hearing her call my name in desperate, unrestrained lust. My mission was suddenly clear. With Bella's legs still straddling my hips, I captured her tight little ass in my hands and deftly launched us to my bed.

Bella gasped when she realized our new position. Between her open thighs, I hovered over my love's prone form. Her arms were splayed on either side of her head. Coyly, Bella smiled at me. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, hard. I understood immediately that she'd done that on purpose. By now, she'd discovered exactly what that action did to me. I pressed my erection against her covered core, finding where I created friction against her clit and pressing harder to elicit a keening cry from my kitten.

I gazed upon her as her chest heaved toward me. Careful not to hurt her, I supported the majority of my weight on my forearms to either side of Bella's head. "You're positively stunning. No man has ever enjoyed a more glorious vision." My sweet girl beamed at me, swelling my heart to the point I thought it might finally beat.

"Right now," Bella began, her hooded eyes gazing deep within me, "what do you crave more? My blood, or my body?" A more difficult question had never been asked.

I dipped my face to her neck and inhaled a long, burring taste of her delicious fragrance. I could nearly feel the thick, hot liquid washing down my throat and coursing heavy through my body. Jesus, fuck. I wanted it. Desperately.

"It's a tie, kitten." I cocked a smirk at her pleased expression.

"You fantasize about tasting me." It wasn't a question. At her neck, I licked and kissed.

"Mmm," was my response. I wasn't ashamed to admit the truth. She'd made me a believer in her acceptance of me; the true and violent creature that I was. I knew she trusted me. Her love made me bold.

"You fantasize about drinking from me." Her sultry voice drew lower as I continued my worship of her body. I repeated my confirmation with a purr at her jugular. She lulled her head to one side, allowing me access. Appreciatively, I hummed and kissed at her warm skin. My lips burned so wonderfully. Bella's needy sex bucked to meet my groin. I gave her what she craved; thrusting against her clit.

"If I could dream, Isabella, I would dream of plunging deep inside your warm, dripping cunt. I would dream of penetrating your heated flesh with my teeth and pulling the thick, sweet delicacy of your perfect blood down my burnt throat." God, it felt so good to tell her of my depraved and violent imaginings. That I could be honest with her, unashamed of what I was, was intensely gratifying. This fascinating creature was perfectly made for me, and me alone.

"Then pretend you're dreaming, Edward. Show me how much you want me." Fuck. She narrowed her eyes at me and glared with furious conviction. I growled at her, meeting her eyes with my violent, black stare. "I'm not afraid of vampires," she asserted confidently.

"You should be," I replied with quiet, deadly fury. The beast was alive, released, and so very hungry. Revealing myself to the helpless creature that had coaxed me out, I hissed and bared my razor-sharp teeth. Justifiably, Bella gasped, her heart pounded adrenaline. Fear. Lust. Arousal. It was dripping around us. I inhaled with a groan and lunged at her throat.

To every lick, to every suck at her flesh, Bella whimpered, moaned, and writhed against me. "Fuck, Edward. Yes!" She cried out my name as she grabbed my shoulders. I kissed and sucked a trail down one side of her neck and then the other. In several places, I saw her skin color where the capillaries broke at my tugging. They were minor infractions. In fact, I doubt a human would see the evidence of the gentle hickeys. But my eyes could see them, and they were a glorious evidence of my claim on her body.

I progressed in my exploration to the dip at the base of her throat and then to each side of her collarbone. Bella dragged her nails down my back, pulling another animalistic hiss from my lips. "You're delicious, Isabella. Exquisite."

"Mmm…uhhh" Her little noises brought forth by the workings of my mouth were a brilliant confirmation of my ability to play her body like a fine instrument. I memorized each action and the sound it caused, learning what she liked.

When my head dipped lower, moving toward her heavy breasts, she arched her back. Bella wrapped her long, lean legs around my hips, holding me tight at her center. "I can feel how wet you are, kitten. I can smell your needy little cunt dripping for me." I'd never resented a pair of jeans so much in my life.

"Please, Edward. I need you. Please." Her voice was desperate, breathy, and so very tempting.

"You make me impossibly harder when you beg for it, kitten. Very soon, you're going to feel what it is like to be stretched and filled by me." She shivered at my threat. Her thighs squeezed me tighter. For such a fragile thing, she had remarkable strength.

Finally meeting the request I knew she was asking for, I snaked my tongue out to flick against her covered nipple.

"Ahh, shit." The gasped whisper was a welcomed response. I repeated the motion, faster than any human was capable, as her tight little pebble strained against the material of her bra. I pulled the peak between my lips and tugged until she cried out in a high whimper.

"You want it. Don't you, kitten?" I repeated my action at her other nipple. Licking. Flicking. Tugging.

"Uhhgn…mmmm." Again, her voice shot higher in time with the rise of her chest as she forced more of herself into my mouth.

"Say the words," I commanded her sternly, taking notice of the rasp in the low tenor of my voice. "I want to hear you say it."

Bella scraped her nails down my back with such force; I was concerned that she might hurt herself. However, she seemed completely undeterred. "Yes, Edward. I want you inside me." She screamed the admission and I began to drill her hips into the bed with the force of my thrusts against her core, finding friction with her clit. I released her breast to slowly trail open-mouth kisses down the flat, supple skin of her stomach. Everywhere I touched, new bumps exploded across her skin.

Suddenly, several unexpected and forgotten voices entered my mind. My family. Without breaking my stride between Bella's legs or against her exposed torso, I determined to let them hear us. It was prideful and indecent, and I didn't care. This would be the first round of several more attempts at paying them back for decades and even a hundred years of overheard sexual activities.

"You like the dirty things I say to you. Don't you, kitten?" You get off on it." I dipped my tongue into her navel. Bella squirmed under me, but I pressed my weight against her just enough to still her.

"Yes." She was loud. Perfect.

"Because you like being a naughty little girl. Isn't that right?" I kissed her tenderly over every inch of her stomach, eventually finding myself at the top of her jeans. "Answer me." I glanced up at her from my place just above her center. Her face was flushed red, eyes hooded, and mouth open with heavy breaths. Absolutely stunning.

"I want to be naughty with you." So. Perfect.

_The fuck is going on in there?_ Rosalie's mind was the first I noted as the family reacted to the last minutes of our exchange. They'd heard precisely what I'd intended.

_No. God. Damn. Way. You're my hero._ I smirked and bit back a laugh at Emmett's thought. Oh, yes. I was quite proud of myself.

"Good girl, Isabella." Giving her a sly wink, I dragged my nose down the front of her jeans and stopped at the space between her legs where her wetness had soaked through the fabric. With a deep, violent growl, I inhaled and groaned. This was too good. Too delicious. I seriously considered ripping the fabric from her body and shoving my tongue inside her burning little pussy. But there would be time enough for that later.

Instead, I dragged my flat tongue between her legs and sucked the moisture from the fabric. Fucking Christ. I'd experienced the frenzy inspired by feeding on a fresh human victim. This was so much better. I'd never need blood again if I could just live off the hot, sweet juices that dripped from my love's sex. Only for me. "You taste so fantastic, Isabella. You're sweet, luscious cunt is the single most delectable thing to ever meet my tongue."

"Please, I can't take it anymore. Please, Edward." There was anguish in her voice. My poor, frustrated girl. She dug her fingers in my hair, tugging, and pulling, and thrusting her clit against my face.

"Should I allow you to come, kitten?" I hadn't considered this before now, but frankly, I needed a release as much as I knew she did. We'd pushed each other so much farther with our teasing than we ever had before. In the past several nights, I'd halted us before we were too riled. Now, I had to quell the need in my pants. My cock ached painfully. I could only imagine that my love was as desperate as I.

"Yes! Please make me come for you."

I could die right now. Happy. She was fucking brilliant.

Instantly, I was off of the bed and standing at the foot. Bella whimpered and searched my face anxiously as she adjusted to the loss of contact between us. _Don't worry, kitten. I'm not done with you, yet._

"Take of your jeans, Isabella." I ordered her gruffly.

Bella complied at once. Reaching down, she undid the button and then pulled down the zipper. With an enticing little wiggle, she shimmied out of her jeans, letting them fall to the floor at her side. I growled at the site of her laid out before me. On my bed.

"Mesmerizing," I praised in appreciation of her beauty. "Your body is perfection. Flawless." She smiled sweetly at me, almost breaking my resolve to abstain from contact at this little game. Bella began to rub her thighs together as I stared riveted to her soaked, white panties. "No. Spread your legs for me. I want to see you." Bella bent her knees slightly and placed her feet flat on the bed. She opened for me, but I was a greedy man. "More." She did as she was told, further spreading herself to me. I purred my delight. "Good girl."

Deliberately, I held Bella's stare as I slid my hand down my bare abdomen to grasp my erection through my pants. Her eyes drifted to my groin. I stroked myself for her to witness. The little vixen licked her lips before biting down and pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Definitely an oral fixation.

"See something you want, kitten?" The need was written all over her face.

"Mmm-hmm." Her eyes did not waiver from where my hand continued to stroke my cock.

"Your mouth looks hungry." A crooked grin caught my lips. In turn, Bella didn't mask the sly smile that captured her face at my remark. For a brief moment, she met my eyes. Indeed, there was an admission there. But she knew she had me. She would tease me just enough by not answering my pointed statement. Fair enough. But I'd prove my point soon enough.

"I want to watch you touch yourself, Isabella. Show me how you come when you're alone and dreaming of me, of how I'd take you." Bella knew this was coming, but her eyes lit up as she slowly worked one hand down her bare stomach and dipped inside her panties. Without hesitation, she began to rub and circle her sex.

I watched in rapt fascination as she pleasured herself. Likewise, she didn't break eye contact with my workings against my hard shaft. "Please. Will you come for me?"

_I have every intention to, kitten._

"Is that want you want? To watch me stroke myself while you finger your lovely cunt?"

"Yes." Bella moaned out to me, heavy and deep.

_I told you, it is always the quiet ones who turn out to be kinky perverts._

I'd been hearing the background noise of my family's thoughts from downstairs, but that particular comment from Emmett struck an especially humorous nerve. Indeed, he had told me as much.

Thanks to Jaspers loose hold on his ability in the midst of such overwhelming lust, the pairs downstairs were reaching their own heightened states of arousal. _Please, Edward, you've got to get this over with. I'm starting to have very inappropriate fantasies._

I roared loudly, startling Bella, but she wasn't deterred. Unaware of the cause of my outburst, she began to work at her clit more vigorously. From Jasper, I saw images him standing over Bella, on her knees, taking him fully into her mouth.

_It isn't my fault, it's you. I'm trying to block it out._

Granted, I knew the truth of this. Jasper couldn't help but feel what was projected around him. Sometimes, when the emotions were very powerful, they'd manifest in him toward the object of the emotion; in this case, it was my lust for Bella. I determined to ignore him. Thankfully, it wasn't difficult to do with the distraction of Bella's moaning cries, her tantalizing ministrations, and the wet noises as she ran her fingers through her sweet juices.

"Should I remove my pants, Isabella?" She paused at my question, meeting my eyes. Excitement flashed across her face with a wide smile.

She nodded. Locked to my eyes, I smiled approvingly.

Bella returned to rubbing circles against her clit as I lazily removed my pants. Underneath, I still wore my gray boxer-briefs. I decided that we should leave some discoveries for a later date, so I pushed my hand under the band of my shorts and gripped my shaft firmly. In pleasure at the relief, I exhaled loudly. Bella returned my voice with a strong moan of her own. I opened my eyes to find her watching me again.

"Come with me, Isabella. I want this experience with you."

Bella looked on in fascination as I pumped myself, sliding my hand over my cock. I smeared the little beads of pre-cum to coat the head and applied a firm pressure around my length. As my movements sped, so did Bella's. We were keeping time with one another. Matching our rhythm. There were no more words, only moans, whimpers, and noises of pleasure as we watched on.

Quickly, I felt the burn growing in my groin. My muscles began to contract and my balls tightened. I was very close. To my satisfaction, I looked to Bella's face to see her brow knitted together in concentration. Images where playing out behind those closed eyes. Her mouth hung open and her other hand fisted in the sheets at her side.

"Are you close, kitten? Are you ready to come for me?"

Her eyes shot open and found mine. "Yes—uhh—I'm—" With that, I thrust my hips into my hand once, twice, and just before I shot a cold, thick load into my hand, I heard Bella scream out to me.

I came as I watched her ride out her ecstasy. She writhed against her hand, her head pressed violently back against the pillow. For a few short pumps, I noticed her hand curve, her knuckles press against the fabric of her sopping panties. She was fucking herself. Holy shit.

I roared out my own release as the spasms of my orgasm rocked through my body. I nearly fell to my knees with the force of it. In my hand, I pumped thickly. I was in an erotic and satisfied daze. Bella surprised me by shooting up off the bed to kneel in front on me. Without warning, she placed her fingers at my mouth.

"Taste me," she ordered.

I didn't consider my actions; I simply bent to her will. I opened my mouth and snaked my tongue out to lick up the fresh sample of Bella's sweet flavor. I moaned around her fingers as I took each into my mouth and sucked them clean.

"Christ, Isabella. You're fucking delicious."

She smiled and raised an eyebrow at me. I licked my lips as she pulled her hand away, savoring the last of her taste on my tongue.

Confidently, Bella pulled at my wrist. I was powerless to refuse her. She drew my hand to her mouth and licked my palm with her tongue flat against my skin. "Goddamnit." I groaned at the sight before me. All right, that was the sexiest fucking thing I'd ever seen.

Bella hummed loudly around my fingers and she licked and sucked. She swallowed everything I had to give her, a look of pure ecstasy on her face that rivaled her own orgasm.

"That is the best thing I've ever tasted," she whispered with her eyes closed. I watched her as, like me, she licked her lips with a smile.

"You," I said as I lifted her chin to me, "will be the death of me. You naughty, naughty little kitten." I kissed my love, deeply and passionately. We moaned into each other's mouths as we tasted the luscious mixture of our flavors mingling together.

"Does that mean I get to be punished?" Holy fuck. Bella's demure expression in contrast to her words spurred my hardness to life again. She was insatiable.

"Perhaps, my love. But it is time that we get you home." She pouted, those big, brown eyes looking up at me under her lashes. "I love you, Isabella. Fuck, I love you." Once more, I kissed her adoringly.

"I love you. Always."

I helped Bella to slide off the bed and stand, her legs a bit wobbly. She reached for her ruined shirt and discarded jeans, but I stilled her. "There are clothes for you in my closet, to the right."

Curiously, Bella peered up at me with a question clear on her face. Then, I saw realization dawn on her. "Alice?"

"She thought you might need to have a few things of your own here."

A lovely little smile crossed her lips as she looked over her shoulder, toward my bedroom door. "Thank you, Alice."

_I told you._ Alice's gloating answer was well deserved. No, this hadn't been the scene she expected, Jacob had thrown that vision away. But, nevertheless, she was right.

For a moment, Bella searched through my closet until she returned with another pair of jeans, underwear, and a shirt similar to the one she'd been wearing; light blue with a wide neck.

"Please, use my restroom if you'd like some privacy. I'll go down the hall." Bella opened her mouth, no doubt an objection on her tongue, but she nodded and padded off to my restroom. I heard the water of the shower being to run.

For my part, I collected a cotton long-sleeved shirt and jeans from my closet, in addition to a new pair of boxers. My family was scattered about, but my path was clear. No, they were waiting for the big reveal when we came downstairs.

A few moments later, I met Isabella in my room again. She looked thoroughly ravaged, but refreshed. Glorious. "Shall we?" I held out my hand to her, smiling as she beamed at me with a youthful smile. We walked downstairs to find my family lingering casually in the living room. They were putting on a good show of looking unaware.

"Bella, I hope you're feeling better." Carlisle extended his hand to my girl, which she took happily as he squeezed hers between both of his. "You'll hear no more of that earlier business from us. We want you to feel comfortable here."

"I do. Thank you. Don't worry about. I overreacted" Elegantly, Bella let them off the hook for the argument over Jacob.

Really, if she could forgive me, they had nothing to worry about. In turn, each of my family members passed Bella down the line to hug and bid her goodnight. Emmett may have held her too tightly as he lifted her off her feet, but it was the deep inhale at her hair that had me ready to spring on him.

"Aww, Em. You're in so much trouble now." Bella snickered at him as her eye caught Rosalie's and then mine.

"What?" He asked in mock innocence. _I can't help it._

The moment he set her down, I had him pinned by the neck against a wall. "Rose? Would you like to do the honors or should I?" I cocked a grin at my amused sister. She wasn't actually jealous, she knew better than that. But Emmett needed to be taught a lesson.

"I don't think so. You boys take that nonsense outside. There's been enough roughhousing for one night." I released Emmett, sighing at Esme's scolding.

"He's all yours, Rose." I winked at her over my shoulder. "Come, love. I don't want to ruin my perfect record with Charlie." Together, we walked out to my car in the quiet blackness.

"They heard." There was obvious humor in Bella's voice.

"They did," I responded truthfully.

"You knew that." I opened my car door for Bella, holding her hand as she bent inside. I knelt before her, bringing my lips to her ear.

"I did."

**Chapter 19: Chapter 19**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

True to his word, Edward had me at my front door at ten to midnight. "Go inside, love. Charlie's waiting up for you." He whispered into my ear, sending a shiver through my body as he held me close. I'd never get enough of that.

"Will you be back?"

"Of course. I'm at your beck and call." Edward smiled effortlessly. He placed a chaste kiss to my lips with one last squeeze around my waist. "Go on. I'll be back as soon as Charlie's asleep."

I nodded at his promise, reluctantly releasing him. By the time I turned the handle, Edward was in his car, waving a goodbye.

"Hey, Bells. Right on time."

Of course, vampires had impeccable timing. I smirked to myself. Pulling off my new coat, I hung it by the door and proceeded to the living room, taking up a seat on the couch. Charlie was reclined in his lounge chair, watching the sports wrap-up on television.

"How was your night with the guys?" I knew better than to think Billy and Jacob would let Charlie in on the secret, but it would seem that both were determined to pry us apart with cryptic warnings and innuendo. It was impossible that Charlie would guess the truth of the rivalry, but if they kept this up, he'd eventually imagine a story of his own that could make life more difficult for me.

"Good, good. Nothing exciting." Well, that was something. Then he just had to keep talking. "Has Edward said anything to you about the Blacks? How he knows them?"

Lying was not a talent of mine. I was just horribly unconvincing. Maybe it was the fact that my father had always drilled into me that a good cop knew instinctively when someone wasn't being truthful. He'd educated me in the subtle tells that gave away a liar. I knew better than to try and put something past him. I got the sense that Charlie would be much the same.

I'd been quiet for too long now. Charlie's full attention was on me. "Edward and Jacob only just met recently." That part was true. "Not sure about Billy, but Carlisle seemed to indicate that they'd met before." Again, that was true.

"Uh-huh." I don't think the lack of real information went unnoticed. "You'd tell me if you ever felt…you thought something wasn't right, wouldn't you?" Charlie's demeanor was clearly trying to be casual, but I could hear the tinge of concern in his voice. Apparently, Billy hadn't let it go after we'd left.

_Hey, I thought you were on my side?_

"What I mean is, you don't ever have to be afraid to come to me. If someone…if Edward ever—"

"Charlie." I didn't like where this was going. As I said his name, my voice took on a low and warning tone. I recognized a bit of Edward in my response.

No, I didn't suppose that Billy and Jacob warned Charlie that Edward and the Cullens might try to drink my life from my body. I doubted he was concerned that my life was truly in danger, but some kind of absurd theories must have been rolling around in his head. A warning of "they can't be trusted," left all sorts of possibilities.

"Edward would never hurt me, and his family are very warm and friendly people." I looked Charlie in the eyes, not the slightest bit insecure on this point. "However, if I should ever get the impression otherwise, that I wasn't safe, I'd come to you, okay?" It was a fair compromise to make.

"Good, that's all I ask." He smiled at me, content that we'd reached an agreement. "For the record, I do like him, but I've got to at least try and give you a hard time. It's what I'm supposed to do."

There was an implied statement there. What he meant was, that's what a father is supposed to do. Charlie never referred to himself as my parent or my dad. Only when some sort of official explanation was necessary would he mention adoption or godfather. I we both preferred not to think about it.

"I know." I shrugged my shoulders, offering a small smile in return.

I rarely stopped to consider that, while I lost my parents, Charlie had lost his two best friends. My parents were very close with him. And even though they'd only see each other a couple times a year, Charlie was very much part of our family. Being alone, without a wife or kids of his own, it had to be horribly painful for him when my parents died. I promised myself that I would try to remember that more often. In a way, he needed the connection to me more than I needed him. I was all that was left of his family.

"Charlie?" He looked at me, quizzically. "I'm really glad I came to live with you. I know we don't talk about it—I don't even like to think about it—but I'm grateful that I had you to rely on. I think my parents would be really happy to see us now."

The beginnings of tears started to prick at my eyes. I could feel my face turning red. As my eyes stayed riveted to Charlie's changing expression, I was overcome with emotion when I saw his lip twitch just a little. I stood tentatively. He rose to meet me, and like the day in the hospital and the day he had arrived in Arizona from Forks, he hugged me tightly.

"I'm always going to be here for you, kid. You can count on me. No matter what."

I nodded against Charlie's chest as he squeezed me and then dropped his arms. We both took deep breaths, pulling back our emotions. It wasn't like either of us to be so mushy with each other.

"Hey, I could have done worse for a goddaughter. As far as teenagers go, you're a piece of cake." Charlie nudged my shoulder with his elbow, offering me a silly smirk.

I chuckled at his remark. Yeah, I was a straight-laced kid if you just ignored the night's activities with my undead boyfriend. But hey, I didn't have a tattoo, a piercing, or a raging drug problem.

"Yeah, you're getting off easy." We shared a muted laugh before we both felt a little awkward standing in the middle of the living room. "Well, I'm going to get ready for bed."

"Goodnight." He returned to his chair as I started up the stairs.

After showering and reading for an hour or so, I glanced up from my book when a brief chill breezed across my skin. With a dumb grin that I couldn't hide, I found Edward leaning nonchalantly against the wall near my window. He had his arms folded lazily over his chest, a sultry smirk captivating my attention.

"How do you do that?"

His crooked expression grew wider as he sauntered over to my bed. "I am a predator, Isabella. Stealth is an imperative."

He could be startlingly quiet when he wanted to be. I was constantly amazed at the silence with which he carried himself. Being around a house full of vampires for the night, seeing how they composed themselves when they weren't trying to hide their nature, alerted me to how much a pretense they put on at school. In the cafeteria, they always had their prop food, but it was more than that. They fidgeted, they blinked, and they made a show of looking normal. But alone, in their private space, they could be hauntingly stoic.

Edward slid on the bed next to me, taking up his usual position propped up against my headboard. I relaxed into his hold as he took the book from my lap and placed it on the nightstand. With my shoulder on his chest, I sighed contentedly.

"Do you want another blanket, love?" He was always worried I was too cold when I was wrapped around him at night. No matter how many sheets I would push off myself as I slept, I always woke tightly bundled in my covers.

"No, I like feeling you." I preferred the cold, now that it was a reminder of Edward's closeness. In Arizona, I craved the dry heat. Now, the cold was comfort.

"Bella?" I looked up at him to see a suddenly serious expression where the easy smile had been. "Will you tell me your plans with Jacob tomorrow?"

I'd forgotten that we never got around to talking about that part. Given our evening—the good and the bad parts—I sensed that he was hesitant to bring up the subject. I felt a pang of regret that I'd put that uncertainty in him. Yes, he'd been unjustly jealous, but I should have considered his feelings and warned him or at least tried to put him at ease.

He'd never concealed his jealous nature from me. He'd been honest from the start that he was prone to possessiveness. I accepted that. In truth, it did feel good to know how protective he was about me. Nevertheless, I wouldn't be dictated to. I wouldn't be told whom I could see or where I could go. That was going to have to be a compromise between us; something he was just going to have to accept.

"Before you came to pick me up, Jake asked if I wanted to come by the reservation and see the car he's been working on. He bought an old VW Rabbit from the junk yard and is fixing it up." I peered up at Edward, judging his mood. To his credit, he managed not to react negatively. He nodded slightly, urging me to continue. "I told him I'd come by around eleven. Some of his friends—I saw them at the beach that day—will probably be there. I said I'd stay for lunch."

I sat up when Edward's hold on me tightened just a fraction. I suspected it was a reflex response. I understood. I had much the same reaction to the harpy at the restaurant on our ill-fated first date.

"May I see you tomorrow? We can do anything you'd like." My heart clenched at the hopeful look on Edward's pale, perfect face. I gently stroked my finger over the furrow between his brows. He was ridiculous to think I'd say no. As if not seeing him was a possibility I could live with.

"Of course. I sort of thought that was a given." Immediately, a serene expression returned. He caressed my cheek as I slid down again to relax against his chest. "I'd like to go back to your house, if that's all right. We should probably get some homework out of way—well, I should." I heard a light chuckle come from Edward, the vibration working through my body. "But maybe afterward we could watch a movie or something." I wasn't exactly sure what constituted fun in a vampire household, but I'd leave my options open.

I startled, tensing when a buzz emanated from Edward's pocket. I shifted so that Edward could pull his phone out. "Alice," he clarified. "Apparently, you're to pack a bag. She says she's inviting you for a sleepover."

"Uh, I don't know how well that's going to go over with Charlie. He likes you, but he did sort of give me the talk when I got home."

"The talk?" There was humor in Edward's voice. I understood then that he thought I meant The Talk. No, I didn't believe that Charlie could ever get up the nerve to try and have a discussion with me about safe sex. Besides, at nearly eighteen, it should be understood that I was well aware of the precautions and teen horror stories.

"I assume that Billy and Jake have been urging their disapproval of our relationship. He just made me promise that I be careful not to get myself caught up in some kind of trouble, nothing serious." I felt his muscles tense slightly, but he didn't say anything. As I ran my hand lazily up and down his chest, he relaxed to my touch. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Edward bent his head, coaxing my attention to meet his eyes. He spoke softly, in that muted velvet voice.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, unquestionably. Why do you ask?" Edward delicately stroked my cheek, looking down at me through his thick, dark lashes. "Please tell me what you're thinking, love."

"I don't want there to be a fight every time I mention Jake or you two see each other. I love you, but he's my friend and Billy and Charlie are close. I don't want there to be all this tension around us." Edward contemplated my words for a minute, releasing my face to run a hand through his hair; that was a habit I'd begun to recognize.

"I can't promise to like him. To be honest, I can't tell you that I'll ever feel comfortable with you being around him. I can't protect you on his land, Bella. Alice can't see anything where Jacob is concerned. If something were to happen to you, I'd be helpless."

"That frightens you; feeling helpless." It made sense, certainly. I couldn't argue his feelings. If the situation were reversed, if I felt so strongly that Edward could be in danger, I'd do anything to prevent it.

"Yes," he confirmed in a quiet groan that was soaked in hurt. "I prefer to be in control. It is what I'm used to. With my abilities, I rarely find myself in circumstances where I am not at a considerable advantage." Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, effortlessly pulling me up to sit in his lap. "Bella, you are the most important thing in my world. I will do anything in my considerable power to keep you safe…"

I opened my mouth to respond, but he silenced me with a gentle kiss to my forehead. "…But it is also my mission to see that you are happy. I can't tolerate seeing you upset, especially if it is at my doing. If it is important to you to maintain some sort of relationship to this boy, then I will not stop you. I know that you're capable, you're intelligent, and that you can decide for yourself who is deserving of your consideration. I only ask that you be careful not to take unnecessary risks. I've seen what the wolves are capable of, love. I am not manufacturing an irrational fear. The wolves pose a very real threat."

"They don't…hurt people, right?" I didn't really believe that Jacob could hurt anyone, he was very kind and gentle—if a bit immature, but there had to be a reason that Edward was so adamant that he was dangerous.

"No, not in the same manner as our kind, but a change happens when they begin to phase. In the first few years, they are ruled by their unstable emotions. I've seen into Jacob's mind, like the minds of those that we encountered so long ago; he is volatile, unpredictable. I can't accuse him of having any intentional malice against you, but accidents can happen, Bella."

In his face, I saw his complete conviction on this point. I let myself consider for a moment that if the wolves were powerful enough to pose a threat to a vampire, there was a legitimate concern.

"I understand. I promise I'll be careful, okay?" Edward smiled half-heartedly as he cupped my face between his stone-like hands. I guessed that my reassurance was doing little to appease him. Nevertheless, he was making the effort.

"I will not put up a fuss about your keeping a pet, but you must make a small concession for me." I should have been offended at the way Edward spoke of Jacob, but the playful smirk that turned up one side of hip lips disarmed me.

"State your terms," I teased. I felt quite satisfied that this discussion had gone well. In truth, Edward was being more reasonable than I'd expected. Clearly, whatever had gone on in the house to propel Edward to quit sulking and come find me on the porch had a positive influence on his flexibility.

"Allow me to escort you to the boarder. Let me drop you off and pick you up when you're ready to leave." As if I'd refuse such an equitable offer, Edward gazed intensely into my eyes. It was that look. The one he so often used on me to get his way. Predictably, my heart sped in my chest.

"All right," I exclaimed as I pulled my eyes from his to catch my breath. "Damn, you don't need to resort to such tactics. I find your terms agreeable. You've got a deal."

"Only you would be so brazen as to negotiate with a vampire, love." Edward kissed me, his cold, stone lips impossibly gentle against my flesh. As always, heat flared between us. Electricity shot through me and I knew he was experiencing the same sensations as he purred into my mouth. Before I could contemplate picking up where we'd left off, he pulled away and urged me to lie back down.

"Sleep, love." We slid down, resting on my pillows. I curled by body around his, nestling into the crook of his shoulder to place my cheek against his chest. So softly that I felt more than heard, he hummed a hauntingly beautiful melody as I succumbed to sleep.

I should have known better than to question Alice's assertion that I'd be spending the night at the Cullen home this evening. True to her word, she was at my door promptly at nine this morning to work her considerable wiles on Charlie. Poor man, he never had a chance. She pranced into the house under the auspices of delivering an assortment of fresh pastries that Esme had prepared for us. I couldn't decide if I believed she'd made them herself or they'd simply been bought and repurposed into a Tupperware. Either way, Charlie's eyes lit up when he perused the vast assortment.

For several minutes, Alice and Charlie chatted animatedly as she buttered him up for the big question. He was quite taken with Alice, and warmed to her easily—a family trait amongst those Cullens, clearly.

To his credit, Charlie looked a bit flustered when Alice asked that I be allowed to sleep over. He shot a suspicious look my way, but Alice assured him that she and Rose would be monopolizing my time this evening. Right on cue, Esme called the house to further bend Charlie's will, rationalizing she would be home with us and that Carlisle was taking to boys out for some "guy time." When Alice unleashed her pouty lips and doe eyes on the helpless man, he had no choice but to say yes. A teenage girl had just bested a man of the law. Well, not any ordinary girl.

After receiving Charlie's permission, Alice left in her signature exuberant stride, throwing me a wink on her way out.

I'd just seen Charlie off to work when Edward appeared at my side in the kitchen, looking positively delicious. I was mid eye groping when it occurred to me that he seemed a bit overdressed, even for him. "What's with the get up?" I quirked one eyebrow at his casual pose, betrayed by his dark designer suit.

"I have some business to attend to this morning, but I'll be back in plenty of time to pick you up." With uncommon grace, Edward approached me. He embraced me with seductive urgency, burying his face at my neck and nuzzling his nose against my skin.

"What kind of business?" Since being brought into the fold of Edward's world, it wasn't like him to speak so cryptically in answer to my questions. Undeterred by my question, he lazily licked and kissed at my neck and jaw. "Edward?"

"I have to go to Seattle." Still, he was determined in his mission to reacquaint himself with my body. Ordinarily, I wouldn't mind, but the non-answers were starting to irritate me. I pulled away, garnering his attention.

"Care to elaborate?" That might have come out a bit sarcastically. Edward took notice immediately and his face morphed from amusement to something more hesitant.

"You've got a birthday coming up," was his answer. And yet, he looked wounded as he said it.

"You don't have to get me anything. I didn't even really celebrate Christmas last month. You know…celebrations just aren't high on my list right now." It seemed wrong to acknowledge the holidays after my parents' deaths. Allowing a celebration of my birthday so soon just didn't seem appropriate.

Edward pulled me against his chest, rubbing soothing circles into my back. I melted to him easily, allowing him to comfort me as my mood fell. He knew, now, what to expect when I was forced to recall the memories. For several seconds, he didn't speak, only held me close.

"I understand completely, Bella. I promise, I'll put an end to the party planning if it upsets you." He pulled back to judge my expression. Admittedly, I was relieved to be given an out. I knew that Edward wouldn't allow Alice to overrule him on this point. "But, if you'll allow me, there is just one thing that I do want to give you. If it pleases you, I would want you to have it even if there weren't an occasion for a gift."

Okay, I was a bit curious. Contemplating the bargain, I couldn't help but be eased by Edward's sincere expression. His eyes were remarkably bright—he'd hunted this morning. There was no tension or anxiety in his features, only love.

"Thank you." It was the only confirmation I could give him. If I tried to speak another word on the subject, I'd surely cry into his soft, finely tailored jacket.

"I know the family would still like to have you over, but we can consider it just another evening at home. Nothing big. Okay?" That was fair. He looked hopeful, adorable even.

"Yes, I'd really like that."

After our talk, I gathered up a few things for my "sleepover" and met Edward downstairs. I still hadn't informed Jacob of the arrangement Edward and I had agreed upon last night. I hoped he wouldn't put up a fight about it. I smirked to myself when I realized that this was probably how Edward often felt about treading into another negotiation with me. He popped his eyebrow at me, curious as to the source of my sudden humor, but I just shook my head to dismiss the thought.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I looked once more at Edward to find my nerve. "He'll agree, love. It is a small price to pay to spend time with you." True, I suspected that Jacob would rather put up with a brief dose of Edward than not see me at all.

I dialed Jake's number, waiting as it rang four times before he answered. "Hey, Bells!" I did my best to hide my warm smile at the fact that Jake sounded so excited to hear from me. Though he had a deep voice, there was boyishness in his tone.

"Hi, Jake. Did I wake you up or something?"

"Oh, no. Sorry. Had my hands full. You on your way over?"

"Yeah, but there's been a slight change in plans." Just as I finished the last word, Edward held out his hand for the phone. I hesitated; dread creeping up. "Uh, Jake? Edward wants to speak to you, okay?"

I heard his groan, an exasperated breath reaching the phone on his end. "Fine." His curt response was expected. I also noticed the hard edge in his voice that suddenly sounded much more fitting for the imposing figure that Jacob was.

I gave Edward the phone, pleading with my eyes that he be nice. Edward gave me a reassuring nod as he pressed the speakerphone button. "Jacob," he began in a polite but somewhat authoritative voice. "I will be escorting Bella to meet you."

"The hell you will. You're not stepping foot on my land, leech." Huh. Apparently, he hadn't noticed that I could hear him. I determined then that I would make Jacob fess up to what he knew, and what he was. I wouldn't let him go on pretending to keep me in the dark.

"No, I don't intend to." Edward kept himself remarkably well composed. I saw the tension pull at his jaw, but his voice didn't betray his irritation. "I'll bring her to the line where it meets the county road. You may meet us there."

"Why should I be taking orders from you? She doesn't need an damn escort." This was going nowhere quickly.

"These are the terms. If you'd rather be difficult, I would be happy to inform Bella you don't wish to see her." I frowned at Edward's goading. He knew Jacob was going to back down at the threat, and I didn't like the manipulation.

"Fine."

Edward had the nerve to wink at me, but I didn't give him the satisfaction. "Fifteen minutes." Edward ended the call before Jacob could respond again. Ordering people around was another trait of his that clearly didn't register as being off-putting.

"You're going to be nice, Edward." I tried to impress upon him my seriousness in scolding him, but he just cocked a grin at me and pressed his lips to mine.

Against my mouth, he spoke in a low and seductive tone. "No. I agreed to be lenient, not nice." I wasn't happy about the semantics, but he did have a point. I couldn't really demand that they be best buddies, but this was a start. For now.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Edward and I were sitting in my truck on the side of the road. Edward hadn't taken his car to my house. He insisted that I have my own transportation, should I decide for any reason that I wanted to leave the reservation immediately. Though he wouldn't say it explicitly, he wanted me to have a quick means of escape. I gave him credit that he hadn't insisted I take his car, as mine would barely maintain fifty as a top speed.

While I was happy to sit in Edward's company as we listened to the radio, Edward appeared agitated the longer Jacob made us wait. Punctuality was something that Edward prided himself on. I guess you'd never call a vampire late for dinner.

"Five minutes late," Edward muttered under his breath. Jacob pulled up in Billy's pickup truck. Keeping up the pretense, Edward exited the vehicle at a human speed to open my door. Suddenly in no rush, Edward helped me into my new jacket and then wrapped his vice-like arms around my waist. Completely pliant to him, I allowed him to press me against his solid form. My mind escaped me for a moment as his lips captured mine. My hands wove into his hair as his tongue invaded my mouth.

Jacob's affected cough broke our private revelry, reminding me that he was still there. Edward released me, leaving a last kiss on my neck. When my eyes met his, I saw a satisfied grin that was full of mischief. He'd done that as much for Jake's benefit as for his own. His territory had been marked.

**EPOV**

"Jacob." I regarded him coolly. His thoughts, however, were less at ease. "Before I allow you to leave with my Bella, there are some ground rules."

"Edward—" Bella's face snapped to mine, concern in her eyes and a warning clear in her tone.

"It's all right, love."

_No way, you're not setting terms with me. _The boy sneered at me, but I continued undeterred.

"First, I will hold you personally responsible for her safety. I expect that she be returned in no less than the flawless condition in which I've delivered her.

_What are you, the mailman? She's a person, bloodsucker. Not a package._

"Secondly, you will call me immediately if something should happen to her. If she is injured, if she is in trouble of any kind, I expect to be notified at once."

_Fuck, man. Cut the cord._

"Your phone." I demanded coldly. His smug dismissal of my instructions was starting to grate on me. I'd been patient up until now, but this mutt was quite adept at tugging on my nerves.

_I didn't hear you say please. Maybe if you ask nicely._ He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at me arrogantly. How much I just wanted to burst his bubble and let him realize Bella knew his act at being oblivious wasn't fooling anyone. I wished I had a dog biscuit to toss at his feet. Perhaps next time that would make him more agreeable.

"Jake, please." His face relaxed at Bella's pleading voice. Still, it irked me that she was so tolerant of him. Nevertheless, I was determined to walk away from this as the more mature party. I wouldn't be bested by a pup.

Jacob let out an exasperated breath as he pulled his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. I saw his intention in his mind as it formed. _Catch_, he thought as he flung the device at my head with more than human force. I caught the phone easily, but growled a warning at him. I wouldn't have let it hit Bella, but his lack of concern for her only confirmed my instinct that he was far too careless to be trusted with her care.

"That's one," I warned. I let the façade fall long enough to level a violent glare in his direction. Unfazed, he scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. The dog had the audacity to flex his muscles; as if that was something that should concern me.

To the task at hand, I entered the numbers for each member of my family into his phone. "You will contact us immediately, as I said. I promise you, if I find out that you ever delayed in notifying me, the consequences will be far worse." For a moment, I considered hurling the thing at his head, but that would only defeat the purpose. Instead, I handed it be Bella.

Turning to her again, I brought her body against mine. For not the last time, I took a moment to memorize every perfect inch of her lovely face and absorb the scent that produced the licking flames within my throat. "You're sure? You'll call me the moment you're ready to leave?"

"I promise, I'll be fine." She smiled sweetly, placing a kiss to my cheek. I considered pressing her up against her truck to give Jacob a proper demonstration as to my complete claim on Bella, but I feared her wrath. "I love you," she whispered as she released me.

"Come on, Bells. The guys are waiting." As usual, his tone was far less indignant when speaking to Bella. _I'm not going to hurt her._

His thought caught my attention. I studied his face. While he wore a convincing mask, his silent statement was completely sincere. I recognized that, yes; he intended to look after her. Even if it were only for his pleasure and not mine. That would be enough.

In answer, I nodded to him. I gave Bella one last kiss to her temple. "I love you. I'll see you soon." With that, I released her and retreated behind the truck, passing through the trees toward my home. From just beyond the line, I heard Jacob's parting thought.

I laughed to myself as I shot out once I was out of sight of the road. I'd left Jacob utterly dumbstruck. In an Armani suit, I'd just sauntered off into the middle of the woods. He knew why, and so did Bella, but now they'd have to acknowledge the reality between them.

**BPOV**

"So, I'll follow you to your place?" Admittedly, I had a sarcastic little grin on my face. I wasn't usually one to be so satisfied with myself at someone else's expense, but Jacob's face was priceless.

"Uhh…" He didn't look at me. Instead, his eyes stayed trained on the place where Edward had disappeared into the trees.

In mock astonishment, I looked over my shoulder. "Yeah. Weird, right? He's always wondering off into the woods alone." Okay, I was overdoing it. Even for a laugh, this was a bit much. When I turned my attention back to Jacob, he suddenly reminded me a lot of Edward. He had an admonishing scowl on his face.

Easily, I dismissed his nerve to give me such a look. "Oh, Jacob. You and I are going to talk." I waved my hand over my shoulder, walking back to the driver's side of my truck. Inside, I sat glaring at Jake impatiently. When he didn't move, I honked my horn.

With another annoyed grimace, he got in his truck and started down the road. I followed him to the reservation and then a ways past La Push to his house. He and Billy lived in a modest red home that seemed too tiny to fit someone as large as Jacob. I imagined him walking around hunched over just to fit under the ceiling. I pulled onto the grass from the gravel road and parked next to Jake.

He didn't look at me as he got out, slammed his door, and stalked off toward the detached garage that was painted red to match the house. So, he was throwing a little tantrum. Wonderful. I resolved to put him in his place and not be deterred from my mission by his little fit.

Several paces behind Jake, I entered the dim garage that was illuminated only by the light through the wide barn door and small window on the right wall. In the middle of the space was the Rabbit, looking every bit the junkyard rescue it was. On a blanket near the car, a wide assortment of tools disassembled car parts were meticulously placed in some sort of order that I didn't recognize.

Jacob leaned against the front bumper of the car, arms folded, brow furrowed, and not looking at me. I sometimes forgot that he was older than me, but that pose reinforced the reality.

"You want to go first?"

He looked up, snapping his head to meet my eyes. I stopped just a few feet inside the door, still about ten feet from Jake. Yeah, he looked pissed.

"Why?" He bit the word at me. It was angry. My body recoiled at the force of the implied accusation in his tone. I wasn't even sure which "why" he was talking about, but it stung nevertheless.

"I'm not sure what you mean." I wasn't about to try and guess. I wasn't sure what I expected this conversation to be like, but this wasn't it. My earlier humor at our predicament was completely erased.

"Cut the bullshit, Bella. We both know, okay. Yes. Stop playing dumb and tell me what the hell you're doing running around with them." His voice was full of disgust. The animosity he held toward the Cullens was glaringly apparent. I didn't hate anything as much as he seemed to hate them.

"You know what, I'd don't think I have to justify myself to you. And for the record, I've already told them the same about you. Because they seem to think your dangerous, Jake. Are you? How about you cut the act and be honest with me."

I glared at him, unwavering as a violent anger erupted over his features. I watched his body tense and start to tremble slightly. Though I wouldn't have believed it before, I suddenly saw a brief glimpse of something dangerous inside him. Still, I held my ground with my fists clenched at my side. We were caught in a staring contest that neither was too keen on losing.

"They're killers, Bella. They're not even human."

"And you're…what?" Again, I sensed a little bit of Edward in my reaction. Unintentionally, I cocked a speculative eyebrow at him. He was going to say it. I was daring him not to.

We were both silent for a while. Neither of us relented in our showdown, but I sensed some of the resolve weakening between us. Not so many days ago, it seemed very easy to talk with him. Now there was this gaping hole between us. Maybe I'd been wrong. Maybe whatever bond I thought had been formed with Jacob wasn't strong enough for him to get passed his hatred of the Cullens.

I felt resigned to the fact that I'd made a big fuss over Edward accepting Jake, when really I was imagining a friendship with him that didn't really exist. After all, it was only one day on a beach that was starting to feel like a manifested delusion. It wasn't normal, the swiftness with which Edward and I had taken to each other. Normal people didn't meet and fall so madly in love in such a short period of time with no real catalyst but an intangible force bringing them together.

"I'll go." Without waiting for an answer, I turned on my heel and walked out of the garage. My hand was on the door of my truck when I felt the heat radiating from Jacob and then saw his hand on the door beside mine, keeping me from escaping.

"Why?" When he posed his question this time, it came out as a sad plea. Almost like he was begging me not to leave. I guess he was. Whether he just wanted an answer or he really wanted to understand, Jake wasn't just going to let me leave so quickly.

Exasperated and exhausted with the effort it was taking to argue with him, I sighed audibly and let my head knock against the truck's window. I could feel him behind me. We didn't touch me, but his presence was obvious and impossible to ignore. A shadow was cast as him form hovered over mine.

"They aren't evil, Jake. They're people." Quietly, just above a whisper, I gave him as much of the truth as I felt prepared to offer. I knew better than to go on at length about Edward; that would only exacerbate the problem. "They're good people. They'd never hurt anyone. I trust them." Truthfully, they were already starting to feel like family.

"They walk around like people, Bella, but they aren't even alive. Just because they wear fancy clothes and pretend to be all civilized, it doesn't change what they are." Matching my own more tempered tone, Jacob spoke calmly, quietly.

I turned toward him; suddenly a little uncomfortable at the way he towered over me. He didn't back away, but kept him hand firmly against my door, just to the side of my face. I didn't look up, I could only stare past his chest.

"You're not going to convince me to stay away from them. You're just not. Yes, I know what they are. It doesn't matter." This was a goodbye. This was a "sorry to have bothered you, it was nice knowing you."

"How long have you known what I am?" I was surprised when he asked. This was the conversation I'd intended on having with him, but I was surprised he had anything left to say to me.

"As long as I've known about Edward. Since you wouldn't tell me more on the beach, I dragged it out of him."

"I didn't tell you because that was supposed to be part of the agreement. We don't tell outsiders."

"I know." A little smirk caught my lips. Edward's quirks were definitely starting to rub off on me. "He figured since you'd been canvassing their land, he'd was owed a little transgression of his own." Edward would have told me, regardless.

Jacob released his hand from my door and took a step back. I inhaled deeply, craving the colder air that rushed into my lungs at the small distance that was created between us. In a very different way, Jacob was nearly as intense and intimidating as Edward.

"So…what now?" I looked up. Jacob's expression had softened considerably. Now he looked genuinely uncertain and even a little shy.

"I want to be your friend, but not if you're going to give me an ultimatum. Edward wasn't happy about me wanting to hang out with you, but he didn't try to stop me."

At that, a little bit of the Jake I recognized shown through. A boyish grin full of mischief covered his face. His eyes considerably brightened at my admission. With the visual cue that Jake's mood was lifting, I felt my own attitude improve. He really had an infectious quality about him. I wouldn't give Edward that satisfaction of letting him hear me compare Jake to an excited puppy. Not for the last time, I was very thankful for whatever cosmic defect or strange mutation that left me immune to Edward's talent.

I'd barely finished the thought before Jake unceremoniously threw me over his shoulder and hauled me off toward the garage. "Jake! Put me down!" He paid my demand no mind, only laughing harder as I struggled against him. Everywhere I kicked and slapped, my hands and feet stung. Warm to the touch, his body was almost has firm and unyielding as Edward's. Yeah, I was starting to realize Jake was not at all what he appeared.

Inside, Jake set me on my feet with a thud. Edward was always so careful to be delicate with me, constantly preoccupied with fears of breaking the human. Jake had no such worries.

"Well?" Jacob leaned against his car with a very enthusiastic and expectant look on his face. I'd missed something.

"Well what?"

"My baby. Nice, right?"

Oh, the car. Just like that, our previous conversation was forgotten. I didn't exactly feel like we'd cleared anything up, but he seemed content to drop it. I'd take it, if that was the best I could to get.

"Uh, it's nice." What was I supposed to say? It was a rusted hunk of junk.

Huffing his disapproval at me, Jake strode over to grab my hand and tour me around the car. Piece by piece, he pointed out the modifications he'd already made, and the future improvements and restorations that were soon to come. The work was slow, he had to save up little by little to afford to buy parts, but he was confident he'd have it done soon enough.

The way Jake described his work and the vision he had for the car, I appreciated his vision. Obviously, he had a passion for this sort of thing.

"So…are you the only one?" The question had been skittering around my brain for the past several minutes. Jake still hadn't gone so far as to admit the truth to me, but it was understood that I knew.

He paused, tensing a little at my question. We were both propped up on stools near his workbench, drinking a couple of sodas that Jake had fetched from the house. I peered at him from the corner of my eye, training most of my attention on the can in my hands.

"No." His voice sounded wary.

"Do I know them?" Naturally, Quil and Embry sprang to mind.

"Bells…I—" Jacob's tentative reply was abruptly cut off.

"Jake, phone!" Billy hollered, cutting off the reluctant reply.

"Be right back," he told me before jogging out of the garage.

I sat there for while, fiddling with a ratcheting wrench because I liked the sound it made. I got the sense from Jacob that he wasn't comfortable talking wolf business with me, as though I were an enemy spy. He couldn't even bring himself to say the word in front of me.

"Hey, Black. You in there?"

I glanced up to find two guys walking toward the garage. Both were tall and muscular like Jake, each wearing only a pair of cargo shorts. At the threshold, the one on the right glared at me. Next to him, the other guy put on a misleading smile.

"What are you doing here?" They approached me confidently, but the first guy clearly didn't like what he saw as his eyes rolled me over from head to toe.

I stood, straightening my spine. This guy was sorely mistaken if he thought I would be intimidated. "I'm Bella, Jake's friend."

"I know who you are," he answered roughly.

"She's got the stink all over her," his friend said. If I had to hear that one more time…

"And you reek of wet dog." Okay, it was a petulant reply. And I couldn't smell anything of the sort. Nevertheless, I knew I had these two pegged.

The first guy stepped closer, his dark eyes narrowed. "Someone's been sticking her nose where it doesn't belong," he teased darkly. They both advanced, forcing me back a few paces toward the workbench to maintain my personal space. "I asked you what you're doing here."

"None of your business. And I suggest you back up."

"Or what?" the other guy asked. "Loverboy is going to flap his wings and swoop in to save you?"

"I wish he'd try." The first guy sniffed at me, a look of disgust wrinkling his features. "I'm itching for a reason." He flicked my hair over my shoulder, making me recoil while I still held my ground. I wouldn't show weakness to a couple of mangy bullies. "How good is are their senses? Will he hear you from here if you scream?"

"Back off," Jake barked loudly. His voice was dark and authoritative. Immediately, both men jerked to attention. Not pleased about it, they stepped away. "The fuck do you think you're doing?" Jake came to stand between us, scowling at both of them.

"Are these your friends?"

I asked Jake. He turned his head in my direction while keeping one eye on them. "Paul," he indicated toward the first one, "and Jared."

"She's feisty. You'd better keep a leash on her." Paul was my least favorite.

"Leashes are for dogs," I spat at him.

"She's got your number," Jared said.

"All right, everyone just calm the hell down." Jake stepped to my side and threw his heavy arm over my shoulders to pull me under his protective wing. However, given the circumstances, I didn't really think I needed his comfort.

"Why are you brining one of them around here?" The way Paul said that, it sounded less like a question and more like an accusation. He didn't even look at Jake, just continued glaring at me.

"You don't get to question me," Jake told him flatly. "And she's not one of them. She's Charlie's goddaughter." I wasn't so offended being considered a Cullen. Actually, I rather liked it. Jake, however, was tense and obviously disgusted by the association.

"This chick runs with vampires," Jared scoffed. While his face held a more approachable indifference—maybe there was a small humor in his statement—he was no more a fan of me than Paul.

"You can't really run with vampires…" All three of them gaped at me. It was like somehow, despite this conversation, I still wasn't supposed to say the word out. Apparently, that was some unwritten law for the human. "Because they're fast."

Jake muffled a laugh next to me. Jared swallowed a chuckle when he saw the disapproving expression marring Paul's features. "Yeah," Paul taunted in a low and sadistic voice, "well we're faster."

He was trying to frighten me, but I was beyond that. I'd been well desensitized against monsters and mythical creatures. "I'm not afraid of you," I responded in a low and even tone.

"That's your mistake." I got the distinct impression that Paul wasn't just messing with me to get another rise. That was a very clear warning. While I still couldn't think of Jake as being as dangerous as Edward professed him to be, at least not to me, I had a justifiably worse impression of Paul.

"Cut it out." Jake snapped at Paul, stepping forward to force him father away from me. "What do you want?"

"We ran the territory," he answered. "It's gone north. At least a day old."

"You're sure?"

"Definitely," Jared confirmed.

"Fine. Now take off."

After the two left us, I searched Jake for an explanation. "So those two…?"

"Yeah," he confessed. "I'm sorry about that, but aren't big fans of yours."

"What was Paul talking about? What went north?"

Jake looked past me, putting the wall up between us. "Nothing."

xXx

Eventually, Quil and Embry came by the house to have lunch with us. While we chewed on hamburgers, the boys recited nearly lines from "Die Hard" as it played in the living room. Ordinarily, I would have found that hugely annoying. But I couldn't. In stark contrast to Paul and Jared, these guys were welcoming—if also goofy and immature. Sometimes goofy is a good thing.

At one, after the movie had ended and I couldn't stand another bite of food, I said my goodbyes to Quil and Embry as Jake walked me out to my car. He tried to demand that he drive me to the border, but I assured him I'd be fine by myself. Honestly, I was surprised that Edward hadn't tried to call and hurry me home. For his patience, I'd reward him by not having to see Jake twice in one day. See? Little compromises.

"Are Quil and Embry…like you?"

"No. Maybe soon, but not yet."

I looked up with a provocative question that I just had to ask. Jake appeared ready but less than enthusiastic about what was coming. "How does it happen?"

Jake took a deep breath and contemplated something as he gazed at me with dark eyes. I craned my neck to hold his with mine. "It starts with a fever. For days, I was feeling sick, nauseous, and like my skin was crawling constantly. Then one day, I was in so much pain, sweating and going in and out of consciousness…I thought I was dying. Billy was there with Harry Clearwater. I remember that much. They kept telling me it would be okay; that I would survive and I'd understand. One day, the fever broke and I got up, feeling great. It was a few hours later when I was working on my car and cut my hand. For no reason at all, I just flipped. I was furious. That's the first time I phased. Scared the hell out of me."

So many emotions played out on Jake's face as he recounted the few details. I was in awe. Clearly, the memory of the sickness before his change was still painful. His muscles tensed as he recalled the feeling. And while he spoke of his initial fear, it appeared very present in his expression.

"Billy thinks it is because the Cullens came back. I'm the first to phase in two generations."

"So more are going to become like you?" One reason that the Cullens didn't really fear the tribe was that it was only Jake. He was alone. Now, there were three of them. What if they just kept phasing?

"Could be. The elders have told the stories. There were only ever a few of us, but there are so many of them." In Jake's concerned tone and withering expression, I found that he really was worried. He truly believed that he would have to defend his people against a deadly threat. I just couldn't get on with his perception of the Cullens. I knew them better than that. "Do you know that Edward can read your mind?"

"Actually, he can't. I know he can read minds. He doesn't care much for what goes on in yours." I nudged Jake, who was nice enough to pretend to look wounded. "But apparently he's only getting FM and I'm on AM."

"I can't imagine how he's gotten used to it."

"Thanks, Jake. For being honest with me, I mean." I smiled timidly at him.

"Sure, sure. Get on home before the guys try and kidnap you. I think Quil's got a little crush." Jacob tried for a smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He hugged me—he held on a little too long—and I got in the truck to head home.

On the road towards town, I was looking forward to seeing Edward again. I started to feel anxious almost the moment I left the reservation. That pull was calling me back to where I belonged. Him.

**Chapter 20: Chapter 20**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

The Cullen property looked very different in the daylight. Down a hidden drive that seemed to meander through the forest for almost a mile, the foliage hung overhead and pressed in on us from either side. Coming up on the house, I was awestruck to see their home appear in the clearing. Last night, I was too upset to really take notice of the immaculate structure. While it had a modern, geometric design, it blended seamlessly into the surroundings. The home was a three-story mansion that could take up half a football field with its floor plan. The exterior was put together entirely of slate stone, wood, glass, and steel.

I don't know what I had really expected the Cullen home to look like, but this was warm, elegant, and bright. Against the darkening sky, the windows took on a bluish tint. On each floor, balconies jutted out to create awnings for the floor below. The front porch was a wide set of slate stairs that led to a set of glass French doors framed in wood. Last night, amidst the blackness of the secluded property, the frame of the house had been almost invisible.

The moment Edward and I stepped inside, Emmett pounced on us. He was eager for Edward to accompany Jasper and him on a hunting expedition. Edward turned him down at first; he'd hunted this morning before seeing me. As Edward had told me, he found it necessary—if only for an abundance of caution—to hunt far more frequently as a result of spending so much time together. While he didn't really need to feed for strength that often, over-sating his thirst made it easier for him to resist temptation. Admittedly, I liked that he was tempted. I wasn't walking around with a death wish, but being so desired was a morbidly erotic sensation.

Watching Emmett resort to puppy dog eyes, something he obviously picked up from Alice, was too funny for words. That man was a beast, but his dimples and bright, cheerful eyes were deadly weapons. Of course, Edward would not be so easily swayed by his brother. He knew better. That's when Emmett pulled out his trump card.

"Come on. You don't want me getting peckish, do you?"

Edward growled at his brother's reference to food. Obviously, it was a thinly veiled threat, one he had no intention of following through on, but enough to raise Edward's ire. I decided it was time to put the whining and snarling to rest. No reason to get Edward all balled up over something so silly. Emmett just wanted to spend some time with his brothers. I would be all right for while.

At my insistence, Edward reluctantly agreed to go. The girls were out shopping and Carlisle was home, working in his study. I couldn't bring myself to fear Emmett, but Alice with shopping bags? That worried me.

I sent Edward off with a kiss and a reassurance I'd be fine to work on some homework until he returned. He reminded me—twice—that I could call if I needed anything and that Carlisle was just upstairs.

For a while, I quietly worked on my assignments in the living room. Despite being larger than the entire first floor of Charlie's house, the living room was cozy. Eventually, I completed my assignments and was tired of looking at math equations and biology graphics. I considered watching television, but there was never anything good on in the middle of the day on a weekend. Instead, I decided to see if I could find something to read from Edward's collection.

As I scanned his modest book collection—his inventory of music far outweighed the reading selection—I realized our tastes were very different. Mostly, he had historical biographies, some Russian literature, and books on philosophical theory. A bit dry for my liking at the moment.

I found the door to Carlisle's study on the third floor, right down the hall from Edward's room. Peering my head around the corner, Carlisle looked up immediately to greet me. Surely, he'd heard me coming, but was polite enough to wait for me to announce myself.

"Hi, Carlisle. I hope I'm not bothering you, but I wanted to ask if I could borrow something to read."

"Certainly, Bella. Come in." Carlisle closed whatever text he was reading and offered me a gentle smile. He had a disarming way about him that instantly put me at ease the first time we'd met. As a doctor, had a wonderful bedside manner.

"Wow, Carlisle. Your collection is amazing." The entire expanse of one wall was covered in built-in shelves made of a rich, dark wood. At the top of the stacks, hundreds of older manuscripts were visibly worn. I could only guess at their age, but I didn't doubt they were probably older than he was. Come to think of it, I didn't even know how old Carlisle's age. His misleading appearance put his body at about thirty.

Edward had told me of his change, and that Esme had been the next. Carlisle found Rose in the 1920s, and soon after, she rescued Emmett. I knew Jasper had been turned during the Civil War, and that Alice had come to the Cullens some time in the fifties. Edward hadn't told me anything about Alice's past, other than she didn't remember her human life.

"Thank you," Carlisle came to stand with me as I marveled at the variety. "My entire collection is far more extensive, but I tend to only relocate a few during each move."

Right, moving for the Cullens must be a massive ordeal. I hadn't considered that eventually they'd pick up and move on. In fact, technically, we were all quickly approaching graduation. What would they do then?

"Please, feel free to look and select anything you'd like."

"Carlisle, may I ask you something?" The question had been running around in my head sporadically since that first night in Edward's car on the way home from Port Angeles. I really didn't think there was a proper time or place for this discussion, but Edward had said that it would be better that Carlisle tell the story.

Carlisle appraised my expression for a moment, and seeing something in my face, he gestured that we sit. "What can I do for you, Bella?"

"You know that Edward's given me the short version of your family's history." He nodded in confirmation. "Well, I asked him something, about his change, but he suggested that I talk to you instead."

"You want to know why."

"Yes."

"It is a fair question. I would expect you to be curious." Carlisle paused for a moment. Briefly, he looked very lost in thought. It was similar to that look Edward had when I'd brought this up with him.

"I was living in Philadelphia at the time. As fighting began to intensify in the region, I would venture farther from the city in order to do what I could for the wounded that were out of range of proper medical care and overwhelming the field medics. I can't adequately describe to you the death that literally spread out over the land. I committed to do what little I could to try and be of service to the suffering. Of course, my efforts were limited to the night, mostly. I couldn't risk going out in the daylight on an open battlefield.

"One afternoon, as the fighting showed no signs of relenting to the sunset, I was working in vein to save a man who was bleeding out from an abdominal wound. I'd depleted my stock of sterile bandages and was ripping tattered pieces of any fabric I could find to plug the wound. From corpses I could not save, I pulled rations to save others. Two soldiers came to pull the weakening man from the field when I heard the deafening explosion of cannon fire. Not three meters from my position, artillery cut through an advancing line.

"That's when I smelled it. In my many years, I'd learned to control my thirst. In my work, I'd conditioned myself to ignore the calling fragrance of human blood. I've never fed from a human for sustenance, Bella. Not once. However, among the hundreds of dead and dying, one aroma sprang out from the rest and infiltrated my control. I'd never personally encountered another like it in the flesh. I'd handled samples in vials, but never alive. Never warm. Never pumping frantically through a mangled body.

"I nearly compromised myself to get to the source. I moved as quickly as I was able to hover over the body with the uniquely intoxicating blood. For several desperate seconds, I warred with myself. I knew I didn't want to kill this human. I wanted to save him from his agony. Yet it was plain to see that his injuries were beyond medical care. He hadn't taken a direct it, but was riddled with shrapnel. You see, when the forces began to run out of cannon balls, they'd instead fire all forms of crudely compiled buckshot.

"I'd nearly surrendered to my baser instincts when the boy opened his eyes and stared desperately up at me. He whispered two words that shattered my resolve. 'Save me,' was all he muttered before he succumbed to unconsciousness. He'd be dead in moments, the result of massive internal bleeding and multiple organ failure. At that very second, I made a decision that I still am not completely convicted on. I bit him. I didn't feed. I didn't take his blood into my body. In fact, I didn't even allow myself to taste it. I simply bit him.

"It hit me then that I couldn't leave the body on the field. The change, Bella, is an excruciating fire that engulfs the body from the inside. Our venom is a poison that transforms as it kills. Saved by the violent commotion of the battle and distracted attentions, I put the boy's body over my shoulder and ran toward a wooded area. From there, I let my speed carry me far enough into the forest that I could be certain not to attract attention.

"I stayed at his side for three days that seemed to stretch for an eternity. I held his writhing body as the burn overtook him. In that time, I had no other choice but to contemplate the evidence of my decision. I'd taken his soul. I'd condemned him to a half-life for all eternity. To his words, his plea for me to save him, I had only one instinct: change him. Yet as I considered my actions, I became more certain that I'd made a horrible mistake."

Carlisle paused, looking exhausted from the tale. The god-like man in front of me with golden hair, perfectly symmetrical features, and honey eyes looked weary from the memory. I was riveted to his face, hanging on every word. Edward had been dying in his arms as one of many fallen soldiers on a battlefield. I was choking to breathe at the thought of Edward being so fragile and helpless. Thinking of him in pain caused my entire body to tense and ache.

I muddled over Carlisle's story for several moments as we both sat quietly. I was still staring at Edward's sire. He was looking past me, back to that day and the three that followed until Edward awoke a vampire. Then, a sudden realization struck me. I'd nearly dismissed a vital piece of information while consumed by the retelling. My eyes went wide with understanding and I frantically searched Carlisle's face. He returned his attention to me, probably at the sound of my racing pulse.

"He was like you." That simple statement carried an invisible and hefty weight. Edward had been, as a human, not quite human at all. Human, but something just a little more. Where Edward had resisted and spared my life, Carlisle had not been so restrained. What if our meeting hadn't been under such innocuous circumstances? If, by some tragic occurrence, Edward had found me the way that Carlisle had encountered him, what would have been the result?

"You did save him." I didn't even think about the words as I spoke them. I blurted out the assertion in a whisper as my breathing tried to return to normal.

"I'm still not certain of that." In Carlisle's eyes, I saw his torment. One after the other, for various reasons, Carlisle had saved his family from certain death.

"Do you regret it?" If not for Carlisle, I wouldn't have Edward now. We'd never have been in the same century.

"No," he said in a sigh. "I can't regret changing Edward. But I'm not sure that he'll ever forgive me. I'm not sure that I'll ever forgive myself for what my actions caused. Regardless, I love my family. Despite the doubt I have over the wisdom of my choice, I'd turn each one again."

"I don't believe that Edward harbors a grudge against you, Carlisle. He respects you a great deal. I know that he truly thinks of you as his father."

"I, too, see Edward as my son and my companion. We've spent centuries together. Nevertheless, Edward does indeed feel resentment. He didn't ask for this life. He doesn't particularly like what he has become. For my choice, Edward has been forced into a life he deplores."

"Does he really hate himself that much?"

I'd never gotten the impression that Edward was anything but comfortable with himself. To me, he appeared self-possessed and, frankly, well adjusted. More than that, there were things like his speed and his telepathic ability that he actually enjoyed. I couldn't put those two versions of the same man together.

"He hates this life; unchanging and repetitive." Carlisle's expression was morose. He took notice of the sympathy on my face and quickly rearranged his features to something more neutral.

"Edward carries a heavy burden for what he is. More than that, he's been terribly lonely. Seeing so easily into the minds of others has had the result of forcing Edward to remain closed off from those around him. He internalizes everything. I don't see how he can help it, given the circumstances. Our family has placed a great burned on him as well. We've become accustomed to depending heavily on his ability, as with Alice. It isn't fair that they should be held responsible for the rest of us. As a result of all of this, I can't say that he's been truly happy a single day of this life."

I looked up as Carlisle paused and was met with a surprisingly serene smile. "Now he's met you." Unmistakably, Carlisle appeared joyful. "You've had a remarkable influence on Edward. What you've seen of him is a vast departure from his previous disposition. I can't thank you enough for allowing me to see my son finally find fulfillment in his life."

The waterworks were coming and there was nothing I could do about it. My face flushed red as tears trickled over my cheek. Kindly, Carlisle offered me a handkerchief from his pocket. I did my best to get myself under control.

"Thank you for talking to me. Just…thank you." As I stood, so did Carlisle.

"Thank you, Bella. I hope you know how much we appreciate your graciousness about us. More than that, we do consider you part of our family, if you'd like to be."

Overcome, I hugged Carlisle. He didn't flinch like Charlie always did. He simply placed a reassuring hand to my shoulder and let me embrace him for a moment.

"I'm interrupting?" I startled slightly at Edward's familiar and alluring voice. My heart sped. At this, I saw a delicious grin tug up the side of his lips.

"Come in, Edward." Carlisle beckoned him as I pulled myself together

Edward strode forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. His nearness calmed me. "Are you upset with me, love?"

What an odd question. "Why would I be upset?"

"I didn't tell you. I wanted to, but honestly, I didn't know how." Oh.

"No, I'm not upset. I'm surprised. I guess I have more questions than answers, but I'm not mad at you. You don't owe me an explanation." Edward placed a tender kiss to the top of my head and eyed Carlisle. I got the sense they were having a silent conversation. That happened a lot in this family.

"Bella," Edward delicately lifted my chin to meet his eyes. "You are well within your rights to refuse, but Carlisle would like to take a sample of your blood."

I stiffened. I'd never had blood drawn before or stopped to consider it odd. I didn't know any better. Now it was obvious that my parents had gone to great lengths to keep me away from doctors. I wondered, briefly, how they'd come to know what we were, or at least that we were different.

"Bella, look at me." I'd been staring into the fabric of Edward's green shirt as I contemplated this. When he coaxed my attention, I didn't know exactly how long I'd been silent. "You don't have to. Say the word and it will never be mentioned again."

"Will it hurt?"

"There will be a slight pinch and a tug. It isn't especially comfortable, but I promise that Carlisle is exceptionally delicate. You shouldn't feel pain." Edward wouldn't let Carlisle do this if he thought it would harm me. There was obvious discomfort is his eyes, but I guessed that he didn't like the idea of Carlisle studying me. That's what he wanted, right? I remembered Edward telling me of Carlisle's research into people like me. Like us.

"Will you stay with me?" My hands reflexively fisted in Edward's shirt behind his back. I was clinging to his security like a raft in a churning sea. It was irrational to be so afraid of a little needle, but I'd never had to face one before. I couldn't get past the idea that feeling your blood being sucked out of the vein would have to hurt somehow.

"Bella, it may be best if—" Carlisle began to interject, but Edward's demeanor quickly shifted. He glared daggers at Carlisle.

"I'm not leaving her side."

Maybe Carlisle was right. Maybe there was still some tension there. He must have only been worried about exposing Edward to my blood; that seemed reasonable. Nevertheless, even I knew better than to think Edward would allow Carlisle to be alone with a syringe and me.

"Of course."

Carlisle placated Edward with a forced smile. In turn, Edward didn't release Carlisle from his stare as the doctor went to a wood cabinet on the other side of the room. He removed a metal box an aluminum briefcase and then took out several implements.

"Have a seat, Bella." Carlisle gestured toward a chair.

He set his materials on the table next to me and knelt on my left side. Edward took up a similar position on my right. Edward clasped my hand reassuringly while Carlisle prepared a cotton swab with iodine.

"This is just to clean the area. I'm going to use a vein on the inside of your elbow, if you'll just extend your arm." I nodded, extending my arm. Carlisle swabbed a small area and set the cotton aside. I stared intently into Edward's reassuring gaze as Carlisle pulled the needle from its sterile wrapper."Edward, you'll need to get her heart rate down. Her pulse is too fast."

I sputtered a breath that was half a laugh. Edward, for his part, looked equally amused. I couldn't help it; my body was humming at the small contact of Edward's hand in mine. Not my fault.

"I'm here, love. Trust me." Edward's sweet breath wafted over my face. I did feel my body relax a little. Apparently, it wasn't enough. He placed one hand to my cheek and I lulled into his touch.

"That will do." Carlisle lifted my shirtsleeve a little higher and tied a length of rubber tubing around my arm. "I know this is uncomfortable, but it will help push the blood rather than pulling it out." That sounded much better. "Squeeze my hand a few times." I gripped Carlisle's hand with force, following his gaze to see my vein poke up under the skin just a little more. "Very good."

"Look at me, love. It will be easier if you don't watch." Edward didn't need to tell me twice. I trained my attention on following each little streak of color in Edward's eyes. They were nearly glowing gold after having hunted. "Breath in and out normally," Edward instructed in a low and calming tone. "One, two—"

"Huh-mm." The smallest little sound escaped me when Carlisle inserted the needle before Edward even got to three. I did my best to conceal my reaction. After the initial pinch and uncomfortable sensation of the needle in my arm, it really wasn't that bad.

"Sorry, love. It is better if you aren't expecting it." I smiled at Edward's remorse. He was probably right. The dread was the worst part.

"That's it." I felt another tug as Carlisle removed the needle and released the tub from my arm. He gently placed a cotton swab and bandage over the pinpoint of blood. In the fraction of a second that a spot of my blood was exposed, Edward visibly stiffened. At my side, he inhaled sharply.

I snapped my eyes tom him. Where Carlisle seemed completely unaffected—impeccable control—Edward's eyes were black and he stared, riveted to my arm.

"Edward…" Carlisle's tone carried a clear note of warning.

"I'm fine," he responded curtly. In fact, his tone sounded strained and raspy. He didn't move an inch, save for the rise and fall of his deep breaths.

"Bella, keep very still." Why was Carlisle trying to coach me? So Edward was having a moment. He'd recover.

I ignored Carlisle's words and brought my hand to Edward's cheek. His deadly black eyes met mine as he exhaled in a sweet, cool gust. He was back. No need to worry. Edward crashed his lips to mine. I welcomed his tongue in my mouth as we exhaled. Of their own accord, my hands wound into his hair to pull him closer. Edward pulled me to my feet with his hands firmly clasping my hips. We were engaged in one another, enclosed in our bubble, until Carlisle closed the cabinet a little too loudly. Oops.

Reluctantly, Edward released my lips and growled a disapproving admonishment at his sire. I giggled, only a little. "You'll need to get that out of the house," Edward said to Carlisle.

"Indeed. I'm going back to the hospital now." Carlisle went about packing things away as Edward escorted me out of the study and back to his room. I waved and smiled shyly at Carlisle.

"Why does he have to take my blood out of the house?" I could understand an open source, but the vial was sealed.

"We can still smell it through the glass. We would still be able to smell it if it were anywhere in the immediate vicinity." Now I was a little concerned. I clutched my arm in a death grip as I halted just outside Edward's door.

"Emmett. Jasper." I searched Edward's face and then the hall. They must have been in agony downstairs if they could smell my blood so clearly. My bandage on my arm would not be enough.

"They left the second I mentioned Carlisle taking a sample. I'll call them when your blood has clotted and the opening has sealed itself. Don't worry, it won't be long at all."

I was relieved at Edward's explanation, but guilty that his brothers had been chased from their home because of me. "I'm sorry. If you'd told me that, I wouldn't have let Carlisle do it."

"Bella, don't concern yourself over them. Emmett would rather be outdoors most of the time and Jasper is more than happy to offer to make a competition of anything." To put me at ease, Edward led me into his room and pulled me into his lap on his leather couch. It worked. I relaxed into his embrace, nuzzling shamelessly into his chest. The hardness of his body revealed every indentation of muscle.

"Was it painful for you? My blood?" His eyes were still black as coals, but his expression was calm. There was no more tension in his jaw.

"Yes. More so than usual. But I will happily submit to the." He bowed his head to burry his nose at my neck. We sat in comfortable silence for a while. I absorbed his lovely fragrance, cool embrace, and the pleasant energy that wrapped itself around us.

Outside, I heard the distant thunder that indicated the looming storm was moving in on us. Recently, I'd started to love storms. The electricity and darkness wasn't so intimidating anymore. It was powerful, magnificent.

"What are we? What am I?" I was lying with my back against Edward's chest, his legs on the outside of mine, and his hands rubbing gentle patterns down my stomach and thighs.

"You're my Isabella. You're rare, unique, and exquisite."

**Chapter 21: Chapter 21**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Edward and I had spent a few blissful, undisturbed hours in his room while listening to music. He'd put on a particular jazz CD, and after I'd professed my ignorance of the genre, he proceeded to play track after track of his favorite selections. Edward was marvelously absorbed in his attempt to properly educate me on "the finest examples of modern musical talent."

From one artist to the next, Edward charted his early 20th Century history through the timeline of jazz's evolution. No matter where he called home at the time, Edward would sporadically peel off from the Cullens to thoroughly acquaint himself with the rising talents and emerging subgenres. In the early 1910s, Edward was in New Orleans when he discovered a shadowy dive filled with the first sounds that would become a cultural phenomenon. From there, he followed his affinity to immerse himself in big band swing, Kansas City jazz, and Gypsy jazz from the 1930s and 1940s.

As he spoke, recounting anecdotes of his past, he insisted that I just close my eyes and listen. I tried. I tried to allow myself to lie on his plush bedding and imagine the places he described. But I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him for too long. I'd peek through my lashes to appreciate the tranquil expression on his face. He loved music. He loved talking about music. I loved to see him happy, at ease, and unconcerned.

Naturally, our privacy could not last. When the girls arrived home with Esme, Alice wrenched me from my little haven. I put up a fuss, desperately pleading with Edward to save me, but the traitor didn't bat an eyelash. He'd pay for his betrayal—all in the name of bonding. I found myself seated at Alice's vanity to be poked, prodded, and thoroughly tortured with beauty products.

First, I was forced to submit to a facial exfoliation. That was followed by a mud mask and moisturizing. I didn't much care for the salon treatment, but I had to admit, Alice's work did leave my skin remarkably soft and positively glowing. No doubt about it, that pixie knew what she was doing.

"Cut me some slack," she insisted. "I'm still a girl, you know. Let me have a little human fantasy for one night." That fantasy, apparently, required that she use me as her proxy. It was when Rosalie walked in that I instinctively became unnerved. My fears were justified.

"You want me to do what?!" With a very unladylike screech, I sat staring at Rose in horror.

"Oh please, Bella." Rose was unfazed by my apprehension. "You're a woman and you must learn to take better care of your body." Rose swept a few long, loose curls of her golden hair over her shoulder.

"I do take care of myself." That was just insulting. "In my opinion, that doesn't include ripping hair from the roots."

"You won't have to shave nearly as often. Trust me, you'll like the results." Rose had this smug look on her face that told me she knew she would win this argument. She was just waiting for me to figure that out. Like her brother, I was sure she was familiar with getting her way.

Nevertheless, I'd learned to work Edward. Rose didn't have his unique power over my better judgment. "I'll take the razor over the wax. Thanks, but no thanks." Out of personal preference, I'd been shaving my nether regions since I was sixteen. No girl liked the idea of all her business poking out of a bathing suit. That was just unsightly.

I crossed my arms over my chest, crossed my legs tightly, and glared at her. She could try and test me, but she'd be left wanting. Somewhere in the back of my mind, it did register that the entire house was listening to this conversation. Including the boys. Great.

"Too bad," Rose proclaimed in a teasing voice, "Edward would have enjoyed it."

Excuse me? Curiously, I popped an eyebrow at her. "Enjoyed what?"

"Honestly, Bella. Think about it." Rose's look was disapproving, like I was missing a very obvious piece of information. Was I? She sighed theatrically, her face communicating her irritation with having to explain this to me like I was a child. I was surprised she wasn't motivated to draw me a picture. "A vampire's ability for sensory perception is greatly enhanced beyond that of a human. Including our tactile sense."

Touching.

I liked touching. I wanted there to be more of it. A lot more.

Bells were going off in my head. Something else entirely was going off between my thighs. Edward was known for frequently commenting on how soft my skin felt. He was very generous in his affection for that softness. Subjecting myself to Rose's plot would increase that affection—considerably. Hmm.

I noticed then that Alice had been conspicuously quiet. I glanced in her direction; she was propped up on her bed while Rose stood statuesque in the corner by the bathroom. For a moment, Alice's expression was blank and her attention appeared far away. Soon enough, a mischievous grin caught her lips. Her eyes lit up as they met mine. From downstairs, I heard a piercing clatter that sounded like shattering glass. The noise was followed by a booming laugh from Emmett. Alice had seen something.

The pixie smiled with excitement and nodded her head fervently at me. Apparently the decision had been made. I was again whisked away. This time, my prison was Alice's bathroom. For entirely too long, I was repeatedly lathered in wax and forced to endure the horrific torment that was beautification. Everywhere, absolutely everywhere, was stripped of hair at the hands of those sadistic vampires.

I was mortified at revealing myself to them. However, after taking pity on me, Alice had managed to put me at ease by reminding me that it was better I allow them to perform the treatment rather than have a stranger do it. To their credit, they worked at an inhuman speed to bring the whole ordeal to an end as quickly as possible.

"Okay," I sighed as I dressed in a set of matching pajamas. The cotton tank top with a racer back and drawstring pants were a soft shade of blue that Alice insisted was an excellent compliment to my skin tone. "I admit, I do feel sort of…revitalized, I guess." Alice beamed at my admission. Rose smiled knowingly. She'd had my number from the start.

"You're a ten, Bella. Now you feel like it." A compliment from Rosalie was better than winning a beauty pageant. She was the epitome of feminine beauty. Her voluptuous form was made all the more stunning by her perfectly alluring features and bombshell coif. I smiled, earning a wink from the Grecian goddess.

Finally, after the girls looked me over one last time, I was allowed to rejoin Edward. The three of us went downstairs to find the boys. Before I hit the bottom step, Edward swept me up in his arms and purred appreciatively into my hair. Missed you too.

"I regret giving you up. I nearly burst through that door to retrieve you." Edward's hungry voice was a smooth whisper at my neck. He clung to me tightly. Happy to allow his attention, I wound my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. Delicious. When I swiped my tongue along his bottom lip and then pulled it between my teeth, Edward's chest vibrated with the sound my mouth muffled.

We were well on our way to something, but Edward pulled away slightly as my stomach interrupted us. "Time for the human to have dinner. Esme was at the grocer this afternoon. I think we have anything you could possibly want."

"I take it this family never does anything halfway." I smiled affectionately at Edward, whose eyes were dark with the obvious effects of our closeness.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Pasta Salad? It's pretty easy to make. As long as you have some pasta and Italian dressing, I can throw just about anything in it." I released Edward to go rummage through the kitchen, but he caught my hand and halted me.

"You go relax, I'll cook." Really? Edward was a man of many talents, but I wasn't sure that cooking was really something a vampire could excel at. Speculatively, I appraised Edward's face.

"Nonsense," Esme suddenly appeared. "You've been enough trouble for one night. I'm not letting you anywhere near that kitchen." Esme scowled at Edward, who took on a contrite expression. She flitted past us, leaving an intriguing little mystery in her wake. "I'd be happy to make you dinner, Bella."

I thought about objecting, but Edward shook his head, anticipating me. "Don't bother. You won't win that argument, either." Fine.

"Thank you, Esme." She didn't respond, but went about humming to herself as she moved about in the kitchen.

Edward and I joined his siblings in the entertainment room. This one had been so dubbed because, unlike the living room, this one had a massive entertainment center and surround sound. Jasper and Alice were cuddled together on one of the loveseats while Rose and Emmett were scuffling over the television remote. Rose whispered something into Emmett's ear, to which he quickly released the prize and took a seat quietly on one end of the couch.

As Edward sat down at the opposite corner of the couch, he pulled me down onto his lap and wrapped himself around me. I leaned into him, my back to his front as he sat against the armrest. Strangely, I noticed that there were several missing ornaments to this perfect setting. "Where'd all the pillows go?"

For just a fraction of a second, everyone stared at me. Then laughter burst from all sides of the room. But not Edward. He stiffened behind me. Finally, he released an exasperated sigh.

"What did I miss?"

"Don't do it, Emmett." Edward expelled a low and steady warning at his brother. It was pointless. Emmett's lips turned up in a mischievous grin as he watched his brother's face grow more annoyed.

"Edward ate them," was Emmett's devious reply.

"You what?" I turned in Edward's arms to look up at him. His face was contorted in frustration and maybe embarrassment.

"No, he only ate three of them. The first two he tore in half. And don't forget about the vase." Jasper's expression was equally amused.

"Care to explain this?" I bit back my smile for the most part.

Edward looked not like a cat that was quite proud of the mess he'd made of the toilet paper roll, but like a dog that had been found eating out of the trash. He ran both hands through his messy hair and again sighed in resignation.

"I didn't 'eat' the pillows. I just…mangled them a little." As if that were enough of an explanation.

"And what did these pillow do to offend you?"

Watching him squirm was becoming very amusing. The girls had huge grins on their faces. I guessed they knew exactly what had transpired. Each of Edward's brothers was slumped back, waiting for the punch line with eager expressions.

"You know that everyone heard what was going on up there." He glared at me as if I were purposefully playing innocent. At the mention of this, my face flushed pink. I had almost forgotten my humiliation. Almost. Thanks for the reminder. Maybe if I hadn't started this line of questioning, we could have all just quietly pretended not to notice. "Well…perhaps you forgot that I would see it."

Sonofabitch. I groaned in embarrassment and buried my head in Edward's chest. I noticed then that Edward was sporting a very impressive testament to how much he enjoyed what he saw. When no one laughed, I peered up at Edward to find a pained face looking back at me.

"So, rather than scaling the stairs to ravage you, I took my…frustration out on the furnishings."

"No, no. You're not telling it right." Emmett burst up. Apparently it wasn't my mortification he was seeking, but Edward's. "First, Edward was filling a vase for Esme and shattered it is in hand. Then, on the couch, he was clutching a pillow like a stuffed animal. That thing lasted about two seconds before he shredded it. Then another one. The boy was practically vibrating in his seat while you girls were…doing what you were doing. Then he started shoving the damn things in his mouth and ripping through them." Emmett was barely able to speak through his hyperventilating laughter. "It was the funniest damn thing I've ever seen."

I bit my lip hard to try and stifle a giggle. Noticing my cheeks turning red, Edward growled a warning at me. He wouldn't stand for my laughing at him. But really, what was he going to do about it? The noise burst through my lips and there was no stopping the laughing fit that poured out of me.

Apparently taking my laughter as a signal, the rest of the room erupted in hysterics. Only Edward was left looking rather cranky. He clutched me tighter, lowered his lips to my ear, and swiped his tongued at my lobe. That stopped the giggles. Next, he brought his mouth to my neck and pressed the front of his teeth against my skin. I was still instantly. My body was humming and my adrenalin coursed powerfully. He'd never touched his teeth to my skin before. This was…this was a little frightening.

"You know how I feel about you laughing at me, Isabella. Perhaps you'll need to be punished." Oh, shit. He ground out the words in a deep and authoritative tone. That tone. My breath caught in my throat as he whispered against my neck.

Around us, everyone else suddenly hushed. I felt Edward's hard shaft pressing to my back and I reflexively moved against it. Edward's groan was confirmation that we were both thinking the same thing. Why were we still downstairs? I was ready for playtime.

Instead, Edward stilled my body from squirming against him and Emmett coughed conspicuously. "So…a movie?"

The debates over cinema that took place among the Cullens were epic. I ate my pasta salad, which was delicious, while the others went round and round arguing over this movie or that one. During their exchange, it became glaringly obvious that my knowledge of motion pictures made before I was alive was atrocious. You know, compared to an immortal. I huffed a sigh every time a title was brought up that I'd have to shrug my shoulders at.

Naturally, Alice and Rosalie won the fight over the movie for the night: _Heathers_ with Wynonna Ryder and Christian Slater. Apparently, it was considered a classic cult film. Admittedly, I liked it. The characters were all completely fucked in the head and had no redeeming qualities, but it was entertaining.

I became increasingly flustered and wound up during the course of our viewing. Edward took to teasing and taunting me with his touch while it was obvious that he wasn't going to just take me on the couch and put me out of my misery. Very lightly, and almost like it was an accident, he brushed his fingertips over my nipples, inside my thighs, across my ribs, everywhere.

The man was getting me all riled up and reducing me to a quivering ball of lust. I wanted to call him out and just jump on top of him, but I couldn't bring myself to mount Edward in front of his siblings. I got increasingly brazen the longer I was coaxed to an excited state of arousal, but I wasn't that brash.

Finally, the movie ended and the other couples retreated to their own rooms. Edward helped me up, looking completely oblivious to my plight. I glared at him for an answer, but he just kissed the tip of my nose and smiled innocently at me. He was up to something.

"I'm going to call Charlie and leave a message, just to let him know everything is good."

"Of course. I'll be upstairs." Edward squeezed my hand once, and then retreated up the steps. It was a given that I'd be spending the night in Edward's bed. His sneaking into my room was routine. This was no different. Except here, there were ears that didn't sleep.

After leaving a message on Charlie's cell, I stepped into Edward's room to find it pitch black and empty. I felt my way toward the bathroom and proceeded to brush my teeth. When I turned off the bathroom light and stepped back into the room, there was still no Edward. Again, I felt my way to the bed until my knees knocked against the side of the frame.

"You enjoy teasing me, Isabella." Edward's hushed but tense voice halted me. He was in here. Somewhere.

"What?" I could barely see my own feet, but tried to scan the room for his presence. I whipped my head in the direction of his voice.

"You find amusement in taunting me." He moved. I was stopped against the right side of his bed, my back to the bathroom door, while he now seemed to be near his couch to my right. I hadn't intended on making fun of him, but I couldn't really help my reaction.

"You ignored my warning, Isabella. You were laughing at me." He kept moving around the room. I swung my head from one direction to the next in order to follow him, but he was determined to evade me.

"You know how I feel about that." Finally, I felt Edward's presence behind me. He didn't touch me, but his nearness was unmistakable. I felt an icy chill run down my spine that simultaneously set my skin on fire. "Do you trust me?" That wasn't what I was expecting. Edward's gentle question was spoken in a delicate tone.

"Yes."

"Do you want this, love?"

It was just a game. A kinky game. I knew better to think that Edward had any real intention of "punishing" me. No, he wanted to make sure I knew what was about to happen and that this was my choice. Somewhere amongst all the angst and arousal, my heart was bleeding with love for him.

"Yes."

Curse me, but I was getting a thrill out of what Edward might have in mind for me. We'd crossed a major threshold together in our last little encounter. This was certain to push that boundary even farther. True to his word, we were progressing. The old me—the Bella that had never met Edward Cullen—would have been humiliated and too shy to enter into such a game. Not anymore. This enigmatic man exuded sex and intrigue. What's more, he made me think of myself as a sexual creature. I wanted this with him.

"Very good, kitten." I smiled at his playful compliment. I felt Edward's face against my hair as he inhaled with a purr. "You will tell me at once if I hurt you. You must tell me if you want to stop." That had nothing to do with impending punishment. His plea, as always, was for my safety. It was all about conditioning himself enough to truly be with me.

"Okay."

"Raise your arms above your head." Game on. Commanding Edward was back in control.

I complied at once. When his long, cold fingers met the skin just under the hem of my shirt, I inhaled with a his. My muscles contracted at his touch. Slowly, Edward lifted the bottom of my shirt. As he did so, his palms slid up the length of my torso, taking my shirt with him. At my breasts, he dragged his hands firmly over my skin. The sensation in my nipples caused the peaks to harden and a shot of heat to my core. As a reflex, I rubbed my thighs together.

"Stay still."

Finally, he pulled my shirt over my head. I was exposed to him, bare above the waist. My shirt discarded, Edward ran his hands down my raised arms, lazily tracing a path to my breasts. There, he firmly kneaded them in his hands. I couldn't control my body's impulse; I sloped back against his chest. For my action, Edward released me.

"That's twice, Isabella. You were told to keep still." He did not sound pleased. I was going to have to get a whole lot better at following directions. "I'm going to teach you to behave for me."

That was the most delicious threat I'd ever heard. My body was quivering in anticipation. His intimidating authority, mixed with the darkness, left me positively crawling with lust. I needed him. Now.

"Bend over."

I never actually thought I'd hear those words out of his perfect mouth. Now I hated the darkness. I wished he had let me see his face when he said it. Commanded it. I could imagine his violently black eyes, but my imagination was shit compared to the real thing.

"Do it, Isabella."

I bent at the hips and supported my weight with my arms stretched out in front of me, my hands gripping the edge of the mattress. Edward still wasn't touching me.

"Spread your legs." With every order, his voice became thicker, rougher. He spoke just loud enough for me to hear the intensity in his tone. I did as I was told. "Wider." I heard a very satisfied purr from Edward as I complied. "You're gorgeous. You look so lovely spread out for me."

We weren't even to the punishment part yet and I was already quaking. I whimpered at his expressed approval. Tenderly, Edward caressed my arms, my back, and finally, both hands caressed my bottom. I moaned unabashedly.

"If I spank you, Isabella, will you remember to behave?"

"Yes."

With every erotic taunt, my replies came out with greater difficulty. Quickly, my patience was dwindling. Every nerve was strung tight as I waited for Edward's next move. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of my cotton pants and pulled at an excruciatingly deliberate pace. When the band reached the space just under my bottom, Edward let the elastic snap against my skin. That tiny sensation was enough to draw a quick gasp from my lips.

"Each time my hand lands against your skin, it will be harder than the last. When you do not want me to continue, you will tell me to stop. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Edward left my white cotton panties in place. His every word, his every touch had my body humming. I felt over-stimulated and not nearly sated, all at once. No rational thought could hold my attention. At that moment, all that existed were Edward, darkness, and my need for him.

The first blow came without warning. I should have expected that he'd be overly gentle with me. The first slap was quiet and barely registered as more than a tap. Still, Edward didn't make a sound. As he promised, the second slap was slightly harder, but still very reserved. Four more came in quick succession. The last impact had a little bite to it, figuratively. Actually, it was more pleasurable than I'd expected. The slight sting shot straight to my core. I heard Edward inhale with a purr, which signified he was well aware that my arousal was pooling between my legs.

As he increased the strength of each slap, his placement varied from one cheek to the other. He took great care not to make contact with exactly the same place twice in a row. I was prepared for the next slap to come in the steady pace that Edward had set, but he paused.

"I want to see that beautiful shade of red I've drawn from you, Isabella. I want to see where my touch has brought your perfect blood to the surface of your skin." It wasn't a question. He wasn't asking, just warning.

Edward gingerly tugged on my panties, pulling them down to expose the bare skin of my ass. He growled low in his chest. The sound and my nakedness left my legs feeling unsteady. He must have noticed, because as he spoke again, Edward pushed gently against my hips to move me so that my stomach was flat on the bed. "You're magnificent, Isabella. So lovely."

"Uhh, fuck!" Edward's hand came down on my bare skin with a sharpness that I hadn't expected. Without a warning, the sting was all the more potent. This time, his hand came up to slap one cheek from below. At my outburst, and no doubt the new shade of red blossoming on my skin, Edward audibly groaned. He forcefully caught my hips with his arm wrapped around my front. His forearm reaching from my left against my stomach, he gripped my right hipbone.

"Is it too much, kitten?" Edward bent over me to whisper at my ear. I shivered as my skin buzzed. When he licked along the column of my neck, my ass pushed against his erection. "Don't, Bella, or I will take you just like this."

That didn't sound like a threat at all, but Edward's hushed voice was fierce. Why would that be a bad thing? I pushed against him again, more forcefully this time. Between my cheeks, I could feel the long, thick, hard shaft covered by his pants slide against my skin. Seriously, fuck Edward's beautiful wardrobe. An image of burning all of his clothes skittered through my mind. He was entirely too dressed.

"Ungh!" I yelped as Edward's hand came down on my ass with intensity. My hands fisted in the satin duvet cover beneath me.

"That one was punishment, Isabella. This is not how I want make love to you for the first time, but if you tempt me further, I will fuck the hell out of you." Holy shit. My body stiffened at the intimidating warning in Edward's voice.

My muscles clenched as I anticipated another blow. That last one stung, but it was still not quite my limit. Admittedly, I was enjoying this. Even more, I enjoyed the idea that Edward was turned on by spanking me. To my surprise, the slap never came. Had I really scared him off? Edward brought his ice-cold hands to my naked flesh. His soothing touch instantly calmed the fire that had erupted over my skin.

Gently, Edward pulled me to stand up straight and I turned in his arms. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, silly girl." He tenderly ran his fingers up and down my spine. "When I make love to you for the first time, it will not be in such a violent and dominant manner." He needed to stop saying that if I were to control myself.

I nuzzled against him, tightly locking my arms around his back. I feared at any moment, he'd insist on dressing me and putting me to bed. How the hell was I supposed to sleep?

"I think I'd like to take a bath." I peered up to where Edward should be, but I still couldn't see an inch in front of my nose.

"Of course, love. Anything you want." He kissed me gently against my temple. Still, he wasn't giving me anything I could use to revive our intimacy. I wanted to be kissed, groped, and thoroughly ravaged. A little spanking and suddenly we're back to first base.

"Will you join me?" My obvious hopefulness was audible in my voice. "Please?"

"Bella, I—"

"I'll be good, I promise. I just…please. I need you." It was an insignificant thing—to be naked and wrapped in Edward's embrace while the warm water soothed us both—but I simply had to have it.

Swiftly, Edward carried my off my feet and clutched me to his chest. I heard him open the door to the bathroom and I winced away from the sudden onslaught of light as he flicked on the switch. Just as fast, it was dark again.

"Sorry." Edward placed me on my feet. "Stay right here. I'll be back." I barely noticed he had left before the room started to fill with the tiny orange lights of a dozen candles. One after the other, little flames appeared around the tiled room. "Better?"

Edward appeared in front of me like a waking dream. As I anticipated, his eyes were solid black. "Thank you," I breathed. I stood in awe of him. Our kinkery was all but washed from my mind as I realized this god of a man belonged to me. He loved me. I didn't breathe for several seconds as my eyes tried to absorb the depth of his perfection.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Nothing, silly.

"I love you."

This time, I wasn't giving him a chance to refuse me. I wrapped my arms snuggly around his neck and pulled myself up to plant my lips firmly against his. To my great satisfaction, Edward didn't resist me. His lips yielded to mine.

"With everything I am, love." Edward replied in a whisper against my lips. A few seconds later, when I pulled away to suck in an overdue breath, he grasped my waist and led us toward the tub, which had been filling while he'd lit the candles. "Test the temperature?"

I ran my hand through the water, "perfect." Steam rose in delicate clouds from the wide garden tub. I turned to Edward, appraising his overdressed appearance. "May I?" I asked as I took the hem at the bottom of his shirt between my fingers.

Edward raised his arms and bent slightly to allow me to remove his shirt over his head. In the shadows cast from the dancing flames, the lines of his body were severe and all the more defined. I ran my fingertips delicately down the expanse of his chest and stomach, eliciting a seductive hiss as his muscles tensed under my touch. This was how I'd first explored his body. Wonderful images of our meadow ghosted through my mind.

I reached for the button of Edward's pants hesitantly. I'd never seen him completely nude. I half expected him to stop me and say that he intended to bathe in his jeans. I looked up to see Edward's gaze riveted to my hands. Without interruption, I unfastened his pants and pulled them down. He stepped out of them, still watching me intently.

One last flimsy piece of fabric separated me from Edward in all his perfect glory. Behind the black cotton of his boxer briefs, Edward's arousal protruded proudly. Even constrained by clothing, his erection was impressively large. I bit my lip while I slid my fingers into his waistband. As I relieved Edward of his boxers, his solid length sprang forth. So help me, my eyes went wide as I gawked. I did manage to keep my mouth from gaping open, but only by digging my teeth into my lip.

Edward didn't move or make a sound, he stood perfectly still as I burned the image of him in my mind. The sculpted muscles that created a severe V toward his groin had been my favorite part of his body. No more.

Reflexively, I licked my lips.

His dick twitched at me.

"All right, kitten. Contain yourself." There was clear amusement in Edward's voice as he shimmied me out of my pants and underwear. Edward stepped into the tub first, sliding back against one side to make room for me between his long, muscular legs. That man looked absolutely sinful resting against the wall of the bath. Ever the gentleman, Edward held out his hand to help me step into the tub. As I sat and relaxed my body against his, I moaned in the satisfaction of the hot water and his cool skin.

For several minutes, neither of us spoke a word. The only sounds were of the water and my sighing as Edward expertly massaged my neck, my shoulders, and my back. When every muscle was the consistency of pudding, Edward poured a generous portion of body wash onto a cloth and proceeded to lather a path that mimicked the one before.

His touch was ecstasy, but also remarkably calming. My riled frenzy had considerably dissipated. Now, I was close to unconsciousness. Edward pulled my back against his chest. Slowly and with precise tenderness, Edward continued to lather my front. He swept his hands over my throat, my breasts, and down to my stomach where the water halted his trail.

He placed the cloth aside before methodically cupping water in his hands to rinse the soap from my skin. I was practically asleep in his embrace. That was until Edward's hands slipped beneath the surface of the water to capture each of my legs behind my knees. He pulled my knees up, forcing me to lay my feet flat on the bottom with my legs spread wide. Now I was awake. Now hummed and my every nerve was taut.

"This," Edward began as he gingerly traced his fingers up each of my legs and over my knees, "is very nice." Edward purred the compliment at my ear. Everywhere his fingers grazed my skin, my body was ignited with lust.

That decided it. I was sold on waxing. I'd never shave again.

I expected him to force me to keep my promise to behave, but after caressing my shins, calves, and knees, he paved a new path up the tops of my thighs. Of its own accord, my body writhed against Edward's chest and the still-evident erection that pressed to my back.

No warning came. No order to calm myself was uttered. Edward repeated the motion a few times. His fingers traveled from the top of my legs to the outside of my thighs. I continued to squirm against him, my arousal building to an unsustainable level. I desperately needed a release.

When Edward's long and tantalizing fingers slid to the inside of each thigh and ran a deliberate path up toward my center, I moaned in anticipation. Desperately, I wanted Edward to touch me there. I needed it. I craved it more than air. My muscles contracted the closer he got to where I wanted him most.

"You're aching for me, aren't you, kitten?"

That devilishly smug note in his voice told me he knew exactly what I wanted. I got the impression this was more punishment for tempting his control during our previous game. I didn't consciously release the whimper that sprang from my lips, but Edward hummed at the sound he elicited from me. Tortuously, he continued to stroke my skin and my need as his fingers ghosted across my flesh. I gripped his thighs on the outside of mine, to which Edward bucked his hips against my back.

"Tell me what you want, kitten." He whispered his command against my neck in a liquid-velvet voice that melted my ability to think.

"Touch me."

In haste, Edward lifted me by my hips and sat me on top of him. My legs were spread open with my knees bent and my feet on the outside of his legs. I gasped, feeling Edward's stiff length pressed just below my opening. Edward cupped my sex. His hand, pressed against my needy core, caused both of us to groan breathlessly.

"We need to get out of this tub, love."

What? No. I wanted to live in here. I was never getting out.

"Don't worry, kitten. I'm not done with you." He accentuated his promise by snaking his tongue out to flick teasingly at the skin behind my ear. Delightful chills spread out under my skin. Reluctantly, I gathered myself up and exited the tub. In blur, Edward released the drain and stood at my side, wrapping me in a towel.

Once we were suitably dry, Edward swept me up in his arms and rushed us to his leather couch. "Hey, what did I tell you about whiplash?" The soft light that emanated from the open door of the bathroom illuminated Edward's cheeky grin.

To further prove how unconcerned he was about speed, Edward whipped me around on his lap so that, like in the tub, my naked body was pressed against his chest. Also as it was in our bath, Edward sat me astride him, my feet planted on the couch on either side of his spread legs. Again, the swollen head of his perpetually erect length was pressing just below my opening. If I were so bold as to angle my hips downward, I could take him into me. I wanted to, but I was certain that I'd be chastised and left wanting.

I was panting and eager, waiting for Edward's touch. He drew his fingers up my arms and gathered them to wrap around the back of his neck. In this position, I was completely exposed to him. My breasts heaved with every breath. My legs were held open on the outside of his.

With agonizing precision, Edward licked at my neck while he cupped my breasts in each of his hands and kneaded them in his icy grip. My skin burst into little bumps as the burning heat of our electric connection engulfed us both. Every little ministration brought a moan or a whimper from my lips.

Edward pinched each of my hard nipples between his fingers, tugging and rolling them. The slight pain that caused astounding pleasure produced a delightful sensation in my core. I felt moisture pool at my opening.

"You're so responsive, kitten." Edward released my right breast to lightly slide his fingers through the slickness of my sex. "And you're so wet for me, love." I watched in rapt fascination as Edward brought his fingers to his lips and growled as he sucked his fingers clean. "Christ, Bella. You have a delicious little cunt."

I whimpered unabashedly at his filthy words. My arms tightened around Edward's neck as he thrust his hips, causing his rigid dick to slide through my wet folds. I nearly came when the smooth tip of his cock grazed my clit. Edward hissed against my neck.

"You feel amazing, love. So soft." Edward slowly repeated the action three times, each movement bringing me closer to tumbling over the edge of ecstasy. "Soon, Isabella, I will claim what's mine. I will sheath myself inside you and make you come around my cock"

"I need you. Inside me. Now, Edward."

My legs were quivering as my quickened breaths brought me closer to blackout dizziness. Heeding my command, Edward smoothly slipped one finger inside me. The odd sensation of that just penetration caused my entire body to clench around him. I cried out at the feeling of his cold finger inside my wet warmth. In turn, Edward's chest vibrated with his reaction.

"Relax, love. I'm going to be gentle with you." My body was at his command. I didn't think about it, but every muscle released to him. My instinct had been to draw my legs together around his hand, but his legs kept mine spread. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Don't stop."

Edward thought I was in pain, but in reality, it was just the shock of such pleasure that had my body going haywire. Very slowly, Edward began to rub gentle circles over my clit with his thumb. At first, he applied only a tender pressure, but as I fully relaxed against him, he increased his ministrations. With his deliberately easy movements, I could feel every ridge and crease of his finger as it passed through my slit. The penetration was divine.

As Edward's lithe fingers worked to bring me to an orgasm, his other hand teased my nipples. He continued to lick and kiss at my neck and shoulders while my hips rocked against the hand between my legs. Together, wrapped in darkness and electricity, we existed outside time and space. There was nothing else. Just us. In exquisite bliss.

My fervent moans were echoed by Edward's lustful groans. Each time his long finger slid in and out of my sex, I felt the tension between my legs increase to an impossibly more tantalizing degree. He slipped a second finger inside me, stretching me around him, and moved with greater urgency against my clit. I was positively convulsing in Edward's lap, writhing against his body and grinding to bring his fingers deeper inside me.

"Harder, Edward. I'm so close." Determined to send me over the edge, Edward released my breast and pinched my clit as he drove his finger forcefully inside me.

"Come on my fingers, kitten." He pumped me harder, furiously rubbing my oversensitive clit. "Let me feel your cunt quiver for me." Immediately, an explosion of heat and convulsive force rocked through me. My muscles clamped down around Edward's fingers as spasms rippled across my body.

I cried out his name loudly, unashamed of those who were listening. I moaned through my release while Edward gently held me to ride out my orgasm.

"Jesus, Bella. You're fucking amazing."

I collapsed after the last of my muscles released and calmed. Edward turned me in his lap, crashing his mouth to mine to kiss me fiercely and with urgent determination. Exhausted, but spurred by my first orgasm at Edward's hands, I reached between us to grip his shaft.

"No, Bella. This was for you." Edward stilled my hand and I felt bereft. That was for me, too. I wanted to have the same feeling of power and satisfaction at knowing I could bring Edward the same pleasure.

Instead, Edward carried me to bed and laid me down on top of the covers. He returned with a damp cloth to cleanse between my legs. When he finished, Edward pulled back the covers and slipped into bed beside me.

"You will let me, won't you?" I peered up at him, curling my body to mold against his. Edward's crooked grin crept up one side of his lips to suggest he was quite amused with me.

"You're insatiable, love." He kissed me chastely. "Sleep, Bella. We aren't in any rush."

**Chapter 22: Chapter 22**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AU and characters are OOC._

**Chapter 22**

**BPOV**

Sunday morning I woke to a delightful vision: Edward propped up against his headboard and completely nude. I didn't usually make a habit of sleeping in the buff, but getting dressed last night didn't seem important.

"Good morning, love." Edward smiled easily down at me, where I was still wrapped snuggly around his firm, muscular form. The sun shone into his room through the floor-to-ceiling windows, revealing the faintest glimmer across his marble-like skin.

"Mmmorning," I hummed. My fingers trailed an exploratory path across his lean chest and down the ridges of his abdominal muscles. A certain denied experience from last night popped into my mind, and I began to wander my fingertips below the duvet cover.

"Breakfast?" Edward effectively halted my intentions by clasping my hand in his and pulling me up to sit next to him.

Food was the last thing on my mind. Then, as the covers slipped from my chest and revealed my naked breasts, it appeared Edward had forgotten as well. He stared, fixated, at my chest. Under his penetrating gaze, my nipples hardened.

"See something you like?" I couldn't help the smug grin that took over my face as I turned Edward's teasing question back at him.

"Definitely," Edward confirmed as he licked his lips, "but the human should eat." He kissed me sweetly against my neck and began to trail loving licks and caresses across my jaw and cheek. I pulled away and covered my mouth in a sudden realization. This was the first time I'd ever woken up with Edward.

"Speaking of which," I said with my hand hovering over my mouth, "the human needs a minute. Okay?"

I climbed out of bed, not waiting for an answer, and padded off to the bathroom. My toiletry bag sat to one side of Edward's sink. As quickly as possible, I went about my business. My hair was horrendous, so I did my best to brush the tangles out.

A few minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom to find Edward fully dressed and seated on top of the made bed. That was a disappointment.

"Get dressed, love. Breakfast awaits you." My initial instinct was to pout at missing the opportunity to have a little morning playtime, but when I saw the tray of juice, toast, bacon, and strawberries, my mood improved.

Without a fuss, I rummaged through "my side" of Edward's closet and found a new pair of jeans, a green long-sleeved shirt, and new undergarments. I dressed and rejoined Edward on his bed.

"So," I began between bites, "what do you want to do today?" I didn't think Charlie would expect me home until this afternoon, so I intended to absorb as much quality time with Edward as I could get. He was my drug, and I needed a fix.

"Alice says a storm is coming." Edward's eyes were glowing with amusement, though I couldn't imagine what significance a storm could have. "The family wants to get in a baseball game."

I took another couple bites of my toast and a sip of orange juice to wash it down. "You want to play baseball in the rain?"

"You'll see," was his cryptic reply.

After I finished every bit of my breakfast, Edward took the tray and I followed him downstairs.

"I want to show you something." Once Edward finished washing my used dishes and putting them back in their cabinets, he took my hand and led me down a hall to the left of the kitchen. I'd never actually gotten a full tour of the house; this was a side of the mansion I'd never seen before.

On either side of the corridor, the walls were artfully adorned with paintings, artifacts, and other obvious mementos of an immortal life. Edward stopped us at a set of white double doors. "No one else ever comes in here. Carlisle has his study, Esme has her drawing room, and I have…" Edward slowly turned the lever handles on each door and opened them. "…This."

I was amazed to find a massive room with wood floors and geometric wood paneling on every wall. Even the ceiling was angled and slightly rounded with more wood panels.

"Good acoustics," Edward informed me as he watched me assess the space. In the center of the room, which was more like a ballroom, was a black grand piano.

"You play?" I titled my head to look up at Edward with awestruck eyes. How had he not told me this before?

"I do. It is my one human passion that I took into this life." There was certainly fondness in his voice, but as it always did when he talked about his human life, Edward's face revealed grief.

Edward placed his hand at the small of my back and walked us to the piano. I took at seat on one end of the bench as he sat next to me. Reverently, Edward passed his fingers over the keys, as if he were touching a woman. Me.

"Do you play often?" His eyes didn't meet mine, but stayed trained on the keys with his head hanging low. His entire body was bent over the instrument, like he was suddenly made weaker by sitting at it.

"I used to," he replied in a low voice, "but I haven't in some time."

"Why not?"

He paused, sitting perfectly still, for a few seconds. I was getting the distinct impression that there was a story there, something, but he wasn't especially eager to tell me. "I just couldn't find joy in it anymore."

My heart ached for him. This was what Carlisle meant; Edward loathed his life. Even for one as reserved with his emotions as Edward could be, it was clear he was in pain. Though I feared I'd disturb his private introspection, I placed my hand over his.

"Why did you bring me here?"

A smile unexpectedly brightened Edward's features. Light returned to his golden eyes. "Because you inspired me."

His smile grew larger as he sat up straight on the bench and assumed a musician's posture. Gently, Edward placed his fingers on the keys as the first notes of an unfamiliar melody began to play.

I watched in rapt fascination as Edward played. His deft fingers lithely danced over the ivories while his entire body swayed slightly through the rhythm. From the soft, glowing lights overhead, Edward's tousled bronze hair reflected hues of red, brown, and a multitude of shades between. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, allowing me to follow the movement of every tendon and muscle under his impenetrable and pale skin.

The song was gentle, plucked delicately from the piano. It had a hauntingly lovely melody that was both sad and hopeful. Edward's eyes were closed. He didn't once look at the keys as his fingers worked the pattern he knew by heart. I didn't move, I barely blinked or breathed, because I was too afraid to make a single sound to interrupt the masterful tune. I didn't want to miss a second of it.

When Edward struck the final chord, tears were streaming down my face at the outpouring of raw emotion that was evident in the song. To me, it communicated his loneliness, his isolation, and longing. Yet there was an implied optimism in the tinkling notes of the final phrase. He suddenly appeared so fragile, damaged, and pained. While Edward was physically indestructible, mostly, his heart was as brittle and susceptible as any human. Gone was the mask of confidence brought on by his obvious strength and power. He was just a man with centuries of torment.

"That was beautiful. No, better than that. It was…wonderful. God, Edward, that was the loveliest thing I've ever heard." The composition left me utterly dumbstruck and without a proper description for my appreciation.

"It's yours. I wrote it for you. When I watch you sleep, this is the song that plays in my head." Edward still wouldn't look at me. His voice was so quiet, as though if he spoke any louder he'd shatter the delicate construct of this fantasy.

"Edward." I angled my body toward him, gently placing my right hand against his left cheek to coax him to look at me. He allowed me to turn his chin, but he still hid his eyes, looking down under his long lashes. "I love it. I adore it, in fact."

At my words, Edward peeked up at me with obvious uncertainty. As he saw my tears fall down my cheek, he ghosted his thumb across my skin to capture one.

"You're never going to be alone again, do you understand that?" I looked hard into Edward's eyes, trying to convey my conviction on this point. It was time he stopped waiting for me to run screaming. "You're not going to be able to get rid of me. I'm here and I'm staying."

Without warning, Edward lunged across the small space between us and captured my lips with his. As he wrapped one arm tightly around my back, the other fisted in my hair. The sudden fierceness of his need for me left me gasping. Edward's tongue urgently begged for access, which I happily granted. His kiss was passionate, deep, and full of desperation. Once more, I was struck at how impossibly smooth Edward's lips felt against mine.

My hands quickly wove into his silky hair to tug and hold him to me. As our need for one another grew, Edward growled into my mouth. In a blink, I found myself pulled from the bench and seated on top of the closed cover over the piano's keys. Edward spread my knees as he stood to press against my center. Feeling the evidence of his arousal, I rocked my hips to meet his.

"I can't be without you, Bella." Edward left my lips to press his against my neck. He kissed and sucked at my heated flesh, pulling soft moans and delighted whimpers from me. "Now that I've found you, it would destroy me to lose you."

"You won't lose me." I could barely speak through my quickening breaths. The humming electricity between us had my heart shuddering in my chest. "I love you, Edward. Always. Please trust me."

"I do." Edward pulled away, meeting my eyes. His gaze was characteristically black, but the lingering sadness and uncertainty still marred his perfect features.

"Then why do you think I'll leave you?" I couldn't take looking at that pained expression a second more. I determined to try and make him smile for me. With a slight smirk crossing my swollen lips, I continued. "We've tested this theory extensively, Edward. You always get your way, don't you?"

Placating me, Edward offered a small grin, but it didn't reach his dark eyes. "Except with you, love." Ouch. That kind of hurt, actually.

"Tell me," I said as I pulled his face into both of my hands, "what can I do to convince you that I'm yours?" I fervently searched his eyes. He didn't speak for several seconds, keeping perfectly still in my hands. Just as Edward opened his mouth to speak, a loud screech broke the moment and diverted our attention. "What was that?"

Edward sighed a heavy breath and ran his hands through his disheveled hair. "Nothing," Edward replied in exasperation. "We should go. The others are eager to get to the game." He helped me hop down from the piano, and then took my hand to walk us out of his sanctuary.

"Edward?" I stopped, pausing to get his attention. He looked down at me in speculation. "Will you play for me again? I loved listening to you."

Finally, a genuine smile absorbed his face. His eyes were beginning to lighten. "Anything you wish, love." In a very gentlemanly fashion, Edward brought my hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

Walking back out to the living room to find the others, the first person I was met with was an exuberant Alice. She bounced excitedly on her toes, a wide smile plastered on her pointy face.

"Alice, don't." Edward shot her a glare that accompanied his stern warning. In response, Alice's expression dropped. She looked like he'd just beheaded her favorite doll.

"What?" I peered up at Edward for some kind of explanation.

"Nothing. Alice is just under the false impression that I need her advice." Again, he glared at his sister. "I don't."

The others joined us just as Alice huffed her annoyance at Edward and flitted off to get her baseball cap from the kitchen counter. I suspected that little tiff had something to do with the conversation in Edward's piano room, so I let it drop. I didn't want to have any part in putting him back in his morose mood.

An hour later, we were gathered in a large valley that was easily the size of three baseball fields. Edward's mood was fully repaired after running the both of us the several hundred yards through the forest from the place we left Emmett's Jeep. To one side, the mountain range loomed in the distance. On the other, a thick wall of trees provided a barrier from the rest of the world.

As Alice had predicted, a storm was moving in from the north. She assured us that for the next couple of hours the leading edge would hover just beyond us. I still didn't understand why a thunderstorm was the appropriate setting for a game.

"Alice and Edward will pick teams," Carlisle instructed, "and Esme will catch for both teams. Bella, will you be our referee?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

"We don't let those two play on the same team," Esme whispered to me. She had a cute little smirk on her face that was filled with motherly adoration, but also just a little snarky.

"Yeah, because they cheat," Emmett agreed.

"You haven't found a game you won't cheat at yet, Em." Jasper winked at me, amused at the look of offense Emmett gave him. Even I knew better than to believe Emmett was so innocent.

"I take Jasper," Alice announced.

"Of course you do." Rosalie rolled her eyes, not impressed.

"Em," Edward called. His burly brother bounded to Edward's side, slapping him on the back before jumping in place and rolling his shoulders. Must be a leftover human reflex. Somehow, I didn't think vampires required stretching.

"Carlisle," Alice called.

"Come here, Rose." Edward offered her a sly smirk.

Rose only huffed at him. "Whatever, you need me. You both have lousy arms."

"So, what? You guys want me to flip a coin for who bats first?" Everyone looked at me before laughing. Was that such a weird question?

Edward stepped toward me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "No, that wouldn't do us much good."

"Alice sees the outcome and Edward just picks it out of her head. Like I said, they cheat." The annoyance on Emmett's face told me this was a fact he had grown tired of a long time ago.

"It's all right, love. We usually just let Alice go first. She whines," he shot her a taunting look, to which she stuck her tongue out at him.

Just then, a cacophony of thunder boomed overhead. I jumped, a little. The way the sound echoed off the mountains intensified the unexpected crash.

"It's time," Alice called.

Jasper was first up at the plate. Dexterously, he juggled the bat in one hand as Rosalie eyed him with determination from the makeshift pitcher's mound. The Cullen version of a baseball diamond was a great deal larger than regulation. I hadn't bothered to consider it before, but seven vampires playing this game would have to be far more intense.

That thought was confirmed as Rose hurled the ball at us so fast that I didn't see it once it left her hand. What I heard was a piercing crack as Jasper's bat made contact. I didn't see the ball sail toward Edward in the outfield, but I followed everyone's gaze at they watched the ball's path. Like a bullet, Jasper took off around the bases.

One second, Edward was standing a hundred yards in front of us, the next he was gone into the trees. Just as suddenly, I heard a loud thump as Esme caught the ball in her glove to tag Jasper out. They both looked up at me—Esme crouched above the designated plate, and Jasper covered in dirt under her—but I couldn't make a fair call. I hadn't seen the play happen. I blinked, and it was over.

"Out?" I offered Jasper an apologetic shrug, but as he stood and swatted the dirt from his jeans, he just smiled and shrugged.

"Good call, love." In a flash, Edward was at my side. He left a quick peck on my lips and was gone.

Carlisle was the next up to bat, followed by Alice. It took a total of seven at-bats before Edward's team got the third out. I tried to keep a close eye on the game, but my eyes just couldn't keep up with the Cullens' speed. I did, however, enjoy watching Edward bat. He composed himself with such powerful grace; I couldn't help but gawk at him.

Three innings in, the game was tied and Emmett was up to bat. Thus far, he'd managed to hit the ball harder and farther with every swing. After Alice got two strikes on him, he was growling at her. Emmett's trash talk was impressively vulgar. Nevertheless, he looked determined to knock her next pitch all the way back to the house.

Edward had taken to thoroughly distracting me from my officiating duties. While his team was at bat, he stood behind me to lick at my neck, trail his fingers down my ribs, and generally render me useless to anyone but him. I was about to scold him or insist that he finish what he was starting, but I felt him tense behind me.

"Edward?" I turned, hearing Alice gasp from the pitcher's mound. He looked over my head to his sister. They were having one of their silent conversations. "What is it?"

He peered down at me with an odd expression. He bent slightly at the knees to bring his face closer to mine as he spoke. "You're about to get a phone call from Charlie." Such a simple statement was said with dread and trepidation. He gazed at me seriously, but with fear in his eyes. For a moment, my mind went blank. What was the big deal? Then it hit me.

"Bella, I want to give you your privacy. If you prefer, we'll leave. We'll go just far enough not to listen." I latched onto Edward's words, his careful eyes, and his sweet scent. A horrible feeling of anxiety overwhelmed me as I realized what this was. All at once, the night my parents didn't call—the night they'd never call again—came rushing back to me. My heart started to thunder in my chest and my breathing became labored as my stomached turned in knots.

"Bella, darlin'?" Jasper appeared at my side, resting his arm over my shoulder. On the other side, Alice clutched my hand.

"Stay," I panted. "Please." I couldn't do this alone, not again. Even if nothing could protect me from whatever was about to happen, I needed them. All of them.

Edward gently cupped my cheek and nodded. "Jasper." I didn't take my eyes of Edward's, but he looked over my shoulder at his brother. Instantly, I felt a strong sensation of calm and confidence fall upon me.

"Thank you," I whispered. The others kept a polite distance, but lingered nearby. When the phone in my pocket buzzed with the incoming call, I jumped. I pulled it out, staring at the shiny black device like it would attack if I took my eyes off of it.

"Bella, if you'd like-" Edward held out his hand for the phone, but I stopped him.

"Charlie?"

"Bells…" Charlie's voice was strained. He sounded out of breath.

"Just tell me," I ordered in a low voice. I was bracing myself for the worst.

"They think they've found the bodies." I clearly detected the regret in Charlie's voice. He didn't want to tell me this. He didn't want to be the one calling with more bad news. Yes, it was bad news, because now I'd have to pull their box off the shelf and experience the pain and anguish all over again. I'd have to open up the wounds and let them bleed.

"What do we do now?" I'm sure it was Jasper's influence, but I was managing to stay calm and rational. The time for feeling would come later, now was the time for planning.

"I'm going to Phoenix to speak with the investigators and…"

"Identify the bodies." I finished Charlie's reluctant explanation.

"Yes," he sighed.

"I'll have Edward take me home to pack."

"No. You don't need to do this. It might not be them, you know? I don't want to put you through that if… You don't need to go back there."

"Charlie, you shouldn't have to do this by yourself."

"I can handle it. It's my job to look after you now. Let me do this."

I wanted to argue with him. I wanted to tell him that I was strong enough to face this with him. Even more, I wanted to believe that was true. But I couldn't. Instead, I felt sorry that I was relieved he'd given me an out. I was relieved that someone else was there to pick up the slack that I couldn't carry. I wasn't really dealing with my parents' deaths; I was ignoring it. I was avoiding it. I'd spent all this time absorbing myself in starting over, that I hadn't really ended anything.

"Thank you," was the only pathetic thing I could say. Thank you for letting me chicken out. Thank you for coddling me. Thank you for not forcing me to take responsibility for this.

"I'm leaving in an hour to head to the airport."

"All right." I sighed in resignation. I was utterly disgusted with myself.

"Do you think that Doctor and Mrs. Cullen would let you stay with them until I get back? I don't want you to be left alone while I'm gone." As if he even needed to ask.

"Here, I'll put Carlisle on."

Carlisle was at my side in an instant. I handed him the phone, which he took with an even expression. See, things like that were why I appreciated him. Carlisle didn't look at me apologetically, sympathetically, or even with a sad smile. He just met my eyes with honesty.

"Chief Thomas."

I let Edward pull me against his chest as Jasper hovered behind me. Aside from guilt, and the wet blanket of calm that Jasper was trying to throw over me, I didn't really feel anything. Just…numb.

"Of course, we'd be happy to have Bella stay with us. No, it is no trouble. We'll look after her." Carlisle handed me the phone.

"Charlie?"

"Call me if you need anything at all. I'm leaving some cash in the usual place. You've got the credit card, right?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Bella, please try not to worry. Okay? I'll call you when I have news."

"Be careful."

"Always am," Charlie replied automatically. We hung up and I slipped the phone back in my pocket. For a moment, I just let Edward hold me. Even with him here, even with Jasper's influence, I still felt disgusting and sick of myself.

In silence, Edward ran us back to the Jeep. Neither of us said a word as Edward drove to my house to get the rest of my school materials, some more clothes, and the money Charlie left behind. As I locked the front door behind me, I got a feeling of déjà vu. Strangely, it felt like I was already saying goodbye to this house.

The trend of stillness continued on the road back to the Cullen home and for several hours after Edward and I rejoined the family. While everyone went about their activities as if nothing had happened, I noted the evidence that the entire family was, in fact, well aware of the gravity of the situation. If I were in Edward's room, he was at my side. If I sat for a bit to read in Carlisle's study, he would find something to do in there as well. Likewise, while I ate lunch in the Kitchen, Jasper and Alice sat at the other end of the counter.

I was being watched, closely.

Everyone was putting on a good show of trying not to smother me or pry me to talk about it, but Edward had clearly given orders that I not be left alone. For his part, he was never too far from my side, but didn't follow so closely behind when I gave him the impression that I needed some space.

Alice had tried to coax me into watching some chick flick with her and Rosalie, presumably to take my mind off of things, but that would hardly help. Esme had hovered around me for a bit while trying to insist that she cook for me. She'd even gone so far as to make up the guest room for me, should I decide I needed my own room. I thanked her politely, but an obvious look on her face told me she was biting her tongue. She wanted to say more, she wanted to try and console me, but I was beyond that. I didn't deserve their sympathy.

Naturally, the realization that everyone was following me around, waiting for the freak out to come, irritated me. If I were going to have a meltdown, I felt completely justified in doing so. Maybe I didn't want anyone there to pick up the pieces. Maybe I felt like I deserved the pain.

Exasperated, I eventually found myself in the backyard to get some kind of distance. For a few minutes, it seemed to have worked. But nothing lasts forever.

"Bella?"

I didn't bother turning to answer Edward's timid call. The sun was just starting its descent behind the trees. The farther the sun dipped toward the horizon, the more I huddled in on myself. I sat with my arms crossed over my knees, my chin resting on my hands. At my house, I'd collected Edward's coat and swapped it out for the one Alice had given me. Even that couldn't fix my mood.

Edward sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. I stiffened at his touch, not because of him, but because I found myself repulsive. I didn't deserve the kind things he'd say to try and improve my mood. I wasn't worthy of the loving words he'd lavish me with in an attempt to assuage my self-loathing. I'd been pitied and protected enough. I was due this sentence of wallowing in my own self-deprecation. I was too chicken shit to own up to my responsibilities and be there for my parents. The very least I could do was take the consequences of my cowardice.

"Love," Edward reached one elegant hand out to catch my cheek in an attempt to draw my eyes to his, but I jerked away, refusing to let him placate me.

"Isabella, stop this." I flinched. Edward's harsh and admonishing tone brought me upright. I couldn't help but look at him.

"What?" I spat at him. My eyes narrowed. Likewise, he glared at me. I clearly detected his clenched jaw and the muscles pulsing at his temples.

"Talk to me," he demanded.

"I don't have anything to say."

It was too difficult to maintain my indifference to him when his eyes bored into mine. I wouldn't win this staring contest, not when so much of my emotional control was being dedicated to not screaming, throwing things, and generally huffing an angry fit. Already, I could feel the red flush creeping up on me. I turned my eyes back to the darkening horizon.

"That's not good enough."

I didn't allow my eyes to peer over at him, but I could still feel his glare cutting straight through my head. I could practically feel him trying to penetrate my mind, one last time, as if now he would figure me out.

"Too bad," I said flippantly.

Immediately, I regretted the way I was treating him. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be burdened with trying to fix me. I was beyond repair. I always had been, we just didn't know it yet. Maybe now he'd realize he was wrong about me. Perhaps now he'd see that I wasn't worth the effort and just let me go. No one wants to love half a person.

"Bella, love, please don't shut me out. Not now."

My chest constricted as tears started to prick at my eyes. His pleading tone broke my heart, but I couldn't face him. I was too embarrassed to let him see me for what I really was. I choked on a breath as I shut my eyes to retreat into myself.

"Leave me alone, Edward." I barely whispered the words out. As I did, I felt the breath leave my body and my chest erupt in pain. I didn't mean a word of it. I wanted more than anything to let him hold me while I cried. I expected him to leave or argue with me, but his reaction astonished me.

Edward growled at me, inches from my ear, and I was suddenly bound against his hard, frigid body. In a blink, Edward picked me up and ran from the house. The velocity squeezed the air from my lungs, and I was too stunned to say a word. I would have struggled, I would have protested, but I clutched my arms around his neck on instinct.

After a few moments at Edward's unfathomable speed, he came to an abrupt halt. I found myself unceremoniously plopped on my feet, but quickly staggered to the ground. It took several seconds before I was able regain my breath, and several more until my brain was able to comprehend that Edward had effectively just kidnapped me into the middle of the forest.

"We're miles from anyone who will hear us, Isabella." Edward stood over me, glaring down at my befuddled form with a clear threat in his voice.

"Take me home," I ordered as I stood and wiped the dirt from my pants. Under the thick canopy, the forest was considerably darker. Only broken shafts of purple light filtered down, nearly horizontal.

"You're not in a position to make demands." He cocked that smug half-grin at me. There was no humor in it; he was just quite pleased with himself. "I'm keeping you out here until you talk to me."

"Right." I didn't buy his bluff for a second. I laughed out a breath, rolling my eyes at his poorly constructed trap. "Alice knows where we are. You're not going to be able to keep me out here forever."

"Then how far, Isabella? How far must I take us for you to talk to me?" His voice was becoming harsher, revealing more frustration with every word. "Because I'll run the Earth over before I let you endure this pain alone a second longer. If you won't tell me how to make it better, then at least let me share it with you."

I stared into his unyielding gaze. I felt trapped in the intensity of his presence. No, I couldn't hope to physically outrun him here. At the house, I'd been trying to avoid him. Here there was nothing but Edward and the power he could wield over me. As I studied his earnest expression, the furrow between his brows and the strength of his firm posture, I knew he was sincerely committed to this plan.

"You promised me, Bella." His assertion was desperate. "You held my face in your hands and you swore you weren't going to run from me." To illustrate his point, as if I'd forgotten the moment we shared in his music hall, he gently placed his hands on either side of my face. "But you are. You're hiding from me. I cannot endure the distance your placing between us. Please, Bella. Tell me how to help or let me feel your pain with you. Anything but this."

Tears burst forth as my entire body shook in his grasp. Why was he so fucking tolerant of me? Why couldn't he just see that I didn't deserve him? "I'm not worth it, Edward. Damn it! I can't even go back to face my responsibilities. I'm a fucking coward. I loved them, and I'm too fucking scared to claim my parents' bodies." My body shook again with the force of my heavy sobs. Every breath I had left was expelled shouting my words at no one and nothing.

"I'm not worth loving, Edward. Just fucking leave me here." My gasping, choking sobs finally gave way to dizziness. I swayed on my feet, only to be caught by Edward's steady arms. I had nothing left to pull myself up. All I could do was let myself be held up, again, by Edward's unwavering strength. So gently, he gathered me in his arms and sat me in his lap on the soggy, muddy earth.

For what seemed like several minutes, Edward didn't say a word. I'm not even sure he was breathing. While I cried uncontrollably, this divine and improbable creature held me tightly to his chest and rocked me softly in his arms. Another vision of the meadow sprang to mind. I'd been making a terrible habit of finding myself crying on the ground in a man's arms. When I finally opened my eyes, it was dark. The night had fully enveloped the forest, leaving us shrouded in blackness.

"I've never been to my mother's grave. I don't even know where my father's body was put to rest." Edward's whispered words caught me off guard. For so long, the only sounds were my piercing cries and the occasional creatures skittering and cawing through the trees. I hushed in anticipation of him continuing to speak, but for several seconds, he didn't say a word.

"I killed my mother, Bella." Stunned, I pulled back to seek his eyes. I didn't believe him. I couldn't fathom the words he'd just spoken.

"After my father died, she was inconsolable. She barely spoke a word to anyone. She wouldn't leave the house; most days she wouldn't even leave her bed. I resented her for falling apart. I was still there. I still needed her, but she just shutdown and refused to acknowledge me. I watched her deteriorate for a month before I determined to leave her behind and enlist. I left her, knowing she didn't have the strength or the will to take care of herself. She didn't say a word when I walked out the door.

"Three weeks later, I received a letter. In it, the woman who gave life to me and who I'd abandoned said goodbye. My mother sent me her suicide note. She'd lost my father, and was certain I'd meet the same violent end; she didn't want to live to bury her only child. At the time, I used my commitment to the war as an excuse not to go back. Two centuries later, I have yet to outlive my regrets."

"Edward." I leveled my eyes with his, my arms still wrapped tightly around the back of his neck. I opened my mouth to speak, to insist that he wasn't to blame, but words just wouldn't come out. I was too struck by the tragedy of his life.

"Bella, I can't remember what my mother looked like. I can't see an image of her face in my mind. I can't remember how she smelled or the sound of her voice. If I could, if I could recall something of her beyond her near catatonic state, I'd want to remember her alive and happy."

Edward tenderly dragged his fingers down my cheek, finally resting his hand over my heart. He took a deep inhale through his nose as he appeared to be lost in some thought.

"You shouldn't have to remember your parents…that way." He didn't want to say it, but the implication was understood. If I were to face their remains, they'd surely be severely decayed. In fact, depending on how they'd been disposed of, there might not be much of anything left to make them identifiable beyond dental.

"I'm so grateful you decided to stay, love. I don't want you to be haunted by tragedy any more than you've already suffered. I don't want you to have that image burned into your mind. Because that is something I can't protect you from."

"But don't I owe them this? Don't I owe it to them to be there?"

"No, Bella. No. Your parents went to great lengths to protect you from curiosity and the inevitable invasion of your privacy that would result if anyone had become aware of your condition. I assure you, the measures they must have taken to conceal your differences from others were considerable. That tells me that your parents would have given anything to protect you from pain of any kind. Given that, I have to assume that they would not want you subjected to this ordeal. I can't imagine a parent that would have wished this on their child."

"I'm ashamed of myself," I admitted in a whispered breath.

"You shouldn't be. No matter what, I'll never feel that way. I could never be ashamed of you. Ever. Edward stroked his long fingers through my hair and down my back in a gentle, repetitive journey. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

"You're remarkably strong, Bella. I understand that you feel you've done some sort of dishonor to your parents' memory by not breaking down and falling apart, but you're wrong. Living your life to pursue what makes you happy does more to honor the opportunities they've given you." Edward paused for a moment, trailing soft kisses down my temple, my cheeks, and along my jaw.

"Tell me you understand, Isabella."

"I understand," I answered automatically.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about. You are not pathetic. Say it, Isabella." He kissed his way down my neck and back up again. Ever attentive to details, Edward's affection did not overlook a single inch of the skin from my ear to my shoulder. His lips were soft petals of frozen flowers against my flesh.

"I'm not pathetic," I repeated. My body was alight with a smoldering fire that he was carefully and methodically stoking. Once again, we found ourselves secluded and separated from the rest of the world. No one else existed inside our dark bubble.

"And you will never do this to me again, will you?" This time, he growled the question against my ear. I felt the vibrations tickle my skin as his hushed, authoritative tone slithered from his lips. "Or so help me, Isabella, I will carry you off somewhere not even an psychic vampire will find you."

A bright, wide smile absorbed my face and I laughed. "Is that supposed to be a threat or an incentive?"

"My sweet kitten. You have no idea the trouble you're in." Edward pulled back, a similarly illuminating smile on his perfect lips. "The human needs to sleep. It is a school night, love."

I nodded, relieved at the idea of a shower, clean pajamas, and Edward's bed. He lifted me with him as he stood, wrapping his arms around my waist and gazing down at me with adoration.

"I love you," I told him. "I'm sorry. For how I behaved and for making you dredge up your past. Thank you for not letting me push you away."

Edward squeezed me tighter and rested his lips against the top of my head. "You have to push a lot harder to get rid of me. As I said, I'm a very selfish creature. I need you too badly to let you go so easily. More to the point, I won't let you suffer alone. If I cannot prevent your pain, I will be there to shoulder it with you."

With one tender finger, Edward lifted my chin to kiss me. This kiss was sweet, kind, and full of promise. My lips molded to his as I wound my hands behind his neck to play at the hair on his nape.

"Come, love. I'll play for you before we go to bed." With ease, Edward hoisted me onto his back and then took off running back toward his house.

I would still dread the call from Charlie. I was already certain it was my parents he'd find in Phoenix. However, making the effort to heed Edward's words, I'd recommit to my previous conviction of not allowing my grieving to become my life. I'd take the pain, I'd allow myself to feel it, and then I'd put it away. When Charlie did find the answers about what happened to my parents, at least that might give me some kind of closure. I'd know. Then, we could try and find the sorry bastards that did this to them.

**Chapter 23: Chapter 23**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AU and characters are OOC._

**Chapter 23**

**EPOV**

It was remarkable how Bella's influence in my life had spread to every facet of my being. She had command over my heart and my body. More than that, she'd injected me with the inspiration to return to my abandoned piano. For years, I didn't see the purpose in playing at this hobby any longer. What more could I hope to accomplish?

The last composition I'd completed was nearly forty years ago, when I dedicated a melody to Esme. Her song sprang from the gratitude I felt toward her for the way she cared for and supported Carlisle. Their love was perfect, pure, and everything I hoped to attain. However, as the years passed, I resigned myself to the idea that my ability was also a burden that would leave me incapable of loving another person the way I wanted to be loved.

Isabella had irrevocably altered me. Again, I was changed. Playing for her was like rediscovering the music. Her appreciation of my talent gave me joy. Making her happy gave me purpose. I'd play for an eternity, if only to see her smile and sway to the melody.

For an hour after we returned home and Bella had dressed for bed, we sat in my music hall as I demonstrated a few of my favorite classical compositions. She indicated her preference for two particular Rachmaninoff pieces, which I played twice on her command. Finally, I noticed her breathing was becoming heavier and her eyes were fighting to stay open. She put up a feeble protest, but I took her unbidden yawn as confirmation.

This was my favorite part of any day. I treasured every precious moment with this girl who had the unfortunate luck to have found me, but watching her sleep was consistently the highlight to my existence. As was her way, Bella curled her body around mine, resting her head on my chest and her leg draped over my hip. Some nights she'd still have fits of rustling around and mumbling in her sleep. Predominantly, however, she tended to sleep more peacefully in my arms.

With the lightest touch, I stroked my love's cheek as her chest gently rose and fell with her steady breaths. I'd never take for granted the feeling of her heart beating against my solid chest. If I allowed my mind to wander, I could almost pretend my heart was beating under hers. Even the flames the licked at my throat in response to her intoxicating blood was a blessing that I lusted after. When she wasn't near, I missed the pain.

In my arms, I would have expected Bella to shiver and eventually pull away to seek the warmth of the covers. She never did. Night after night, Bella clung to me without the slightest shake. Against my frigid skin, her little body was an inferno of creamy warmth. No more perfect creature had ever walked this Earth. None ever would again.

Another benefit of Bella's presence was the uncommonly quiet evening in the house. A sleeping human gave cause for the family to be mindful not to kick up such a racket. When Emmett and Jasper's chess game gave way to a wrestling match, Esme kicked them out of the house to go settle their business somewhere else. It was rare that the house was this quiet. I rather enjoyed it.

Listening to the gentle sounds of my love's sleep, I nearly managed to tune out everything else. Then, a rush of images flooded my mind. Alice.

She'd seen it. I expected that she would. Charlie was slumped in a chair across a wooden desk from a man in a wrinkled suit and badge on his belt. Charlie's face was sunken, his eyes bloodshot. From his disheveled appearance, it was evident he hadn't slept since leaving Forks yesterday afternoon. In his hands he held the medical examiner's report. Indeed, they'd identified the bodies based on dental records. The man across the desk informed Charlie, in a regretful tone, that the coroner had made the examination a priority. Charlie hardly seemed to listen, looking sorrowfully down at the manila folder in his hands.

When the images evaporated from my mind, I was left feeling helpless. There was nothing I could do to protect Bella from this tragedy. Looking down on her peacefully oblivious form, I never wanted her to wake. I desired to keep her sleeping soundly in my arms so that I might spare her more heartache. But that was a futile wish.

I thought for a moment about the loathsome being that had stripped my love of her innocence. Somewhere, a violent, vile person was walking the streets and perhaps looking for her.

In the years I spent defying Carlisle's intentions for me, I'd been privy to the detestable thoughts of murders, rapists, child molesters, and every other despicable cretin that threatened the innocents among humanity. While I would never repeat this to my sire, I took a great deal of pride in ridding the world of their depraved existence. I felt no remorse for the lives I took. They deserved the end they met. In fact, it was too good for them. I was quick, surgical in my attacks. I should have made them suffer. I should have tortured them to make amends for the countless lives they'd destroyed. Nevertheless, I restrained myself. I was a murderer, but not an animal. My judgment was justified, and so it was carried out swiftly.

Then again, I'd never had a personal stake in the lives of those I avenged or prevented from experiencing harm. In the war, we shot bullets across fields at anonymous targets. In close combat, we killed indiscriminately based on the lines drawn in the grass. There was nothing about war that was personal. They were nameless, faceless.

I studied the fragile being in my arms. She was my entire existence. And she'd been wronged. An unintended fantasy traveled through my vivid imagination. I felt his neck collapsing in my crushing grip. I saw the horror in his eyes. I felt the blood rushing thick and hot down my throat. With morbid fascination, I pictured myself pulling his flesh from the bone in long, agonizing strips. His deafening screams only spurred my bloodlust. It was perhaps more satisfying to imagine the murderer as human.

Bella stirred and I noticed her breathing alter. It was too early for her to wake, but she seemed to be falling out of her peaceful sleep. I wanted more time to prepare myself for how I'd tell her. I wanted to devise some means by which I could be of use in hunting down the reprehensible monster that'd killed her family. I would be denied. With fluttering eyes, Bella woke and looked up at me.

"It's still early love, go back to sleep." I whispered gently to the girl in my arms. Her grip tightened around my chest and I pulled her closer against my body.

"I can't," she mumbled, her eyes locked to mine.

"Why not? Are you cold?" I tugged the blankets to cover her shoulders, but she shook her head against my bare chest.

"No, I had a dream. I saw my parents. It didn't last long, but I don't think I can go back to sleep after that." Her soft voice was barely a whisper against my skin.

I placed my hand gently on her cheek and ran the pad of my thumb under her tired eyes. "Alice saw it, love."

She didn't really react. Her eyes closed as she nuzzled into my hand. "I know," she said simply.

"You know?"

"Yeah."

**BPOV**

"Bella, you there?"

I blinked out of my silent daze to find Jacob staring at me expectantly. I hadn't been listening to whatever his end of the conversation entailed. In fact, I hadn't heard much of anything since Charlie called to ask my permission to have my parents' bodies cremated. It had been their wish to do so. I accepted then that the last hope of ever finding out what had happened to them had been lost. I'd never confront their killer. I'd never look into his eyes. That was two days ago. The passage of time seemed to lose meaning for me. At once, it seemed to stall and accelerate.

Monday morning I woke in Edward's arms to hear his confirmation that my parents had been found. I expected the outcome. In fact, I knew the moment I opened my eyes that the question had been answered. That night, secure in his embrace, I dreamt of my parents for the first time in weeks. After they went missing and were presumed dead, I had nightmares of horrific scenes of pain and violence. Not that night. In my fantasy, Renee was burning lasagna in the oven while my father grumbled at the news on television. It was a simple scene, one like a thousand I'd experienced at home with them. However, this time they didn't seem to notice me.

At first, I sat at the kitchen table listening to Renee go on about her pottery class, and commenting along with her story. After a few moments, I noticed that she wasn't speaking to me at all, but generally thinking out loud. She didn't acknowledge my questions or even look at me. To her, I wasn't there. Somehow, I accepted this. Sort of like a _Christmas Carol_ moment with the Ghost of Dinners Past. What was unnerving, what ultimately brought me out of my dream and back to Edward's bed, were a series of whispered words:

"You're not safe with them."

And with that, I felt myself being ripped from the fabricated reality like a hand reached out and yanked me free. I lay awake in Edward's bed until he alerted me it was time to get ready for school. Monday happened and then it was over. Only returning to Charlie's house after school differentiated Tuesday from the day before. For two days, I went through the motions. I spoke when spoken to and nodded politely during conversations. To placate Edward, I did my best to look like I was listening. Most of the time I was just somewhere and nowhere else.

Nevertheless, he didn't push me. I didn't try to send him off, letting him be there to comfort me or at least provide me with company. Seeing my reluctance to actually carry on conversations, we spent Monday night listening to music while I pretended to read a book. I probably wasn't fooling him, but he didn't call me out.

Once again, I'd been silent for too long. Jacob's eyes looked worried as a crease formed between his brows.

"Yeah. Sorry, Jake."

I had to remind myself of where I was. With greater frequency, when I drifted away from the present, I found myself in a sort of void. It was black, silent, and just empty.

Around me was salt air, a cold breeze that dried out my skin, and the noise of crashing waves that beat the black shore. La Push. Wednesday. It was my birthday, though I was happy to ignore that, and I'd made plans to hang out with Jake for a while after school before heading over to Edward's place for the not-party. Charlie was with Billy, letting a few beers, sports, and Harry Clearwater's fish fry take his mind off of the past couple of days.

"If you're going to keep zoning out on me, you'll force me to take drastic measures." I looked up at Jacob. He had one eyebrow raised. I couldn't help but smile at his wide, toothy grin. We were huddled under a blanket and sitting on a driftwood log in the sand. Neither of us needed it; Jake produced enough of his own heat for the both of us, and I was more conformable with the cold. It was home. For some time, I'd just been staring out at the black waves tossing up white spray against a gray sky. Somewhere, behind the clouds, the sun was starting its final descent.

"Drastic, huh?" I smirked at him, offering a challenge. "Maybe your stories just aren't that interesting," I teased.

"Nope," Jake popped the P for emphasis, "I happen to know I'm very interesting. You're just a terrible listener." He narrowed his eyes, trying to look stern.

"I think you need to get some new friends, the boys have obviously been stroking your ego." Playfully, I nudged his shoulder.

"Ah, the perks of being the Alpha. Laughing at my jokes is just one of their many duties." He was putting on a mock air of superiority, but in truth, it was odd to consider Jake as being in a position of authority.

"Along with fluffing your pillows and telling you you're pretty?"

"So…" he drew the word out and I knew I was in trouble. "You think I'm pretty?" He started bating his eyelashes at me like a debutant.

"I didn't say that," I insisted, shaking my head to hide the stupid grin on my face, "you're just hearing what you want to hear."

"Nuh-uh, Bells. You think I'm pretty."

"You're delusional."

"Tell me I'm pretty," he demanded in a teasing voice.

"Not gonna happen," I asserted, making a show of clamping my mouth shut.

"Tell me I'm pretty," he said again. This time, the demand was slower, lower, with a hint of warning.

Without speaking, I shook my head. I bit my bottom lip to keep a giggle from bursting through. He was getting a dangerous gleam in his eye that concerned me.

"I have ways of making you talk, Bella. This is your last warning." His voice was dark and hushed, but the humor was still evident in his eyes.

Once more, I shook my head. "I'm 'the vampire girl,' remember? You don't scare me."

"Five…" He glared at me with some unknown plot forming in his mind. "Four…"

"What?" Countdowns didn't work if no one else knew what they were supposed to anticipate.

"Three… I'm giving you a head start. I suggest you get moving." There was absolute trouble behind that smirk and those dark eyes.

"Head start? For what?"

"Two…" He practically growled that word out, hitting a particular instinct in me. Reflexively, I stood and started backing away. I didn't know what I was supposed to run from, but there was menace in the suddenly gruff tone of his voice.

"Run, Bella." My eyes went wide. Without another moment of hesitation, I turned, my feet sinking into the sand, and took off down the beach. For a second, I didn't hear Jacob behind me. I was about to stop, expecting to see Jacob still standing by the log and laughing his ass off at the fool I'd made of myself. Instead, I looked over my shoulder to see Jacob coming after me. He was gaining quickly after apparently giving me a few more seconds to get some distance on him.

"Now you're in trouble," he growled. The air left my lungs as two warm, muscular arms clutched me from behind and yanked me from the ground. For a split second, I was hoisted off my feet, dangling in the air. Next, Jacob pulled me down in his lap.

"No-oh!" I yelped as Jacob assulted my ribs with devious fingers. "No! I'm sorry, I gi-ive. Y-you win. Don't tickle me!" I wiggled, kicked, and flailed in Jake's arms through choking screams and laughter. I briefly recognized that I hadn't laughed in days. It felt…fantastic, actually.

"No way, Bells. You did this to yourself," he taunted me, not relenting in his torture. Still, I tried to fight him off and wiggle my way free from his overwhelmingly warm grip.

"You're pretty! Ahh, stop! Please. You're pretty." Jacob loosened his grip and I scurried away, falling all over myself to escape him while sliding in the sand.

"See, next time it will just be easier to be nice to me." Jake sat in the sand, knees bent and resting his elbows on them. He was wearing a very satisfied grin that irked my instinct for revenge.

"Nice, huh?" With a wink, I kicked up a foot full of sand in Jake's face and took off running. Behind me I heard him spitting out a mouthful.

"Kicking sand? Really? What are you, five?" Quickly, he was on my tail.

I ran for several yards before I abruptly halted and turned on Jacob. He stopped dead in his tracks, eyeing me cautiously.

"Come one, Jake. Give me your best shot." I took up a defensive stance.

Jake quirked one eyebrow at me. For a moment, he looked confused. Then the laughing started. "Bella, you're outta your mind."

"What? Big Bad Wolf afraid of a little girl?"

"No," he said roughly, "but the little girl should pick on someone her own size." He crossed his arms over his chest, looking entirely too cocky.

"Hey, I was raised by cops. I've got moves you've never seen." Taking up an equally confident posture, my hands went to my hips as I cocked my head to the side.

Jake rolled his eyes, chuckling under his breath. "Just remember, you asked for this." Jake stalked toward me and I prepared myself.

"Oh!" I jumped, startled by the sudden buzz in my pocket. "Time out. Phone." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and unlocked the screen to answer the call, but was quickly tossed over Jake's shoulder. "Put me down!"

"Bella?" Shit. Edward's voice sounded strained, urgent.

"Edward, hi. Hold on." I pounded my fist against Jake's back, desperately trying to get him to let me go. "Jake, put me down. Now! I mean it." He was immune to my threats, laughing at my predicament.

"Bella, what's happening? Where are you?" Edward was in a full-on panic. This would not end well.

"Jake!" I shouted once more and then I slammed my fist into his spine. He didn't even wince, but a sharp, shooting pain erupted in my hand. "Ow! Fuck!" I was instantly dropped on my butt. I dropped the phone in the sand, clasping my left hand to my chest.

"Shit, Bells. Why the hell did you do that?" Jake fell to his knees and tried to pry my hand from my chest. "Let me see it," he demanded.

"Damn it," I growled to myself. Really, that was not a smart move on my part. Jake was nearly as solidly impenetrable as Edward. My hand was not.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." Jake picked me up, easily lifting me bridal style.

"No, I can walk. Just put me down." I tried to wiggle out, but Jake clutched me tighter, almost painfully.

"Stop. No more fighting. The longer we wait, the more it will hurt when they set it. It's faster if I carry you." He glared at me, daring me to challenge him.

"I can't go to the hospital. I need to see Carlisle, he can take care of my hand." It was a rare and brief moment of clarity as I implored Jacob, looking earnestly into his eyes.

"Bella—"

"Please, Jake. I can't go to a hospital. It has to be Carlisle." I didn't want to have to explain all of this, but I was sort of at his mercy at the moment. With an exasperated sigh, Jacob nodded and then took off running back toward his truck.

Buckled up inside, I realized my mistake. "Shit!"

"What?" Jake whipped his head toward me, eyes running from my face to my hand.

"My phone. I dropped it in the sand. I just left Edward hanging on the line. He's going to be freaking out." I was about to be in a world of trouble. More importantly, there could be a homicidal vampire sprinting through the forest in search of me…and Jake.

"Damn it, Bella." Jake put the car in gear and pulled out on the road. Leaning back, he dug his phone out of his pocket as we drove away from the beach. He glanced down briefly and then held the phone to his ear.

"We're coming to the line. She's hurt." I heard what sounded like Edward shouting on the other end, but Jake didn't wait to hear it. He put the phone back in his pocket.

I hissed and clutched my hand to my chest again when we hit a pothole, the jolt sending another stinging pain.

"I'm really sorry." Jake peeked over at me, a concerned expression on his face.

"It's not your fault. I'm the dummy that was channeling Mohamed Ali. Actually, I should be apologizing to you. Edward is going to be livid." I wasn't looking forward to having to explain this to him. He'd blame Jake, without a doubt.

"He doesn't scare me. We exist to kill vampires."

"Jake—"

"I know. I can't hurt your precious Cullens, unless they break the treaty." I didn't particularly like his sarcastic tone.

"If Edward came after me, you wouldn't really try to kill him for that, would you?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to."

For the next few minutes, we sat in complete silence. I was chwed through my lip to keep from groaning at the pain in my hand, but also with dread over what I'd be met with when we got to the line.

When we arrived, Edward was standing motionless in front of his car on the side of the road. Hastily, I undid my seatbelt and jumped from the car before it had even come to a complete stop. Edward lunging for me would have been a relief. Still and stoic Edward was disconcerting.

"Edward, I'm okay. It's just my hand." I ran to his car, albeit clumsily. The moment I must have crossed the boundary, Edward had his arms around me.

"What did you do to her?" He growled at Jake, sounding as violent and deadly as I'd ever heard him.

"Hey, she did it to herself."

I didn't turn to Jake. Instead, I determined to keep myself in Edward's path. To my relief, he didn't move to release me from his arms. "I warned you, dog. I knew she wasn't safe with you. Now you'll stay away from her." He glared murderously over my shoulder, his entire body tense with rage. His eyes were back, narrow slits.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jake replied definatly.

"Edward, listen to me. It's my fault, okay? He didn't hurt me. I—"

"Don't defend him, Isabella. He's too irresponsible with your safety."

"Says the dead guy that wants to drink her blood." Jake snorted behind me, all too happy to egg Edward on while I tried to diffuse his rage.

"Jake," I yelled over my shoulder, "stop it!"

"I've never hurt a single hair on her head, you filthy mutt."

"Enough!" Edward's eyes looked down at me following my outburst. "You want to take care of me? Then take me to Carlisle. Standing here fighting isn't helping anything."

Edward ran a rough hand through is hair, growling deep in his chest so that the sound vibrated through both of us. "Of course, love. I'll take you home." Edward put his hand at the small of my back and we stepped toward his car. With one last glance at Jake, Edward left a parting warning. "That's two."

"I'll call you tomorrow, Bells?" I glanced back at Jake, who looked unnecessarily apologetic.

"You're going to have to find my phone first, remember?" I smiled weakly at him as I ducked to get in Edward's car.

"I'll buy you a new one," Edward replied under his breath. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that or not.

Once in the car, Edward revved the engine and spun us around with tires screeching. I was about to experience Edward's version of a trip in an ambulance. I braced myself for a very fast, very short, and very tense ride home.

xXx

"Nothing appears to be broken, Bella, but you do have a severe sprain." Carlisle gingerly examined my hand, applying the slightest pressure as he wrapped my hand and wrist in a temporary brace. "You'll need to wear this to allow yourself to heal properly. I'll take another look at it in two weeks to see how you're coming along, all right? It might be uncomfortable, but for the time being I'd prefer you not take it off for extended periods."

"Will do, Doc. Thanks." I smiled at Carlisle, who nodded and glanced at Edward on his way out of the kitchen. He was especially moody now. Edward hadn't said a word to me since he picked me up.

"What happened to you?" Emmett walked into the kitchen with Jasper, his wide eyes appraising my hand.

"I punched a werewolf," I quipped with a proud smirk. I knew Emmett would get a kick out of it; I just couldn't resist.

"Bad ass," he congratulated, hauling be off my feet and giving me one his too-tight hugs. Behind us, Edward growled at us.

"Don't encourage her. She has no regard for her own wellbeing as it is." Yep, Mr. Moody wouldn't be letting this go anytime soon.

"I told you this one was going to be trouble," Jasper teased.

"I really don't see the humor in any of this." Edward didn't look at me as he stormed out of the kitchen in a huff. He was taking this entirely too hard. It was just a sprained hand. What was the big deal?

"Kind of a bummer on your birthday, huh?" Emmett looked apologetic, but it really wasn't necessary. "Hey!" He winced, recoiling after Jasper—not at all subtly—jabbed him in the ribs.

"It's okay. I've lifted the moratorium. Like I said, I'm not in the mood for celebrating, but we don't have to pretend not to know what day it is." I offered Emmett a smile, which he readily returned.

"Awesome! Because we got you a present." Without warning, the hulking beast with the adorable dimples scooped me up in one arm and hauled me into the living room.

I found entirely too many trays of finger foods set out on the coffee table. Esme had been up to no good. "There's no way I'm eating all of this," I said to Alice as she stood practically bouncing near the couch.

"We didn't know what you'd like, so we just got everything." There was no remorse on her pointy face.

"Esme," I turned toward her where she was standing with Carlisle by the fireplace, "this is too much, you really shouldn't have gone to the trouble."

"Nonsense. It was no trouble at all."

So as not to offend her, I picked up a plate from the coffee table and took a couple of nearly everything. I ended up with a plate of little sandwiches, fried chicken fingers, cheese cubes, fruit, and sliced vegetables.

"Thank you," I said, looking around the room at the eager expressions. "No cake?" I smiled innocently at Alice, whose face dropped in horror.

"Edward said—I mean—I thought—" I'd never seen a vampire stutter before. That was priceless.

"I'm kidding, Alice. Thank you for not going overboard." Her face brightened and she skipped over to hug me.

While I ate, we fell into easy conversation. I nearly spit my food out when Jasper told the story of Emmett going after a great white shark near South Africa. It seemed that somehow Emmett had been convinced to try the taste. Obviously, Jasper's influence had worked, yet again. I'd noticed that trend among the boys. Jasper would put an idea in their heads, and they'd take the bait every time. He winked wickedly when I stated as much.

"Okay, Edward told us that you didn't want any gifts, but we wanted to give you a little something. It's from all of us, so don't freak out." Alice held my shoulders, her melodic voice pleading with me to accept this gracefully. Really, for all they'd done for me, I could allow this.

"Okay, let me have it." I mocked annoyance, but smiled at Alice's glowing expression. She wrapped one arm around me and started to lead me to the sliding glass doors that led to the back porch. "It's outside?" I asked in confusion. It also didn't escape my notice that Edward was conspicuously absent.

The family followed us out onto the porch. One by one, they gathered on the wooden deck. I looking around, Edward was nowhere to be found. "Hop on," Jasper smirked at me, turning to offer me his back. There was traveling involved? What the hell did they get me? This was starting to look like entirely too much fuss for a gift.

Maybe they had gone overboard.

"Where are we going?" I didn't immediately comply with Jasper's request. Actually, it hurt more that Edward wasn't here to run with me. I'd always thought that was one of his favorite activities.

"The roof," he stated simply. He held his smile to his lips, but I noticed the light leave his eyes. He sensed my concern for Edward.

"My gift is on the roof?" I was utterly confused. Without any further delay, the others elegantly jumped over my head.

"Come on up, Bella." Emmett called from above us.

I looked at Jasper, and then back into the house. He really wasn't coming out. He'd just taken off on me again. Awesome. With a resigned sigh, I let Jasper help me onto his back. Gracefully, he sprang from the porch and we landed easily on the flat roof. I hadn't noticed before, but there was a finished deck that looked out over the mountains in the distance. It was a spectacular view under the moonlight.

I slipped down from Jasper's back. He kept his arm over my shoulder as Alice took up position on my other side and wound her arm around my waist. Where Edward had left me, they were determined to fill the void.

"So…where is it? Please don't tell me you bought me a mountain."

Carlisle chuckled softly, placing a kiss to Esme's temple. I knew the Cullens' pension for lavish and ridiculous gifts. Edward told me the story of Carlisle buying his wife an entire island off the coast of Brazil. I wouldn't put anything past them.

With a big gesture, Emmett stepped aside to reveal my gift. "Ta-da!" Behind him, there was a very large, very intricate-looking telescope. I gasped, amazed and thoroughly overwhelmed.

"You bought be a telescope?" I ran toward the apparatus, eagerly circling the object to appreciate it. "This is amazing. I…I love it. How did you know?"

"Actually, it was Edward's idea," Esme replied.

"He said astronomy was an interest of yours," Carlisle added.

"Yes. I've just never had my own telescope. This is incredible, thank you."

"You really like it?" Alice asked

"Yes," I reassured her with a wide smile that just wouldn't leave my face. "It's perfect." She squeezed me to her side and tugged me around to point out the numerous features and functions. For about an hour, we lingered on the roof to try out my new toy.

Eventually, Jasper helped me down while Emmett brought the telescope inside. He offered to take it up to Edward's room for me, but I suggested putting it in the guest room instead. He paused for a moment, looking up very briefly, and then was gone to deposit my gift.

"I should probably get home," I said as I helped Alice clear the rest of the food from the living room and put it in containers to bring back to Charlie. He'd eat like a king for a while on all of this. At least he'd have decent lunches for work.

"Um, Rose?" She put the last of the containers in a paper grocery bag and set it on the counter. "Would you mind giving me a ride?" Jacob had picked me up from school. My truck was at Charlie's. At this point, I was annoyed that Edward had avoided me all evening; I didn't want to bother asking him.

"Of course," she replied simply. She'd been quiet all night, but that was sort of her way. She didn't speak unless she had something that needed saying. I admired that about her. Rose wasn't one to fill silence just for the sake of hearing herself talk. "We'll put the top down." She shot me her vixen smile, like we were Thelma and Louise setting off into the sunset.

"Don't bother, it's going to rain," Alice chimed in.

"I'll take you, love." Edward materialized from upstairs, standing expressionless across the kitchen bar.

"No, it's fine. You don't have to." He didn't bother to say a word to me all night, why swoop in now? I was over it. He'd been my constant shadow for two days; but now his shitty mood wasn't going to do anything positive for me.

"I've got it, Edward." Rose glared at him, snapping the words harshly. It would seem that she wasn't too thrilled with him, either.

"Please, Bella? I still need to give you my gift."

"Fine," I sighed. I just wasn't in the mood to argue tonight. I didn't have the energy to go seven rounds with Edward over a ride home. "Thank you, Rose."

She searched my face for a moment, not completely convinced, and then nodded. As she stalked off, she actually hissed at Edward. That was a first, at least for me.

"She's not to happy with you," I smirked at him. Edward silently took the bag from my hands and led us toward the front door.

"No, she isn't." His voice was low, empty of any discernable emotion. Even his face seemed void.

On the dark road toward my house, only the occasional appearance of the moon and the interior lights on the dashboard illuminated the darkness between us. It started to rain.

I watched the blackness slide past us as we rode in silence. I'd been comfortable enough with the quiet for the last two days. Now it was suffocating me. Why did it seem one of us was always hiding from the other? We were both guilty at one point or another. For my part, I knew I had to do something to break us out of this cycle.

It had been hours since Edward kissed me. Days since I'd felt his tongue lick against my neck. I'd imposed this sullen wall around myself, and now I realized how much I missed him. I'd grown dependent on the sensations he caused in me. My sputtering heart, my heavy breaths, and the way my entire body hummed with electricity when he touched me. Those things were regular occurrences not that long ago.

Edward had injected heat, wonder, and passion into my life. He had pulled back the curtain on the imaginary and revealed the secret world that existed on the fringe, but more than that, he'd helped me discover myself. Now? We were just two people that could barely speak a word to one another. It was eating me from the inside the longer the silence dragged out.

When we stopped in front of my house just after eight o'clock, I noticed Charlie still wasn't home. Just as well, I wasn't in the mood to chat awkwardly over the television. I peered over at Edward; he was looking past the windshield and appeared very lost in thought.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow."

I released my seat belt and put my hand on the door, but Edward clasped my other hand to halt me. I turned my head, meeting his warm, golden eyes. There was on odd longing in his expression, though his features were relaxed, absent of the tension I expected to find.

Very slowly, Edward brought his hand up to my face and cupped my cheek. Smoothly, he ran the pad of his thumb under my eye and then over my bottom lip. Instinctively, I relaxed into his touch. My lips felt tingly from the electricity that burned under his finger's path.

Edward leaned toward me, our eyes riveted to each other. So gently, Edward's lips met mine. Instantly, I felt relief. Together, our lips moved tenderly against the other's flesh. Heat erupted from our contact, reviving me from the heavy cloud I'd been walking under. His hand moved from my cheek to the back of my head, curling in my hair.

Trying to overcome the obstacle of the center console between us, I lifted myself to move closer to him. I moaned when the sweetness of his flavor reached my tongue, earning an echo from deep in Edward's chest.

Too soon, he pulled his lips from mine. I whimpered from the loss, but his nose was at my neck, inhaling deeply as it skimmed my flesh. "Invite me inside, Isabella." Heat burst throughout my body as he whispered his deep command in a voice laced with desire.

"Okay," I responded automatically. Edward vanished, only to reappear at my door. It was still raining, the heavy drops splattering on Edward's shoulders and soaking his bronze hair so that it fell limply around his eyes.

I huddled close to him, his arms around my waist, as we ran for the front door. Clumsily, I yanked my keys from my pocket and let us in the front door. The house was dark, silent. As I clicked the lock behind us, Edward pinned my back to the door. He froze. I felt his body tense against mine.

"I know. I smell like dog," I groaned.

"No," he whispered harshly. His head spun toward the stairs. "Someone's been here." Edward evaporated from my side and I heard my bedroom door open. Quickly, I chased him up the stairs.

"Edward?" He circled my room, finally stopping to look at me. "What is it?"

"A vampire. Not one of us." His jaw was tight as he spoke through his teeth. He grabbed my hand, yanking me with him as he tore from my room. Panic gripped my lungs, squeezing the air from my chest."

"I don't understand," I shouted. "Stop!" We were at the front door, but I put my hand up to protest. "What's going on?"

"It isn't safe here. We need to leave. Now." Edward's words came out in a hurried and bitter stream.

"Why would—"

"He's picked up your scent, Bella. He'll be back for you." The urgency in Edward's black eyes terrified me. My body started to shake without permission. "Fuck!" He hissed, turning his head toward the door. He whipped it open, revealing Jacob standing in the rain and stalking toward the house.

"Bella, get inside," Jacob shouted. His shoulders were raised and tight around his neck. His narrow glare sought Edward and held there, not glancing at me. The rage rolling off of Jacob was palpable. "You were warned, bloodsucker."

Edward pushed me behind him, stepping forward to confront Jacob. "Turn around, Jacob."

"Bella, go upstairs." Jake stopped inches from Edward's face. Up close, I saw the way his entire body seemed to tremble with anger. Every vein in his arms was pushing against the flesh and steam rose from his heated skin under the pelting rain.

"This is your last warning, Jacob. Get out of my way or I'll remove you." Edward's voice was pure hatred and violent intent.

"Please, Jake. You don't understand—" I tried to push past Edward, but his firm arm held me back.

"We found their putrid stench on our land. It's open season on vamps."

"What? No!" I lunged around Edward, only able to gain a few inches. "I've been with them all night. No one went anywhere near the reservation."

"We don't have time for this," clasping my hand in his, Edward pushed past Jacob, dragging me a few steps. I was yanked backward by my elbow; Jacob's sweltering grip holding me in place.

"You're not leaving with her," Jacob snarled back at him.

"Fucking hell. Someone is after Bella. Whoever crossed the boundary, it wasn't one of us." Edward was exasperated, desperately imploring Jacob to let us leave.

In disbelief, Jacob's eyes met mine for confirmation. "I swear, Jake. They've all been at the house with me since you dropped me off. Please, we need to go."

"Where are you taking her?" His expression shifted, looking at Edward determinedly.

"We can protect her at our house," he said curtly. Every second that Jacob stalled us Edward was becoming more incensed. "Let's go," Edward pulled me with him, Jacob releasing me.

"Wait!" I yelled as we reached Edward's car. "What about Charlie? If they come back, they'll kill him, right? We can't just leave him here."

"Bella, please, I need to make you safe. Just get in the car." He begged me. Pain and anguish contorting his face and choking his voice.

"I can't abandon him!" I was oblivious and helpless to my parents' deaths, but I had the power to protect Charlie. I'd take his place before I knowingly let something harm him. "We have to think of something else. I'm not leaving him vulnerable."

"He won't be," Jacob interjected. "We can watch out for Charlie. We'll patrol the house, no one will get near him." I looked up into Jacob's sincere eyes.

"Jake, no. One of you could get hurt. I can't let you."

"I'm not asking for permission, Bella. This is what we do. We can take care of ourselves." His voice turned cold as he eyed Edward.

"Bella, they can help." I was surprised that Edward would agree to this. He detested them. "The wolves will protect Charlie, okay? Now please, let me take you home."

"Go, Bella. You shouldn't stick around here. I'll go back to the rez and keep an eye on Charlie. I'll follow him home and have Paul spell me in the morning." His face was hard, unyielding in its seriousness. He wasn't going to give me room to argue with him.

Tugging free of Edward, I jumped at Jake and threw my arms around him. "Please be careful. All of you." I pulled back to seek his eyes. "Promise me," I demanded.

"Sure, sure." He shrugged me off, looking over my head at Edward's exasperated expression. "If anything happens to her—"

"You won't have to hunt me down," Edward said under his breath, putting his hand to my back and pushing me toward the passenger door.

We sped off, leaving Jacob standing in the rain behind us. I hoped desperately that this would not be the last time I saw him. I wouldn't survive the guilt of knowing it was my fault someone had been hurt…or worse.

"Alice." Edward had his phone to his ear. He spoke so quickly; I couldn't make out the words. After putting the phone back in his pocket, I was forced back in my seat as Edward accelerated, speeding into the darkness.

**Chapter 24: Chapter 24**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AU and characters are OOC._

**Chapter 24**

**EPOV**

Racing home to place Bella within the security of my family, my body was tense with rage. Venom pooled in my mouth, forcing me to swallow the acidic burn repeatedly. I was barely maintaining my concentration enough to not snap the steering wheel in my grasp or stomp my foot straight though the floorboard.

I would kill him; wrench his limbs from his body and twist his head from his neck. I seethed with pure hatred and murderous need. So sharply I felt the desire to watch the man burn and see the ashes float into the night's sky. He'd come for what was mine. He had the audacity to intrude into my territory with the intent to capture what I possessed. I'd make an example of this vampire. I'd brazenly fit his head atop the metaphorical spike at the gates as a clear message to any who would dare tempt me again.

Fuck the Volturi.

Fuck the rules.

I had led a simple and uncomplicated existence to this point, but I had yet to be tested so thoroughly. Until now, I never had anything worth the effort. Bella was everything, and I'd scorch the earth to protect her. I would leave a thousand dismembered corpses in my wake to maintain my claim. Against the depth of my conviction, no man immortal or otherwise could stand to defy me.

"Edward?" Bella had been quiet since leaving her house, but my name soft and searching on her lips broke my introspection. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," I assured her. "I'll make you safe, love."

"You're going to kill him."

I glanced at her, looking into those expressively dark eyes. I saw no fear, no panic. She composed herself bravely and it only made me admire her more.

"I'll destroy anything that threatens you," I told her earnestly. "Nothing can take you from me. You're mine, Isabella."

"I'm scared," she admitted quietly.

I took her hand in mine, entwining our fingers. "Don't be. You're always safe with me."

"I know." She squeezed my hand tightly. "But I can't lose you. I can't even think about someone hurting you."

"There's not a creature in this world that could tear me away."

We were only five miles from the house when my phone rang. I hastily pulled it from my pocket, sending it to speakerphone as I dropped it on the center console. "Alice—"

"Stop," she ordered immediately.

I knew that voice and complied at once, slamming on the breaks as the tires screeched in protest across the slick pavement. I put my arm out across Bella's chest, keeping her restrained in her seat. Her startled eyes met mine.

"What is it?" I asked my sister.

"Three of them," she answered succinctly. "Two males and a female. They're following you. You have to ditch the car and run. Don't come home."

I was faster on two feet, faster than the limits of the vehicle's engine and certainly faster than three vampires. I had never met another who could rival my speed.

"Now," she demanded. "Head north. I have a room for you in James Bay. I'm sending you the details now."

I quickly exited the car, taking the phone with me, and pulled Bella from the other side. "How close?" I asked Alice. Scanning the area, I found no trace of others nearby.

"I don't know," she admitted, "but you don't have much time. Emmett and Rose are coming for the car. Just go, Edward. I'll call when I see its safe."

"Thank you," I answered sincerely as I helped Bella on my back and wrapped her legs securely around my waist.

"Don't thank me yet," she replied sadly. "Now go."

I slid my phone back in my pocket. With both hands, I firmly held under Bella's knees and squeezed her legs around me. Her arms tightened around my neck. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she nodded against my shoulder. "Where's James Bay?"

"Canada."

I darted into the trees, the forest yielding as I ran north, cutting a winding path around the obstacles in my path. The rain tampered off, the sky black as night fell upon us. Our best hope was sticking close to civilization; Alice knew that. I would keep to the forest for as long as possible to put some distance between our pursuers and us, and then stick to the populated areas of Port Angeles while we headed for the docks. It was too late to take a ferry across the Salish Sea, but given the circumstances, I wasn't above stealing a vessel to make the trip to James Bay. I hoped we could lose our tail long enough for me to check us into the hotel. In the heavily populated area around Victoria, it would be far more difficult for the three of them to track us. But even then, it wasn't impossible.

I didn't like the idea of sitting on Bella until we got word from Alice, but if need be I could quickly gather up some supplies and head farther north into Vancouver, perhaps charter a flight off the continent altogether. If, as I assumed, the nomad that had gone to Tanya was one of the men chasing us, then the likelihood that he had the means and wherewithal to track us by any other means but our scent was slim. Nevertheless, I couldn't entirely discount the Volturi's involvement. That nomad could very well not have been a nomad at all, but an errand boy sent by the Italians to gather a meal. They were far more resourceful.

In either case, there was still too much that I didn't understand. How had he found Bella so quickly? Had he simply followed Tanya in an attempt to find me and picked up her scent? It seemed unlikely. One of us surely would have noticed another of our kind in the area before now.

I felt Bella shiver around me. She was damp from the rain and surely freezing as the cold air rushed over her body at this speed. I pushed myself faster, needing to get her somewhere safe and warm as quickly as possible. Holding on to her legs tightly, I lept and easily cleared the narrow river that ran through my path. Bella made only the slightest sound of surprise before again tucking her head against my neck; that sound was followed by another—two, in fact.

Two distinct voices filtered into my consciousness, approaching from the east. Soon enough, I heard the evidence of their footfalls. Somehow, we'd miscalculated. At a dead sprint, if they had been behind us—I certainly heard no evidence of their proximity when Bella and I ditched the car—I should have outrun them by a significant distance. But they were catching up. Not because they were faster. Their footfalls were slower than my own, even with Bella's added weight. It was their trajectory that threatened to cut us off. And now that I could hear them, they could hear me as well.

Then the third came within range. He was directly ahead. We'd been corralled. Like a bull through the streets of Pamplona, I'd been herded to the arena where the matador intended my slaughter. I would give him no such satisfaction.

In a nondescript area of forest, I came to an abrupt halt. Pulling Bella down from my back and helping her to find her footing while she shook off the dizziness, I held her shoulders until she met my eyes.

"Where are we?" She asked while scanning our surroundings. "Why did we stop?"

"They're coming," I told her honestly. "We're surrounded and I can't outrun one without heading directly at another."

Bella places her hands on my chest, a mask of composure barely shielding the shock behind her eyes. "What do we do?"

I took her face in my palms, memorizing the soft, supple texture of her skin. Truth was I didn't have a plan other than to fight and win. I had no other choice. I told one last lie. "Alice will have seen and sent the others. They should be here any minute now. Just stay behind me," I instructed. "And remain silent."

I placed a kiss to her lips, taking the briefest moment to savor the burn that erupted in my throat, the venom that pooled on my tongue. I felt my eyes turn black—thirsty for blood and hungry for a fight. My muscles responded to the impending confrontation eagerly. I was tense and coiled, ready for a release.

I heard his approach as I pulled away. Lifting my eyes, I saw a blonde man emerge from the trees. "Don't be afraid," I whispered against Bella's ear before pushing her behind me.

For a moment, we simply appraised one another. He certainly wore the marks of a nomad: dirty hair, no shoes, only a weathered pair of jeans and a leather jacket covering his body. His mind revealed a remarkable calm in the face of Bella's potent scent. He wanted her. He craved her with singular focus, but he wasn't tempted to attack impulsively. Curious.

"You're a difficult man to catch," he announced with genuine amusement. "If we hadn't fed recently, you might have made it across the sea."

"You're alone," I remarked with equal calm. "What of your companions?"

He smiled, looking around my shoulder at where I kept Bella concealed behind me. The female and other male had stopped about three miles back. They were lingering there, not advancing though we were clearly caught.

"Insurance," he admittedly freely. "I couldn't let you run off before we had an opportunity to talk. They are very good at following instructions. They'll keep their distance as long as you're cooperative." He took a step forward, to which I stiffened and pressed Bella back a little farther. "We wouldn't want them making a mess of things," he stated pointedly.

His meaning was clear. This vampire, as any would, intended to keep Bella for himself. A delicacy as rare as a singer wasn't for sharing. The other two were close enough to close ranks if need be, but far enough that it would take a strong wind to carry Bella's scent in their direction. Either the man before me was spectacularly stupid or flagrantly arrogant.

"I have to admit," he began casually, "I am a little curious why you've kept a pet, Cullen." His crimson eyes were steady with mine, unflinching and full of confidence. "That's very naughty. Surely a vampire with your lineage knows this."

"You have me at a disadvantage," I replied evenly. "You obviously know me, but I'm clearly not as well informed."

That wasn't entirely accurate. I knew what Tanya had shared; I recognized his face from her mind immediately. I wanted to keep him talking just long enough to discern whom, if anyone, he might have told about Bella's whereabouts. Any that knew of her existence would be found and dispatched as a matter of necessity to protect her.

His name emerged in his thoughts as he made the conscious decision not to give it. "I'm no one of consequence," he professed. "And I have no particular interest to trouble you or your coven any further. All I want is the girl. You can just walk away. Turn around, go back to your territory, and we won't find our way through these parts again."

But he just couldn't help himself. A stream of memories flowed through his mind. In the torrent, I picked out one scene that had my muscles clenching: A man and woman fixing a flat tire on the side of the dark dessert road. Their deaths were brutal, vicious, and their bodies discarded haphazardly.

The memory wouldn't have been significant if not for the striking resemblance Bella bared to her mother and the Phoenix plate on the back of the vacant vehicle. I couldn't help the low growl that vibrated through my chest. Bella sucked in a breath behind me, her body stiffened as I heard her heart race in response to my reaction. In front of me, James' eyes darkened and he lifted his face to inhale deeply.

"So it's true what they say," he remarked in a voice that was low and predatory. "Are you snooping around in here?" He tapped his temple with one grimy finger. "You might not like what you find," he informed me.

At once, he summoned thoughts of Alice—human. She sat huddled and filthy in the corner of a dark room surrounded on all sides by bare walls of concrete. She was skinny, malnourished, and ghostly pale. When he opened the heavy metal door to her cell, she cowered away from the light that slipped in, invading her black environment.

Smashing a hole through the exterior wall, he grabbed her and made a hasty escape from the sanitarium. In a soiled alley, James fed from her. But his meal was cut short. He'd caught the attention of two others—a redheaded woman and a man with dark skin and heavy dreadlocks. They chased him off his prey. But assuming the girl dead and drained, none went back for her.

"Yours is a unique clan," James mused. "Your sire is quite the collector. I don't blame him, of course. But I think it only fair you hand over what is rightfully mine."

James had sired my sister. And until venturing into Forks to seek Bella, he hadn't known she'd survived the change. As Carlisle had theorized, Alice had been a singer. We'd never uttered a word of it. Though we trusted our family implicitly, it was safer that the information be kept from them. It was only a thin shred of goodwill that allowed us our relative autonomy from the Volturi. If they suspected the closely guarded secret that singers bred immortal talents was no longer privileged information, they'd come for us and leave none standing. Even the existence of singers beyond unfounded rumor and legend was scare information in the mass vampire population.

"This one got away from me," he said as he nodded at Bella, "and I've come to retrieve her. Surely you can spare me just one." He took another step closer, his increasingly desirous expression belying his calm demeanor. "I can be reasonable. Name your price and I'll meet it."

"There is no price," I bit out. "If you are aware of my lineage then you know my sire serves the Volturi. This human is promised to the brothers and she will be delivered without interruption. Interference brings a sentence of death."

It was a lie, a last-ditch effort to end this now. While I would have preferred to turn him to ash where he stood, I simply couldn't risk a fight with Bella exposed and vulnerable. The other two were a ways off, but they could be here in seconds should I manage to defeat James. I just didn't like the odds.

James' eyes narrowed and he cocked his head to the side. "See, I'm tempted to think you're full of shit." His patience was wearing thin. For that matter, his ability to exercise control over his thirst was waning quickly. I was running out of time. "I wanted to do this the easy way. I thought you and I could come to an equitable agreement. But as I told you, I like to plan for every contingency."

James began to circle us, slowly stalking a wide path. "If you're not inclined to give her to me, I'll have to take her. If you manage to kill me, Victoria and Laurent will go the Volturi and tell them of your pet and werewolves you've permitted to spawn in your own backyard. Your coven will be destroyed. If you run, I'll find you. My progeny will prove very useful in that regard. I can't tell you what a proud father I am to see how Alice has blossomed."

There it was. Checkmate. No matter Alice's sincere loyalty to me and our family, she couldn't refuse the command of her sire. The compulsion was absolute. It would kill her to do it, but she'd be unable to fight James' order of complicity in my capture and Bella's death. James believed he could change Bella, he had every intention to try, but his track record was shit. He'd drain her just as he and his coven had murdered her parents. I realized that we had very little hope of ever escaping to Canada. Alice had set us on this plan and James had known precisely where and when our paths would intersect. Somehow, he'd gotten to her.

I was fucked, and for once there wasn't a way to talk or run my way out of it. But James was the most immediate threat. He was teetering very near the edge. Bella didn't have minutes left if I left her exposed to James'. Whatever the outcome, he had to die first and he had to die now.

"I admit," I said flatly while pulling my phone out of my pocket. I glanced at the screen, quickly activating the GPS app that would broadcast our location to my family's phones. "You again have me at a disadvantage." I discretely slipped the phone behind me into Bella's coat pocket. "I didn't see you coming, James, and that is a rare occurrence for me."

He smirked, a look that said he was relieved that I would offer him a fight. Despite his polite words of negotiation, he was a sadistic fuck who craved violence. "I hope she's worth it to you," he replied.

"You know she is."

**Chapter 25: Chapter 25**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AU and characters are OOC._

**Chapter 25**

**BPOV**

James paced a slow circle around Edward and I, passing in and out of darker shadows broken in the night by only the faintest shred of moonlight from above. He and Edward had carried on a falsely civil conversation thus far, though I was completely lost as to the specifics and subtext. For all the words that were spoken, it might as well have been one-sided, like overhearing someone on the phone. Whatever the missing pieces that Edward picked out of James' mind, they only made him angrier.

One thing was clear: James had made Alice. What little I knew of her life until we met, she had no memory of her human life or how she'd been changed. Like Carlisle, she had been brought into this life and promptly abandoned. What I didn't understand was what James held over her that would be worth betraying her family, her brother. That wasn't Alice at all. Then I had to face the reality that, in fact, help was not on the way.

Edward kept one hand firmly around my forearm as James rounded us carefully. Just before he squeezed my arm slightly, I felt something drop into my coat pocket. Then Edward lunged at James. I saw nothing, but felt the gust of air pull at me as he sprang forward and I heard the tremendously loud crack created when the two hit a thick, towering tree behind them.

I stood there, unable to watch their movements, spinning around and wiping my face in the direction of their violent fight. All around me, trees splintered and fell. The forest was filled with snarls and growls, grunts of pain and hisses of rage. I was trapped in the middle and frozen in place. I didn't dare step foot from the piece of muddy ground I occupied. If Edward had wanted me to run, to hide, he'd have said so.

The ground shook beneath my feet and a massive cloud of dead leaves and dirt was tossed up in front of me. Edward stood over James' prone body, his hand like a vicious talon around the man's neck. They said nothing as James struggled to free himself and Edward squeezed. I dared to hope for a moment that it was over, but just as quickly James kicked Edward in the stomach and the two were moving again too fast in the darkness for me to follow.

"Bella!" Edward's terrified exclamation hit my ears at the same second that I felt James' hand around my throat and his other arm tighten like a vice around my stomach.

I seized up, holding my breath as every muscle went completely rigid in the man's grasp. James was solid and cold standing behind me, wrapped around me like a boa constrictor. Edward stood before me horrified, looking on as panic and indecision played out over his features.

"Don't move," Edward instructed me, his voice trying and failing at a flat inflection. He inched closer. James gripped me tighter in answer.

He would leave bruises. If I were breathing, I'd have felt like I was choking with the force he exerted around my windpipe. With just the slightest pressure, I feared James would snap my ribs. He had none of the same care and trepidation for harming me that Edward showed, even Emmett and his impossibly strong hugs. No, this was what it felt like to be truly caught by a vampire with a vast capacity for causing injury. But then injury wasn't what he had in mind. This was what it felt like to stare into the black eyes of death; only all I could see was Edward. I locked on to his eyes and stayed there.

"If you try to run, I'll catch you," Edward announced roughly. His voice was pure hatred. "If you bite her, you'll kill her. She won't be your new shiny prize, she'll just be dead and the effects of her blood will eventually wear off. You have to see there is no outcome where you leave here with her and intact."

James ran his nose up the side of my neck. I didn't give him the satisfaction of shivering in revulsion. I remained completely still and tried my best to concentrate on staying calm. I held on to Edward's eyes, determined that they'd be the last vision I took from my life.

"I'll kill her myself," Edward growled. "I won't let you sire her. If you draw first blood I will rip out her heart. You stand to gain nothing," he insisted desperately.

"And you know," James rasped, "that I can't stop now. She's already gone. One way or another."

Staring into Edward's horrified eyes, I felt James' teeth pierce my neck. Edward roared a dreadful, anguished sound. Suddenly, I was on my knees. Blinding, searing pain erupted from the bite and shot like a bolt of lighting through my entire body. My vision narrowed and darkened as I clutched my neck, abruptly free from James hold. I looked up at the noise, realizing that the screams of agony came from me.

Before me, James was also on his knees. I struggled to focus my vision, though everything was tinted in excruciating pain. Two females held James' arms outstretched at either side, Edward stood in front of him. Edward. I tried to call him, but the word wouldn't come out.

"Edward!"

His face turned to mine, his eyes black and murderous. "This is the man who killed your parents," he responded icily.

The last image I saw was Edward wrenching James' head from his body. Then there were hot, scorching flames licking at my limbs. I dropped to the ground, unable to resist the pull of agonizing death.

**EPOV**

"Leave," I demanded impatiently as James' dismembered corpse burned and the smoke billowed up in thick plumes. Kate and Tanya stood rigid and not breathing as I knelt over Bella's writhing body. Her eyes were clenched tight, but her heart raced as ungodly noises poured from her lips. "Now," I shouted. They were dangerously close to surrendering to their instincts to attack. "There are two more. You have to track them down. You're wasting time."

Tanya's eyes snapped to mine as she was yanked from her trance. She said nothing, but grabbed her sister's hand and bolted into the trees. I had heard their approach and simply tried to distract and stall James long enough for their arrival to be useful. As it was, I still wasn't certain it had been soon enough.

For as long as I continued to walk the Earth, I would never successfully banish the sight of torture on Bella's face or look of blissful satisfaction in James' expression when her blood dripped down her neck as he bit into the soft, supple flesh. The fragrance of her blood exposed to the open air slammed into me. I lunged for her. For a split second, I nearly surrendered to its call.

An excruciating jolt from Kate stopped me. In the same moment, the women pried James from Bella's helpless body. Alice had warned them not to breathe and what they'd find upon arrival. She'd been barred from warning the family, but made a desperate decision to call in other reinforcements. If this didn't work, I would have only one favor left to ask.

"I'm here," I whispered to Bella. I pulled her from the muddy ground and held her in my lap. "I'm so sorry, love. I'm so, so sorry for this."

I knew what I had to do. No matter that James was dead and couldn't command her, I refused to let him take her life. I couldn't allow it. I wouldn't let her suffer the existence thrust on the rest of us. In all my experience, there wasn't an instance to speak of where such a thing had been attempted. It was almost certain not to work. But if ever there had to be a cause for bending the rules of nature, certainly this was it.

"I love you," I told her. And then I sank my teeth into her wound and drank. My entire being hummed in pleasure. I moaned into her flesh. My grip constricted, clutching her to me.

So warm.

So soft.

So luscious.

I took her into me and tasted the sourness of the venom that disturbed the purity of her blood. With every swallow, with every pull of my throat to drink her down, my hips rose off of the back of my heels. One hand held the uninjured side of her neck while the other was wrapped tightly across her stomach to grip her hip and keep her immobile on my lap.

This was bliss.

This was perfection.

Dizzy memories rushed to the surface as I recalled my initial reaction to Isabella. I wanted to be inside her as I took her inside me. I wanted her screaming, but not in horror. Screaming my name. I wanted to spread her legs and drink from her femoral artery while I licked at her sweet sex. Her tiny hands would knot in my hair, tugging and scratching at my scalp.

This was power.

I was a fucking god.

She was mine.

As I tasted her undiluted blood, my cock hardened beneath her ass. I pulled stronger, longer drags down my throat and grunted with each swallow and rise of my hips.

Somewhere in the last vestiges of my sanity, like a whisper traveling on the wind, I heard her voice. I heard her calling me. The primitive creature inside me protested, refusing to surrender my prey.

Bella.

My love.

My mate.

My forever.

STOP!

**BPOV**

"Bella, love? Can you hear me?"

I tried to open my eyes, but my lids felt heavy. Systematically, I worked on finding my arms, fingers, legs, and toes. With great effort, I tried to make them move. I got a little twitch, but my entire body felt rusty and unwilling to be pried. Finally, I was able to swallow. The texture in my throat was course and dry, like rubbing two pieces of sandpaper together.

"I'm here. You're safe. Please open your eyes."

I wanted to comply. My body just wouldn't cooperate. Instead, I tried to speak. My lips parted slightly, sticking together so that the skin tugged open. The sound that emerged was a hoarse grunt.

"I need to sit you up. You need to drink something."

I was useless to help, but I felt the surface dip as Edward's weight shifted around me. Slowly, I was pushed upright and set back down at an angle. The sensation of his touch and his icy chest behind me was enough to send a shiver down my spine.

After a moment, I felt something cool and smooth touch my lips. "Can you drink?"

He held a glass to my mouth. In answer, I parted my lips a little more. Cool, clean liquid spilled gently into my mouth and then the glass was taken away. I held the water in my mouth for a moment, trying to build up the energy to swallow it. In small, painstaking movements, my throat bobbed and swallowed. I felt marginally better. At least it took the dryness away.

"Good, love. That's good." Edward's hand ghosted over my stomach to trail his fingers lightly across my clothing. "More?"

As before, I parted my lips in anticipation. He repeated pouring a small amount of water into my mouth, which I was able to swallow more easily. I let him repeat the little sips three more times before I felt repaired to the point that I could move my throat without such harsh tension.

"It's okay. You can sleep. I'll still be here." His whispered affirmation lulled my senses and my body readily complied. In moments, I was asleep in his arms.

xXx

"Her vitals are strong. She'll wake when she's ready. She's simply exhausted."

Edward ran his hands down my arms, my stomach, and back up to my neck and collarbone. I let out a deep breath at his comforting touch.

"Carlisle, what about her neck? The wound. She should have bruises from where I held her. I know I was holding her too tightly."

"I don't know of any instances where a human was bitten but the change was prevented. I could attempt to research this, but without speaking to anyone else about this circumstance, I don't see what good that will do. I can only hypothesize that the venom had a lingering consequence in healing her. I doubt that it will be permanent, but we'll have to monitor her closely for any change."

"You're not going to experiment on her," Edward answered in a tersely spoken whisper.

"I have no intention of harming her. Nevertheless, for her benefit, we will have to address this possibility."

"No one touches her. Do you understand me? No one lays a hand on her." He was deadly serious. I could practically feel the tension rolling off of him in heavy waves.

There was silence for a moment and then I heard a door close. Faintly, felt the warm sunlight hitting my skin and illuminating the blackness under my eyelids. Edward was still behind me, but at some point I'd slid down his body so that my head rested on his thigh.

"I know you're awake, love." He prodded me with his gentle words, a slight hint of teasing there. Busted. "Will you open your eyes for me?"

This time, I found my body more willing. My fingers curled in the sheets and my shoulders pulled up toward my neck. With blinking, fluttering lids, my eyes tentatively opened to the sight of Edward's skin glittering ever so slightly in the sunlight pouring through the window. A bright, vivid smile crossed his lips. I never wanted to wake up without that scene ever again.

"That's my girl," he praised. His cold fingers swept delicately across my cheek. "I've been waiting for you to come back to me."

Below him, I smiled weakly. I had more energy, but still felt sluggish. "I was trying," I assured him in a whisper that only he could possibly discern from the low volume of my voice. "I tried to open my eyes before, I just couldn't"

"Shh, love. I know. Carlisle had you sedated for a while. How do you feel?"

"Heavy," I stated simply, with a bit of a huff.

Edward chuckled lightly, squeezing his arms around me and pulling his comforter up to my shoulders. "You've been asleep for a long time. Your body needed time to recover."

And just like that, everything came flooding back in terrifyingly muddy images. I tensed, my eyes wide.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward's face turned from serene to worry in an instant.

"Your eyes." That wasn't what alarmed me. I'd seen the crimson color before. My reaction to the memories of James startled Edward.

He closed them immediately, letting out a frustrated breath. His eyebrows knitted together and I watched the pain contort his face. Edward's lips became a hard line.

"Your blood," he answered gravely.

"You—"

"I sucked the venom out." His voice carried a dull, hard tone. "I fed on you," he stated flatly.

I struggled with my muscles to try and pull myself up. I didn't want to stare at him in this awkward angle that didn't allow me to hold him, comfort him. He was tormenting himself. As I worked to plant my hands at my sides and push to sit up, his arms held me down.

"Don't. You need to rest."

"No. I want to sit up." I jerked feebly to move free, but Edward's insurmountable strength held me still. "Let me up."

Instead, Edward slid down to lie next to me, pulling my body against his front so that our faces were inches apart. He still wouldn't open his eyes.

"I was just surprised, that's all." I held my hand out and swept my fingertips over each of his eyelids. His face was a hard surface of pain. "Please open your eyes, Edward."

Apprehensively, his eyelashes lifted to reveal his crimson gaze. I was transfixed in awe. "You saved me," I whispered to him, willing him to accept my gratitude.

"I could have killed you." That graveness was still evident in his tone and the way his dark eyebrows pulled together.

"But you didn't. You killed the man that took my parents."

Edward growled, his eyes narrow and vicious. His arms tightened around me, clutching me fiercely to his chest. There was anger and fire pouring off of him.

"Tanya and Kate killed the other male, but the female slipped away."

"The two women that were holding James," I surmised.

"They're friends of the family, you could say. Alice sent them." He explained the Cullens' connection to the coven from Alaska who now pursued the woman. There were five in all and subsisted on animals as well. Edward didn't like it, but he had no choice but to trust them now with our secret.

"There's so much I don't understand," I admitted tiredly. The memories were there, but all jumbled up and fuzzy. My brain just wasn't quite awake yet.

"If I had failed…" His voice trailed off.

"What?"

"I won't live in a world where you do not exist, Isabella." That point was final. There was no room for argument in Edward's mind.

"You have me. You saved me. I don't want to think about that now."

Edward hitched my leg up from behind my knee to pull it fully over his hip. At the same moment, his other hand clasped the back of my neck and he urgently captured my lips. He pressed hard against my mouth as he thrust his pelvis between my legs. I moaned wantonly and Edward replied with a guttural groan. He continued to push against my sex, his erection insisting against my cotton sweatpants.

Someone had re-dressed me. Someone had undressed me.

It occurred to me that there was no chance in hell Edward had allowed anyone to touch me since the attack. He had been the one to strip me bare and dress me again. I felt cotton panties and took notice of the oversize white T-shirt I now wore. I expected to wake covered in blood and feeling grimy. Instead, I felt fresh and clean. Edward bathed me. Edward fucking Cullen put panties on me.

I was enthralled by the movement of his firm grip sliding up and down the back of my thigh. I felt entranced by the sensation of our tongues sliding in and out to entangle one another. His sweet taste simultaneously enflamed and lulled every nerve. My hands tugged at his hair and scratched against his scalp. Edward growled and rolled his hips at my actions.

I was fully at this man's mercy until a staggering realization hit me and I pulled my mouth from his. I sucked in a gasp of air as Edward's lips went to my neck, but he immediately stiffened, halting all movement.

"Bella, I—"

"What James said about his progeny…"

Edward let out a gust of hair against my skin released his clenched muscles. I slid my hands out of his hair to rest on his shoulders.

"I thought I frightened you," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Being here." He accentuated his point by running his nose against the side of my neck and inhaling deeply with a purr that vibrated through both of us.

"No."

In answer, Edward placed delicate kisses up to my jaw and then back down again. Each little touch raised new bumps across my skin. "This doesn't bother you?" He slid his tongue out to lick in quick, short strokes against my flesh.

"No," I confirmed. He was steering us away from my initial question.

"Or this?" Edward trailed open-mouth kisses against every available surface of my neck, licking as he went.

"Uhhn, no."

"I'm so grateful he couldn't mark you, Isabella. Having to look at his scar on your body would have destroyed me. You're mine. Only my marks will ever touch your perfect, warm skin."

I clenched around Edward's solid body, squeezing him between my legs and stuttering to speak. "You…uhh, God…you didn't answer my question."

A resigned sigh landed against my neck. "Alice never knew her maker. It was a fortunate coincidence for James and nearly fatal to you." He paused, realizing that wasn't my question. "When a vampire is sired, he is incapable of refusing his maker's will."

"What?" That seemed impossible. "But Carlisle—"

"Rarely uses that power."

"I don't understand. He can decide when to make you do anything he tells you?"

"Essentially, yes. But like I said, he very rarely does."

"What about…when you left him?"

"He didn't order me to stay. He asked. He tried to persuade. Carlisle would never take away a person's free will like that. I wanted to leave, so he let me. He doesn't keep any of us here against our will."

"The way you hunt—"

"No. We chose this, as I've said. It isn't Carlisle's command that keeps Esme, Rose, Emmett, and I from feeding on humans."

"What has he ordered you to do?"

Edward removed the hand that had been at my thigh to run it roughly through his hair. That motion always distracted me a little. I realized I wouldn't get an answer and maybe I didn't want one.

"So, James could have kept me from coming back to you. He could have protected himself from me by simply ordering me not to kill him."

"Yes. The sire's command is absolute. Of course, there are always ways around it. A sire has no power if he's eliminated."

"You stripped me." Edward didn't seem to mind the sudden change of topic. My head was just all over the place.

A wicked grin formed on his lips. That little movement captured my full attention. "I did," he confirmed with pride. Edward never expressed the slightest shame concerning his body or his desire for mine.

"And…you bathed me." My fingers played with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. This was one of Edward's buttons: me playing with his hair. He sighed contentedly as I did so.

"I couldn't bring you here right away." Because I was covered in blood and a meal waiting to happen. "So I took you to the cabin at first. I drew you a bath, washed you, and found something more comfortable to wear. I hope you approve."

"I hope you didn't take liberties, Mr. Cullen." I smiled as I teased him, tugging at the nape of his neck in mock chastisement.

"Mmm, kitten." That wicked little smirk was back. I knew Edward well enough to understand that look meant mischief. Delightful mischief. His hand dragged up my thigh and came to rest between my shoulder blades. "I prefer you awake and panting my name."

"I'm awake now. Aside from feeling a little hungover, I feel great." I firmly cupped the back of his head, pulling him toward me and biting at his bottom lip.

Edward groaned as I dragged my teeth. He slipped his cool tongue inside my mouth and made long, soothing strokes. His taste was addictive. It had become essential to me.

"Touch me," I begged in a whisper against his mouth.

His hips rolled, creating the friction that I craved. Edward fisted his left hand in my hair, pulling my mouth free and lifting my chin to suckle at my neck. His right hand gripped and kneaded my ass with possessive force.

I ran my hands down the expanse of his muscular back, feeling the way every ridge pulsed and clenched as we moved together. But it wasn't enough. The fabric that separated us felt like a brutal barrier. I needed more of him, to feel him. In search of what I sought, I pulled at the hem of his shirt, dragging it up his body until it snagged where we were pressed against each other. Edward lifted him arms without argument, allowing me to pull the fabric free.

For a moment, I looked on in appreciation at his naked chest, his broad shoulders, and the well-defined lines of his abdominal muscles. His body was the epitome of male perfection and strength. My fingers traced the lines and indentations of his collarbone, moving down his pectorals, and skimming over the ridges of his stomach. He hissed as I grazed his nipples on the way back up. In response to this clue, I lightly ghosted my fingertips over the small, hard peaks a second time.

"You've tasted me," I whispered as my eyes fixated on his skin. I nipped at his jaw, dragging my teeth against his stone flesh. A very hushed, breathy "fuck" escaped his lips. He liked it when I used my teeth.

"Yes," he breathed. The hand on my ass moved to spread out across both cheeks, running two fingers through the seam, up and down in a sensual pattern. I now hated the soft, comfy sweatpants I was wearing. His.

"What was it like?"

"Divinity," he answered without hesitation. "Pure bliss."

"How were you able to stop?" He pulled his lips away, opening his hooded eyes to meet mine. His gazed pinned me with its severity.

"I need you more than I need my own life. I need you more than the need to satisfy my thirst. I've told you, I am a very selfish man. Ultimately, my greater need will always win out. That's you."

My heart ached for him. He was bound to me, inextricably and irrationally, as I was bound to him. Whoever we'd been individually, we'd never be that again. Our lives belonged to each other, and without the other, we were empty. That thought was terrifying in its finality.

I decided then that I needed to start taking greater care with Edward's heart. I'd been afraid of the power he held over me, his ability to cut me with his silence. I pushed against his need to protect me and instinct to shield me, and I couldn't promise I wouldn't do so again, but I had to stop fighting him just for the sake of getting my own way.

"Make me yours, Edward."

He looked harshly at me, his eyes darkening. "I thought you were," he accused. I wasn't deterred by the fear that was vivid behind his anguish. Silly man.

"All of me."

He stared at me, questioning my meaning. Honestly, if he made me draw him a picture, I was going to combust. His body was still and rigid against mine. His hands had stopped their pursuit of my skin.

To encourage him to understand, I lowered my lips to his neck and licked. He didn't respond. I don't think he was even breathing. Determined, I opened my mouth and bit firmly against the unyielding flesh under his jaw. I dragged my teeth closed, enjoying the hiss and shudder that ripped through his body.

Around my ass, his hand gripped me tighter. I felt his cock twitch between my legs. Not nearly finished, I nipped and licked down his neck and nibbled on the pronounced ridge of his collarbone. From there, I descended and slid to place sweet kisses between his pectorals. With a glance up under my lashes, I met his eyes as my tongue poked out to flick against one nipple and then the other.

"Fuck, Bella."

I bit one little peak between my teeth, sucking on the tip. Edward growled, letting me feel the vibration in his chest. I gasped when I felt a stinging chill reach my bare breasts. I registered the stiff ripping noise of my shirt and the tattered edges that hung loosely off my shoulders. Edward had shredded my shirt and hungrily gripped my breasts, kneading them expertly in his able hands.

A whimper burst forth when he ran the pads of his thumbs over my tight pebbles. The combination of his frigid touch and the crackling electricity spiked heat and arousal that shot to my core. Edward then splayed his hands across my back, arching me toward him to push my breasts to his lips. Alternating attention between each, he licked and sucked greedily at my straining nipples.

He played my body, pulling noises from my lips like a fine musician. Edward moved one hand to my lips. I kissed the pads of each long, elegant finger, sucking his index and middling finger.

"You have an oral fixation, kitten." His voice was warm lust and wicked humor. "You like having me in your mouth. You need it," he stated. "I'm going to give you what you need, kitten. But first, you're going to cum for me."

He pulled his hand from my lips. Deftly, Edward rolled us over so that my back pressed into the soft bedding. He tore the remaining pieces of my shirt from my shoulders. My chest heaved with heavy breaths and anticipation. I watched with rapt fascination as Edward surveyed my body earnestly. His hands glided down my flesh and came to rest at the waistband of the sweats he'd dressed me in.

His gaze lifted and found mine. Our eyes locked as he searched my face for confirmation. I bit my lip, eliciting a groan from Edward. With painstaking slowness, he dipped his fingers into the top of my pants and underwear, pulling the fabric down with him as he slid back on his heels.

"God, Bella. You're exquisite."

With Edward in full view, I finally registered that he was wearing plaid pajama pants that hung loosely from his hips. The sculpted V of his muscles pointed down, in the most sinful way, to what I lusted after. There was a very pronounced and inviting protrusion tenting the front of his pants. My attention gravitated toward his impressive hard-on; I was helpless to notice anything else when it was staring me in the face like that.

Noticing my obvious gawking, Edward chuckled quietly. "You're insatiable, kitten."

"You're beautiful," I replied, lifting my lashes to take in his amused expression. Those lips in that little crooked grin were all the more dangerous when considering where he intended to put them.

Edward settled himself between my legs and lowered his body into position. He spread my knees, wrapping each of his arms under my legs and tugging me to his face. My heart pounded ferociously. Every inch of me burned and flushed. Sweat began to rise through my skin. With a deep inhale, Edward ran his nose through my slick folds. I gasped out a noise that was something between a moan and a yelp at the sensation of his firm nose dragging against my clit. I twitched in his embrace, jerking against his face.

"So fucking responsive," he praised. "You're dripping for me." In one long, agonizing pass, Edward raked his tongue firmly against my sex. Edward purred against my flesh, sending the vibration fluttering against my heat. "You're sinfully delicious, love." His heavy lidded eyes looked up from between my thighs to catch mine. I'd never seen a more erotic picture in all my life.

"What tastes better?"

"Fuck, Bella." Edward's fingers dug into my thighs a little tighter. "Don't make me think about feeding from you." Disregarding his own husky warning, Edward turned his head to lick at the inside of my thigh, directly over the artery. "This is exactly what I imagined when I had my lips around your neck. I wanted to be right here, lapping at your hot cunt while you poured out over my face."

"I'm yours. Take it."

I loved that Edward wasn't afraid to show himself to me—the kind man and the violent creature inside. He didn't hide his selfish nature or possessive instinct. He didn't mask his carnal desire for my body or my blood. Knowing that his crimson eyes were the evidence of me inside of him, still coursing through his body, gave me a great sense of satisfaction. I got off on possessing him.

Edward heeded my command, wrapping his lips around my sex and thrusting his tongue inside my core. The sudden penetration caused my back to arch and my fingers dug into the sheets at my side. My fists clenched. I tried to buck my hips to meet his movement, but Edward hand me pinned.

"You're going to be still, Isabella. You will take what I give you."

Fuck. My body went rigid at his strong command. Already, my legs quivered with every stroke of his tongue. I knew my knuckles were turning white with the force I exerted to claw at the sheet and keep my body from writhing against Edward's mouth.

With expert precision, Edward alternated between penetrating me and sucking on my sensitive clit. When his tongue flicked rapidly over the little bundle of nerves, I cried out his name and clenched my thighs around his head. All the while, Edward moaned and purred into me.

My walls clenched when Edward thrust two fingers inside of me, easily slipping through my wetness. His cold touch soothed, tingling my most sensitive flesh. He pumped, slowly at first, and then with greater speed. His tongue continued its maddening manipulation of my clit, occasionally tugging with his lips.

I was blind in pleasure. My spine was permanently bent to his will, my head violently pinned back against the pillow. I quivered and clenched around him with desperate need for release. Suddenly, with a virile growl, Edward pulled his fingers from inside me and replaced them with his penetrating tongue. His hand splayed his thumb rubbed quick circles over my clit.

"Come for me, kitten. I want to drink you in while you come on my face."

Flames and sparks burst across my skin. A wracking convulsion shook and everything inside me clamped down in wave after wave.

As I road out my orgasm, Edward hungrily sucked and licked at my dripping sex. His face was pressed between my overheated thighs, captured in my embrace. After a moment, when my breathing began to calm and the aftershocks had ceased, Edward lazily kissed a sweet trail up my stomach, between my breasts, and up the expanse of my neck.

He stopped at my ear, sucking my lobe into his mouth before whispering to me. "I nearly came from eating out your luscious cunt, Isabella. I'm going to make you scream for me again."

Shocked, I yelped when Edward's two fingers slid inside of me. My hips bucked into his hand as I hard shaft pressed against the side of my hip. Edward pumped his fingers at a frantic pace while his thumb applied pressure to my clit. It was too much. I was too sensitive. Keening screams and desperate whimpers burst from me in rapid succession.

"That's it. Come on fingers. Let me feel you."

Another quaking orgasm pulsed through me. When I was thoroughly spent and barely lucid, Edward pulled his fingers from my swollen and soaking sex.

Shamelessly, he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them clean, staring fixedly into my eyes. I watched him, not breathing, as he cleaned my wetness from him hand.

"Magnificent," he complimented. "Taste yourself." His lips crashed to mine and he kissed me passionately. His tongue was demanding.

One hand in his hair, I trailed my other over his thigh and cupped his erection. After he let me see him naked when we took our bath together so many nights ago, I couldn't stop imaging his heavy cock in my mouth. I wanted to taste him there. I needed to feel what it was like against my tongue.

As I stroked Edward through his thin cotton pants, he rolled one of my nipples between his fingers and suckled at my neck. He was straight and hard like an iron rod. For me.

"Is this what you need?" Edward bucked his hips into my hand.

I massaged the tip in my palm and them slid my hand slowly down his length to cup and squeeze his balls before dragging my palm up again. That earned me a ferocious hiss and I felt him twitch in my grasp.

"Yes. I want to make you feel good."

"You always do." He placed a gentle kiss to my lips, a glorious smile brightening his face. It was my smile.

I dipped my fingers into his waistband, but his hand halted me. Confused, I looked back up to his black eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Completely," I answered without hesitation. Why would he ask me that now? I saw the adoration and pride cross his face, but quickly, it was replaced with a hard look that was intimidating in a very instinctual way.

Holding my eyes, Edward got off of his bed and walked to his black leather couch. Fluidly, he sat and extended his arms across the back. He looked like an emperor surveying his court. His legs were open, bent with both feet planted flat to the floor. "Come, Isabella."

My eyebrows shot up and my eyes became wide at his demand. Bossy Edward. My skin tingled, but I must have delayed too long, because his second command was more forceful, impatient.

"Now."

I shuffled off the bed and went to him, completely naked and totally unconcerned. Excitement bubbled in my stomach. I made to sit down next to him, but he barked another terse order.

"On your knees." Edward tossed a white throw pillow on the floor between his legs. While his face remained hard and fierce, that gesture proved his concern for me.

This wasn't about degradation; this was about dominance and control. I understood that about Edward. Wrapped in his confidence, I was never ashamed or skittish. He knew me, every part of me. His control unleashed me. This was what he meant by trust. He needed to know I trusted him enough to give up my control to him. He'd been nearly helpless against James. We both could have died. And now he needed to get some of that control back.

I bent down, shifting from one knee to the other until I was comfortably and evenly settled on the pillow. I looked up at him, seeing his barely contained need for me. On the outside, with everyone else, Edward was always so composed. With me, his lust made him naked and exposed.

I unabashedly admired his beauty and graceful body. He was power, strength, and fragility all at once. I was riveted to his lips as his tongue poked out to lazily lick across his lips. God, where that tongue had just been. I wondered if he could still taste me, if he was still imaging being buried between my thighs.

"I've wanted you like this since the moment I laid eyes on you, Isabella. On your knees and looking up at me with awe and intimidation."

One hand came down from the back of the couch and gently stroked my cheek. He gathered the hair draped around my neck and shoulders to sweep it all to one side. He was so tender in his touch that my eyes fluttered closed.

"Strip me." Edward pulled his hand away, returning it to mirror the other that was stretched out fully along the couch back.

I did as he said, gripping the top of his pants and bringing them down his legs. As the thin waistband dragged down his straining erection, it sprung up to stand straight. Like this, at eye level and knelt before him, I fully appreciated how long and thick he was. A part of me winced at thinking about ever fitting all of that inside of me. A larger part ached for the feeling of fullness.

"Touch me."

I didn't hesitate. While keeping my eyes locked with his, finding the confidence I needed to act on my desire to pleasure him, I wrapped my hand around his swollen cock. He felt smooth against my palm, soft as satin. Edward groaned as I made contact, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes closed.

His reaction spurred me on. Slowly, I drew my hand up his length and back down in several passes. Each time, he throbbed and twitched in my hand. I leveraged myself, and placed my other hand high on his thigh and squeezed, feeling his muscles tense under my fingers. So responsive, I thought with an internal smirk.

I noticed the bead of pre-cum on the tip and ran my thumb over the head to coat him. His moisture felt like liquid silk. Edward hissed, bucking his shaft through my hand. I watched, mesmerized, as the muscles in his stomach rippled with my movements. He was a mirror image of my constrained tension when he'd been between my legs. I continued to stroke him, increasing my pace little by little, while Edward's jaw clenched and he breathed out hard through his nose.

"Shit, love. You're going to make me come too soon. I need to be in your mouth."

He was quickly losing his measured control. I did that to him. I raised myself higher on my knees and leaned into him. With my hand firmly grasping the base of his cock, I licked over the tip with my tongue flat. Edward moaned, encouraging me. I wanted to learn every noise, memorize every clue to playing his body. I repeated the action, but when the tip of my tongue passed over his slit, I pressed down slightly. I heard something pop, realizing it was the leather. Edward had dug his fingers in, poking through the material.

"Uhh!" He breathed out his a rush, tightening in on himself, causing his cock to slide through my hand. I lowered my head, starting at the base, and licking up his shaft. "Fuck, Bella. Suck me off."

An unbidden giggle burst through my lips. Edward was getting impatient at my teasing. Perhaps this was a little unfair. I might have been getting a retribution for all the times he'd denied me. That'll learn him.

"Did you just giggle at me?"

Uh-oh. Trouble.

Edward's voice was tight and stern. That was the "do not laugh at me" voice. I'd learned many times what was waiting at the end of that tone.

"That doesn't do wonderful things for my pride. A woman should never laugh at a man when she's got his cock in her hand." His violently black eyes pinned me in place, slapping the smile off my face.

"I wasn't laughing at you," I clarified. "You just don't tolerate teasing well."

"I thoroughly enjoy your teasing. But I'd prefer to come in your mouth. In fact, I think swallowing my cock ought to take care of the laughing, as well."

…mind-fucked.

Edward noticed my completely dazed look and smirked devilishly. He was quite satisfied with himself. "Consider yourself tamed, kitten."

"Edward, you should know better. You make me anything but tame." I winked at him and he arched a surprised eyebrow at me for a split second before I sank my lips around him and took him in mouth. I moaned around him, feeling his heaviness on my tongue. For what I couldn't accommodate, I pumped my fist around him in time with the long strokes of my lips.

At my mercy, Edward let go a passionate series of growls, groans, and whispered curses. I hollowed out my cheeks as I worked him over, sucking hard. Around him, I swirled my tongue in a constant motion. When I reached the crown of his length, I pulled my lips over the tip, feeling the ridge pop through the corners of my mouth. My tongue flicked over his slit as I did so, and then I plunged back down until my lips met my fist and he hit the back of my throat.

"Goddamn it. You're too fucking good at this."

I pulled back and let Edward's cock fall out of my mouth. He was truly magnificent. His taste, sweet and cool, was intoxicating. As he fell out, he snapped his head up to look at me.

"Guide me," I told him confidently. "Show me what you need." I wanted his hands in my hair. I wanted him clutching me while I pleasured him. Not feeling his hands left me feeling too distant from him.

"Bella—" Concern pulled his brows together.

"You can't hurt me, Edward. Trust yourself."

He studied my face for a moment. Tentatively, he reached his hand out and ran the pad of his thumb over my bottom lip. He cupped my cheek and smiled so sweetly that I nearly cried at the reverence he exhibited. Gently, he ran his hand to the back of my head and tangled his fingers in my hair.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

I returned his smile, closing my eyes to the sensation of his fingers softly scratching and massaging my scalp. Finding the reassurance I needed, I held my eyes with his as I lowered my mouth down around him. A long, deep moan carried from Edward's lips. I returned to my pattern, and at first, Edward simply held me as I worked at my own pace. However, after a few moments, I felt his hand barely fist in my hair. Gingerly, he began to set a more rapid pace for us. He pulled me up and down his cock to guide my movement.

Little by little, he sped us. A thought poked through my mind and as he pulled me upward. I let my teeth drag against his flesh. "Fuck, Bella. Yes. Use your teeth." I did as he needed, going down on him with smooth lips and wet tongue, then rising with my teeth scraping him. "Your mouth is amazing, So goddamn warm."

Soon Edward was bucking his hips, fucking my mouth in earnest. His body tightened, clenching toward his release. When he lifted his hips again, I took him to the back of my throat and held him there. He growled fiercely as I swallowed around him and my throat tightened to grip his cock.

"Jesus, Bella. Milk my cock. Make me come for you." I let him pull me back and send me down on him again. This time I cupped and rolled his balls in my hand as I swallowed around him.

"Ahh, God. Take it all." I felt him spill cool liquid down my throat that filled my mouth as I worked to drink down everything he gave me. I swallowed, surprised by the tingle on my tongue.

"Come here." Edward pulled me up and sat me sideways in his lap. He kissed me tenderly, gently, but with passion. One hand massaged my neck and shoulder while the other rubbed soothingly against the joints on either side of my jaw.

"You're an angel, Isabella. Lost on her way to save someone more deserving. But I'm so glad you fell into my arms."

**Chapter 26: Chapter 26**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AU and characters are OOC._

**Chapter 26**

**BPOV**

Stepping through the threshold of Charlie's house, I felt like two different people. I was distracted with too many concerns. Victoria, the female member of James' coven, was still out there somewhere. She knew what I was. Edward and Carlisle seemed confident that the Denali coven would catch up to her, but I still worried. Harboring me, as it were, endangered Edward's family. I didn't want that kind of guilt on my conscious.

Though I now knew the truth of my parents' murders, I didn't feel the kind of resolution for which I had hoped. Their deaths still felt like an empty hole in my life, and I guess that just wasn't going to change.

Then there were the monotonous concerns like homework, another semester of high school, graduation, and college to study I didn't know what. Half my life necessitated pretending to be someone I wasn't, the other half ignoring what I now felt I was always meant to be. I was at odds with myself, when the solution seemed at once obvious and unattainable.

Charlie sat waiting for me in the living room. Carlisle had called Charlie the night of the attack, informing him that Edward and I had gone out after my birthday party and hadn't returned. While I slept sedated in Edward's arms, we were supposedly two teens on the lam. Seeing as how we were both technically eighteen in the eyes of the law, there was nothing Charlie could do but wait for me to come home.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking at the floor. "I know—"

"You put me through hell, Bella. Jesus." His voice was gruff and tired. I heard the evidence that he hadn't slept.

"I'm sorry. It was wrong. I…I don't know what to say. I'm really, really sorry." No matter how necessary the lie, I was genuinely sorry that he had suffered because of it. For that matter, I had put him in danger merely with my presence.

"Let's sit down." His offer was soft, not angry at all. That surprised me.

I sat on the edge of the couch with my feet planted and my hands in my lap. Customarily, he took his seat in the recliner and leaned forward to place his elbows on his knees. We both looked at the floor for a while, silent.

"I understand why you left," he said bleakly.

"You do?"

"Yes," he breathed. "Or I get why you'd take off. I shouldn't have left you here last week. I shouldn't have broken the news to you the way I did. I took for granted how well you've been coping lately. Really, you've handled all of this better than I thought possible. I should have insisted on you seeing a therapist."

"No, that's not it."

"It's not?"

But I couldn't tell him the truth.

"I shouldn't have taken off without telling you. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"I didn't expect you to come back." The expression on his face told me that he wasn't convinced I really was back. "You're eighteen now. If don't want to be here—"

"Charlie, please. I wasn't running away from you. This is where I want to be."

"I worried about you. Anything could have—" He snapped his mouth shut, wincing at the unspoken thought. We both understood his fear; he didn't need to vocalize it.

"You're right. I wasn't thinking. I just acted out. I should've called you. Well, I shouldn't have gone in the first place, but not calling you was even worse."

Charlie nodded, taking in my words and mulling them over. He rocked back in his chair and huffed out a deep breath.

"So…" he let that word hang and I knew things were about to get uncomfortable. This was the really hard part. "Edward." His name fell heavy between us, a bolder dropping in the middle of the room.

"Don't be upset with him," I jumped to defend. Maybe a little too quickly. Charlie arched his eyebrow, challenging me to give him a good reason.

"I was going no matter what. I would have taken off on my own. Edward wouldn't let me. Since he couldn't keep me from leaving, he insisted on coming with me. He just wanted to keep me safe." I was surprised to find myself staring Charlie down with the strength of my conviction. It was a total fabrication of the circumstances, but the fact that Edward would do anything to protect me was truth enough to prove my words.

"Did he?" Charlie eyed me with concern. He must have agonized over a thousand different ways I could have been hurt. Port Angeles came to my mind, and that had just been a trip for tires.

"Yes," I confirmed, meeting Charlie's eyes without apprehension.

He let out a muffled sigh of relief, looking at the floor again. "Yeah, well…it's not like I can charge him with anything." There was just a little frustrated humor there. I smiled at Charlie. Edward wouldn't be out of the doghouse for a while, but I had a feeling Charlie wasn't going to hold a grudge on this point.

For the next few hours, Charlie and I had a real heart-to-heart concerning how I was actually feeling about my parents. I didn't have to tell half truths or remember to edit supernatural details; I just opened up and talked to him because I understood it was what he needed from me. I needed it, too. It was past midnight when we finally said goodnight.

xXx

At school the next morning, I felt less than a lack of interest. How the Cullens repeated this routine over and over again, I had no idea. I hadn't even finished one round of high school and I already found it pointless, considering the reality I now occupied.

Edward and I stood leaning against my truck. He and Alice took the morning to hunt and have a little brother-sister time. The revelation of James as Alice's sire had hit her sideways. And because it was Alice, she was carrying a hefty load of remorse for unwillingly betraying us under his command.

"How did it go with Charlie?"

Though I appreciated his concern, it was hard to believe Edward's sincere interest as he nuzzled into my hair and kissed at my neck. Still, that didn't stop me from fisting my hands in his black cashmere sweater.

"Surprisingly well," I replied. "No yelling. We had a good talk."

"How much trouble am I in?" There was obvious humor in his quiet voice, but the more prominent emotion was starting to make me forget where we were.

"I don't know," I teased, letting my nails drag down Edward's sculpted abdomen. His muscles clenched under my fingers, eliciting a very soft sigh from his lips. "He may try to have me shipped off to a convent."

"He'll have to do better than that to keep me away. I've told you crosses and holy water are hardly deterrents. And for you, love," Edward ran one hand to tangle in my hair at the nape of my neck, "I'm not above desecrating a house of worship."

That image was wrong on so many levels, but it didn't stop the images from filtering through my mind, thus causing my traitorous blush to bloom hot over my face. Edward closed his eyes, inhaling deeply with a groan, and pressing his body more forcefully against mine.

"I love it when you blush for me."

"Apparently," I quipped, divided between arousal and humor when I felt the evidence of Edward's appreciation pressing against my stomach.

"Your fault, kitten. I can't help it that you make me hard."

We needed to be tucked away in Edward's bed, not on display for the entire student body. I hated high school. Up until that very moment, I had almost convinced myself that teenage hormones were a myth used to justify the oversexualization of my generation. Nope. All true. In Edward's company, I could hardly concentrate on anything but his intoxicating smell, his virile masculinity, and the many ways I wanted to become acquainted with his body.

"You're going to have to do something about that," I warned. "I think half the girls at this school might stroke out seeing you all…like that."

"I have a number of ideas on how to resolve this."

"Edward…" my voice barely emerged as a whisper, but it was supposed to be a warning, not a plea. For a moment, his body tensed. He pulled his lips from my neck. I searched his eyes, a bit confused.

Edward lowered his face to mine, and so gently, placed a soft kiss against my lips. Just that little bit of him, a small taste, was enough to loosen my inhibitions and my grasp on proper manners. My hands reached up to tug at his hair, pinning him to me as I bit at his lower lip. Too soon, he broke the kiss, leaving me riled.

"There's someone who wants to talk to you," Edward spoke with his forehead pressed to mine.

I released my hold on his hair and slid my hands down his chest, a stupid grin on my face. Not entirely interested, I peered over his shoulder. I expected maybe it was one of his siblings, but when I saw black hair and a black T-shirt over dark muscles, I sighed.

Jake strolled up to us, his face was stern. His dark, shadowy eyes bored into mine. Sensing a bit of my unease, Edward shifted to wrap one arm around my waist and hold me to him as we watched Jacob approach.

"Hey, Jake." I did my best to sound normal, but I was hesitant to speak to him. I'd come to the decision on what I must do, but I wasn't looking forward to it. Nevertheless, this wasn't the time or the place for that conversation. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't call, so I had to come looking for you." Jake grimaced at Edward. Turning his eyes, Jake offered me only a slightly more friendly expression.

"It was hectic yesterday. I spent most of the night trying to get back in Charlie's good graces. Thank you, Jake. I appreciate you keeping him safe. I'll never be able to repay you for that."

Jake's face softened a little, but telling glances were shot above my head. "You don't have to thank me. That's what we do, protect you from them." He lifted his chin, obviously indicating the man holding his composure and his tongue. "Anyway, you said we'd talk. Will you come down to the reservation later?"

He managed to lighten his voice, now that he was asking me for something. I'd have to work on softening Edward up to this, but it did need to happen. "Yeah," I replied casually. "I'll come by after school, okay?"

"Great," a boyish smile absorbed his face, and he almost looked like himself again. "Call me when you're on your way." Jacob dug in his pocket and retrieved my lost phone, much to my relief.

"Does it still work?" I took the phone, powering it on to see everything seemed fine. "Awesome." Looking up at Jake, I offered him a genuine smile. "Thanks again."

"We need to get to class, love."

"Right," I nodded at Edward. "See you later, Jake. I'll call you."

He and Edward shared a last uncomfortable glance before Jake turned and headed back to his car across the lot. All things considered, that didn't go so bad. Now I just had to brace myself for the fallout.

xXx

I didn't particularly like what I was about to do, but it had to be done. I was having too hard a time keeping all the balls in the air. Something had to give, and picking my battles, that was going to be Jake. When all was said and done, Edward was my priority. I only hoped Jacob could understand that and give me some leniency. This was going to suck.

As soon as I pulled into Jake's yard, he came bounding toward me with an easy grin on his face. Without hesitation, he pulled my door open and dragged me out of the cab, wrapping me in a warm hug.

"Hey," I said when he set me on my feet. Jake looked nervous. "Can we talk somewhere?" Best just to rip the bandage off quickly, right?

"Sure," he wrapped his arm over my shoulder and led us to his garage. It was surprisingly empty without car parts strewn everywhere. We took up our spots on the stools near his workbench, both of us looking awkwardly at each other for a moment. The uncertainty over who should start and what to say was palpable between us.

"What happened, exactly?" When Jake finally spoke, cutting through our silence, I sighed.

"We never made it to the Cullens' home. The short version is that Edward and I had to make a run for it. One of them caught up with us. He attacked me, Edward saved me, the end." No sense making things worse by brining up Alice.

"Not nearly," Jake snapped. His short-lived cheer had vanished.

My attention turned to the floor, contemplating the many interesting facets of the dust that layered the ground around us. "They killed my parents. Edward thinks they dumped their bodies to get our attention, watched, and then followed Charlie here to find me."

"Vampires killed your parents," he bit the words at me like this was some kind of revelation I wasn't aware of.

"Yes," I responded curtly. Two minutes in his company and Jake was already rubbing me the wrong way.

Feeling his refusal to let me off the hook so easily, I proceeded to give him the rundown of the attack in the woods and how Edward prevented the change after I was bitten.

"Do you…" Jake paused. I looked up to see his sad eyes and pained expression. I'd expected him to be angry; this was new. "Do you feel any different?"

"No, oddly enough. My wrist is all better." I held up my hand and rotated my wrist a couple times, demonstrating my dexterity. "Otherwise, I feel the same."

"Don't you have a scar or something?" He spoke the question quietly, like it might offend me.

"No, it healed." I swept my hair to one side, leaning my head to give him a view of my neck. Like Edward, I was very happy not to have to carry the physical reminder of James. That may have been too much to overcome.

Jake audibly exhaled, relieved. "So, what are you going to do now? I'm on your side, you know. I can protect you from them."

That brought me upright. "What? I don't need to be protected from Edward or his family. They put themselves in danger to keep me safe. Edward saved my life, Jacob."

"Why would three bloodsuckers go to so much trouble to find one person?" Jake's eyes took on an intimidating darkness. His body language altered, his entire demeanor shifting from concern and curiosity to something far more unsettling.

"I…Because..."

"No secrets, Bella. You owe me an explanation." Though Jake spoke softly, the harshness was still cutting.

Resigned, I braced myself for the blowout. "I'm…different," I admitted. It's genetic, I guess. I can't get sick. I can't have a disease or anything like that. So, for vampires, my blood is different. Better. That's why they came after me. They found my parents by accident, but after they realized I existed, James figured out a way to find me."

Talking about this with Jacob felt so unnatural, like I suddenly realized how bizarre the entire situation was. Really, I didn't know how to explain it at all. What little I did manage to offer hardly seemed like enough of a justification.

Jacob sat in eerie silence, staring at me. His face was impassive, revealing nothing about his reaction to the absurdity I'd just confessed. That should have been my cue to just leave. Right there, I should have blurted out my peace and driven off. Instead, I dumbly hung around for the explosion.

In a burst of anger, Jacob shot off of his stool, kicking it behind him. One leg broke off, skittering across the floor. With his hands clutched over his head, Jake paced the length of the garage. His breathing was heavy, loud.

"Why, Bella? Do you have a death wish?" He abruptly halted, rounding on me and glaring daggers in my direction.

"I don't understand," I replied calmly, trying not to provoke him.

"You're a walking piece of steak to them," he shouted at me, throwing his hands in the air. "How long do you think it will be before one of them get bored and decide to make a meal of you?"

"Jacob!" I stood, disgusted by the way he talked about them.

"No! I shouldn't have let it get this far in the first place. They are parasites, Bella. You're not a person to them. You're food."

"You don't know anything about them," I challenged, taking a step forward to close the distance between us and holding my ground against him. "They are good people. Carlisle takes care of patients every day. Did you know that he's never once fed from a human?"

"He's turned them!" He yelled. "What's the difference? And you just said it yourself; maybe they don't kill humans now, but they have. What's to say they won't make an exception for you?"

"Because Edward loves me," I answered with confidence. "He'd never hurt me. He'd never let anything happen to me."

"It's perverted, Bella. It was their kind that killed your parents. Now you're just going shack up with them like it's no big deal?" I froze under the unbridled hatred wafting off of him. "It's sick," he spat, inches from my face and towering over me.

"It's really none of your business, Jake. Not anymore." I took a step back and lowered my eyes from his. I couldn't understand Jacob's irrational hatred of people he didn't even know. Whatever the tribe's history, the Cullens never harmed them. Edward's family didn't deserve Jake's prejudice.

"What's that supposed to mean? I care about you. It is my business to keep you out of trouble." Jake softened just a little, the surprise of my statement breaking through his anger.

"I understand that, but I can't keep playing the middle between you. I really do appreciate you taking care of Charlie. I'm in your debt for that. But doing…this," I gestured between us, "is hurting everyone. I know I haven't known them that long, but I love them. All of them. They've accepted me into their family. I haven't had that sense of belonging in months."

"What are you saying?" His voice lowered as he ducked his head to try and meet my eyes.

"I can't come around anymore," I said apologetically, knowing that my decision would hurt Jake. I didn't like the way he thought of Edward and his family—my family—but hurting him still left me feeling guilty. In his own way, he was only trying to help. Trouble was, I didn't want to be helped. Not from this. "If you ever need anything, I'll be here for you. I'm not turning my back on you."

"Bella." Jake gently placed his hands on each of my shoulders, pulling me closer. His unusual warmth enveloped me, softening me. "I wanted to do this right, to really get to know each other, but now I'm out of time."

"Do what?"

"I want you to choose me. I can love you better than him. We'd be good together."

"Jake," I sighed, "you don't know me. Whatever you think you feel for me, it'll pass."

"No, this isn't some crush. I know what I feel, Bella. I can give you more than him. What happens when you're thirty? Or fifty? Does he plan on sticking around that long when he looks young enough to be your son?"

His question gave me pause. In truth, my mind hadn't stopped spinning since the moment I met Edward. In the whirlwind since then, such long-term considerations were the least of my concerns.

"I don't know what the future will be, but I know I want it with him." Whatever Jake thought he felt about me, it broke my heart to destroy that. He'd have been so much better off if we'd never met.

"How do you know that I can't make you happy if you haven't even given me a chance? I can take of you. You'd be safe with me."

Safe. Whatever that meant, it didn't hold any appeal without Edward. Nothing did. Even considering Jake's words for a moment opened a painful gash in my chest. The connection between Edward and I was irrational, even scary, but it was essential to me.

"I'm sorry, Jake."

I let my face fall, unable to look into his eyes and watch what my words would do to him. I was convinced I'd done the right thing, that this would make Edward happy and finally relieve us of the constant tension, but it was painful nonetheless.

"I have to go," I whispered, stepping back to pry myself from Jacob's hands on my shoulders.

His grip tightened. I looked up, confused. Jake's narrow eyes searched mine for something, and before I could insist, he pressed himself to me and crashed his too-warm lips against mine. The feeling was foreign, uncomfortable, and all wrong. His lips felt heavy and clumsy against mine, not cool and deliberate.

My brain stuttered in shock for a moment as my entire body froze. Just as suddenly, my body rejected the invasion and I pushed against him. I pushed harder when Jake didn't relent, trying to force my lips apart. Feebly, I beat my fists against his chest, struggling to break his hold on me.

After too long, he released me and stepped back, a look of victory on his smug face. I wiped my lips against the sleeve of my hoodie and glared at him, only for a moment, before shoving past him and bolting at a sprint for my truck.

"Bella!" Jake called after me, chasing me down. As I tried to pull the door open, Jake slammed it shut, pinning me between him and the door.

"Let me go, Jake. Or so help me, I'll let Edward hunt you down." I growled the words at him, my voice thick with violent warning. I meant it.

"You can't tell me you didn't feel anything. I know you did. That's why you're running."

"No!" I rounded, staring him down. "I love Edward. I want nothing to do with you. Now back off."

"Bella-"

"You forced yourself on me, Jake. If you're lucky, I won't tell Charlie. Back. Off. Now."

Stunned, Jake tripped back a couple of steps and stared at me with wide, horror-filed eyes. I took the opportunity to jump in the cab and start the truck.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Shit. Please, let's talk about this. Don't go." He spoke to me through the closed window, but I ignored him, putting the truck in gear. Before he had the chance to pull open the door, I slammed on the gas and fishtailed out of Jake's yard. Without any mind to care about my speed, I turned on the main road out of the reservation.

My breathing was heavy and strangled, a result of my rage and the cold air constricting my lungs. Automatically, I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward.

"Bella-"

"Edward," I said with relief.

"What's wrong?" His voice was clipped, easily identifying my distressed tone.

"I'm leaving the reservation. Can you meet me at Charlie's?" I tried to sound calm, knowing that hysteria would only terrify Edward, but my heart was pounding too quickly. I wanted to punch something. I wanted to scream and throw things.

"Of course. Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I'm okay. I just need to see you."

"I'm on my way, love. Just relax. Okay?"

"Yeah. I love you."

I hung up the phone and put hands back on the wheel, doing my best to slow to a more reasonable speed. The roads were slick, not the best time drive angry. As I glanced in my rearview mirror, I saw a familiar red Volkswagen fallowing me. Damn it.

My phone rang incessantly as I drove back into town. I refused to look back at Jake, feeling his eyes on me. When I finally reached Charlie's house, Edward's car was parked along the front yard, but Charlie's cruiser was absent. I pulled into my usual spot, jumping out and slamming the door behind me. Edward was at my side in a moment, but his eyes were on Jacob, pulling in behind the Volvo.

"Bella." Jacob rushed out of his car, rounding to approach me. Edward was in his path instantly. He moved too fast for being so exposed, but the street was quiet.

"I warned you!" Edward roared, shooting his hand out to grasp Jacob's neck and force him back several steps. "I told you what would happen if you forced yourself on her."

Jacob's face started to turn red, his eyes dark and narrow. His right hand launched forward, aiming for Edward's face, but he easily dodged the blow.

"Edward, stop!" I ran to him, grabbing his other arm. "Don't hurt him. It's over, okay? I'm fine. Just let him go."

"Get your fucking hands off me," Jacob growled, gripping the arm that held him out by the throat.

"Keep your hands off her," Edward bit back. I tried to tug at him, but it was a useless effort. Edward's eyes were violently black.

"Please, Edward. Just stop. It isn't worth it."

He didn't even hear me, his attention focused only on the perceived threat he held in his grip. I watched helplessly as Edward forced Jacob's back against the Rabbit, pinning him. Jake's hand's went to Edward's fingers around his neck, but his eyes went wide as he realized he couldn't pry Edward away. A tremble shook through Jake's body.

"Bella, back up," Edward warned, his voice menacingly calm.

"You can't do this. Any one could see you. You need to stop." As the words left my lips, screeching tires snapped my attention from Edward.

"Hey!" Charlie slammed his car door and ran to us, one hand on his holstered pistol. "Break it up!" He shoved himself between the two, eyeing Edward suspiciously. With reluctance, Edward released Jake, but his violent glare didn't lessen. "What the hell is going on here?" Charlie's question landed on me, but I only looked at Edward in search of an answer.

"I kissed Bella," Jake confessed, his breathing seemingly unaffected, despite the vice that had been closing down on his throat. Charlie's eyes went wide, appraising Jake, before returning to me. "It was a total misunderstanding."

"Bella, why don't you take Edward inside?"

Automatically, I grabbed Edward's hand and tugged him along after me. To my relief, he followed without a fuss. I unlocked the door, shoving inside and heading straight for the kitchen. I vaguely heard the door close behind me.

For several seconds, I stood with my hands flat on the dining room table. In my ears, the adrenaline and pumping blood manifested as a sharp ringing married with the sound of my own frantic heartbeat. Behind me, I was aware of Edward standing at the threshold of the kitchen, but I didn't acknowledge him. A few moments later, Charlie came back inside, calmly closing the door behind him.

"Chief Thomas, I apologize for my behavior." Edward's composed and respectful tone was placating, masking the rage that I knew was bubbling just under the surface.

"Uh-huh," Charlie answered, unimpressed. "Bells, you okay?" I heard Charlie enter the kitchen behind me and stop near the sink. With one steadying breath, I turned to face him.

"No. You know what? I'm pissed." Charlie's eyebrows shot up. At the threshold, I noticed Edward visibly wince.

"Edward, maybe you should-" Charlie gruffly attempted to dismiss Edward, incorrectly placing the source of my ire on him.

"No," I cut him off. "You tell Billy to keep Jake away from me. I don't want to see him. I went down there to talk to him, then he just threw himself at me. It was disgusting." I breathed heavily as I finished my rant, feeling my face flushing red.

"Oh," Charlie responded, completely taken aback.

I pushed off from the table, eyeing Edward with determination for a moment before turning my attention back to Charlie. "Edward and I have homework to finish. I'm going to his house. Is that okay?"

Charlie looked back and forth between. "Yeah, I guess so. As long as you get your work done and you're not out late. You look exhausted, Bella. I want you to get a good night's sleep."

I closed the distance between us, nodding to Charlie and giving him an appreciative smile. "Okay. Thanks."

I gave Charlie a sideways hug and then walked through the living room, leaving Edward looking a bit confused. After a brief pause, he fell in behind me.

"Edward, can you wait a minute?" It wasn't a request.

"Go wait in my car, love. I'll be right there." Edward kissed the top of my head and handed me his keys. I looked back at Charlie, knowing exactly where this was going. I hoped that it would be brief.

Outside, I pulled my backpack out of the truck and then got in Edward's Volvo. I put the key in the ignition, starting the car and turning on the heat. It was just starting to get dark.

After a few minutes, Edward appeared. As we pulled away, he smirked at me, drawing my curiosity.

"What?"

"He gave me quite a talking to," Edward said through a smile.

"Why is that funny?"

"He also warned me to watch out for your temper."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AU and characters are OOC._

**A/N:** OK, here is the first "new" chapter of Rare Purity 3.0. For those who were around for the original (more than a year ago) this will look familiar.

* * *

**BPOV**

To say that the atmosphere in the Cullen home was tense would be an understatement. Alice kept a perpetual look out for Victoria's decisions, Carlisle and Esme frequently spoke with Jasper concerning Eleazar, the head of the Denali coven, about their progress in tracking her. Emmett did an admirable job of pretending to keep the mood light while his wife appeared wary that we'd only just tremor when the real earthquake was yet to strike. All the while, Edward pretended to ignore the obvious.

Sometimes I think the vampires forgot I was human, not deaf.

The exercise still felt pointless, but I spent two hours reading assigned chapters and working on homework while Edward pretended not to study me from behind his new Neil deGrasse Tyson hardcover. Now, I was nearly cross-eyed from staring at equations. I shoved my textbook off my lap, tossing my notebook to the floor with my backpack. Edward glanced up at me from his sofa, closing his book and setting it aside. Propped up against the headboard of his bed, I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Finished?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah."

Apparently given all the permission he needed, Edward appeared at my side in an instant, coming to sit across from me on the bed. "You know, love…" Edward tucked a few loose strands of hair behind my ear, running his hand down my cheek before pulling away. "We'd have more time together if you allowed me to finish the work for you."

Edward had reminded me of that several times, in fact. "If I'm capable of doing something myself, I prefer to."

"You're more than capable, but I'm selfish." Edward smirked at me, taking my hand to gently stroke his thumb inside my palm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Edward and I hadn't mentioned Jake's offense to the others; that was the way I wanted it to stay. As far as I was concerned, it was over the dealt with.

"There's nothing to talk about," I shrugged, though I'm sure Edward picked up on the bitterness in my voice. "He was out of line. I went down there to tell him I couldn't see him anymore. What he did only reinforced my decision."

"Why?"

"Because I was hurting you. It wasn't fair."

Edward shifted, coming to sit next to me and pulling me against his chest. I molded myself to him, wrapping one arm over his stomach. "If he hadn't behaved the way he did," Edward answered "it would have hurt you to stay away from him."

"You're more important. I'm sorry it took me so long to show you that."

"I would have killed him, Bella. I still want to." Edward wrapped his arms around me more tightly, as if trying to reassure himself that I was still his.

I moved and sat in Edward's lap. "I understand. But it really was harmless." Edward growled softly at my defense of Jacob, but a kiss should not be a death sentence. "It was just a kiss, okay? Yes, I'm angry with him, but it's over. You don't have to forgive him, but you can't go after him."

An argument was on the tip of his tongue as his eyebrows knitted together. "Not even Carlisle has this much power over me," he sighed, pressing his forehead to mine. "I can't refuse you anything."

"If I had asked you to leave with me, tonight, what would you have said?" Edward made no move to look at me, remaining completely still, like he bracing himself for the answer. Trouble was I wasn't sure I could form an honest response. I didn't want to be anywhere that Edward wasn't, but I'd just promised Charlie not to take off on him again.

"I'd say that the circumstances would be a big factor," I replied. "What's wrong?" I swept my fingers through Edward's hair, feeling him relax into my touch just slightly.

"James was Victoria's mate. She will come back for me, for you, eventually. Tanya and the others can't hunt her forever."

"And Victoria cant run forever," I answered. "And Alice will see, right? Now that James is gone, she'll be able to warn us."

"There's more than that," Edward stated with frustration. "She won't be content to kill you and I. Losing her mate..." Edward stared at me, cupping the side of my face. "She won't be satisfied until she's wiped out our family and burned the town to the ground. She has nothing left to lose."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's what I would do."

Silence ensued and lingered. So many consequences for a little blood. Though Edward was sure Victoria wouldn't go to the Volturi—his kind tended to avoid them at all cost—there was no guarantee that, when she did come back, she would be alone. After all, if she hoped decimate a coven as large as the Cullens, she'd need numbers.

"Change me," I blurted out. Edward didn't respond, but I detected that he'd stopped breathing. His eyes closed and he remained in quiet stillness long enough that I became nervous.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to hear those words," he whispered. "Since the moment I told you the truth of what I am, I've been desperate for you to ask me for this."

"I'll wait until after graduation, to make it easier on Charlie, and then we can leave. You can take me anywhere you want." I slid my hands down his chest, running my fingers across the soft fabric of his shirt. Still, he wouldn't look at me.

"No," he breathed.

"What?"

"I won't change you," he answered with an oddly pained quality to his voice.

"Look at me," I demanded harshly. I didn't understand his refusal, certain that there was something that I'd missed in our exchange. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. What I saw there was torment, sadness that tugged at me. "How can you say that? You just told me—"

"Until the other night, I would have given you this. I would have done so happily and immediately, if you so wished. I wouldn't have hesitated to ensure we could have an eternity together without fear."

"Then why?" I begged him.

"There are consequences to becoming what I am. In my selfish haste, I wouldn't have stopped to consider the repercussions. With James, those consequences became obvious. I won't do that to you."

"Edward! You're not making any sense. Tell me."

"Alice betrayed her family to serve her sire. She didn't want to, but she was incapable of refusing. I was reminded that any notion I have of free will is essentially false. I am permitted my freedom only so long as it pleases my sire."

For the first time, I looked at Edward and saw someone vulnerable. Not emotionally, but physically. For all his power and ability, he would always be at the mercy of Carlisle.

"But I'm not asking Carlisle to change me. I want you to do it."

"And that's why I can't. I am far more selfish than my father. You haven't considered the consequences of your choice, Isabella. You'd be completely subservient to me. You can't possibly understand an eternity of submission."

"You wouldn't do that to me," I challenged. "I trust you, Edward. I always have."

"You shouldn't," he whispered. Edward placed his palms on either side of my face, delicately cupping my cheeks as he gazed down at me. "I don't want to control you, love. However, I can't promise that I wouldn't be tempted to use that power over you. You make me completely irrational. The love I feel for you, the need I have for you…" Edward paused, caressing my skin with the pads of his thumbs. "I am capable of a great many things in desperation, Bella. Not all of them good."

"Before we met, what would you have done after graduation?" I sat up, curling my legs up in front of me and holding my knees to my chest. To his credit, Edward didn't miss a beat in contemplating the reason for my question.

"Carlisle and Esme would likely stay here while the rest of us went to college, or at least pretended to do so."

"And now?"

"Bella, I don't intend to be anywhere you are not. I'll follow you anywhere you want to go." Edward took my hands in his, rubbing small circles into my skin.

"And then what?" I pulled my hands away, moving to cross my legs in front of me, leveling my eyes confidently with Edward's.

"I don't understand." His brow kitted together as he searched my face, obviously confused and wary. "Please tell me what you're thinking, love."

"Let's just say that we go off to college. Then what? Where do we go? What do we do after that?"

"Anywhere and anything. I can provide for you. I have more money than I could hope to spend in a lifetime."

"Whose lifetime? Mine or yours?"

Edward appeared taken aback at my pointed question. "What is this about?"

"I have chosen the life I want. But I don't belong in your world. I don't fit. When I'm ten years older than you, and you're repeating your senior year, what does your family tell people about me? That I'm your aunt? Esme's sister? When I'm twenty years older than you, will I be Alice's mother?"

"Bella, I don't care what we tell people. I don't have to keep up this repetition; we can live on our own. Anything you could possibly want, it is within my power to give you, if you'll just tell me what it is."

Edward's tone was pleading, even panicked. I regretted leading him to this conclusion, but I had to know that he understood my reservations. He had to see how impossible our future would be if something didn't change.

"Change me," I whispered again.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I just told you why."

"That's not a good enough reason," he bit at me. "You're worried about what other people will think of us? I don't care. You do fit, Bella. You belong with me. Anything you want your life to be, I can give it to you. You don't have to change for me."

"That is what I want, Edward. I want to be like you, to be equal. As long as I'm human, I'll feel like I'm in the way. I'll be a liability. You said it yourself; Victoria will come back for me one day. If not her then it will be someone else. I don't want to live looking over my shoulder. More than that, I don't want your family to live that way."

"No," he abruptly stood and began pacing at the foot of the bed. He wouldn't look at me. "You aren't giving up your life for me or anyone else. I can protect you, Bella. I will."

"I don't want you to," I blurted out, exasperated. Edward came to a halt, wincing as if he'd been kicked in the stomach. I regretted saying the words, even if they were true. "It's what I want. I thought…I thought you'd want this, too."

"I told you once that I didn't want you to regret me." Edward turned, looking at me with a pleading expression that broke my heart and forced me to look at the pieces bleeding out on the floor. "If you grew to resent me for the power I would hold over you, as I have come to resent Carlisle, I'd never forgive myself. I love you, Bella. So completely that it is physically painful to deny you the one thing you've ever asked of me. Nevertheless, I fear your resentment more. I couldn't look into your eyes for an eternity and see my own betrayal of your trust reflected back to me. If I ever did something to drive you away, I wouldn't survive it."

"I want it to be you, Edward." I stood, moving to him and fisting my hands in his shirt. "I want to be with you, forever." Edward exhaled, wrapping his strong arms around my waist. "But if you force my hand, I can do with without you."

"No," he growled, holding me tighter and pinning my body against the length of us. "I won't allow it."

"You may not have a choice," I argued.

"I won't be coerced, Isabella. I won't have you submit to another. Even the thought... It's repulsive."

"I have faith in you, Edward. I'm already yours, more so than you know. You couldn't possibly have to command me into anything I wouldn't willingly give you."

He looked over my head, his expression concerned with something else. "We've been the only two people breathing in the house for several minutes," he stated. There was almost a hint of humor in his voice.

"And what do they think?" I was nervous in asking for this information. For all of my pleading and threats to usurp Edward, I had no idea if his family would be willing to accept me as a permanent part of their lives. Unknowingly, I may have been making a complete fool of myself.

"As usual, I've been out-voted. You have everyone wrapped around your delicate little fingers."

I stared at him in disbelief. It couldn't possibly be so easy to change his mind. He was so adamant about refusing me; I was leery of his turn of demeanor. Something wasn't right. Confirming my fear, Edward smirked. There was danger ahead. I felt as though I'd just walked into a trap.

"Edward?" I questioned. "What is it?"

"I still haven't given you your birthday gift," he replied. Edward walked to his dresser, opening the top drawer, and pulled out a small box wrapped in shimmering blue paper.

Realization hit me as he placed the box in my hands. "This is what you went to Seattle for?"

"It is." Edward smiled. "Although, under the circumstances, it is an insufficient gift. Still, I intended for you to have this."

I was puzzled at his cryptic addition. Edward's eyes revealed nothing, urging me to open it. I stepped to the bed, sitting down to unwrap the gift. Inside the paper was a simple wooden box, which was weathered and aged. Curious, I looked up at Edward.

"Keep going," he smiled.

I pulled the top off the box, revealing the silver bracelet with a diamond heart pendant. I stared at the lovely thing, at a loss for words. "Edward, this is too much. I didn't want you to spend so much money on me."

"I didn't," he insisted, coming to sit next to me on the bed. "This has been in my family for several generations. My father gave it to my mother on their wedding day, and I'm giving it to you." He took the bracelet and delicately placed it around my wrist.

I turned my arm to watch the light reflect in the facets of the pendant, mesmerized. "Thank you," I whispered, looking into Edward's adoring eyes. He stroked my cheek before placing a delicate kiss against my lips. With a strange look, he pulled away.

I watched as Edward went into his closet, returning with something concealed in his palm. He stood in front of me, intensity in his eyes. "Bella, I've walked the Earth for more than two hundred years without a purpose and without meaning. My…existence," he struggled to say the words, as if they were suffocating him, "has been a black and desolate life." Edward took a breath, steadying himself. I had never seen him look so nervous. That made me nervous.

"I don't know why you love me. I can't fathom what I've done to deserve you, but I swear that I will spend every day for all eternity trying to be worthy of you." I opened my mouth to speak, to stop his self-admonishment, but he dropped to one knee in front of me. "Isabella Marie Swan, the diamond on your wrist signifies my undying devotion to love and care for you. This diamond," he opened a small leather box, revealing a ring, "is my promise to respect and cherish you for as long as you'll have me. Forever, if you'll grant me that. Bella, will you marry me?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AU and characters are OOC._

* * *

**EPOV**

I hadn't expected to reach this pivotal moment so quickly. Certainly, I'd been inclined to ask for Bella's hand since the moment her significance in my world was realized. Finally being justified in truly calling her mine had been a fantasy that placated me every moment I was prohibited from holding her warm body in my arms.

While most of the few pieces of monetary and sentimental value of my human life were left tucked away in a safe deposit box, moving around to stay near to whatever new residence we inhabited, my mother's engagement ring was always kept with me. Perhaps it was just an irrational need to be reminded of her and the choice I'd made that had killed her. Maybe it was my own form of penance to have the guilt close by. She had sent me the ring and bracelet with her suicide note as a last act of motherly devotion. Should I have needed money, the pieces would have fetched a good price in trade.

Nevertheless, when my Isabella asked me—without the slightest trepidation or fear—to give her immortality, I simply couldn't find an excuse to hold back my greatest wish.

Isabella continually put me to shame for her bravery and strength of conviction. Where I was cowering in fear of a little human girl's rejection, she'd stood toe-to-toe with a vampire and demanded to be ensured our love would never conclude. How could I waste a moment more? And so, with all the courage I could muster, and with the deafening sounds of my family's thoughts bombarding me, I proposed to Isabella.

For precisely thirteen seconds, Isabella stared in silence at the ring in the black leather box. It was one of the earliest examples of platinum anywhere in North America. To this day, I do not know how my father was able to acquire it, but it served as the most fitting symbol for my rare and magnificent creature. In the center was a two-carat diamond surrounded by cascading rows of smaller sapphires and diamonds that curved like waves around the center stone.

I grew increasingly more concerned as Bella's heart raced at a steady clip and her breath held in her lungs. Her wide chocolate eyes were glassy with tears that had yet to drip to her cheek. I watched her for an answer.

I was about to speak, try to coax my love to meet my eyes, but she abruptly launched herself at me, sealing her lips to mine in a furious demand. Without hesitation I captured her in my arms, pulling us to the couch behind me.

Bella straddled her legs over my hips, tangling her small hands in my hair to tug at the roots. I'd never tire of that sensation, which set my frigid body with scorching flames. I let her control the kiss, command me as I wrapped my arms securely around her back, pressing her close. The sensual heat her body radiated through mine was a new awakening every opportunity she granted it to me. I was utterly at her mercy, eternally and willfully.

Bella moaned into my mouth as our tongues massaged and explored each other. Her taste was sweet, luscious, and laced with the most alluring promise of her blood. Hearing her heart pound with vitality, her blood rushing through her veins as she writhed against my body induced powerful arousal. My cock hardened beneath her, and discovering my need, she ground herself against me. I was undone.

I moved one hand to grip her hips, encouraging her ministrations, while the other tangled in her hair. I gently titled her head to the side, exposing her neck to me. She panted in anticipation, allowing me to guide her. Releasing my lips from hers, I ran my nose down the length of the little blue vein in her neck. Bella's arousal permeated the air between us, provoking a feral noise to escape my lips. Hungrily, I licked across the exposed flesh of her soft and slender neck. At her pulse, where the skin throbbed—for me—I kissed and sucked.

Bella whimpered under my attentions, holding my head to her neck as she continued to grind her center against my length. She still hadn't actually given me an answer. She was torturing me. Teasing a vampire. Naughty girl.

I growled against her skin, delighted at the way her breath caught and her body stilled in my arms. I licked once more at her neck—opposite the side I'd drank from her—and pressed the front of my teeth to her flesh. She liked me this way. She craved the real me—deadly and powerful.

"I need an answer, Isabella." I allowed my voice to carry a dark note as I breathed the words against her heated skin. An indecipherable noise that was partly a moan and half a sigh escaped her lips. "I want to hear the words."

Bella shifted and I released her enough to allow our eyes to meet. There was lust and adoration plain on her face, her eyes were dilated and hooded under her long lashes. My kitten was thoroughly riled. Bella raised one delicate hand to cup the side of my face, staring into my eyes. "Yes. I'll marry you."

Together, our lustful expressions turned to unbridled joy. Relief flooded through me like a cleansing river as Bella smiled, her lovely eyes sparkling. I pulled her tight against me, burying my face in her hair as she rested her head on my shoulder. No man had ever been so alive. No man had ever known such bliss. And no man ever would again. The source of all happiness and goodness in the world had agreed to tie herself to me, for eternity.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love." I ran my hands down her back in lazy patterns, relishing in the feel of her so tender and vulnerable in my arms.

"Yes?"

"If this is truly want you want, then I will be the one to do it. I want you to be mine, Isabella, in every way possible. Because I am irrevocably yours." I pushed a few loose strands of hair back from her face, finding her eyes mirroring my own wonder and amazement. She was stunned I'd caved to her, but really, I never stood a chance.

More than anything I wanted to ensure our eternity. I also loved her enough to attempt to dissuade her. She had to understand what she would give up for an immortal life. I needed to know that she was willing to make such a sacrifice and that she did so without reservation. Regardless, the battle of wills would have still fallen in her favor. My nobility had short limits.

Bella threw her arms around me, squeezing me with what I presumed to be every bit of strength she could muster. "I love you," she whispered, "so much, Edward. Thank you."

"With everything I am, Isabella."

"Um…" She pulled away and I picked her up to slide her across my lap, encouraging her to rest her head against my shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Can we wait to tell Charlie?" She looked so timid and sheepish, nothing like the girl that had threatened me with glaring eyes or who had been greedily taking of my body just moments ago. "I've put him through a lot lately. I'm not sure he can handle another shock. We've only known each other for a few weeks. I think it will give him a heart attack. He won't understand."

Yes, I was inclined to agree with her. We could break the news gently, some time more advantages. However, I was in too good a humor to resist the opportunity to toy with my little kitten.

"I think that is wise, love. I can have Carlisle standing by with a defibrillator when you're ready to explain that your immortal fiancé wishes to feast on you and transform you into one of the undead." With no small effort, I arranged my face into a serious expression.

For the first time in many days, Bella resembled the girl I'd met. She laughed openly and with abandon, doing so as if she'd just remembered it was possible. I smiled, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Don't forget," she warned, "he's armed. It's a good thing you're bulletproof." I hummed against her neck, kissing her.

"Can I have that ring now?" Bella held out her left hand. I pulled the box out of my pocket, taking the ring from its seat between the velvet pillows. With great pride, I slid the ring down her finger. "I love it, Edward. It's…perfect."

I curled her tighter against my body, wishing I could simply prolong this flawless moment for a few more years, uninterrupted. However, the others were getting restless.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to leave these here with you. I don't want Charlie finding the ring, and I'm not sure that it is a good idea to be walking around town with this monstrosity on my wrist."

"I won't hear of it. You can entrust the ring to my care, but I insist that you wear the bracelet. For me."

"Okay," she acquiesced without a fight, as if having her agreement to marry me had cast the spell of submission over her. "Of course I'll wear it."

"Now," I said, tilting Bella's chin up to kiss her, "are you ready to face our family?"

She smiled, biting her lip. My cock twitched underneath her ass. I used the pad of my thumb to pull her lip free, licking it briefly.

"I like that," she admitted with the slightest pink shade flushing her cheeks. "Our family."

**BPOV**

"Will you come back?" I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned toward Edward. He had the most brilliant smile plastered on his face since the moment we left his house.

"Of course, love. As soon as Charlie is asleep. I'm staying nearby until then."

Edward got out and rounded his Volvo to open my door. I took his hand when he offered it and then wrapped myself around him as we approached the front porch. Under the yellow light overhead, Edward leaned down and gave me a last, longing kiss. My body melted for him, submitting to the memories of what he was capable of when we were intimate. I sharp thrill of desire ran through me when I considered that soon, Edward would finally make love to me.

"Whatever you're thinking about right now," Edward breathed in a low and sensual rasp against my lips, "please hold on to that thought until I return." His mouth released mine to lick at my jaw and then run his nose down my neck. He hugged me close to his hard body, burying his face in my hair. "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you," I answered with the utmost conviction. I squeezed him tightly until he gently pulled away.

"Go inside," he smiled. "I'll be back very soon."

"I'll miss you." I rose to my tiptoes to place a kiss to his cheek, and then went inside abruptly. If I didn't just force myself away, Charlie would have to physically pry me off of Edward.

I braced myself against the door after shutting it behind me, taking a brief moment to steady my breathing and collect myself.

"Bells?" I turned around, finding Charlie walking out of the kitchen with a glass of milk. "You okay?" He had a speculative look on his face, but when he took in the stupid grin I was sporting, he rolled his eyes and hid a smile as he went to his recliner.

"I'm great." I hung up Edward's coat then shuffled over to the couch, tossing my backpack on the floor near the stairs.

A little too energized, I plopped down on the couch to make small talk with Charlie for a few minutes before getting ready for bed.

With trepidation, he looked over at me. The expression on his face told me he was deliberating something. After a moment, he cleared his throat and just spit it out. "Billy called."

That smacked the smile right off my face. I could practically feel Edward bristling at the name. I was absolutely certain he was in earshot, waiting to come back to me.

"And?" My irritation was plain on my face and in the detachment in my voice.

Charlie sat forward, holding his eyes with mine. "He apologized. He wanted you to know that he's spoken to Jake and warned him to leave you be."

"Good," was all I could offer.

Jacob had been all but forgotten in the last couple of hours, but bringing it up again, my anger rose. More than the kiss itself, what really pissed me off was that he thought he could just steal me away from Edward. Like my feelings were so fickle and impressionable. I'd made my preference clear, but he'd completely ignored me. He had no respect for me.

"Did he…" Charlie's dark brows furrowed together, causing the slight creases and wrinkles in his tan skin to deepen with shadows. He exhaled, demonstrating his uneasiness. That had me nervous. "Did he hurt you or—"

Oh! I hadn't considered that I'd run out of here so quickly that I never gave Charlie the full story. I had no idea what he and Jacob might have said to each other after I dragged Edward inside, but Charlie wouldn't believe anything except my side of the story, which I hadn't given him.

"No," I assured. I felt bad for letting him worry over that so needlessly. "It was just a kiss, nothing more. And he did apologize, but it was too little, too late." He relaxed, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his face. "I'm sorry," I offered. "I've been a handful so far. I'm trying to get my life settled, and I promise that I'll try to keep the crazy to a minimum."

Charlie snorted out a short laugh, smiling under his dark mustache. That look told me that I was right, but that he wasn't really upset. "You want to explain that huge rock on your wrist? Is it real?" Charlie didn't miss a thing. I had to wonder what else he'd noticed along the way that he simply kept to himself.

"Yeah," I nodded with smirk. "A family heirloom."

There was an upside and a downside to that added bit of information. On the one hand, Charlie shouldn't be under the false impression that Edward had dropped that kind of cash on a gift for his very new "girlfriend." However, I noticed the way Charlie's eyebrows shot up. It might have been more surprising that he was giving away something so precious and valuable to a girl he'd only just met.

"It's my birthday present."

"That's pretty serious."

"Is that bad?"

Charlie considered that question for a long moment before sighing and returning his eyes to mine. He looked tired. "Your parents got married right out of high school. I didn't know them then, but I know they were happy."

I smiled, thinking about them being so in love and eager to start their lives together. My parents were happy. They were sickeningly perfect for each other. My father indulged my mom's short attention span, and she kept him on his toes.

"Anyway, what do I know about love? I'm just a confirmed bachelor." He winked at me, effectively stating that he wasn't going to give me a hard time about this.

"So…" I let the word hang for a few seconds, watching Charlie brace himself. "What did you and Edward talk about?"

Charlie slapped a serious look on his face. "Oh, you know, the usual. I showed him my gun rack and reminded him that the woods are deep and hard to search in the winter."

This time, it was my turn to snicker. It was sweet how protective Charlie wanted to be; that was as much his instinct as it was a promise to my father. Still, I felt a little bad that his threats were so weightless when leveled at a vampire whose love for me would defy any law or intimidation.

It was then that I really understood that after I was changed I'd never see him again. I needed to give my plan more consideration than the very selfish and cursory glance of late. Essentially, I had to die. Charlie would mourn my entire family in empty coffins. No matter what story was given, he'd feel as though he'd failed in protecting me. That just didn't seem fair.

The morbid thought propelled me from my seat. I bent down to Charlie and gave him a firm, sincere hug with my arms wrapped around his neck. He froze in response to my sudden embrace, but softened after a moment to pat me on the back. "Hey, kiddo. Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed against his shoulder, pulling away. "Thank you. I don't think I've said that enough. I'd be a mess without you." I smiled through the tears that wanted to pour out. He twisted his lips while appraising me, but smiled back. "You're doing good, Charlie."

"If you say so." He chuckled, dismissing my compliment. I knew getting all emotional made him a little uncomfortable, but it was worth it.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. Don't stay up too late." That was both a sincere concern that he hadn't been sleeping enough, and an encouragement for my own sake.

"Goodnight, Bells."

Twenty minutes after I heard Charlie's bedroom door click shut, Edward appeared in the corner of my room near the window. He was a haunting vision of beauty. The way the darkness clung to him in the shadows, it was like it was drawn to him.

"You should sleep," he said as he stalked over to my bed.

"I will." I slid over to one side to give him space to climb in beside me. "We have to think about what to tell Charlie," I whispered against his chest.

My free hand slipped under his shirt to deliberately run patterns across his stomach. I loved the way his muscles contracted under my touch, and the soft hiss that escaped his lips. Edward kissed the top of my head, winding his arms around my waist to pull me closer. My right leg was draped over his hip, tangled between his legs.

"I should have asked his permission first," he commented. "I've done this all backwards."

"No, not that. I mean when you change me. He'll be devastated when he thinks I'm dead, Edward. He already lost my parents."

"Are you having seconds thoughts?" Edward tilted my chin up to seek my eyes.

"No. I know I want this. I just wish there was some way to do it without hurting him."

Edward exhaled over my hair, smoothing his fingers down my cheek. "It doesn't have to happen so quickly. After graduation, we can take all the time you'd like to plan a wedding, start college, anything you want. You don't have to rush into this."

"Are you trying to delay me?"

"Bella, I'll take you to Vegas this instant if that's what you want. As terrified as I am of siring you, I'll do it at your command, without hesitation. I want this more than I have any right to."

I closed my eyes, exhaling my relief. Getting his agreement the first time was an emotionally charged and frantic back-and-forth. The idea that he might reconsider after he'd had some time to think it over worried me. Edward kissed my forehead, urging me to lie back down.

"Okay. Because you're stuck with me. I'm not changing my mind."

"As if I'd let you." Edward pulled my comforter up to my shoulders, wrapping us securely. "Sleep, love. Morning will come too soon."

…

At lunch the next day, I noticed that Jasper and Edward didn't speak to each other, but he politely bantered with Alice while Emmett told dirty jokes in an effort to get me to snort iced tea out my nose. He'd caught me off guard with the first crack, and then he just couldn't let it go. Rose huffed her annoyance at Emmett's childish and crude humor, but the little sparkle in her eyes gave away the fact that he found him charming in an adoring way.

With every punch line, Emmett eagerly looked to her for a smile or a laugh. She'd roll her eyes at him, but I noticed her squeeze his arm under the table. They were perfect for each other. He was silly and exuberant, while she was reserved and serious, but they balanced each other out.

"Bella?" Jasper called my attention. Edward stiffened next to me.

"Yeah?"

"Will you take a walk with me?"

"It's almost time to go to class, love." Edward looked over my head to Jasper. His expression was sharp while voice voice remained smooth.

"I'll meet you in class," I assured Edward while picking up my backpack and lunch tray.

"Leave it," Edward snapped curtly.

I decided to ignore his tantrum. I left the tray on the table and hooked my backpack over my shoulder. Jasper stood, pointedly ignoring Edward's stare as we walked out the cafeteria and into the empty hallway.

I followed Jasper outside and to a picnic table that was covered in a layer of snow. The shimmering crystals were still falling from the sky, so I slipped on my gloves and zipped my jacket against the cold. Jasper shoved his hands in his pockets while he scanned my face—or more likely my emotions—before speaking.

"I do love my brother, Bella." Even without his ability, I found Jasper disarming. He had a very good-natured and calming disposition. "But I also know what he's capable of. Have you sincerely thought about what you're agreeing to in letting him change you?"

I was taken aback by Jasper's question. Though he hadn't said anything after last night's announcement, I had assumed he'd be happy for me. Jasper and I had sort of bonded after that one terrible night when Edward brought me home to meet the family for the first time. He'd been there to offer me his shoulder when I was hurt and fuming mad at being ignored all night.

"Why would you ask me that? I thought you of all people would be relieved."

"He loves you, Bella. More than his own life. However, his ability gives him an advantage that he's learned to trust and rely on above all else. Once he's set on his reasoning, it is often impossible to persuade him in any other direction. Ultimately, he decides what he believes is best and will act on that with singular focus."

"What's your point?"

"My sire was a cruel and vengeful vampire. I spent decades under her thumb without one decision that was entirely my own. When the Volturi killed her, the liberation I felt was overwhelming. I finally felt alive for the first time since my change. Now, Alice and I are truly free people. And while Carlisle is a good man, the others do not have the same luxury. Edward, whether he believes it or not, has been conditioned by his forced submission. If he wants something bad enough, he'll command you even if his heart brakes in saying the words."

"I understand how it works. Edward explained it to me." The way his face grew grim when speaking about his sire made me sympathetic. "You should know that he tried to talk me out of it. He's terrified that I'll resent him for the power he'll hold over me. Still, I'm willing to make the sacrifice. I don't want freedom if it doesn't include Edward. Nothing else matters without him."

"I just wanted to be certain that you'd really thought about this. I need to know that I made every effort to educate you before you gave up something so precious." Jasper's face softened with his voice.

"I have," I nodded with confidence. "And you did."

"I'd like to think that you and I have a unique relationship." Jasper took a step closer, giving me a serious look.

I nodded again. I really did value his concern for me. "You should expect that Edward will be jealous of that. I know because I've always been jealous of the closeness he's shared with Alice. Nevertheless, I want you to understand that you can come to me with anything."

"I do, Jasper. Thank you."

He smiled and gave me a gentle hug. "He's completely at your mercy, Bella." Jasper whispered in my ear as he patted my back. "I can deal with a few centuries of his attitude and dirty looks. Just be gentle with him."

Jasper escorted me back inside to find Edward leaning against the wall of lockers with an impassive mask fixed to his face. I was little apprehensive when Jasper passed me off and Edward pulled me under his arm. The two shared a long look that suggested they were having a silent conversation through Jasper's thoughts and Edward's concealed emotions.

Without a word, Edward gave Jasper a tight nod, and then we proceeded to our next class. It wasn't until we were both seated and waiting for the last bell to ring that Edward finally spoke. "He's right, Bella."

I turned in my seat to face him. I still couldn't read his emotions through that implacable façade.

"Which part?" I asked gently, trying to soften him. I felt guilty for erasing his prior smile that seemed to have absorbed him so easily.

"All of it." Edward ran his hand roughly through his hair. "I can't promise I'll never abuse your trust and the sacrifice you'll make to be with me. You know that's not what I want, but I'm a deeply flawed individual. You make me completely irrational. And I am jealous that Jasper has your ear. You bend to his guidance far more easily than mine."

"I don't bend to him. I appreciate his advice and understand that as a gifted third party he has a useful and valid point of view." I reached out and took Edward's hand across the aisle. With his other hand, he twisted my bracelet around my wrist to study the pendant against my skin.

"He's going to enjoy my envy," he remarked with a darkly sarcastic grin. As the bell rang, Edward released me to focus his attention forward.

…

"You're distracting me," I scolded Edward as he continued to nip at my earlobe with his lips. Since going upstairs to work on my homework two hours ago in his room, Edward hadn't given me a moment's peace.

"That's the idea," He replied playfully. I couldn't be too upset. First, I loved that Edward was in a better mood now that we were home and my ring was seated on my finger. Second, I adored Edward's affectionate teasing.

Charlie had another late night at the station. After making me lasagna, Esme put the rest in a Tupperware to take home for him. That was a very kind gesture, but I had to put my foot down after hearing that Alice had gone grocery shopping and stocked our kitchen before coming home after school.

I knew she meant well, and I appreciated it, but that was going too far. There was no reason I couldn't do that myself. She pouted for minute, but Edward's glare had her complying with me that there would be no future repeats of that.

"Fine," I slapped my book shut and shoved it off my lap. "I'm done."

I shot Edward an exasperated glance, but he wasn't the least bit deterred. He knew me better than to take my tantrum as actual annoyance.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

The cheeky man was smug at winning me over. He pulled me across his lap on his leather sofa, wrapping me securely in his arms. I could still see the four punctures in the seatback from our last intimate encounter on this couch.

"Now you have to tell me what you're thinking," Edward demanded.

I tilted my chin to gesture behind his shoulder. "How you put those holes in your sofa."

A shudder ran through Edward's body as he closed his eyes and exhaled. Under me, I felt Edward harden. Knowing that I could draw such immediate responses out of him did wonderful things for my confidence.

"Exactly," I agreed.

"What do you say we both give up school and I'll just lie around naked waiting for you to take pleasure from me?" He held his eyes focused with mine, no trace of humor on his face.

"Oh, kitten." Edward inhaled deeply at the flush of blood that bloomed over my skin. He buried his face against my neck, kissing me into arousal. "You blush with your clothes on," he purred against my flesh, "but when I've got you disrobed and vulnerable, you're a vixen."

"Your fault," I said as he continued to lick and suck at my neck.

"My privilege," he corrected.

My hands twisted in the soft hair at the nape of his neck, tugging and massaging him. With one arm holding me secure against his chest, Edward ran his other hand down the outside of my thigh and back up the top of my knee.

"Open for me, kitten."

My breath caught at his darkly sensual order. I parted my legs to allow his hand to slip between my thighs. He pushed upward, allowing me to revel in the sensation of his long fingers trailing up to my core. The tips of his fingers barely brushed the inseam of my jeans at my apex before he retreated in his path to repeat the action again.

I squirmed in his lap, feeling his rigid length pressing against my rear. Pulling his head back by his hair, I stared into his black eyes. His face was dark with lust in the muted light of the sun that started to dip behind the clouds and trees outside his windows. The snow was still falling, building the layers of white steadily through the day.

With needy precision, Edward sealed his lips to mine. His kiss was passionate and deliberate, but smooth and reverent. He was stoking me, slowly priming me. He swallowed my moans when I parted my lips to accept his tongue. Between my thighs, Edward continued to teasingly glide up to my sex, but deny me the friction I wanted. I groaned against his mouth, tugging more forcefully at his scalp to communicate my need.

"You only have to ask, kitten."

"Touch me."

Edward popped the button of my jeans. He slowly dragged my zipper down,p and then slid his hand inside my panties. His fingertips glided over my outer lips, just barely dipping between my folds.

"You're so wet for me," he noted in a husky voice.

"Please, Edward." I attacked his mouth with greater ferocity, trying to coax him to what I wanted. I sucked his tongue into my mouth in a long pull. In answer, Edward dragged his fingers through my wetness and pressed the heel of his palm against my clit.

"You need me inside you," he rasped. "You feel empty when I'm not."

"Yes," I pleaded. He continued to press his palm firmly as I writhed against him, feeling him throbbing under my ass, but wouldn't push into me.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes to find his black gaze boring into me. "I want to make love to you. Now. I want to be inside you when you come for me."

There weren't any words. I threw my arms around his neck and clung to him as he picked me up and carried me to his bed. He didn't need any encouraging; I wanted this just as desperately as he did.

Edward gently rested me against his pillows, sitting back to pull off his sweater and undershirt. I openly stared at his naked torso, licking my lips at remembering the way his skin tasted and the feral sounds he made the first time I kissed and nipped across his body.

When Edward slid his hands under the hem of my sweater, I sat up to allow him to remove my shirts. He discarded them in the pile forming on the floor. "So gorgeous," he purred while taking in my exposed flesh. Kneeling between my legs, Edward bent to kiss me gently. His hands slid up my ribs to cup my covered breasts, kneading them firmly. My nipples hardened as he rubbed his thumbs over the taut peaks. After a moment, Edward reached around to unhook my bra and pull the straps slowly down my shoulders. When I was fully on display for him, he laid me back and took one nipple into his mouth.

His cool, dexterous tongue flicked over the sensitive pebble, sparking electricity through my entire body. With his left hand, he tugged and rolled my other nipple between his thumb and index finger. A harsh hiss pushed from behind my teeth at the slight sting. He suckled and lapped at my flesh, switching his ministrations to the other nipple.

For long minutes that threatened to pull me to climax before I had what I really wanted, Edward devoted himself to worshiping my breasts. I continued to undulate against his hard shaft while he rolled his hips to offer me greater friction.

"God, Edward. I need you. Now. Please."

"Mmm, Isabella, you have me." He pulled his mouth away, meeting my eyes with such ardent adoration that my breath stopped. Daring me not to watch him, he stripped for me.

Tortuously slow, Edward unbuttoned his slacks and pulled down his zipper. With deliberate ease, he slid his pants and boxer briefs down his leanly muscular legs. Edward's impressively long and thick cock sprung forward, stopping my heart and parting my lips in awe of him.

I remained perfectly still while raking my eyes over every inch of his masculine perfection. Edward fisted his shaft in one hand, stroking it in long, slow pulls that made me squirm in anticipation. He took two sinuous strides back to the bed, resuming his position between my legs. I let Edward push my knees up and together so that my feet were flat against the mattress. So leisurely, he pulled down my jeans and panties until I was completely bared to him.

"You're magnificent, Bella. I don't deserve you." He tossed the last of my clothes off the bed and then settled his hips between my thighs. Resting most of his weight on his forearms on either side of my head, Edward lowered his face to mine, breathing heavily. "I've never wanted anything so much in my life, love."

"Not even…?"

"Not even," he affirmed.

With tender care, Edward kissed my forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks, and then ran a path from my jaw to my collarbone. I gripped and kneaded the hard muscles of his back, dragging my fingertips across his satiny skin.

"It is going to hurt at first, love. I promise I'll be gentle, but you have to tell me if there is too much pain. You have to talk to me. Do you understand?"

I was aware of the less desirable consequences of losing your virginity. Frankly, I was a little afraid of the pain, but nothing could deter me from having this. "I will, Edward. I promise. I trust you."

Edward suckled at my neck. I felt his hard and throbbing erection lying heavy against my core. "I know you do." He pulled one hand out of my hair to rub between my folds, massaging me. "God, you're so soft and wet, love. So warm." Edward's voice was just above a whisper. He sounded as though he could hardly breath, like every word was a struggle to utter.

With our eyes locked, Edward positioned himself at my entrance. A low groan pushed out from his lips as he slipped the wide crest inside me the first inch. Reflexively, I contracted around him, arching my back with a gasp. It wasn't pain, not yet, but a sensation of fullness and stretching that surprised me. "Shh. Relax, love. I'll go slowly. You just have to relax your body for me."

At his command, I did. I sunk back into the mattress, wrapping my arms around his back. As I felt him push gently inside me with measured restraint, Edward whispered loving words to calm me from tensing. I was hyper aware of every thick inch of him as he filled me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," I breathed in a whisper. Cool lips tenderly moved over mine, melting me, and coaxing me to close my eyes. "Ah!" Every muscle clenched as he pushed through my barrier. The pain was sharp and sudden, causing my walls to clamp down around him.

Edward hissed against my lips, but he stilled to let me adjust to the new feeling of taking him so deeply. After a moment, the cold sensation of him inside me soothed the pain.

"I'm okay," I assured him. "You can move."

With my insistence, Edward pushed fully inside me, letting me take him to the hilt until his pelvis was flush against me. "Oh, love, you feel incredible." He rolled his hips with a moan, pulling a similar noise from me. My legs wrapped around his hips, me heels digging into his backside.

Gingerly, he started to pull out while nuzzling his face between my neck and shoulder. Just as careful, he sunk deeper into me. Edward set an unhurried and gentle pace, giving me time to find my comfort zone and acquaint both of us with the new sensations.

Small moans and whispers were exchanged as Edward made love to me in the most sensual and caring way he knew how. I felt his adoration with every stroke. Soon enough, the fire Edward had patiently stoked started to rise.

"More, Edward. I'm ready." I knew he was being cautious for my sake. He didn't want to take too much too quickly, but I was fully primed and needy.

Edward stilled inside me, lifting his head to meet my eyes. With one hand, he slid his fingers down the side of my face and across my lips. "Tell me what you want, love. You can have it all."

"I want you. All of you. Take me."

He searched my eyes for a brief moment, but as I knew he would, he understood. I captured his jaw in both hands and pulled him down to me. Deliberately punctuating my point, I bit into his lower lip and slid my tongue across his cool, smooth flesh. Edward released a feral growl that sparked lightning across my flesh.

Sealing his lips over mine, Edward plunged his tongue into my mouth as he thrust into me with greater urgency. My fingernails scrapped down his back, loving the power I felt rolling off of him as he pistoned inside me more forcefully. It wasn't rough or painful. It was perfect and passionate.

Edward grabbed my left leg under my knee and hitched it up his ribs, holding me open for him to move with greater freedom. My other leg opened, lying flat against the mattress while his hips rolled and collided with mine in his potent thrusts.

"You're so tight, Bella." His brow knitted together as he moved, his breathing coming in short, harsh gusts. "Fuck. You feel so good."

Edward pulled himself up, resting on the backs of his heels. He angled my hips up to meet him, gripping me firmly to hold me in place. With this new position, he felt deeper as he filled me and stretched my walls around him. "You're beautiful," he grunted, "God, I love you."

I cried out when Edward's thumb pressed against my clit and he jerked his hips to find the spot inside me that flared the tight knot coiling in my gut. He made firm circles against the bundle of nerves with just the right pressure.

"Can you feel how right this is?" He drove harder, relentless in his desire to fill me. "You were made for me, love."

I whimpered, convulsing as he drew me closer to orgasm. My fingers dug into the sheets, clawing and clenching. "Yes, Edward. I love you. Please."

He bent abruptly, scooping me up in his arms to straddle his lap so that we were face to face as he knelt and thrust into me with a hard, speeding rhythm. I wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders, clinging to him with everything I had. My hips writhed against him, finding that delicious friction against my clit.

"That's it, kitten. Ride me. Take what you need." And I did.

Edward encouraged my movements by wrapping one steel arm under my ass, his other hand fisting in my hair as we moved together. I nipped at his jaw and then dragged my teeth down his neck to bite at his collarbone. He growled with feral ferocity. Swiftly, he yanked my head back by the hair to find my neck. At the same time, he slapped my ass, pulling a surprised yelp from my lips.

"You're mine, Isabella," he rasped against my flesh between licks and rough kisses down my neck. "This body belongs to me. Your pleasure is mine."

"Yes. Edward. Yours."

I was so close, barely able to breath and tensed so tight in his arms. I was hyper aware of every muscle of Edward's that coiled and flexed with his forceful movements that begged me closer to the edge. It was the most exquisite pleasure I'd ever known. My body was on fire for him, blazing with the passion of our love.

"This is how I'll change you," she groaned menacingly against my ear. "Inside you. Connected. Making you scream my name while we come together."

That dark promise detonated me. I'd known it was a forbidden fantasy of his to drink from me while we made love. For the very last time that he could, he would. It was exactly what I wanted, because I loved who he really was. I craved and accepted everything that made him mine. When he gave me the gift of immortality, I'd give him all of me.

"Edward!" As he commanded, I screamed his name while the seismic convulsions of my orgasm exploded through my muscles. I clenched around Edward's cock, panting and gasping through my climax.

"Yes, kitten. Milk my cock."

He threw us down into the mattress, thrusting with determination to draw out my pleasure. Edward gripped me tightly as he kissed me with all his will. I felt Edward jerk inside me, spilling into in cool spurts. His face was contorted and tense while his muscles rippled with the force of his orgasm.

After he stilled, panting out my name like a prayer, Edward rolled us over to lay me across his firm body. He threw his comforter over us, wrapping me to him and holding me tightly to his chest. "I love you," he breathed. "I love you." He didn't pull out of me, and I was surprised to find he was still hard, but I didn't move. I wanted to stay connected to him for as long as possible. Forever.

"I love you always," I whispered as my eyes closed.


End file.
